New Beginning
by EvilRegalC
Summary: Regina and Robin wished having a new member in the family (Outlawqueen baby!) but at the same time they have to deal with Roland's new behaviour.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is just a fic that I started when I had some ideas. I'm on vacation so I have been reading many fics and I got inspired :P English is not my first language, but I have to thank you to Sparkles21, who offered to beta this story, thank you so much :)**

 **Just let me know if you like it and if you have any idea for the story just tell me. Well, I hope you like it and thanks for reading! :)**

Chapter 1.

After discovering her happy ending, Regina was happier than ever with Robin. He was her true love, her soulmate.

The Locksley's had moved to Regina's house a few months ago, she already couldn't imagine her morning routine without the sound of Roland running up and down the stairs, and Robin behind him, getting him ready for school. She loved those busy mornings, they always made her wake up with a smile. Robin was such an amazing father, but only she could calm and convince Roland that he needed to go to school. Roland had become so close to her, and Robin just loved seeing her be a mother.

"But mommy, I can stay here with you and help you with your work. I'm a big boy now," protested Roland whilst Regina seated him on the kitchen counter. Every morning was the same, he begged to stay at home with her and she had to convince him to let Robin prep him for school.

"No, dear, you can't. And yes, because your a big boy now you have to go to school," Regina said. "Why you don't want to go?"

"Because it's boring. I'd rather stay here with you, mommy. Please?" he begged with his brown puppy eyes staring at her.

She looked at Robin and both smiled, ready to give up, but they knew he had to get used to school so Regina took the lead. "No, honey, sorry you can't. Now, let your dad help get you ready. Ok?"

"Ok," agreed Roland, rolling his eyes as he jumps off the counter. Regina let out a giggle while she saw him running for the stairs, making his way towards his room.

"Thank you." Robin said, blinking the eye at her and leaving behind Roland. She just stared at them, with a loving gaze, until they disappear at the top of the stairs.

#

As soon the boys left, Regina felt the house so empty like she always felt when was alone for work. But this feeling had been getting worse day after day. In her old days, if she had had some help with Henry's first days in their house, when he wasn't always crying, she would have had more time for her and despite the fact that she loves Henry so much, Regina would not abdicate of any time to be alone. Now, she only thought about the time that her boys arrived and she had to stop everything what she was doing to take care of them. She loves being a family woman, and loves to satisfy all their needs, but like Roland always said, he is a big boy now and no longer needed much help to do stuff, leaving Regina wanting him to still be a baby.

A baby... maybe that's what she needs. She had never thought about that because she felt complete with her three boys, but with Roland growing so fast and Henry living with Emma most of the time, she just thought that would be perfect. Lost in her own thoughts, Regina went to the office, with her coffee in one hand, deciding to get some work done. She sat behind her desk and before she knew it, she had the picture with her and Henry, still a baby, in her hand. She looked at the picture with a maternal gaze, that photo has been there ever since, why had it only just caught her attention? Regina shook her head to push those thoughts out of her mind, she tried to focus on her job, holding the paperwork and forcing herself to do some work.

#

Regina jumped in her seat when she heard the front door open. It hadn't even been an hour since the boys left the house and she was sure that she didn't have any meeting's. Who could it be?

Robin walked into the office looking so tired. It seemed like he had run a marathon first thing this morning. "What happened? Is everything okay?" Regina asked, getting up and moving towards Robin, looking worried.

"What? Can't I just come meet my queen at the office?" asked Robin, grabbing her waist and pulling her for a kiss.

"Shouldn't you be working at the station?" Regina asked, giving him a wary look and raising an eyebrow.

Robin was Emma's right-hand man at the station, and at this hour of the morning it was more than time for him to be at the work. "Emma called to give me the day off as soon as I left Roland at school."

"Speaking of Roland, was he alright when you left him?" Regina asked, remembering the mess that is every morning to prepare him.

"That kid kills me every morning," he answered with a smile.

"He's just a mommy's boy," Regina said returning the smile.

"Tell me about it," agreed Robin with a laugh whilst he moved away a lock of hair off her face. Suddenly, the expression on Regina's face changed, looking more serious. "What? Did I say someth-"

"Robin... The boys are growing up so fast."

"I know, but... we can't do anything about that," Robin said. "The only thing that we can do is to guide them in the right direction."

"Have you ever thought about having another baby?" she suddenly asked.

"Why? Have you thought about that?" Robin asked.

Regina didn't know what to say. The truth is that was the first time that she had thought about it, but now that was all she could think about. "I don't know... sorry, it was sudden...let's change the subject," she said, afraid that Robin wasn't prepared.

"No, wait... is a very good idea," Robin said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "I don't want you to be saying this just to make me happy becau-"

"Shhh... I'm saying this because I think it's true," Robin said, while he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Just imagine a little Regina running around the house, keeping the boys in line."

Regina laughed at the image of a little girl scolding the boys. "I think we don't need another person with my temper in the house," she said smiling.

"Wrong. The more similar to you, the better," Robin said, giving her a passionate kiss. "Now... where were we?" Robin asked while he made his way to the wall with Regina.

"No, no..." Regina said, leaving his embrace. "We weren't going anywhere. I am going to work and you will do whatever you have to do."

"Oh, come on!" Robin said with a playful look, watching Regina sit behind her desk. "Alright, you win, but you're going to have to make it up to me for this." Regina winked at Robin as he left the office.

#

That night after dinner, Roland was in the living room, watching cartoons on the TV while Regina and Robin were just finishing cleaning everything up in the kitchen.

Robin walked over to Roland. "Come on, bud. Let's go to bed," Robin said whilst trying to pick up Roland off the sofa.

"No!" he screamed and kicked when his father lifted him up. "I want mommy to take me!"

"Oh my god..." Robin sighed. "Roland, I'm not joking. You have to go to bed!"

"No!"

"Listen to me. Mommy is doing other things, so dad takes you and mommy will give you a kiss when she can, ok?"

"Ok," Roland said, holding on to Robin's neck and placing his head on his shoulder, while Robin caressed Roland's back and headed towards his room.

Robin put him in his bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Good night, buddy."

"Good night papa." As soon as Robin turned back and headed towards his and Regina's bedroom, Roland stood up and went after him.

Regina was coming up the stairs and saw Roland standing outside his bedroom door. He didn't know that she had come up stairs, so Regina stopped and looked at him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Why is my little prince out here and not in bed?" Roland looked at her and at the same time Robin came out of his and Regina's bedroom, not knowing Roland got out of bed.

"Roland! What are you doing here? I thought... go back to bed, now." Robin said sounding frustrated.

"Mommy can come with me?" Roland asked, running to her.

She lifted him, moving towards Robin, holding Roland in her arms. "Yes, I can, but promise me you'll go to sleep," Regina said.

"I promise."

"Give a kiss to daddy," she said, lifting him up a bit more to Robin's height.

"Be good, buddy," Robin said, kissing Roland's little nose. Then Regina carried him to his room.

Regina entered the room and saw Robin lying in bed watching TV. He turn his head to see Regina getting in beside him. "Is he sleeping?" Robin asked, while he put an arm around her shoulders for her to snuggle next to him.

She laid her head on his chest as she answered, "Yes, he's sleeping like a little angel."

"Why the hell is he having these tantrums?" Robin asked without understanding the reason of that behavior.

"Robin, his life has changed so much. He just started going to school now, you started to work, Henry no longer spends so much time here... I think he's only asking for attention."

"I guess," Robin said, giving her a kiss to her forehead.

Regina sat up straight to look at Robin. "You know... I thought a baby might be a good addition to our family now. Maybe it would also be good for Roland."

"Maybe... I hope so." Robin smirked, straightening his back to be sitting like Regina. "Perhaps we should get practicing."

"Perhaps." Regina smirked back, as Robin put his hand on her neck and kissed her lips.

"Wait," Robin interrupted.

"What?" Regina asked, looking confused.

"I remember something... You still have make it up to me," he said with a smug smile.

She returned the smile. "I was just gonna take care of it," she said biting her lower lip. Robin grabbed her hand and pulled Regina in his direction to kiss her passionately as they were lying again, Regina on top of Robin. She was glad that all her days would end like this, lying in each other's arms, her never having to leave his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, the followings/favorites, you are the best and make me want to continue. I want to answer all your questions so feel free to ask anything :) So, for the guest that asked me why is Robin the Emma's right-hand man, to tell you the true, I didn't remember David (I know, I'm terrible, I had to review so many episodes to write this, for not missing anything, but this escaped me, so this is why :P )**

 **A huge thank you to Sparkles21, who is beta-ing this story :)  
Well, here is the chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 2

The station was empty, it was just Robin, who was sitting at the computer. Emma had left half an hour ago and he was waiting for Regina so they could go and pick up the kids from school.  
"Damn, how does this thing work?" Robin thought to himself while he tried to turn on the computer. He'd never worked with one of those machines and if it had already been tough to get used to the cell phones, getting used to computer's was even worse. He was glad it wasn't him that had to work with it.

"Do you need some help with that?" Regina asked as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and a playful gaze in her eyes when she saw him struggling with the computer.

"I was just trying to kill time. How do you work with these things every day?" Robin asked. Regina let out a chuckle with his reaction, it was so adorable. He walked towards Regina with a smile, putting his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"Busy, and yours?"

"Good." He was looking her in the eyes, as if he was waiting for her to say something else.

"What?" she asked raising her brows. Then, she remembered the past few days. "Oh, I know what you want to ask me. No Robin, I don't have any symptom's that I'm possibly pregnant. You have to stop asking me that everyday," Regina said, sounding annoyed and leaving his embrace. Robin didn't say a single word. "It's only been a week!" Regina added.

"Regina, I just want to know how to help you, to make sure there's no problem's. Anyway, this is not the time or place to have this conversation." Robin tried to change the subject. "Let's go get the kids?"

Regina sighed, "Yeah, let's go."

On the way to school, neither of them said a word. Regina never took her eyes off the road and Robin was just staring through the passenger window. When they arrived, Robin left to pick up Roland and Regina stayed in the car and waited for Henry. She saw him approaching the car, but on his way he was interrupted by a girl with long light brown hair. "Bye, Henry." The girl said with a smile then walking off back into school. Henry smiled and got in the car, sitting in the back seat.

"Hi, mom."

"Was she-" Regina tried to ask when was interrupted by her son.

"Paige or Grace," He replied, "Jefferson's daughter."

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Regina asked raising a brow.

"Nope," Henry said whilst Robin and Roland got in the car.

"Hi, mommy," Roland said with a big smile.

"Hi, sweetie," Regina replied as she was starting to make their way to home.

When they got home the kids left the bags on the floor and rushed, starving, to the kitchen.

"Kids!" Regina called and the boys turned back to listen their mother. "Your bags. Take them upstairs, then you two can go have a snack."

"But mom, we're hungry," Henry said.

"Yeah, mommy, we'll do it later," added Roland.

"No way, now!" ordered Regina. As the boys picked up their bags and started heading towards their rooms Regina called Henry, and the boy stopped in his tracks and turned around to his mom, while Roland carried on up the stairs. "Please, don't talk like that in front of Roland. He's going through something and hearing you grumbling only encourages him more," Regina said to Henry.

"Okay, sorry mom."

"It's ok. Go, take the bag," Regina said with a little smile. "Wait, where's Robin?"

"I think he headed to your room," Henry said and then made his way up the stairs to his room.

Regina went after him, searching for Robin. She entered into their room and found the bathroom door closed, so she knocked on the door, calling for him. "Robin are you in there? Honey?" No one answered. "Are you mad at me because what I said at the station? I'm sorry babe, I didn't want to upset you," Regina tried one more time.

Robin opened the door, walking past Regina to sit on the bed and to take off his shoes. "You didn't upset me. It's just... I-" he finally said, getting up and walking towards her. "I'm so excited about this."

"Me too, but... I'm feeling under pressure."

"I'm so sorry milady, that was not my intention," he said stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I know," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissing her passionately. His arms then went around her waist, kissing her neck as Robin pulled Regina closer to him.

"Mommy!" They heard Roland calling from the kitchen.

"I think I have to go make some snacks for the boys," she said.

"Henry's all grown up now," he said in between kisses. "He can do the snacks." Regina giggled, kissing him back and putting her arms around Robin's neck.

"Mom!" This time it was Henry who called from the kitchen. They both stopped at the same time when they heard.

"I think I should go," Regina chuckled at Robin.

"Yeah, probably. I'll come help you."

#

Robin was working at the station with Emma, she was trying to teach him how to work on the computer, but he was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear a word. A few weeks had already passed and he and Regina never had talked again about the baby. He didn't want to bother her so she wouldn't feel under pressure again, but he was sure it was about time for her to do a pregnancy test.

"So then you click this key and... yup is done," Emma said, proud of her work. "Easy, right?" She looked at Robin seeing that he wasn't paying attention. "Robin, have you been listening to anything I just said?" and in a playful way she added, "Because you just missed a great demonstrat-"

"What? Sorry. I was distracted." he said, getting up from the chair and stoping in front of the window staring at the street.

"Yeah, I can see. Is everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Emma, do you mind if I left early today?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"No, but-"

"Thank you," he said, preparing to leave, but suddenly he stops. "Emma, just one thing. Can you pick up Roland when you pick up Henry?"

"Sure, no problem," she said still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Thanks. I'll come by your house later to pick him up."

"Just leave him, he can sleep there," Emma said winking at Robin. He smiled and left in a hurry.

#

Regina was doing work at her home when she heard the front door open, she looked at the clock to check out the time, it was 2PM. It was too soon for boys be already at home. Suddenly, Robin entered with something in his hands, looking very hurried and anxious.

"So early?" she asked, raising one eyebrow and standing up. "Emma's giving you many clearances."

"Hi," he said, stealing her a quick kiss and placing a bag on the desk. "I brought you something."

"Wait, where's Roland?" she asked worried. "You said you'd get him."

"I know I did but Emma will pick him up and keep him there to sleep."

"What? Why?" she asked, even more confused.

"Just see what I brought you," he told her anxious. Regina took out of the bag one of the boxes and when she realized what it was, she just stayed staring at the box with surprise. "So?"

"Robin... we talked about this, remember?" she said, looking deep into his eyes.

"I know, I know," he said, putting his arms in front of him as if he was defending himself. "but it's about time t-"

"Pregnancy tests?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Honey, I haven't had any symptoms..."

"Just do it, it wouldn't hurt," he said, approaching her and putting his arm around her shoulders. They stayed staring at the box as he continued "Don't tell me that you don't want to know."

"I guess I do, but, do we really need so many?" she said smiling, looking at the number of boxes in the bag and then looking back at Robin.

Robin laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to be sure. So, will you take the test?" he asked with puppy eyes just like his son.

"Yes," she said smiling at him. "But later ok?"

Regina sat again behind her desk, leaving Robin confused, "Wait, what? Why are you putting this off?"

"Robin, I'm working. Can we do this later?"

"No, it's something else. Just tell me." He sat down in front of her and grabbed her hand with his own, stroking it with his thumb. "Are you afraid of something?"

She sighed, leaving her free hand in his beard and looking him deep in the eyes. "No, let's do this." Regina got up from the chair and grabbed one of the pregnancy test's then made her way to the bathroom in their room.

#

Robin was sitting on their bed, snapping his fingers whilst waiting for Regina to leave the bathroom. He was so nervous and anxious like he'd never been before, even when he discovered about Marian's pregnancy he was more calm than in this moment. He was nervous, especially for her, because he knew that being pregnant was one of her dreams and he just wanted to help her to accomplish that dream. He just thought about the time that he'd see her with a huge and beautiful belly because of their baby. She'd be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world. Suddenly, Regina opened the door to the bathroom, interrupting his thoughts as she ran out of the room. "Regina, wha-" He got up quickly and entered the bathroom to see the pregnancy test in the sink. He took it in his hand closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked at the test.

Negative.

He left the bathroom and made his way downstairs to look for Regina. He found her sitting on the couch with her head in her knees. He got down on his knees next to her, hearing her sobbing. "Regina..." He didn't know what to say. He just wanted to protect her of everything that'd make her unhappy, so he sat next to her and held her in a tender embrace. Soon he put his arms around her, she rested her face on his chest and stayed like that for a while, both in silence, with eyes closed, just enjoying the comfort of each other.

"I knew it..." Regina breaks silence with a weak whisper.

Robin, slowly opened his eyes and kissed her forehead. "Shh... I'm here," He said in an attempt to calm her down as she began to sob again.

"It was my fault," she said a little louder as she started to move.

Robin took his arms off her shoulders so she could sit up straight and turned to look at her. "It's no one's fault," he said, taking her chin in his fingers so he could look deeply into her eyes.

"I knew it," she said again, her eyes filled with tears.

Robin wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes from her cheeks while he asked, "You knew what?"

"Robin, I have to tell you something," he stayed staring at her with a confused look, waiting for her to keep going. "I-," she took a deep breath and continued to talk, "Back in the enchanted forest, I... My mother tried to convince me that unless I had a descendant, Snow White would take back the kingdom and I would lose everything I had and... at that moment I only thought that the only reason for her to want me to have a child was so she could kill me and assume the power of the throne behind the child. So... I found a way to keep that from happening." Her last words made Robin feel a grip around his throat, Regina saw him starting to move, he didn't interrupt her, instead he just stayed staring at her, waiting for her to keep going. "A potion." She had already stopped crying, but now, the sadness had been replaced by anger. "A potion which prevented my mother accomplishing what I thought she wanted to do."

"Do you mean-"

"Yes," she interrupted Robin before he could say the words that she much feared.

 _She couldn't get pregnant._

"My mother thought I wasn't able to do it to myself, but... we both know that I was capable of hurting myself so it would hurt her more." Tears began to form again in her eye and this time also Robin's eyes. She gathered strength to go on. "So... I did it, I dra-"

"Stop," he interrupted her as he wiped away the tears from his face. He had to be strong for her. "You don't have to say it."

"Stop," he interrupted her as he wiped away the tears from his face. He had to be strong for her. "You don't have to say it."

"I want to," she looked straight into his eyes. "I drank it and it's my fault that now we can't have a baby. Our baby." He wanted to interrupt her, tell her that everything was fine, that it wasn't her fault, but she just didn't stop. "I'm so sorry, Robin." She burst into tears as Robin tried holding back his. "I didn't mean to trick you, I just thought that here the potion would not have any effect. Now I know that my mother was right-"

"No," he tried to interrupt.

"The only one standing in the way of my happiness is myself. Like it was when I didn't go into the taver-"

"Regina, just stop." He grabbed her hands and this time she stopped and looked at him. "Look at us, we are happy! We are a family. We have Henry, we have Roland, we have each other. I love you so much and I hate to see you like this." He just wanted to make her happy, see her smile everyday for the rest of their lives. She stopped crying with his words, he always knew how to calm her. "And you have the best man in the world with you, by the way." Her eyes so red from crying, but this time she managed to smile to him, and that's all he wanted.

"Yes, I have."

"Here is the smile," he said, smiling too and giving her a passionately kiss. "So, the kids are at Emma's place... What do you want to do?" He attempted to stand up when he felt a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him down to sit down again.

"No!" he heard her begging like a little child. "Just stay here with me." He chuckled when he saw her puppy eyes.

"Yes, milady," he said, stretching out an arm for her to lie down on it. She leaned into his chest and fell asleep within a few minutes.

#

Regina woke up on her bed with a blanket covering her. She remembered falling asleep on the couch and not in bed, and then she realized that Robin wasn't there. There was no sign of him. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. She stood up and headed for it. Robin was messing around with pots and pans trying to do something. When he turned around, he saw Regina at the door, smiling at him. "Ow, sorry babe, I didn't want to wake you." Robin said.

"What are you doing?" she asked giggling.

"Making us something to eat," he said kissing her nose.

"Are you sure? Because I don't think we are going to have a thing to eat," she said pointing to the oven.

He turned around and saw smoke coming from it. "Oh, god!" He ran to the oven and opened it to take what was in the oven out. He sighed when he saw everything burned. Regina was laughing with all the mess. "Yes milady, we don't have dinner." They both couldn't get stop laughed at the situation.

"It's okay, we'll order something," she said, smiling. "Why did you take me to the bedroom? I was fine on the couch."

"I know, but I needed to get you out of the living room. "

"Why?" she asked with a puzzled looking.

"Well, now that we no longer have dinner," he said, sounding playful. "It's no longer worthwhile, but I can show you."

"Yes, I would like to see," she said, raising an eyebrow.

They were towards the living room, but when they arrived at the door, Robin stopped Regina. "Wait, let's do this properly," he said while he covered her eyes with his hands and guided her through the room.

"What?" she asked laughing. "Robin! What are you doing?"

"Okay, ready?" He took his hands off her eyes.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the living room. "Robin... Oh my god, the room is so beautiful!" The room was dark, with just some candles burning to illuminate it, but most of the illumination came from the fireplace. The coffee table was set for two, with flowers in the middle and a bottle of wine. "Oh my god," she said again, turning to face Robin and kissing him deeply. "Thank you so much."

Anything for my queen," he said whilst he moved away a lock of hair off her face. "Anything but dinner." She burst in a laugh and then they both sat on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Actually, I wasn't even that hungry," she said, smiling and caressing his face.

He stole her a kiss all of a sudden. When he pulled away, he brought the cups closer and grabbed the bottle of wine. "May I?" he asked, showing her the bottle and grabbing her glass. She smiled, nodding while he was serving them and handed her the glass. "A toast to us, to our happy ending," he said, both raising the cups and drinking.

 **So... sorry for the angst, please don't kill me, but it can't be all "over rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers" ;) Just trust me :)  
Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here it is the third chapter. I hope that is good, I had some doubts about this one because I wanted to do something different, but I didn't want to get away from the story, but I think I managed to get to where I wanted. Well, here it is and I hope you like. Kisses**

 **(I'm just replacing this first chapters because this are beta by Sparkles21 and probably the other ones had mistakes, but the story is the same, I didn't change anything.)**

Chapter 3

Regina and Robin woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She turned on her other side, complaining and trying to fall asleep again, but her phone just wouldn't stop.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Robin asked sleepily, trying to open his eyes to check out the time. They had stayed up late that night, chatting, drinking and just enjoying each other's company. Now at 8 AM someone was trying to ruin his sleep.

Regina stretched out an arm to pick up her phone that was on the nightstand. "Hello, who is this?" she asked with a rough voice because of the few hours of sleep. Her eyes barely open.

"Regina! Are Henry and Roland with you?" Emma asked all of a sudden.

Regina sat up quickly when she heard what Emma was asking. "I thought the kids were staying with her!" Regina said, addressing Robin while she looked at him.

"And they were!" Robin and Emma both said at the same time, Emma on the other end of the phone.

"What happened?!" Robin asked scared while he sat up too.

"We'll be right there," Regina said in a hurry, ignoring Robin's question. "No, wait... what if they come here?"

"I'll... I'll be there, my mom can stay here in case they come back," Emma said before hanging up. Regina put her phone back on the nightstand, sighing, then standing up, and heading to the closet.

"What happened?!" Robin asked again, still waiting for an answer.

"The kids disappeared from her house!"

"What?! How did that happen?!" Robin asked with eyes wide open.

"I don't know! Emma is on her way here now. Come on we have to get dressed," Regina said, throwing him a shirt to put on.

They were both so scared and in a hurry to leave the house that none of them said one more word until Emma knock on the door. "Hey. I brought Hook to stay here in case they come over," Emma said, hurrying to enter, as soon Regina opened the door.

"Emma! What the hell? You are the sheriff! Your job is finding people, not lose them!" Regina said at her with a stern look.

"For your informat-"

"We don't have time for this!" Robin interrupted before both women started discussing. "Can we leave? Now?"

"Yes!" Regina and Emma said at the same time, walking back to the door to leave the house.

The three stopped in the porch of Regina's house when they heard Regina ask, "And how exactly will we do this? We can't walk around and expect that they will pop up at any moment!"

"Regina is right," Emma said, thinking of a solution. Suddenly she shouted, "Ruby! She can track them by the smell."

"Yes, that might work," Robin said, making their way to the Granny's.

#

When they arrived, they immediately headed to the bar where Ruby was working. The girl with the red streak in her hair saw them approaching, so she leaned on the counter and asked with her big smile, "How can I help you?"

"Ruby, we need your help to find Henry and Roland. Can you track them by their smell?" Emma asked her, hoping that she could do that.

"Yes, I can. They are missed?" Ruby asked, sounding worried.

"Yes, they left the house before I woke up," Emma replied, feeling guilty.

"Are you two done with the talking?!" Regina interrupted. "My sons are missed! Can you just do that dog thing?!"

"Regina..." Robin said, putting his hand on hers and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles to calm her down.

"It's okay. She's nervous, I understand," Ruby said kindly. "I just need something of one of them. I don't recognize their smell without a little help."

"I have Henry's scarf," Emma said, giving it to her.

"Thanks, let's go then." Ruby went ahead with Regina, Robin, and Emma right behind her. They just started following her without asking any questions, until Regina broke the silence, addressing Emma, "Why'd you brought Henry's scarf?"

"I just needed something to give me strength," She admitted, her gaze never leaving the floor. "Finding people is part of my job, but when it comes to relatives, especially my son... I think I was just afraid of failing."

Regina glanced over at her looking surprised. "Sorry if I just made it worse," She said, returning her gaze to the floor too.

"You didn't. You were just scared like me," Emma said, looking at her.

"I'm still scared, but I know that we'll find them," Regina said, trying to remind herself that.

"I thought that the 'hope speech' was a Charming's thing," Emma quipped, now with a soft smile on her lips, receiving one in return.

"Guys." Ruby suddenly stopped, getting the attention of Emma and Regina that stopped their conversation to listen to her. "I think I found them."

None of them took another step forward, instead, they stayed in the same place just looking for what they had in front.

"The forest?" Regina asked, sounding confused.

"It's what it seems," Ruby replied. "Let's get them." They started walking again, always with Ruby ahead to guide them.

"Why would they come here?" Regina asked, still without understanding.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Robin said, his gaze never leaving the road. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Robin, you know something?!" Regina asked, approaching him and grabbing his arm.

"I have an idea," he replied, continuing to walk with her by his side.

"There," Ruby said, pointing to a place in the woods where they could see a light. "I can smell them."

"Is that...? A bonfire?" Regina leaned forward, her brows knit together to get a better look. "And... a tent?"

"I knew it!" Robin sighed rushing toward the camp, with the three women behind him.

"Henry!" Emma called, rushing to get close to him and hugging him. "What were you guys thinking?"

Regina and Robin approached them, right behind Emma and she caressed Henry's hair, pulling him for a hug after Emma. "We were so worried!"

"How did you two get here alone?" Emma asked.

"Mom, I went to see you in Boston. I think I can come from home to here alone. And Roland was leaving the house. I couldn't stop him, so I came with him," Henry said, looking at them. "Sorry, mom, Robin."

Regina caressed his cheek, she was so glad to see that her sons were safe. "It's okay. Where is he?"

"Back there, with Will," Henry said, pointing to Will and Roland.

"Roland!" Their talk was interrupted by Robin when he saw his son sitting on Will's lap.

"Papa!" Roland jumped off the Will's lap, to run to his father. Robin lifted him and held him in his arms in a hug while Regina approached them and caressed Roland's back while she leaned her head in Robin's arm. At that moment, they couldn't yell at him. They were so glad for finding Roland so they just stayed like that for a while. The silence was broken by Roland, who was so happy to be in the camp with them both. "Mommy, do you wanna see my tent?" he asked with a big smile and widening his brown eyes.

"I'd love to, honey," Regina replied, looking at him and returning the smile.

"Can we go, papa? Please!" Roland begged, doing his puppy glance.

Robin looked at Regina, who was smiling, before answering to his son, "Sure, buddy." He put him on the ground again and Roland grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her toward his tent.

"Will!" Robin called, moving forward to him. He was sitting on a log when Robin joined him.

"Hey, mate," Will greeted, seeing Robin sit in front of him.

"Didn't you think of informing me?" Robin asked with a stern look.

"I'm sorry, I never thought the kid would come here on his own. Smart kid."

"Yes, unlike you," Robin said with a serious face. "Didn't you think it was odd they come out here alone at night?"

"Indeed," Will said as he raised his eyebrows. "But the kid was just saying that he wanted to sleep in his tent."

"Really?" Robin asked with a puzzled look while Will nodded.

"Where the hell did you took the kid for him to run away and say that he wants to sleep in a tent?!" Will said with sarcasm in his voice. They both laughed, Robin giving him a spank on the shoulder while Regina was leaving the tent with Roland. The little boy ran toward his father while Regina was staring at them with a loving gaze.

Ruby approached her and said, "I have to return to Granny's." Regina's gaze never left the boys as she continued, "I'm glad I could help."

"Ruby, thank you. Really," Regina said, now looking at her.

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling. "Are you guys coming?"

"I think we're going to stay just a little longer," Regina said, returning her glance to the boys and smiling again. Ruby put her hand over Regina's shoulder before leaving the forest with Emma and Henry.

"Regina, I was waiting for you," Robin said when he saw her approaching. "Let's go home?"

"We can stay a little longer if you want," she said, looking at Roland, who was running all over the place.

"I think this boy has had enough for one day," Robin said, taking Roland for a piggyback ride. Roland giggling as Robin put him on his back.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Yes. Let's go home," Robin said, smiling to her.

On their way to home, Robin puts Roland on the ground, grabbing his hand as they walk together.

"Are you gonna telling me why you snuck out to the camp?" Robin addressed his son.

"I wanted to sleep in our tent. Like before," Roland replied.

"But you have to ask me first." Robbin stopped, squatting so he could be the same height as his son. "Promise me that you won't run away again. We were so worried."

"I was with uncle Will." The little kid tried to defend himself.

"But you haven't told us, so we didn't know," Robin said. "Promise me."

"Yes, papa," Roland finally said.

"Good," Robin said, standing back up and caressing Roland's hair while they continued their way back home.

#

Hook was still sitting on the couch, waiting for some news. He heard the front door open and stood up quickly to reach them as they walked into the house. "I can see that you found the little man," he said, smiling at Roland.

"Yes, thanks for staying here," Robin replied.

"No problem, and Henry?" Hook asked, noticing that the boy wasn't with them.

"With Emma, they left before us," Regina said.

"Well, in that case, if you no longer need me, I'm going to her house to see them."

As soon he left the house, Roland grabbed Regina's hand and fanned it to draw attention. "Can we get some lunch?"

"I think somebody needs a bath first," Regina said, smiling to Roland. "Then we will get lunch, and then we could go for a walk in the park."

"Yes!" Roland shouted with a big smile. Robin smiling while he looked at those two.

"But now, bath. Daddy will help you, okay?" Regina said to him.

"Yes," Roland murmured, rolling his eyes and sounding annoyed, making Regina and Robin laugh with his reaction while the little boy went upstairs to the bathroom.

#

They arrived at the park after they had lunch, and Roland started running all over the place. "Take it easy, buddy," Robin said while he sat down with Regina, on a bench. "So... a walk in the park?" he looked at Regina raising an eyebrow. She smiled to him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought he needed a little loving."

"A little loving?" Robin was looking at Roland, who was playing. "He ran away."

"We both know why." Regina was looking at Roland too. "He wants attention."

"He just misses his old life."

"Do you miss your old life?" she suddenly asked, now looking at him.

He met her gaze, and grabbing her hand replied, "I'm not going to lie to you, I never do." Regina felt her throat tightness when he spoke. "I do miss it." She took her eyes off him and looked to their hands, he was caressing hers with his thumb. "But..." he put his free hand under her chin to make her look at him. "I like it so much more being with you," with his words, she gave him a brief smile, grateful for him being honest with her. "and Roland, for him you're his -"

"Mommy!" Robin was interrupted by Roland, who was approaching them calling for Regina. Robin smiled to her, raising his brows. "Can we get -" the little boy started.

"Wait. Let me guess..." she addressed Roland. She pretended that she was thinking, but she knew exactly what he wanted. "Ice cream?"

"How you know?" Roland asked, widening his eyes as Regina and Robin laughed.

"Because I know everything. Come on, let's go." She stood up whilst Roland started running toward the ice cream shop. Robin stood up as well but grabbed Regina's hand to stop her from walking off to Roland. She turned to look at him, and when she did Robin raised one brow. "What? He's my baby like you said, I have to take advantage," she said in a playful way.

"I think this is not about Roland," Robin replied, waiting for her to say something, but as she kept quiet, he asked, "Is this about the baby?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied, turning to start walking again, but he didn't release her hand.

"Me neither, but... I've got hope."

She looked back to him again, he was smiling to her. "Let's get some ice cream," she said, as they started walking, following Roland to the ice cream shop holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thanks again for the reading. I don't think I've said when this takes place and I think it's important for you to know it before this chapter, because it may lead to some doubts. Well, this takes place after the season 4 finale, when Regina finds her happy ending, but I don't have space to a pregnant Zelena so, there may be a locked Zelena, but no baby. About Emma, as you probably noticed, she isn't the dark Swan because I wanted her to be Regina's friend. Here it is the chapter 4, I hope you like it.**  
 **(I'm just replacing this first chapters because this are beta by Sparkles21 and probably the other ones had mistakes, but the story is the same, I didn't change anything.)**

Chapter 4.

It was little after 9PM on a Saturday night, and Regina, Robin and Roland were in the living room watching a movie. The room was dark, just a little bit of light coming from the small lamp beside the couch and the little glare of the TV. Roland was sitting on the floor, propped up against the couch where Regina and Robin were seated. Robin had an arm around Regina's shoulders while her head was placed against his chest. They were watching the "101 Dalmatians" and Roland was delighted with the dogs.

"So many puppies! Can we have one like Pongo?" he turned to face his parents and got down on his knees begging. His puppy eyes and his pouting, usually ended up with Regina giving in to his pleadings. But not this time. No, they couldn't have a dog. So Regina didn't waste any time.

"Oh no, not this time. You won't convince me." Regina said, shaking her head. "You can play with Pongo anytime you want, but a dog in this house... no way." Roland turned around again, with a sad face, for him to continue to see the movie, he knew it was pointless continuing insisting.

Suddenly, the phone rang in the Robin's pocket and he yanked it out to answer. "Hello?"

"Robin, just the guy I wanted to talk to," Emma said at the other end of the call.

"At your service. Is something wrong?" he asked. Emma didn't used to call at a saturday night.

"No, I mean... I got a call from someone wanting us at the enchanted forest."

"Wanting us?" he asked, sounding confused.

"A sheriff, wanting a sheriff," Emma replied.

"Did they say the reason why?" he asked.

"No, just that there is something out there." Robin listened to her, but didn't understand what was going on. "The problem is... I can't go with you. I have to stay with Henry and my brother Neal. Can you go?" He stayed in silence, his brows knit together as he was trying to understand. Regina looked at him but didn't say a word. "It's probably just a joke on a saturday night, but it's our job to make sure that everything is ok," Emma continued, seeing that he wouldn't say nothing. "And, since I can't go, I got you some help. Some of your Merry Men will help you. They are waiting for you at the forest." Robin remained in silence. "Thanks for doing this. Bye," she said before hanging up.

Regina sat straight to look at him. "Who was it?" she asked.

"Emma. She got a call, asking for a sheriff at the forest, because, apparently, 'there is something out there'. I have to go there, she can't leave home," he said, getting up.

"You go by yourself? With something out there?! I'll go with you!" Regina said, standing up too.

"It's not necessary. She said the Merry Men will help me and she's pretty sure that it was a joke. And, I need you to stay with Roland," he said, looking for Roland that was watching the movie, without noticing anything.

"Are you sure?" she asked once again.

"Yes. You will help me very much staying here with this boy," he replied, rubbing her arm with his hand. "Don't worry."

"Alright. Go then, before I regret," she said, giving him a brief smile that said she wasn't too sure. "But be careful."

"I will," he said, giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

"Roland, are you ready?" she asked as soon Robin closed the front door behind him.

He stood up, grabbing a bag that was behind the couch and nodding. "Yes, mommy."

She smiled at him and both left the house too.

#

Regina and Roland were in the car when the little boy spoke. "Mommy, why am I gonna stay at Emma's house?" he asked, curious.

She looked to him through the rear-view mirror. "Don't you wanna stay with Henry and baby Neal?" Her gaze returned to the road.

"Yes, but baby Neal is always stealing my toys and he doesn't even know how to play with them!" he replied, sounding uncomfortable and making Regina giggle.

"He's a baby, honey. You can play with him and teach him," she said, smiling.

#

Soon they arrived to Emma's house, Regina parked her car, helped Roland get out and took him to ring the doorbell.

"Hi," The blonde woman greeted, opening the door and stepping out the way to let them in. Roland was very anxious to get to Henry, so Emma took the backpack off his back and he started to run to meet him.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down." Regina tried to get his attention and the little boy stopped in his tracks. He looked at her and she called him, shaking her index finger. He approached her and she went down on her knees to look straight into his eyes. "Roland, be good. I'm serious."

"Yes. I will," he replied.

"I love you," she said, rubbing their noses in an eskimo kiss, before Roland started running to finally meet Henry.

Emma let out a giggle as she spoke. "He's so cute."

Regina replied with a smile. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"No problem, Robin bought the story?" she asked, raising her brows in an optimistic way.

"I think so... He left the house so confused," Regina replied and Emma let out a giggle.

"I think it's better you go."

"Yes, thanks again. Bye," she said, before leaving the house and rushing toward the forest.

#

Robin had the sensation of being walking in circles. He knew the forest, but he was alone, searching for something that he didn't have any clue what it was, and the aid promised to him didn't show up. _'Better go meet the men at the camp'_ he thought to himself. So he rushed toward the camp to see if the Merry Men were there.

The whole situation was really strange, and even more weird became when he saw a light in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't the bonfire of the camp, because he wasn't so close, but it definitely was a bonfire. But if it didn't belong to the camp, where did it come from? Robin approached carefully. When he was close enough, he could see that besides the bonfire there was also a tent, a very familiar tent.

"Yes, I can make a bonfire too," her voice came out from behind the trees, and she stepped out the shadows.

"Regina! God! You scared the hell out of me!" he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's not that bad. I think I did a pretty good job," she sneers, approaching him.

He chuckled. "I thought you were... What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that 'there is something out there'." He gave her an amused, but puzzled look at the same time. "Well, there is... me." She placed her arms around his neck.

Responding to her gesture, Robin placed his hands around her waist. "It was you that called Emma saying that you needed a sheriff in the forest?"

"No, I called Emma because I needed help to get you here. She invented the whole story," she replied.

"You're crazy." He laughed. "Bringing my tent this far from the camp for us... what's it all for?"

"I saw you with Will and the Merry Men the other day at the camp. You missed this, this is a part of your life and I want to share everything with you." She caressed his face.

"Regina Mills wants to camp?" he asked playful, raising the brows.

"Yes, for you." She smiled. "You have to thank your boys, they helped me set everything for us."

"I'm still in shock," he bantered her. "Are we gonna stay here for the night?" She laughs and hums as she nods, but he keeps teasing her. "With bugs and no bathro-"

"Enough," she interrupted. "I get the idea."

She smiled and kissed him until he broke the kiss to smile to her. The smile that made her love him even more. If it was possible. "I think I have to make this night memorable. I loved the surprise, thank you." He was about to kiss her again, but she leaned back to prevent it and she headed toward the tent, her gaze never leaving him on the way.

When they were seated inside the tent, their lips found each others and they joined their lips together in a deep kiss. One of her hands was on his face, while the other was on the ground supporting her weight. His were both on her neck until one of them trailed down to caressing her waist and her back, sending shivers down her spine. She deepened the kiss, buring her hand in his hair and leaving him without breath.

"I love you," he said in a whisper, between kisses while he tried to catch his breath. He never dreamed that one day he could bring Regina to the camp and now here he is, in his tent, with the woman he loves.

She grabbed his shirt tugging it upward and they broke the kiss so she could take it off him. They laid down. She was underneath him, feeling his breath in her skin while he was kissing her neck. "Robin..." she moaned, her hands never stopped moving over his back.

"Hum?" he pronounced without taking his lips off of her neck, leaving a trail of sweet kisses from the neck to her ear.

"I feel the stones on my back," she giggled.

He stopped his kisses to laugh with her, but without saying a word, he flipped them over so he was beneath her. She was seated on his waist, his hands rubbed her thighs and they were just staring at each other with the tenderness gaze. She bit her lower lip, teasing him while she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and watched him watch her.

When she finished, his hands were on her shoulders, making her shirt slide to the ground while she lowered herself to kiss his chest and ended with her lips on his again. He bit her bottom lip and all of a sudden, she was stormed by old memories. The memories of her talk with Marian when she captured Roland's mother. Yes, Roland's mother, probably the worst way to remember her. It was not because she had been Robin's wife, it was because she was the little boy's mother and he had already been through so much at just four years, even if he didn't remember most of the things, partly due of the potion that they gave to him when they returned to Storybrooke. Roland couldn't remember. But Regina could. She had ordered the execution of Marian and, back then, Regina didn't care if she had family. The only thing that she cared about was that woman had stood up to her and that left her furious.

"Robin... wait," she murmured breathless while she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. In a second, she was out of his lap and was seated next to him, her gaze never meeting his.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked, supporting himself on his elbows to look at her.

"No, I hurt you. Thirty years ago," she sighed.

"What?" he questioned at her sudden change of mood.

"Marian -"

"Regina..." he interrupted, getting up, now supporting himself on his knees.

"This tent... used to be your home, until I..." she said, closing her eyes.

"Shh..." he said, wrapping her in a tender embrace. Feeling her back against the warm skin of his chest, comforted her and the tiny and sweet kisses that he was giving her in her exposed shoulder helped even more.

"I just think that we are here, in the place where you have waited for your wife that never came back because of me." Her words, nothing more than whispers.

"No, we are in my tent, the tent where you prepared everything for us, and where I won't let the old memories ruin all. You are not the evil queen anymore."

He really didn't want to talk about that, he didn't want to ruin the surprise that she prepared for him, and above all, he really didn't want her to feel more hurt. Those memories won't disappear from their lives, no matter how hard they try, so the only thing to do was create new and better memories with the woman he loved. So he just tried to cheer her up like he always does. "Besides, you are half naked, I'm half naked and I'm hoping that this night doesn't end like this," he said, that last sentence in a playful way, and she turned her head to look for him and giving him a little smile. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, never letting her leave the embrace.

"You're so much more than I deserve," she said. He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek while she turned fully in his arms and put her arms around his neck to give him a fierce kiss without the intention to move her lips away from his soon. He groaned in approval as her hands pressed into his neck to encourage him to move forward and let him know that she would never let him go, she would never lose him. She had hurt him once and would never allow herself to do that again. It was when she looked straight into his eyes that she saw that they needed each other. He needed her, but she needed her man with the lion tattoo as well.

#

Regina placed a hand on Robin's beard, caressing his cheek while he was sleeping like a baby. Their clothes were in a messy pile at their feet, and they were wrapped up in blankets. She grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around her as she lifted up and walked to outside the tent.

Robin woke up moments later when he felt that Regina wasn't inside the tent anymore. He left and saw her seated outside with only the moonlight to illuminate the place. He approached her slowly and grabbed her behind, squeezing it tightly. She gave a small jump, but soon realized who it was.

"What are you doing here alone?" he asked with a smooth voice.

"You know, this is really beautiful," she replied, looking at the stars in the dark sky. He sat behind her so she could lean against to him, and that's what she did. She shifted a little to stay comfortably seated against his exposed, but warm chest. "In the town it's impossible to see the stars because of the lights, but here... it's so beautiful."

"Yes, it is," he said, looking to the sky too. "I used to see this every night with Roland when we were at the camp, it was the only way for him to sleep. I'm glad I can share this with you too," he said, putting his hands in hers and enlacing the fingers.

"I'm glad too, maybe we can go camping again with the kids someday."

"Anytime you want. I would love it."

They remained in silence just appreciating the beauty of that night. It was cold outside, Robin was just in his boxers and Regina was covered with the blanket, but they didn't care, because in each other's arms, they didn't feel any cold.

Minutes later he felt Regina start falling asleep in his embrace. Before she could fall asleep completely, he stood up, taking her in his arms and brought her back to the tent. She groaned in complaining, but, seconds later, she was sleeping deeply next to him.

#

The sunlight began to shine across the tent and Robin felt Regina start to move. He was half asleep, half awake, but he was sure that he had never fallen asleep completely through the night. Since he had brought Regina back to the tent, he just stayed up looking at her so he wouldn't miss the opportunity of recording in his mind that image of her sleeping in his tent.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Urgh, too much light," she complained, burying her face more into his chest.

He giggled and caressed her hair with his hand. "As a matter of fact, did your majesty happen to remember to bring something for breakfast?" he sneers when she begins to slowly open her eyes and remember where they were. "I'm going to Granny's to grab something for us to eat, just stay here and I'll be back in a second." he said, grabbing his clothes and starting to dress.

"Don't," she begs, still in a sleepy way while she grabs the shirt in his hand and pulls it to stop him from going.

"Alright." He released the shirt so she could hold it in her hand. "It's hot, I can go like this," he said playfully, just wearing his jeans.

She sits in a sudden and her reaction makes him laugh. "So funny he is today," Regina banters Robin, squinting her eyes.

He got down on his knees next to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Come with me, then."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah, that's better." So she stood up and both finished dressing.

Regina felt Robin right behind her ear, whispering into it, "I loved last night, thank you." She turned to face him and smiled at him while they made their way to the diner.

 **Sorry for the poor quality of the s'mores scene ;P It was my first time that I tried to write this and well, I tried to repay you with some cuteness :P I think you got the idea. Thanks once more.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Henry was in his room so focused on his video games that didn't heard when someone slowly opened the door.

"Still awake?" only when Robin spoke, Henry noticed his presence. Were 10:30PM and it wasn't late for Robin or Regina, but definitely late for a kid who had school in the next day.

"I'm about to break the record." he said, smiling proud and showing him the remote in his hand. "Where's my mom?"

"She was getting Roland to sleep. I was gonna see them right now." Robin answered. In fact, she had been going with Roland about 45 minutes ago and the kid wouldn't take that long to fall asleep. Maybe she was already in their room. "Don't stay up too late. Your mom kill me if she finds out that I let you keep playing."

Henry smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Good night." Robin said before closing the door behind him. He headed toward Roland's room to find Regina laying next to Roland, both sleeping deeply, after all she was still with his son. He smiled at that image of his son and his love sleeping with their noses touching. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to take her to their room, so he approached them, putting a hand on her shoulder and whispering to not wake the little boy. "Babe, c'mon, let's take you to the bed."

She groaned in complaining. "What's happening?" she asked, opening her sleepy eyes.

"You fell asleep in Roland's bed." he answered, helping her getting up and walking to their room.

She yawned, "sorry, I'm just so tired." she said, lying down, this time in their bed and falling asleep seconds later. Apparently, it was also late to Regina. Robin smiled, snuggling her and getting ready for bed too. He put his pajamas on and sat on the bed, next to her, to watch some TV. He tried to keep the volume down to not disturb anybody, the kids or the woman that was sleeping right next to him, until himself have fallen in his sleep.

#

4AM. Regina got up slowly to not wake Robin, but the moment she was standing up, she heard him moving.

"Are you ok?" he asked. God! That man must have an alarm for when she moves!

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna to the bathroom. Come back to sleep." she whispered to him, pulling the sheets over him. He didn't say anything else and went back to sleep as she headed to the bathroom. She took advantage of being awake to go check the boys. Roland was sleeping like she had left him when Robin went to pick her up, so she went to Henry's room. The TV was on, but Henry was in his bed in a peaceful sleep, although the sheets were falling down on the floor along with other clothes. His bedroom was a mess and all she had to do was not go there a couple of days to make it worse. She'll get him for that. She turned off the TV and pulled the sheets back to bed for cover him again. Then, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. She barely managed to eat the dinner. As soon as she ate something, five seconds later, there she was, in the toilet, throwing up everything. And there she was now, nor the liquids escaped. She washed her face and went back to the bed, praying that Robin was asleep. She loved him, but it was 4:30 AM and she really didn't want to speak about it that hour, she just wanted to sleep. She entered into their room and Robin was turned to the other side of the bed, she couldn't see if he was asleep, but she lay down beside him and he doesn't moved. More likely it was that he was asleep, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep too.

The alarm went off on the nightstand in Regina's side. Robin began to wake up, waiting for Regina to turning it off, but she doesn't moved, so he leaned to her side of the bed and stretched out an arm to shut it off. 6:30 AM. He felt like he had fallen asleep half an hour ago. He looked at Regina right next to him and she was sleeping deeply, like if that annoying sound didn't disturb her. Seeing that she wouldn't get up, he stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later, he left the bathroom, wearing his jeans, and approached to the bed to grab the shirt that he had left there and wake Regina.

He leaned to her, placed a kiss in her forehead and said: "Don't you want to get up?" She finally hums, but she continued lying on the bed. "I'll go wake the boys." Robin said, leaving the room, while he put the shirt on.

#

Henry was seated at the table, knocking his fingers impatiently, while Robin was trying to make Roland hurry up to go to school. One more day, one more difficult morning.

"Roland, finish your breakfast now!" Robin ordered to the little boy seated at the table, complaining that wasn't hungry.

"Robin, I can go to school alone, if he-" Henry was interrupted by Roland that left the table and started running toward his bedroom. Henry was ready to go since Roland started to eat his bowl of cereal.

"No, you're gonna stay right here" Robin replied, starting to run after his son. "God, where's your mother?"

It was when he was upstairs that he saw Regina. "I got you." she said, catching Roland, who was running from his father. She lifted him in her arms and headed toward Robin. "Here he is."

"Thank you." he said, taking Roland from her. She's still in her nightgown and it seemed that she'd just get up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I don't know what happened to me today, I'm so tired." she replied.

"I heard you last night."

"Can we go now?" Henry asked behind Robin.

"Yes." he said, turning to look for Henry. Then, looking to Regina "We talk later. I'll take them." She nodded. He headed to the front door with Henry and Roland. "Why are you in such a hurry today?" he asked, before closing the door behind them.

#

Robin pulled over in front of school to leave the boys.

"Oh, I get it." Robin said, when he saw Henry waving to Paige that was seated on the stairs, at the entrance of the school.

"What?" Henry asked, looking at Robin.

"Why you were in such a hurry." he answered, raising a brow.

"School project." Henry replied, opening the car door and leaving, but he stopped in his tracks and approached the car window again to talk to Robin one more time. "Can she finish the project in our home, this afternoon?"

"I think so." Robin answered to him.

"Cool, I'll see you at home, then." he was about to leave again, when he heard Robin:

"No, no, smart boy. I have to pick up Roland so I'll take you two."

Henry sighed in disappointment. "Fine" and headed toward the school while Robin stepped out of the car to take Roland inside.

#

Regina was lying on the couch with her eyes closed, but she wasn't sleeping. She heard the voice of the kids, all speaking at once, when they entered home. She was still with eyes closed until she notices a presence in the room.

"How many kids you brought today?" she banters him, knowing that was Robin behind her.

"Henry had a school project to do with Paige, so I brought her too." he approached the couch and she sat straight so he could sit too. "Are you ok?" he placed his hand over hers.

She got more serious with his question. "Robin, how many times you've asked me that?"

They heard the kids as they were coming closer to the living room door and both looked at them. "Hi, Mrs. Mills" first Paige. "Hi, mom" then, Henry. "Hi, mommy." and finally, Roland.

"Hi, sweeties" she greeted them.

"Can we have some snacks before we do some work?" Henry asked.

"Sure, do you need help?" Regina asked.

"No." he went to the kitchen with Paige and Roland behind.

"Oh, now he doesn't need help." Robin sneers, remembering the day after their conversation about a possible pregnancy. She chuckled, but he got more serious. "Can we talk now?"

She stood up. "Robin, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You throw up everything you eat and you're always tired..." he stood up too, for her meet his gaze. "Have you been able to eat something today?" she looked away from him and at that sign he continued "You must go see a doctor."

"No, I don't need. I-" she was so stubborn, but Robin wouldn't give in, not when it involves her health.

"I hope I'm wrong and you're perfectly healthy, but you've to go there to be sure." he takes her hands in his and look straight into her eyes. "Please."

"Fine. I'll go tomorrow. Happy?" she said, raising her brows.

"Yes." he smiled to her. "And I'll go with you."

"Is it worth to protest?" she asked although she knew the answer.

"No."

She rolled her eyes, saying "And I'm the stubborn one." he chuckled.

#

They were seated in the waiting room, both with the eyes on the floor and without saying a word. The heavy silence was interrupted by Robin that turned to Regina, seated next to him.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, placing his hand on her upper leg. She shrugged in response, her gaze never leaving the cold floor. "We'll know what is happening with you." she hated that hope speech that she, in the last few days, had come to hear. But, when it comes to Robin, he actually could calm her down.

"Mrs. Mills." they heard the woman behind the counter speak, and both looked in her direction. "The doctor will see you now. Down the hall, two doors on your left." the small woman used her arms to show them the right direction. They looked at each other before they get up and moving forward to the doctor's office. _'Down the hall...'_ Here it is, the wood door of the doctor's office. They would finally know what was happening, hopefully.

Regina knocked and slowly opened the door. "May I?"

"Regina, sure, come in." Dr. Whale got up to shake hands. "Robin" he added, seeing him behind Regina. "Please, take a seat." he offers, pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk and sitting again. "So, tell me, what brings you by?"  
Regina looked at Robin, seated next to her, before the words were out of her mouth. She explained all the symptoms that she had felt in the last few days. She started out by saying when she began to have the symptoms. About three or four days, some days better than others. She explained everything so well, so properly, that seemed that she had rehearsed the whole thing in her mind.  
"Well, I have all the details, but this kind of symptoms can lead us in many directions. In my opinion, the best thing to do is a blood test. We go straight to the problem and no more doubts." Regina looked at Robin and he nodded in agreement. "All I can do is to try to rush the results, but I can't draw any conclusions without them." Dr. Whale continued.  
"Alright." she managed to say.  
"Great." Whale stood up to shake hands once more, now as a gesture of goodbye. "Please, schedule the test at the reception."

#

Regina was at her desk rounded by paperwork that she had left accumulate in the past few days due to the nauseas and the tiredness. Now that the nauseas had calmed down a little, she was trying to catch up on some work... until her phone rings, a number that she hadn't registered. Days after her visit to the doctor's office, she was still waiting for the results of the blood test, could it be?  
She grabbed the device and made her finger slide across the screen to take the call. "Hello?"  
"Regina, good morning. It's Whale from the hospital." right on point. "I wanted to call you myself."  
"Why? Is anything wrong?" she asked worried.  
"Is just to inform you that we have the results of your test."

 **Hi, guys. Hope you liked. I wanted to finish this chapter with a little thriller, that is why the last scene it's so short. I also want to say that I'm going on vacations for a few weeks and I won't have internet so, probably, it might take me a few weeks to update the story, but on the other hand, I'll have a lot of time to write the next chapters so, when I return, I hope I can update the fic more often.** **A good vacations for everyone who is also on vacation, and don't forget to leave me a review to tell me what you think. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I'm back with the new chapter to end with this cliffhanger ;) I also have some drafts for the next chapters, so I hope I can update more often. Here's the new chapter, thanks for the patience and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Regina was in their bedroom looking through the window to the empty street. 3PM. There was no one on the street. Everybody was working and it was exactly what she should be doing at that moment, but she couldn't. She had received a call from Dr. Whale to go get the results of her test, and since she had left the hospital that morning, she couldn't think of nothing else. She had texted Robin: _'Please, come home when you can.'_ and nothing more. The message had been worthless, because, two seconds later, he was on the phone talking with her even more worried than if she had called him in the first place. _"Is everything ok?", "You have the results?", "Why didn't you ask me to come with you?"_ too many questions and the only thing she managed to say was "We talk at home." He was working, but hopefully, Emma would let him leave so he could meet her at home. She saw him pull over at the driveway and get out of the car in a rush as never before. Maybe she should've let him get some more details before he grab a car and drive under that pressure.

"Regina?" she heard him, still in the hallway. His voice was filled with concern and Regina couldn't help but feel a little of guilt inside her. But he would know. At that moment, he would know, and her guilt was replaced by fear. He opened the door of their bedroom, stopping soon he was inside the room. "Regina, I was so worried."

"I have the results." she turned to look at him. She had her arms over her chest, like she was trying to calm herself down.

"I know you have the results." he said, his voice soft, giving one step toward her. "Please, tell me. Is everything ok?"

"I..." she swallowed. "I can't say this."

"Why?" she approached her. "Regina, I'm not getting."

"Okay..." she took a deep breath before continuing. "You know, the nauseas... and the tiredness... and going to the bathroom every minute..."

He widened his eyes, blinking it while he was trying to understand. "Yes... You're scaring me."

"No, calm down." she put her hands on his wrists, caressing it with her thumb. "I'm glad we have another room." she muttered with her lips almost closed.

"What?" he frowned, unsure if he didn't hear her or if he didn't understand what she meant.

"Robin." she sighed. "I'm pregnant." she looked deep into his eyes, waiting for a reaction or something from him, but he didn't say a word. He wanted to talk, but the words just don't come out. He pointed to her, then to him with his lips apart.

"A baby?" he finally managed to say. "I though it was impossible..."

"I know... Me too-"

"And Roland?" she was interrupted by him. "How he'll react to this?"

She frowned, without understanding his reaction. First, it was everything he wanted, now... he was reacting as if she had the fault. She was happy when she discovered, but she also freaked out for having to tell Robin. And this was the reaction that she most feared.

"And now?" she asked, her voice was harsh, but insecure and she released his wrists and moving away from him. Her gaze never leaving him. "It's done and there's no turning back."

"Water. I need water." he said, almost passing out.

"Robin, please..." she said, grabbing his arm and helping him to sit on the bed.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and in a sudden, he stood up, hugged her, lifting her in his embrace. "I was kidding!"

"Robin! You moron!" she chuckled, sighing in relief, grabbing him tighter and giving him a pat on his back.

"I was kidding." he repeated, placing her on the ground and smiling at her. "You're pregnant?" he asked one more time to make sure. She nodded with her large and beautiful smile and he pulled her to a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss, staying with his forehead on hers, the noses rubbing on each other. "How did this happen?"

"I thought the next person with whom I'll have this conversation was Henry." she said smiling and receiving a chuckle from him. But she knew what he meant. "I really don't know."

"Didn't you spoke with Whale about this?" he asked, making her remember the morning in the hospital:

 _She had arrived to the hospital half an hour after the phone call with Whale. She was in that waiting room one more time, this time alone, because she didn't want to bother Robin. She was nervous, especially because he wasn't there with her, and then she saw Whale, down the hall of the offices, making her sign for her to enter. She stood up, taking a deep breath and heading toward his office. She walked in and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. She remained silent, waiting for him to start talking._

 _"So-" soon he began to speak, Regina interrupted him._

 _"It's a bad thing?" she asked, squinting her eyes._

 _He gave her a little smile before answer "Usually not, but depends on the point of view." she frowned. "I won't lose any more time. Congratulations, you're pregnant."_

 _She just stared at him with her lips apart. She wasn't able to hold a chuckle. "I'm sorry, but this is impossible."_

 _"Well, the results are clear-"_

 _"It can't be." she interrupted him. "I... " she thought about what to say before she start speaking. She wouldn't tell about the potion to everybody. "I'm diagnosed infertile."_

 _"I don't know what to tell you, clearly you're not infertile. The test proves it, and the symptoms match." he replied with certainty._

 _"Oh my god" she mutters, trying to soak up the news._

 _"If you agree, I'll be your doctor during the pregnancy." she nods. "Any doubt, please, just come to speak with me."_

 _"Thank you"_

 _"Oh, and we have to schedule your first ultrasound." Everything was becoming so real, but she still couldn't believe. "I suggest you go home and rests for a while." she doesn't needed to rest, she needed answers. So she rushed home and before she call Robin, she had gone to the drawer of the dresser to get one of the pregnancy tests of the pharmacy that Robin already had brought a while back._ _She had to see for herself to believe. She grabbed the little stick and headed toward the bathroom. She looked at the result. Positive. It was true. She grins with the eyes filling with small tears of happiness. She had to tell Robin, and that was the moment that she had called him._

"So, you didn't tell Whale about the potion?" her flashback was interrupted by Robin.

She shakes her head in response "No, it was too personal. Besides, what difference does it make now? I'm already pregnant." He smiled from ear to ear. "What?" she giggles, and places her arms around his neck.

"I just love to hear that." he answers, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"That I'm pregnant?" she smiles, teasing him. "Well, I am..." he chuckles and she finishes her sentence "... pregnant."

"Apparently, true love's kiss breaks any curse." he said.

"I think it took a lot more than a kiss to break this one." she giggled, receiving a laugh from him. "I have to schedule the ultrasound, would you like to go with me?"

"Of course!"

"Then, I just have to call to the hospital." she said, moving away to go get the phone.

#

Robin was at the station, sitting at the table, enjoying his lunch (grilled cheese, a result of letting Emma pick the lunch for them at Granny's) and checking the messages in his phone. He was starting to get used to using the phone and that morning was all about texting with Regina. Finally, the day of the ultrasound had come and Regina had stayed at home, but Robin had preferred go work in the morning so he could leave the station after lunch. In the last few days, Emma had given him so much time off that he didn't want to take advantage of her. They choose to wait until the end of the first trimester to reveal the pregnancy, so Robin didn't even could tell her the reason to need to leave.

His phone beeps with the sound of the notifications and Emma, who was seated in front of him, rolled her eyes. "Could you, at least, remove the sound of it?"

He didn't answer and just reads the message with a smile on his lips: _'I'm almost ready, will you pick me up when you leave?'_

"And can you stop smiling? It's just a phone." Emma wasn't annoyed, she just wanted to mess with him to see if he would blurt out something.

He answered Regina's message, typing _'Sure, I'm about to leave.'_

"Oh, c'mon Emma, let the man with his phone." David sneers, entering in the room with his lunch in one hand and sitting next to Robin.

"What?" Robin shakes his head and turns his attention to them just receiving a laugh from both.

He stood up to throw out what was left of his lunch until Emma speak "Aren't you gonna eat that?" he places the plate with the rest of his grilled cheese next to her and goes grab his jacket.

"Can I go?" Robin asks to Emma, to make sure she is ok with that.

"Sure." she said, with her mouth half-full with food. He leaves, and David looks to Emma with a questioning look, receiving just a shrug from his daughter.

Robin goes to pick Regina from home and a couple minutes later they were in the waiting room, again. She had been there more times in the last few days than over the time that they were in Storybrooke. But, that afternoon, was for a good reason. Robin smiled to her, placing his hand over hers and squeezing it with affection.

"Mrs. Mills, you may enter. The doctor informed me that he will meet you there." the woman at the counter speaks. They stood up, his hand never leaving hers, to heading toward the room, but they stop in their tracks to look for the woman one more time. "Sorry, first door in the hallway." and they return their way to the room. She reached the door and opened it for them to get in. The room was dark, with the hospital bed in the middle with a chair on one side and the machine on the other. In front, there was a screen, now turned off, and on the wall behind the bed, there were small paintings with landscapes. She frowned seeing the paintings. If it was supposed to help her ease her fears, it wasn't helping. Very poor taste. Robin turned on the lights and went deeper into the room. He made a sign for her to sit on the chair next to the bed and he leaned himself against the bed, staying half-seated, keeping the feet on the floor.

"Robin, I don't know what I have to do." she looked at him from her seat. "I never went through this."

He looked at her with a smile. "Neither do I." he replied. "Don't worry, guess you don't have to do anything special."

She looked at her stomach, still toned and without any sign of pregnancy, but she could sense it. She put one of her hands in her belly and slid it from one side to the other like she was caressing the foetus.

"Please, help me with this." she whispered to her belly, under the Robin's loving gaze. She brought the hand on her stomach to scratch her forehead. "What I'm doing? He doesn't even have ears." she said kidding, but a part of her, for some reason, wasn't comfortable in speaking to the foetus, not even when she was alone. She was hoping that the feeling change when she would see their baby through the ultrasound for the first time.

"I love hearing you talking to him." Robin said, smiling, and Regina felt her cheeks turning slightly red.

They heard someone knocking at the door and opening it slowly. "May I?" Whale asked before open the door a little more for him to come in. "So, how are you today?" he greeted, approaching the machines and starting to turn everything on. "Less tired?"

"Kind of." she answers.

"Well, you can rest a little now." Dr Whale said, then, turning to Robin, who was sat on the hospital bed, "Mr. Locksley I have to ask you to not take the ladies place." he jokes a little to put her at ease. "I'm gonna need Mr. Mills to lay down here."

"Oh, sorry." Robin took her bag from her hand, so she could lay down and sat himself in the chair beside the bed. She lay, face up, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible. She was wearing an old pants, that she used to wear to stay around the house, and a simple t-shirt. It wasn't her usual outfit, but she had to dress something comfortable for the appointment and she was praying for anyone seeing her, because she wouldn't know how to explain it.

After all the equipment is ready to use (the screen in front of them with just a black image, for now) Whale placed a towel in her upper legs and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt "if you'll excuse me" he says, while he pull it up to reveal her stomach. Robin stared at him with a warning look and Regina knew she shouldn't enjoy so much, the way he was acting, but she liked, she liked the feeling of be protected by him, and the corner of her lip started to tilt up. Whale grabbed the bottle with the gel. "This might be a little bit cold" he warned before squeeze the substance onto Regina's belly. "Let's see if he or she, is nice to us." he placed the wand on her stomach and moved it for a few moments. Waves of black and grey started to show up on the screen in front of them and Whale jutted his chin toward it to turn Regina and Robin's attention to the fuzzy image. She held her breath when she saw the image on the screen. In fact, she couldn't see anything more than black holes in the middle of a grey wave, but she knew that it was their baby. Robin just stared at the screen, frowning as to try to see something more. That was so new to him as to her. Whale kept moving the wand, until a little grey/white form started to appear on the screen. "Oh, we are lucky" he stops the wand at that spot, and pointed with his free hand for the shape that had just appeared. "Can you see? This little-"

"That's the baby?" she asks, giggling with emotion.

"Well, yeah." Whale answers. Regina looks to Robin, who was staring at the screen since the images starting to appear.

He looked at her and grabbed her hand "it's our..."

"Yeah" she replied, pushing away the tears, that were starting to form in her eyes.

"It doesn't look like a baby." Robin said, giggling with her.

"That's because, I made some measures and, the foetus only have about 7 weeks." Whale explained.

"7 weeks?" she asked, smiling at Robin.

"Yes, look here" Whale points again to the shape that was the baby "do you see this flicker? That's the heartbeat."

"Oh my god" Regina whispers.

"So, everything so far is good" Whale observes "let me take a couple of pictures for you." The couple thanked him, but before Whale left his seat, the image on the screen changed. "Just one more thing." They start to hear some beats.

"Is that...?"

"The heartbeat." Whale replied "Nice and strong." The whole room filled with silence to listen that beautiful sound, but besides the sound of the heartbeat, Robin could hear Regina sniffling. He looked at her and wiped away a tear in her cheek, smiling to her. She giggled to him, putting her hands in the eyes to clean the other tears that were forming again. Whale let them listen the heartbeat for a few minutes before started to turn off the machines. "I'm going to print the pictures in the other room. Here's some papers to clean yourself." he said, giving her a box of tissues. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back in a second."

Regina sat straight and grabbed a few papers to clean her belly. Once it's done, she straightened her t-shirt and put both legs over the side of the hospital bed. Robin's gaze was drawn to her and he couldn't stop smiling. She looked like a five-years-old, sitting with her legs swinging, because she couldn't reach the floor. He comes closer to her, stopping in front of her, placing his hands in bed beside her thighs and leaning to give her a quick peck.

"7 weeks" she said, raising her brows. Her hands on his shoulders and her thumb going in circles.

"Do you think it was..."

"I'm pretty sure." she answers before he could finish his question.

He put his hands on his chest, in a proud way. "Well, you can thank me. My tent is magic."

She opened her mouth, pretending that was outraged "What? I made you the surprise, I planned the whole thing." she said in a playful way.

He hugged her and filled her with sweet kisses on the cheeks "I know, and one more time, thanks so much." he placed himself between her thighs, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer for a passionate kiss.

"That's enough. He can walk in here at any minute." she said, breaking the kiss whilst he raised his index finger in signal of 'one', and stole one more kiss from her before he talks.

"How does he think we made this little precious inside of you?"

She giggles, pushing him away "Shut up."

"He's a doctor, he should know." he continues to banter her and she just rolls her eyes in response, but always with her sweet smile. "So..." he places his hand on her belly "our baby is going to be a camper."

"And he will camp with his father and brothers, while his mommy stays in her bed with the house all for her." she jokes and both laugh.

"You wished" he winks at her.

"Here I am," they heard Whale enter into the room. He approached the couple with the pictures in his hand. "and here are the pictures." Robin takes them in his hand and stared at it whilst Regina stood up, grabbing Robin's arm to place her chin on his shoulder to see the pictures too. "Well, that's all for today. Any doubt, just call me."

They left the office, entering into the car, Robin behind the wheel. He started the car, looking at the clock to check the time. "We still have time before we pick up Roland." he noticed. "Do you want to stop at home so I can show you something?" he asked, Regina frowned but nodded, so Robin drove them home.

They entered into the house, empty without the kids.

"Come here" Robin grabbed her hand to guide her to the living room. "Sit on the couch and just give me a sec" he told her before heading toward their bedroom. She waits, stretching her legs on the sofa. What he was planning? It's been quite a day for them, full of emotions, and Regina felt like she wasn't able to handle more feelings.

He showed up, minutes later, with a package in his hands, handing it to her. She took it, frowning and sitting straight for him to sit next to her.

"What is this?" she asked, looking for him and smiling. She placed the present in her thighs. The package occupied, almost in totality, her upper legs.

"Open it" he replied and she grabbed the corners of the wrapping paper pulling it to open the gift. She revealed one of the corners of the present, it looked like a book, but it was too big to be a regular book so she continued to unwrap to see what it was. When she saw the present in full, she just stared at it with her lips apart.

"Robin..." tears were forming in her eyes. She would exhaust all the tears in that day.

"Do you liked it?" It was a book, but not a regular book. The cover had a photo, with an old appearance, of a pair of little boots. She opened it and in the first page, there it was, the title of the book _'Our baby'_. It was one of those books for parents to complete with information and photos of the newest member of the family.

"It's beautiful, thanks." she placed her hand in his beard and gave him a kiss, her tears, now rolling down her cheeks and fading into his.

"Don't thank me" he said, wiping the tears from her face."It's for the two of us. I mean..." he looked to her toned stomach and placed his hand in it. "for the three." She gave him a warm smile and placed her hand over his, giving him another kiss.

"Let me see" she said, sniffling one last time and leaning against the couch to thumb through the book. Robin also leaned so she could place the book, half in his leg and the other half in hers. She opened the book and she immediately stopped of turn the pages. The title of that page, soon called her attention _'The family is growing!'_ and further down on the same page there was an empty frame to put a photo. Regina read out loud the legend of that photo: ' _My first ultrasound'_

"We have one to put here" he said, giving her one of the ultrasound pictures and standing up to grab the glue. "Here" he said, giving it to her.

She smiled, spreading the glue over the back of the picture and placing it in the frame. They stared to it until Regina breaks the silence "Much better" she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek and thanking him one more time. "I'm going to put this in a safe place, I don't want the kids to see it before we can tell them." she said, closing the book.

"Yes. I'll wait for you in the car to pick up Roland" he replied, smiling and leaving the house while she went upstairs to stash the book.

 **And here's, some fluffy scenes :) Yes, she's pregnant and now I don't know how I'm gonna explain this :P Well, boy or girl? I have an idea, but I still think about it, so if you want to give an option, I would like to hear, as well as names for the baby :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I'm again with a new chapter. I divided this in two parts, because it was getting too long, so, I'll try to update the story sooner as possible, I just have to review the other half and correct the mistakes. Hope you enjoy this :)**

Chapter 7

The house was quiet, even with two kids. This weekend, Henry was with them. It was Sunday morning, 9:30 AM, and everybody was asleep, until Robin and Regina feel something climbing into their bed. He was very cautious to not wake none of them, he just wanted to settle between them and watch his cartoons. He turned on the tv and the room was filled with blaring voices. Robin and Regina began to open their eyes and looked at each other behind Roland's back, who was now seated between them, dressed with his pajama with little bears. Robin winked at Regina, while he stretched and slowly placed his arm around Roland. He grabbed his son, in an embrace, and squeezed him tightly, making the little boy falling on Robin's chest.

"Papa!" Roland protested, giggling and trying to sit straight again.

"Good morning." Robin said, helping to sit again.

"Shh." Roland said, putting his little index finger on his lips. "Mama's asleep."

"Oh, sorry." Robin whispered to his son.

Regina brought one of her hands to Roland's hip, pinching it lightly to tickle him. The little boy pulled away, turning his head to look at her.

"Hi, mommy." he removed the hair from her face with his palm and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Hi, baby." she replied, smiling. It was so good waking up like that.

"Oh, ok... I didn't get any kisses from my son..." Robin said, pretending that was sad. Roland put his arms around Robin's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You also didn't give one to mommy." Roland added, looking at his father.

"You're right." Robin agreed, leaning to Regina to give her a quick peck, until Roland put a hand on each one's lips.

"Ugh, not in front of me." the little boy said, sounding disgusted, and making Regina and Robin laught.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Regina asked, sitting up straight.

"Humm..." Roland thought, putting his finger on his lips. "Ice cream?" he said, widening his eyes and with a smile from ear to ear.

Regina giggled. "No, dear. For breakfast." Roland shrugged, so Regina continued. "How about, we go to granny's and you choose what you want?"

"Yes!" he nodded with a huge smile.

"Let's get dressed, then." she said, leaving the bed, while Robin placed his son on the floor and asked him to go to his room.

"I'm right behind you." Robin said, seeing the little boy exited the room. Then, turning to Regina "breakfast in granny's?"

"It's probably one of the few mornings that I'm not sick, and I'm not in the mood to make breakfast. I just want to spend some time with them." she answered, referring to the boys.

"Got it. You want me to wake Henry?"

"No, let him sleep a little more." she smiled, thinking in her son deep sleeping. "I'll go after I get dressed. Just help Roland."

Robin nodded, leaving the room, while Regina made her way to the bathroom.

#

The door bell on Granny's rang when Robin entered with Roland in one hand and with Regina and Henry right behind them. Regina sat with the boys in one of the tables, Roland and her in one side and Henry in front of the little boy. Robin remained standing, next to the table.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked his family.

"Waffles! With chocolate!" Roland was the first to answer, with such enthusiasm that Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright." then, his gaze switched to Henry.

"Same for me." the boy replied, making Robin look now to Regina.

"For me, might be pancakes and my usual coff-" Robin widened his eyes, making Regina stop talking. She shouldn't have coffee, because of the pregnancy, and Robin was always making sure that she was taking doctor's orders very seriously. "Tea, I'd prefer tea, today." Henry frowned, looking at them two, but doesn't said a word.

"Alright. I'm going to order." Robin said, before heading toward the counter. Minutes later, Robin was seated in front of Regina and Ruby was approaching them with the food tray in her hands.

"Here it is. Waffles for the boys," she said, placing the plates in front of them. "And an unusual tea for Regina." she comments, placing the cup and the pancakes in front of her.

"I'm fine." Regina replied, before anyone could say something.

"Good, glad to hear that."Ruby said, placing the last things in front of Robin. "Well, it's everything. Enjoy your meal." and then, in seconds, she was behind the counter again.

"Mom, are you really alright?" Henry asked, after swallowing a piece of waffle.

"Yes, I'm." she answers. "Can't I eat something different, today?"

"Yes, you can, it's just that you don't usually drink tea." Henry replied.

"Yes, she drinks," Robin said, trying to help Regina and making Henry frowned. "before bed."

"Boys, I just changed my order, it's not the end of the world. Eat your breakfast." and with that, Regina ends the talk about what she can or not drink. They continued to eat their breakfast, until Regina feels nauseous again. She starts to eat more and more slowly, carefully so the boys won't notice.

"Humm, this's so good!" Roland said, with his mouth half-full with food.

"Roland, what did I tell you? Don't talk with your mouth full." Robin scolded him and before he could notice, Regina had left the table, with a 'sorry' that she managed to say before ran into the bathroom.

"What's happening?" Henry asked, worried.

"Probably nothing serious, just eat your breakfast. I'll be back in a minute." Robin replied, leaving behind her. He stopped at the bathroom door, knocking.

"Regina, It's me. Can I come in?" she doesn't answer, just opened the door for him and head toward the sink to wash her face. "Morning sickness again?" he asked, seeing her nod.

"I thought I was better today." she replied, cleaning her face with the papers. "When is this gonna stop?"

He was feeling so bad to not be able to help. "Maybe we can go see Whale, if you want."

She shook her head in no while she talked "I know that this is normal in the first weeks, so"

"Alright." he said, fixing her hair.

"The kids?"

"They're finishing their breakfast. Henry was about to run after you, but I managed to stop him." he answered, making Regina giggle.

"He's my guardian angel. I can't wait to tell him."

"I know, me too." he said, caressing her cheek. "Are you feeling better?" she shrugged, but now with a little smile. "Let's go home for you to get some rest." he said, before the two of them leave the bathroom, Robin's hand on her back, under the curious eyes of their kids. "Let me just pay."

"Are you guys ready?" she asked the boys, seated at the table.

"Don't you finish your breakfast?" Henry asks his mom, looking at her plate almost full.

"No, I'm good." she answered. "And, apparently, it doesn't go down well." She was trying to avoid more questions from her son, and it seemed like she had achieved that, because Henry just frowned without asking more questions. So they stood up, meeting Robin at the counter and heading toward home.

#

Regina was already feeling better by the afternoon. She was with the boys and she had promised Roland that they would pick a book at the library. If Robin was at home, she was sure he wouldn't let her out after what happened that morning, but she had promised to the little boy, and morning sickness was a normal symptom of the pregnancy, so they left home to the library. The library was silent, just with Belle shelving some books that were left by the customers on the wrong shelves. The silence was broken when the glass door opened, and Belle saw Regina enter with Roland in one hand and Henry behind them.

"Belle!" the little boy shouted, releasing Regina's hand and running to the young woman.

"Rolan-" Regina tried to stop him, but he was too fast and was, already, around Belle. She approached them, putting a hand on Roland's back and addressing Belle. "I'm sorry." she looked, then, to the little boy. "Roland, Belle is working and we have to be quiet here. No screaming or running, okay?"

"It's okay. I was just stocking some books and nobody's here, so," Belle replied with her sweet smile. "Hi, Henry" she greeted the older boy. "So, what brings you here?"

"I want a book. Papa's gonna teach me how to read." Roland explains with proud.

"So cool!" Belle replied, sharing his joy. "And what kind of book? Can be one like..." she searches on the shelves for a huge book to mess with him. "... like this?" she asks, showing him a book.

The little boy turned his nose when saw the huge book. "No. It has to have cartoons!"

"Yeah, sorry." Belle replied, stretching an arm for Roland grab her hand. "Come with me."

They walk toward the kids section with Regina and Henry always behind them. Roland was taking any longer than he needed to choose a book, and the table beside them was starting to get full of children's books of all the kinds.

"Roland, can you please just pick one?" Regina decides to talk, because he had enough time to pick one book and now he was just making a mess at that table. "Look at this," she pointed to all the books. "I think you have enough books to decide."

"I want to see all of them!" Roland started protesting, rising his voice.

"Keep your voice down," Regina brings a hand to her forehead "and choose one. I'm having a headache and if you don't decide, we'll going home with empty hands."

"No!" he insists.

"Rolan-" she was attacked by a sharp pain in her head and Henry just had time to catch her before she fell.

"Mom!"

"Regina!" Belle grabbed her arm quickly as she could to help Henry.

"I'm fine. Thank you sweetie." Regina says to Henry, straightening herself. "It was just a headache."

"Sit here." Belle helped her to get into the chair. "I'll get you some water."

Roland was looking at Regina with his little eyes widening in fear, and soon Belle left the room, the little boy rushed to her.

"Sorry, mummy." he said, whining.

"No, baby, it wasn't your fault." she assured him, tucking his brown curls behind his ear. "I'm just tired, that's all." she give him a little smile to comfort him. "Go get the book you want." Roland nods, returning to the table where were all the books.

"Mom, what's happening?" Henry asks, whispering so Roland couldn't hear.

"Nothing, dear, just a headache." she tried to reassure him.

"And this morning? Was what?" he asked, not convinced. "This don't feel right."

"Here." she saw belle handing her the glass with the water, and she couldn't be more glad for she showed up at that moment. She takes a sip before trying to get up, just to fall on the chair again. Henry was confused and scared to not understand what was happening, so Belle tried to distract him. "Henry, I really need you to do me a favor." he doesn't answered, just staring at his mom, trying to figuring something. "I really need you to be with Roland, so I can be with Regina. Do you do that?" The boy nods, looking at Roland seated at the table with the books, and heading toward him. "Thank you." then, turning to Regina, seated in front of her. "I'm going to call Robin."

"You don't have to." she interrupts her. "I'm fine."

"Regina, you barely can stand on your feet. No way I'm letting you leave alone with the kids." she said before picking up the phone and make the call. "Robin! Yeah, it's Belle. I'm at the library with Regina and the boys, but Regina's not feeling well." she tried to explain, but Robin wouldn't let her talk. "Cal-... Calm down, she's just with headaches. I think she just needs to go home and rest, but I couldn't let her leave alone with the boys."

Regina was able to hear an 'I'll be here in a sec' before Robin hang up the call. Minutes later, here he was, entering into the library in a hurry. He sees her, immediately, rushing to her.

"Are you okay?" he asks, getting down on his knees, in front of her.

"I'm better." she answered.

"I'll just check the boys." Belle interrupts. He probably wanted to speak with Regina alone.

"What happened?" he asked, placing a hand on her knee.

"It must be some symptom of..." she lowered her voice before continuing "...pregnancy. Let's go home." she tried to get up, one more time, but every time she tried, she felt dizzy and ended up sit on the chair again.

"You need to see Whale." he replied, and before she could protest, he approached Belle, asking to stay with the boys for a bit.

"Why? What's happening?" Henry asked, when he heard Robin. He approached the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder to lead him to where Roland couldn't hear them.

"I'm gonna take your mom to the doctor, just to be safe." he added to reassure Henry. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Alright. Can I go with you?" Henry tried, despite he know the answer.

"I need you to stay here with Roland." Robin replied, seeing disappointment in the boy's eyes. "If we need something, I promise you that you'll be the first person I call." and with that, Henry nodded, heading toward Roland, while Robin helped Regina to get into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry, I'm so late with this update. I never thought that it'd take so much time to write this on the computer. Because of my vacations, I wrote all the drafts on my phone and now I have to write them on pc and correct the mistakes (I'm sure that there are many, so sorry again). So, here it is the second part. Thanks for the reading and hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 8

Robin was in the waiting room, waiting for someone to give him news about Regina, who was taken inside for medical diagnosis. He was alone in that room, because no one knew about her pregnancy, so he tried to keep calm and not to jump to conclusions, probably was just a normal symptom of pregnancy. He was pacing the room and, when he could, he remained seated, with his hands on his face and the elbows on his knees as support. Minutes later, Whale was coming out of the hallway, approaching Robin, who stood up soon he saw him. His eyes were begging for news.

"How is Regina? And the baby?" Robin asked.

"Both are fine now." Whale answered, seeing Robin sigh in relief. "But," and that single word made his fears come back. "she has to stay here."

"Why? Isn't she alright?" he asked, widening his eyes.

"She is, but" Robin was starting to hate that word, but didn't interrupt Whale this time. "she has excessive nausea and vomiting that stops her from eating properly, and it causes weight loss. In Regina's case, she was in an initial phase of a dehydration." Robin was staring at the man in front of him without any reaction, but inside, he was terrified. "We've put her on a saline drip to rehydrate her. And, since she can't eat normally, without vomiting, she'll go to fast with medical supervision."

"She's going to stay here without eating anything? Isn't gonna be bad for her and the baby?" Robin had many questions and he couldn't believe that was happening to them.

"She's going to be on IV fluids, will keep her fed. It's not the best conditions, but it's the best in these situations." Robin just sighed, trying to put aside his fears. "Stay calm, she just needs help to deal with all this and she's in good hands."

Robin nodded, without nothing he could do. "Can I see her?"

"Sure, Follow me, please." Whale showed him her room, but let him come in alone. He tried to calm down before entering. The last thing he wanted was let her nervous too, so he took a deep breath, remembering himself that she was in good hands and everything would be fine. He opened the door and immediately felt his heart stop. She was there, lying on the hospital bed, and the feeling was totally different from the last time she had been there. Last time, they would see their baby, and now she was defenseless with a needle in her arm. She gave him a little smile that let him lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He approached her, giving her a kiss in the forehead, without saying a word before he was sitting on the chair next to her.

"How are you?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

"Better." she answered, still with the smile in her face.

"Good." he replied, returning the smile and squeezing her hand, but she got more serious.

"Robin, I don't want to stay here." she complained the same way as Roland did and it broke his heart.

"You know it's for your own good." he caressed her hand with his thumb. "And I'll be here all the time. You'll get tired of me." he said in a playful way to cheer her up.

"I never get tired of you." she replied and he brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"I just don't know if I should bring the boys." he said, asking for her opinion.

"I guess they have to know that I'm going to stay here and I doubt that you can stop them from coming." she replied, giggling, knowing that the boys would do everything to see her.

"You're right." But now they would have to invent another excuse to tell the boys why their mother was at the hospital. Keeping the pregnancy in secret was starting to get very difficult, but it still too early to tell them because if anything went wrong, it would be harder for all.

"What we gonna tell them?" she asked, guessing his thoughts.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to them." he answered. "You just have to rest while you can, because when they come to see you, they won't let you for a second." Robin said, receiving a huge smile from her. It was true, she felt so loved by them and she couldn't wait for that cold room be filled with their good mood. "I'll call Emma to see if she can stay with them this night." her thoughts were interrupted by Robin, who was about to pick up the phone when Regina grabbed his hand.

"No. You promised them that you would pick them up. Roland was so excited to read with you. Stay with them." she asked him, and he knew that she truly wanted him to stay with the boys, so, he didn't protest.

He stood up, giving her a kiss and caressing her belly "Go easy on your mom, baby. I want to take both of you home as soon as possible." and she just stared at him, enjoying that moment. When he was about to leave, it was when he really realised that he couldn't bring her with him and he couldn't stand that, so he tried to occupy his thoughts with other things, like what he would say to the boys.

That night, Robin slept in Roland's bed. He couldn't sleep in his, not without her, so he went to put his son asleep, and wound up falling asleep and spend the night. They headed toward the hospital, first thing in the morning, and her mood changed completely when she saw her boys walking into the room. Roland was the first to run into her and climb into her bed to give her a kiss.

"Roland, careful." Robin warned him, but the little boy was already seated on her bed, with his arms around her neck in a hug. Henry approached them, embracing her too.

"How are my boys?" she asked, holding Roland by the waist so he didn't fall off the bed and caressing Henry's face with her free hand. Robin was leaning against the wall, watching the lovely scene. It was her moment with the boys.

"How are you mom?" Henry answered her with another question.

"I'm okay, just a malaise." she smiled, trying to release some of his worries.

"No one stays on a saline drip because of a malaise." he replied. He wanted an answer, but she doesn't knew what she could tell him because she doesn't knew what Robin had said to them. Before she could change the subject, Robin addressed Henry.

"Can we leave the explanations to another time?" he said, approaching them and running his hand through the boy's hair. "Just enjoy the time with your mom."

In a sudden, Regina remembered something that changed the whole conversation. "Don't you should be in school?" she asked, looking to the boys and, then, to Robin. "You could have come after school."

"Ask them if they let me drop them in school." Robin defended himself. She looked to the boys, one more time, with a brow raised.

"It was just this one time." she said to them, seeing them nod.

"Mommy!" Roland suddenly calls, as if he'd remembered something. "Papa slept in my bed today."

"Really?" she asked, rising her brows and smiling. "Why?"

"He doesn't wanted to be alone." Roland answered, while Regina looked at Robin with a loving gaze.

"Do you stay in this room alone?" Henry asked, drawing the attention to him.

"Yes, I've this room all to myself." she answered her son.

"Can I stay here with you?" Roland asked, instantly, making her giggle.

"And you would leave daddy and Henry alone?" she replied, seeing the youngest boy shaking his head, his curls swinging with the head movements.

"They'd stay here too" he answered with his big smile, his dimples showing. "We all stay here."

"And we'd sleep in this little bed? All together." she replied, pulling Roland and Henry closer and squeezing them tightly in a warm hug.

"Yes!" Roland shouted, excited with the thought and Regina couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry, baby, but I think it's not possible." she replied to him, seeing the boy pouting his lips. They heard Roland's stomach grumbled "Looks like someone is hungry." Regina said to change the subject. Robin approached them, handing some money to Henry.

"Go get something to eat. Just give me a sec and I'll meet you there." he said, while the boys placed a kiss on Regina's cheek before they head toward the door.

"How did it go last night? What did you told them?" she asked, when they stayed alone.

"Roland accepted when I said that you have to stay here because you weren't feeling well, but Henry... He's the difficult one." he answered, thinking in their conversation. "He needs a good explanation and he was not convinced with mine."

"What do we do? Do we tell him the truth?" she asked, receiving a shrug from Robin.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know if that will make him feel better. " he answered to her.

"Yeah." she sighed without knowing what to do. "You better take them to home, we'll think some more about this." She saw him nod before giving her a kiss and leave the room to find the boys.

Before they go home, the boys went through Granny's to buy lunch. A burger for Henry and a hot dog for Roland. Robin was not very hungry, but he pushed himself to eat something (It was bad enough Regina being at the hospital for not be able to eat), so he chose a soup for him. They arrived home and the kids helped him to set the table. It was clear that Regina wasn't home, the towel was falling on one side of the table, no plates nor cutlery, just the package with the food and some glasses. Actually, a boys lunch. When they finished, Henry helped Robin to clean everything. They've almost finished when Robin turned to Henry:

"Henry, do you know where your mom keeps the bags? I wanted to bring her some stuff." he asked.

Henry shrugged, adding "I can take a look if you want."

"Yes, thanks."

So the boy left the kitchen and headed upstairs. He searched everywhere he remembered, but when he was at his mom's bedroom, he heard Robin rushing upstairs. Robin stoped at the door, seeing Henry sitting on the bed, his back to him, with something in his hands.

"Henry,"

"What is this?" the boy asked, turning to look at Robin and show him the book, the book that Robin had given to Regina. "Is this yours?"

Robin sighed approaching Henry to sit next to him, but before he could do that, the boy stood up, putting the book in Robin's hands in a rough way and heading toward his room. Robin didn't know how to read his reaction. Was he upset because of the pregnancy? Or with them? He doesn't knew, but he couldn't let the boy in that state. He had to talk to him, so he left the room behind Henry and reached the boy's bedroom. He opened the door slowly and looked in. Henry was seated in front of the TV, playing his video games and with his headphones on his ears, so, he didn't noticed when Robin opened the door. He came closer to him so he could notice his presence, but the boy doesn't reacted nor took his eyes off the game.

"Can we talk?" Robin asked, even though he knew that Henry wasn't going to answer, partly because he couldn't hear with his headphones, so Robin sat next to him and started to play the video game with him, waiting so he wanted to talk. He doesn't had to wait too much until Henry paused the game and took off his headphones.

"Why don't you told me?" the boy asked, turning to face Robin next to him. He was more hurt than upset, Robin could noticed.

"We just found a few days ago. We were planning to tell you and Roland when the risk period had gone." he replied, seeing Henry just staring at him without saying a word. "You know," he continued "in the first weeks, there is always the risk of something go wrong. We were just protecting you from that."

"Is that why she is in the hospital?" Henry asked, alarmed "Something went wrong?"

"No." Robin answered instantly, "I mean, not exactly. Your mom has so many nauseas that she can't eat normally, so she had to stay there to be fed by a saline drip."

Henry was on silent, probably taking all what he had discovered in minutes in.

"I have to see her." he finally says something, trying to stand up, but Robin placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Calm down, I'll take you there, but we have to wait for the visiting hours," Robin said, and Henry nodded, getting calmer. "and I have to leave Roland with someone. He doesn't know and we'll try to keep it this way. We'll tell him when this is all over." Henry nodded, one more time, now less nervous.

"Sorry my reaction." Henry said to Robin, who just caressed the boy's hair.

"Did you saw the picture that your mom put in the book?" Robin asked, distracting him and handing him it. Henry shook his head in no, and Robin opened the book on the page that had the ultrasound picture. Henry just stared at the black and grey image, the corner of his lips starting to tilt up. "The baby's... here." Robin pointed to a white form in the photo.

"It's not even a baby." Henry replied, smiling.

"Yeah, 7 weeks. Now you understand." Robin said.

"I'm happy for you two." the boy closed the book and handed it to Robin, who was preparing to leave the room. "Hey, don't you want to finish our game?" Henry asked, handing the remote to Robin, who just smiled, accepting the challenge.

#

Robin left Roland with the Charmings (Emma was not available because she had planned to visit Regina that afternoon as well) to go with Henry to the hospital so he could talk with his mother. Emma's visit would be short since the boy was determined to straighten everything with Regina. Henry rushed to her room.

"Mom!" he said, soon he saw her.

"Hi, what are you two-?" she was interrupted by a warm hug from her son. She hugged him back, caressing his back with her palms. "Do you miss me this much?" she played with him when he released her.

"Hi, kid." Emma greeted him and Henry looked back, confused. He didn't noticed that she was there until she have talked.

"Oh, hi, mom. Sorry, I didn't saw you." he greeted back, looking at her.

She giggled, but noticing his strange behaviour. "Well, I have to go." she said, feeling that they needed to be alone. "Bye, guys."

"So, what a good surprise. I didn't expect you anymore today." Regina said, but none of them said a word. "Where's Roland?" she asked when she didn't saw him. Robin placed a hand on Henry's shoulder to encourage him to talk.

She was smiling at them, waiting for one of them to start talking. Neither of them said anything, but Henry brought his hand to his pocket to grab something. He took off his pocket one of the ultrasound pictures and handed it to his mom. In seconds, her expression changed from her sweet smile to one more serious mixed with a feeling of guilt. "How you..." she was about to ask how he had discovered, but she changed the words "We were going to tell you-"

"I know." Henry quickly said, the last thing he wanted was his mother to feel nervous. "Robin explained me everything." and her gaze switched from Henry to Robin behind him, who gave her a grin.

"Sorry, I wanted to tell you." she said to Henry, her eyes shining with little tears.

"I know, mom. I'm not upset with you." he replied, while she leaned forward to hug him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before releasing him, and he sat straight next to her. Robin now seated on the chair on the other side of the bed.

"How do you found it?" Regina asked, just curiosity.

"I found the book in your bedroom." Henry answered, seeing her frown.

"What were you doing in my bedroom?" she asked.

"My fold, actually." Robin interrupted, scratching his head, while Regina and Henry turned to look at him. "I asked him to find me a bag so I could bring some things to you."

"And where are my things?" she asked, searching with her eyes on the floor.

"My fold, again. With all this, I forgot." Robin replied, making her giggle. "I'll bring it tomorrow, I promise I won't forget."

"Better not, I want my pajamas." she bantered with him. But she really wanted to take a bath and switch from that hospital gown to her own clothes.

"Do you'll stay here for much longer?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, honey." she shrugged in response. "But I'm, already, feeling better." she said with a smile.

She stayed at the hospital for just a few more days and she received visits from the boys, and the other people of the town everyday, but despite everyone ask the reason for her being there, they kept their silence about the pregnancy. They would choose a better moment to tell everyone.

 **So, this was the chapter when Henry found out about her pregnancy and the next, I can say it'll be about Roland. For Henry, I wanted to write something different, not the usual talk when they told both, Henry and Roland, about the pregnancy, so I taken advantage of the book that Robin gave to Regina to write this and I left Roland for the next chapter. I'll update soon as possible, I already have the next chapter written, so I just have to review it and change some things. I hope will not take too much time like this one. Let me know what you think. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, here I am with the next chapter. This time, didn't take me so long to update ;) I hope I can go on like this, but the next chapter is not yet complete. I had difficulty in writing the next one because I wanted to include Rumple and he's a difficult character to write, and that's all I can say. :)**

 **I'm looking for a beta for this story, someone who can correct my grammar mistakes and has time to do it. So, if you're interested or if you want to recommend someone, just send me a pm :)**

 **I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reading.**

Chapter 9.

The day Regina went home, Robin picked her up from the hospital with Roland and Henry. Roland was holding a huge bouquet that hid his little face behind it. The boys had insisted on bringing her a gift, so Robin gave them the money and let them pick what they wanted. Of course he wasn't surprised when the boys appeared with a bouquet of almost Roland's size. They waited in the waiting room, whilst Robin was helping her to take care of everything necessary so she could leave. She was feeling so much better and it looked like she had already gained a few pounds because of the pregnancy. As soon as Robin walked by the door, that leading to the waiting room, with Regina, the boys got up, immediately, and ran towards her. The flowers in Roland's hand were shaking with his movements and spreading leaves all over the hospital floor.

"My babies." she said when they approached her to give her a hug. "This is for me?" she asked to Roland when he handed her the flowers, seeing him nod. "Thank you. I loved it." she said, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. Then, intertwining her fingers with Robin's, they left the hospital to go home.

It was so good to be back home again with her three boys. She had been lying on the couch, watching the boys playing video games (a car racing game) and she never got tired of staring at them. They were the three seated on the floor, their backs against the sofa, and every time there was a curve on the game, they leaned to the side against each other. They looked like crazies.

"Ah! I won it." Robin bragged to the boys, shaking the remote in his hand, when his car crossed the finish line. "Guess who's next." he said, looking to Regina.

"No way! You cheated." Henry protested, standing up.

"Yeah" Roland agreed, looking for his father and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Me? No. You two are cheaters." Robin bantered them.

"We want a rematch." Henry said. "Me and Roland versus you and mom."

"No, no. Go wash your hands for lunch." he told them, while he gathered the remotes and put them in a box. He sat next to Regina when the boys left the room, and she immediately moved to place her head in his chest, giggling.

"Poor kids. Admit it, you cheated." she said, closing her eyes and placing her arm around him.

"I had no choice. They united against me." he played with her, making her sit straight and laugh even more.

"Poor you." she teased him, brushing her lips with his and kissing him. She missed those family moments, and cuddle with Robin like that. He was about to deepen the kiss, when she pulled away to say something: "Let's lunch." she stood up, waiting him to do the same.

"Who's the cheater now?" he teased her, making her wink at him and heading toward the kitchen.

#

The doorbell rang, after the lunch, and was Henry who opened the door. Robin was at the kitchen, cleaning everything and Regina was seated on the couch, trying to follow the doctor's orders. Whale said that she had to rest as much as possible. She didn't had to stay in bed all day, but she still wasn't feeling at 100%, so she made some effort to stay quiet.

Standing on the porch was Snow with her baby Neal in her arms.

"Hi, grandma." Henry greeted her, letting her get into the house. "Hi, Neal."

"Hi, Henry. Is your mom home?" she asked, seeing him nod while Robin was leaving the kitchen to see who it was.

"Hi. In the living room." Robin replied, when he heard Snow's question.

"Hi, Robin." she greeted. "Thank you."

Both of them walked toward the living room while Henry made his way to his room.

"Honey, look who is here." Robin said, entering into the room with Snow behind.

"Hi. May I?" she asked, approaching her.

"Snow, hi." Regina said, preparing to get up to greet her.

"No, stay." she said, keeping her from getting up "I'll sit next to you. This little boy is already heavy."

"Hi, baby." Regina said to the baby on Snow's lap, holding his little hand and caressing it with her thumb. "He's so cute."

Snow gave to Regina her look with the smirk. "I think I'm hearing the motherhood calling you." she teased. "What do you think Robin?" now, looking at the man standing in front of them. "Neal will have a friend to play soon?"

Robin cleaned her throat and his gaze met Regina's, but before Snow could notice, Regina looked at her, talking: "Snow, it's not your business."

They could be called friends now, but Regina still had her temper and she wouldn't had gone soft.

"Right." Snow replied to her. "I just stopped by to see how you were doing. I couldn't stop by the hospital, sorry."

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming." Regina said to her.

"What happened to you?" Snow asked with concern.

"Nothing much. Just nausea and I couldn't eat." she answered, seeing Snow frown.

"Are you sure you're not-"

"I'm fine. Everyone's overeating." Regina interrupted her, her patience running low.

Snow was less than convinced, but she didn't asked more questions. She knew Regina hated it when people intruded on her personal life.

"Well, you're feeling better now. Is all that matters." Snow said, and Regina was glad to not have to make more excuses. Snow's phone rang, interrupting their talk, and the brunette brought her hand to her purse to grab it. "Hello? Hi, yes give me a sec." She stood up, holding her phone between her ear and her shoulder, while she was heading toward Robin and handed him Neal. "Can you just...Thank you." she said when Robin held the baby and she left the room.

Robin held Neal placing one of his arms around the baby's chest and the other behind Neal's knees to keep him seated in his arm and facing forward. Regina was staring at the two of them, with a loving gaze and tears starting to form in her eyes and didn't take too long until Robin was seated beside her, the baby seated on his lap.

"Regina are you... crying?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"No," she answered, caressing Neal's little feet with her free hand. "I just love seeing you with a baby in your arms."

He smiled to her. "You see me everyday with Roland. He's not a baby, but-"

"I know, I think I got to that point of pregnancy when women get all emotional." she interrupted him.

"Should I get scared?" he teased her, making her laugh.

"Just wait until I can't fit in my clothes." she bantered with him.

"You're going to be so beautiful." he said to her, caressing her cheek while Neal made one of those baby sounds. "See? He agrees." and both, Robin and Regina's lips, turned into a smile until he leaned to give her a kiss. Snow returned to the room, at that moment, cleaning her throat.

"Are you, guys, making out in front of my son?" she steers at them, making the couple breaks the kiss and giggle. "I have to get going." Robin stood up, handing the baby to his mother while they said their goodbyes and Snow made her way to the front door. The rest of the day was all about staying home being lazy.

#

"Urgh!" Regina protested, throwing the pants on the bed and heading toward the mirror, turning to see herself from the side. She brought her hand to her belly, caressing it up and down the slight curve of it.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked, entering into the room.

"I don't fit in any of my pants" she grumbled, pointing at the pairs of pants on the bed. Robin giggled, receiving a severe look from Regina. "Do you think this is funny? What am I supposed to wear now?"

"C'mon, babe" Robin said, hugging her behind and placing his hands on her belly in an attempt to calm her. "just put a dress and you'll be perfect." and before he released her, he gave her a kiss on her neck. She sighed, defeated, and headed toward the closet to grab the damn dress. She put the dress through her feet, praying that the dress wouldn't be too tight, so she gave her backs to Robin so he could help her to zip it up, from her lower back to the back of her neck. The dress fit her curves just right, but she could see the curve of her belly, so she placed herself in front of the mirror, one more time.

"No way, look at this. This is really tight." she placed her hand on her belly, while Robin did the same, placing his hand on the top of hers. "I can't go out like this."

"We better start thinking how to tell people."

"And 'til then? How am I supposed to get out?" she was more edgy that morning.

"I think you're beautiful, but if you really want to hide it, you can dress your long coat. Might help." Robin suggested.

"Thank you." she sighed "But I have to go shopping."

"Can I leave that task to Emma?" he asked, playing with her.

"I'll think about it." she answered, giving him a quick peck on the lips and hearing him giggling. "Now, we've to hurry before that boys be late for school."

#

They finally decided to tell the closest people about the pregnancy. Her belly was starting to show up and there was no reason to delay it anymore. But there was one person they needed to tell first, and if Regina was nervous to tell Henry, she could say she was really afraid to tell Roland. He had always been the baby of the family and Robin's only son, so she was concerned about his reaction. She was worried that he feels replaced. The little boy was in their room, seated on the bed, watching his cartoons when Robin and Regina entered. Roland didn't looked at them, completely focused on the tv, so Robin sat next to him, grabbing the remote and reducing the volume.

"Hey!" he protested, looking for his father.

"Can we talk to you?" Robin asked, seeing the little boy nodding in response. Robin pulled him to sit him on his lap and give Regina room to sit next to them. Roland's gaze was switching between his father and Regina, waiting for one of them to say something. Was Robin who decided to talk first "Roland, do you like to play with Neal right?" he was trying to make conversation to then go straight to the point, Regina thought. The little boy nodded, adding:

"I like, when he doesn't steal my toys."

Robin looked to Regina, asking for help.

"He just wants to play with you." she explained, caressing Roland's hair.

"I was thinking," Robin started, getting his son attention, one more time. "would you like to have someone to play with you?" he waited, but only saw Roland frown at his question. "Like a brother, or a sister...?" Robin risked.

"Like Henry?" Roland asked them.

"Sort of." Robin answered, and he switched a look with Regina that said they couldn't keep that small talk much longer. "Well, daddy is asking you this because we'll have a baby in our home." Robin and Regina stared at him to see his reaction. She was holding her breath and the room got silent in seconds, until the little boy spoke.

"Why?" he asked. "Neal will live here?" and Regina couldn't help but giggle.

"No, sweetie." she smiled to him. "Me and daddy are having a baby."

"A little brother or sister for you." Robin added, waiting for his reply. But nothing came. In fact, he doesn't had any reaction, so Regina stood up, grabbing the ultrasound picture trying to get something from him.

"Do you want to see a picture?" she asked, approaching him.

"No!" he said, jumping off his father's lap and running to his room. It was exactly this reaction they were worried about.

"I talk to him." Robin said, standing up and leaving the room after his son.

He opened Roland's bedroom door and saw his son seated on the floor, playing with his toys.

"Roland," he called, softly, but without any attention from him. He entered the room, sitting on his son's bed. "Don't you want to tell me why you got so upset?"

"No." he answered, his gaze never leaving the toy.

"And if I call Regina? Would you talk to us about this?" he saw Roland starting to give in and looking at him from the corner of the eye. "She loves you and she doesn't want to see you sad."

"I like her too." the little boy replied and it was enough to make Robin smile and leave the room to get her. They were back, minutes later. Roland was in the same place, still playing with his toys. They sat on the bed and they both smiled when Roland climbed into Regina's lap.

"So..." Robin started, looking to his son.

"I don't want a baby!" Roland protested, looking to the ground.

"Why?" he asked. Regina remained silent, just comforting the little boy in her lap.

"Because I don't want to." he answered.

"That's not an answer, little man." Robin replied, trying to get more from him.

"Yes it is!" Roland insisted.

"Roland," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder "you know you can talk to us."

"No one will be upset with you." Regina added, smiling with her eyes.

"The baby will sleep in my room?" Roland asked, making them giggle. "And steal all my toys?"

"He'll have his own room, you don't have to worry about that." Regina answered.

"But he'll want to play with my toys." he insisted.

"Well, you play Henry's video games and he doesn't mind." Robin explained. "Share it's a good thing." But it wasn't what Roland wanted to hear and the little boy hid his face on the crook of Regina's neck. "Are you sure this is about the toys?" Robin asked, because Roland never had problems in share.

"You and mommy will like him more." Roland said with a pout on his lips. There was the real reason, and Robin looked at Regina, who couldn't help but kiss the little boy's head.

"You know that's not true. We'll love you all equally." Robin explained. "You, Henry and the baby." but Roland doesn't seemed convinced.

"And we'll be a big family." Regina added, with her contagious smile. "Seriously, five people in this house. I'll need a lot of help." she said, now looking for Robin.

"I'll help." Roland said, gotten their attention.

"Thank you!" she said to him, smiling.

"Now it seems a good idea?" Robin asked, seeing Roland slowly nod. He wasn't completely convinced, but they would get there. "Good. Now, bedtime."

"Can I finish watching my cartoons? Please." he begged with his big brown eyes. It was late, but neither of them could say no to him.

"Alright, just a little. Come here." Robin took him on his arms and Roland put his arms around Robin's neck so he could carry him to their bedroom. It didn't take too long until the little boy was asleep on their bed. Regina pulled the sheets over him, and luckily, the bed had enough space for the three of them, because they had agreed in letting him sleep there that night.

"I never thought he'd react like that." Robin said, looking for his son deep asleep, between them.

"To tell you the truth, it was exactly the reaction I was afraid." Regina replied.

"But why?" Robin sighed. "He has always loved babies and he wants to be with Neal all the time."

"Yeah, because you're not Neal's father and he doesn't have to share you with him." Regina replied, caressing the boy's hair. "Robin, he's your only son, it's only normal that this would be difficult for him. Of course we have Henry, but it's not the same for Roland. He's only here sometimes and, besides, he's older."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Robin agreed. "I hope we can convince him about this."

"We will." and she saw him nod, grateful that she was so caring with his son.

"You're the most wonderful woman in the world." he praised her and she brought a hand to caress his jaw, receiving a kiss when her fingers passed over his lips.

"Let's see what's going to happen." she said, smiling and closing her eyes to sleep with her boys.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. This one was very focused on their family. I was thinking what would be Roland's reaction since the beginning, unlike Henry's (that was an idea I had when I wrote the chapter of the book). So I came up with this.**

 **Let me know what you think. :)**

 **I'll leave this note here, again: I'm looking for a beta for this story, someone who can correct my grammar mistakes and has time to do it. So, if you're interested or if you want to recommend someone, just send me a pm :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi :) I know I'm late with this update and sorry for that. I decided to shorten this chapter because if it stayed as I had thought, I would be very late with the update (since I still haven't finished the second part) and I didn't want to leave you without another chapter for too long.**

 **I'm still looking for a beta, so if you had time and if you're interested, just send me a pm. I'd rather someone who already knows the story, that's why I'm leaving this note here. :)**

 **Thanks for the reading and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 10.

The kitchen was a mess. There was a bunch of different ingredients spread across the counter, the sink was filled with dishes and pots, and it was possible to hear a mixture of sounds of the stove, the oven and other machines. Robin walked into the kitchen with the hands full of bags, placing them on the table.

"I brought what you asked me." he addressed Regina, who had been cooking the whole afternoon.

"Thank you." he heard her saying until Roland jump from his seat at the table and run toward him.

"Papa!" he lifted his little arms in signal for Robin to pick him.

"Hey, little man." he greeted, holding him in his arms. "Do you helped Regina, while I was out?"

"Yes" he answered, nodding seriously and with his eyes wide open.

"Really?" Robin asked, widening his eyes too.

"Well, he helped me to clean the dishes." she replied, winking at the little boy.

"Yes, daddy. I ate all the cookie dough that was left" Roland replied, making Robin smile. "and mommy said the plate was really clean." he continued, making them laugh. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Yes, you can." Robin answered, putting him back on the floor. "Are you sure you want to have all this work? Cook for all these people?" he asked, approaching Regina without disturbing her movements.

"It's not so much people. Only the closest." she replied, focused on the stove. "I just invited the Charmings, Emma, Hook, Tink, Belle, and if you want Will and Little John."

"When we become so close to so many people?" he bantered with her, seeing her genuine smile. She really liked to feel loved, and leave her awful past behind. "Wait, go back." she heard him say. "If you invited Belle, that means... Rumple will be here?"

"I can deal with him." she replied, her gaze never leaving her task.

"I know you can, the problem it's not you." Robin riposted. "I simply don't trust him."

"But Belle helped me." she replied. "I won't keep her out because she has a doubtful taste for men. Besides, if she likes him, maybe he has finally changed."

Robin couldn't help but scoff. "Yeah, how many times he had supposedly changed?"

"I don't care. I'm not afraid of him. I want to invite Belle, they're a couple, so." she wouldn't give in. "And, I don't recognize you." she stopped what she was doing to face to him. "Belle's a friend."

"You know I like Belle, I just don't like who's coming with her." he replied, seeing her roll her eyes. They wouldn't argue because of that, so Robin approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist before continuing. "We're a family now, one that is about to grow up, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"No one's going to hurt us." she replied, placing her hands on his biceps. "It's just a dinner."

They were interrupted by Henry, who got into the kitchen without saying a word, just to steal some snacks.

"Hey." Regina reprimanded him, giving a pat on his hand. "That is for dinner." And then, she eyed him up and down, frowning at what she saw.

"Look at you, so handsome." Robin noticed without getting nothing from the boy.

"What's that for?" Regina inquired him, arching a brow.

"You said it was a party." Henry claimed. He was dressed with a shirt and pants very different from his usual jeans, but wasn't none of these things that caught Regina's attention.

"A bow tie?" she pointed out with a smirk on her lips. "It's a party, not a wedding."

"I thought you would like it." Henry replied, shrugging.

"I like-"

"So, what's the point?" he interrupted her, kissing her forehead while he placed an arm above her shoulders. He was all grown up, he was not her little kid anymore. He was far bigger than her and she couldn't help but lay her head on his shoulder.

"The point is that you're a grown man now, and clearly there is something you're not telling me, but it's okay, I just want you to promise me that I will be the first person you'll talk if you need something."

"Mom, are you really saying these things to me right now?" he frowned at her. "This has to be because of the pregnancy, because I'm not getting."

"Henry," she left his embrace to face him. "I know this is a little embarrassing at your age, but when you have a girlfriend-"

"Aaand I'm gone." he interrupted her, making his way to steal more snacks before he head toward the door.

"Henry" she called him before he could leave the room.

"I love you, mom." he said, without stopping in his tracks.

"Don't steal my food." she sneered, louder so he could listen outside. She glanced at Robin, who was trying to not laugh. "What?"

"Good approach." he teased her.

"Funny. I know who will have this conversation with him, then." she replied, approaching the oven, that has beeped. "Saved by the beep." she bantered, while she checked the food in it and turned the buttom of the time to add more 10 minutes.

#

The doorbell rang in their house, again. Robin hesitated before bring his hand to turn the key and open the door. Only were missing two more people, and Robin knew exactly who they were.

"Belle, hi." he greeted her with a hug. He really liked Belle, it wasn't her who he didn't wanted to see in their house. "Gold." he said, shaking hands with the man in front of him. He promised that he would be respectful, but he wouldn't be fake and pretend he liked him. He closed the door behind them, leading them to the living room where everybody was. He watched Regina greet them, always with an eye on Rumple, and he knew that, later, Regina would scold him, she was already glancing at him, but he didn't care. It was his family. She reached him, wrapping an arm around his waist to show him that everything was okay, and he instinctively put an arm around her shoulders. A protective gesture. Emma approached them, with Hook in a hand and Regina and Robin's expressions changed for a smile.

"A dinner, hm?" the blonde woman couldn't help but raise a brow for them. "Can I ask why?"

Regina looked at Robin and they knew, at the same time, that the couple in front of them would be the first to know, so Regina just answered Emma's question in a simple and clear way.

"I'm pregnant."

Emma's jaw dropped open and she couldn't help but pull Regina into a hug.

"Congratulations!" they drew some attention, but nothing that could spoil the surprise for the others. "Sorry." Emma said when she saw other eyes looking at them.

"Congratulations, mate." Killian said, shaking hands with Robin.

"Now that I'm looking at you... you couldn't hide it for much longer." Emma noticed, looking at Regina's belly. "Henry knows?"

"Yes, he was the first to know." Regina answered with a smile, remembering when the boy burst into her hospital room. "We can't hide anything from him."

"True." Emma replied, giggling. "I'm really happy for you." she said. "Maybe, from now on, my mother will let Neal with you and not with me." the blonde played with them.

"Why I would do that?" they heard Snow's voice, approaching with David, who was carrying the baby. Emma smiled at Regina, waiting for her to say something, but Snow was faster. "Oh my god, are you..." she started, looking at Regina's stomach. "Are you pregnant?"

"I am." she confirmed, with a smile on her lips.

"David, what have I told you?" Snow said to her husband, making Regina lift her eyebrows. "When I came to see you," she continued, now, looking at Regina. "I saw the way you looked at Neal. I just knew it."

"Congratulations." David said.

"Thank you." Regina said, genuinely. "And you two?" she addressed Emma and Hook. "No chance to give Henry another brother or sister?"

She saw Hook react at her question. He was scratching his neck like he was uncomfortable.

"Me and kids...I'm not their favorite person." he said, when he saw Regina staring at him.

"That's a lie. They love you." Emma replied, turning to him. "When you taught Henry to navigate, he talked about nothing but you."

"It looks like Emma is looking forward to it." Robin teased them.

"Oh no, no." the blonde giggled. "At least, not for now."

"By the way, where's Henry?" Regina asked, looking at Robin, who shrugged in response.

"Upstairs?"

"Can you get him for dinner? Please." she asked him as he left them to go upstairs.

#

"I love your room." the girl complimented, sitting on the bed and looking around. "So many books."

"Thanks." Henry said, stopping in front of one of the shelves to grab his fairy tales book. "Let me show you the most important one of my collection."

"Wow." Paige said, when he handed her the brown book. "Once upon a time."

"Do you know what that is?" he asked, seating beside her. "Is the book with everyone's story."

"I remember seeing you with this at school." she said, opening the book.

"Yeah, look here." Henry said, leafing through it, until he finds Jefferson's story.

"It's my dad." she points out. "Wait," she said when he turned the page. "It's you with him?"

Henry frowned, staring at the page. "Yes, but... how... that wasn't supposed to be here."

"You never saw this?" Paige asked, looking at him.

"No. It wasn't there the last time I checked." he said, turning to face her. " This is your stories, not mine."

She read that last pages of their story, that included Henry's conversation with Jefferson.

"You brought my father to me?" she asked, once she finished the read.

"No, I just-"

"It's what's said here." she interrupted him with a smile.

"No, he was scared to talk to you." he explained before she could interrupt him again. "I just gave him a hand."

She stared at him with a shy smile on her face, "Thank you." receiving other from him, and before he could say something, she brought her lips closer, to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Henry just held his breath, until they heard the room door open and a voice addressing them.

"Hey, let's din-" Robin interrupted his words when he saw the young girl standing up quickly, keeping her back to him. For brief seconds, the room was silent, Robin looking at them from the open door whilst Henry's gaze switched between Robin and Paige. "The dinner is ready." Robin finally broke the silence, trying to not make the situation more awkward.

"I'm gonna wash my hands." Paige said, leaving the room without look to none of the boys. Robin was still at the door, waiting for Henry so they could go downstairs to eat.

"What happened?" he asked, not sure of what he had seen, when the boy approached him.

"Nothing." Henry answered, passing by him.

"Are you sure? Because you two look flushed." Robin replied, seeing the boy stop on his tracks and take a deep breath, turning to face him.

"She just kissed me, okay?"

"Okay." Robin replied.

"Okay? Aren't you going to say something else?" Henry asked, frowning.

"What do you want me to say?" Robin asked, staring at him. He didn't want to push him.

"I don't know." the boy answered, shrugging and sighing in defeat. "What do I do?" he asked, looking for help. "I don't want things to be awkward."

"Don't need to be." Robin replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you like her, tell her." he shrugged, like it was the most simple thing in the world. "Just be honest."

"Thanks." Henry said before they were interrupted by a voice down the hall.

"Everybody's waiting for you." Regina said, approaching them and seeing Henry leave for the dining room without saying a word. "What happened?" she asked Robin.

"I think you have a daughter-in-law." he said, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"What?"

 **Since I shortened this chapter and I have the chance to write a second part, I want to ask you if you guys want to read Henry's conversation with Paige and if you want me to write the reaction, to Regina's pregnancy, of a specific character. Just ask :). So I will leave here these two questions.**

 **See you at the next chapter ;) (I hope it won't be long before I can update)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, here it is a new chapter. Thank you to Sparkles21, who offered to beta this story :)**

 **Thank you for all the follows/favorites and for the reviews, I love to read all of them! And for the guest who asked for a conversation between Snow and Regina, I want to say that I didn't forget, I just want to write it in one of the next chapters that I already have in mind ;)**

 **I hope you like it and tell me what you thought.**

Chapter 11.

They were all sat at the table, each plate full with the delicious meal Regina had cooked that afternoon. But she wasn't eating. No, she was 'playing' with the food, catching and dropping it on the plate with the fork.

"What's wrong?" Robin leaned to whisper in her ear, so the people in the room couldn't hear him.

"Nothing," she answered in the same tone, giving him a small smile. "I'm just... I'm not hungry," she corrected, seeing him frowning at her. She'd been so well these last couple of days, not even feeling nauseous anymore. "I'll be right back," she said as she stood up and walked out of the room. She needed air, needed space, a place where she didn't see people everywhere she looked. So she had gone to the kitchen and when she heard footsteps entering into the room, she couldn't help but sigh. "Robin, please. I need to be alone."

"Not this time," she heard the voice behind her. But it wasn't Robin's voice, nor anything like his. In fact, it was very different.

"Tink," Regina said, surprised, turning and trying to put a smile on her face for her friend. "I've come to get the dessert." Regina pretended as she made her way towards the fridge, opening the door, that closed the second after, just with a flick of Tink's wrist. Regina turned and glanced at Tink confused and she saw the blonde woman staring at her.

"I'm a fairy, Regina. That doesn't work for me," she said, approaching the brunette. "And I can see something is not right." Regina just stared at her. When did she start to have so many people caring about her? "You know you can talk to me," the blonde woman insisted and Regina just heard in her head a little voice _'I know I can talk to everybody, thank you very much.'_ that made her roll her eyes. She was tired of hearing that. No. No, Tink was not everybody. She was her friend, one of her first real friends. How Regina had thought of not telling her?

"I'm pregnant," Regina spat out, regretting for not telling her sooner.

"Oh my god, come here! Congratulations!" Tink pulled her in a tight hug, making a smile form on Regina's lips, though it only lasted a second.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner." Regina apologised when they pull apart.

"It's okay. I just don't understand how you think this is not right." Tink replied, with a honest smile that showed she was not resentful against Regina.

"No. It's not that, it's right," Regina rushed to say. "Well, kind of." She was not sure if Tink knew about the potion, but they wouldn't have that conversation now. "I'm very happy."

"So what's the problem?" Tink asked because Regina seemed everything but happy.

"It's just..." She was thinking how to explain, probably Tink would do the same as everyone else and wouldn't understand her point. "I'm feeling suffocated. Everyone's trying to help, telling me that I'm not alone, that they will help me with the baby... I have a grown up son, who I've raised since a baby, alone. And now I have Roland too. I know how to take care of a child. I don't need no one telling me what to do." Tink was staring at her without saying a word and Regina considered that she may have overreacted. But that was what she felt. She wasn't used to people caring about her, that was the truth. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I'm trying to get used to all this, and it is really suffocating me." Regina took a deep breath like she was already out of breath.

"Regina, I don't think you're ungrateful. I understand. It's a new thing-"

"It's not a new thing, Tink." Regina interrupted her, sounding annoyed.

"Not the baby," Tink explained. "All these people caring about you," the fairy continued and Regina just stared at her. "We know you can do this, we just want you to know that, _if you need_ ," Tink reinforced. "You have many people by your side. No one is going to judge you." And Tink knew that was exactly what Regina needed to hear. No one would judge her. With so many people in her life now, Regina was afraid of disappointing them, disappointing Robin.

"Thank you," she said, smiling to the fairy. A real smile.

"And remember, relax. For your baby."

"Tink," Regina warned her, but not letting her smile fade away.

"I know, I'm messing with you. Just get that dessert and let's eat," Tink replied, making Regina chuckle as they made their way to the dining room. How that tiny girl could eat so much?

#

They ate and talked, and Regina was feeling much better after the conversation with Tink. She couldn't even hide her happiness. She was pregnant by the man she loved and she couldn't be more grateful for that. She headed upstairs, leaving everyone in the living room, or so she thought.

"Congratulations," she heard from behind her. An unmistakable voice.

"Gold." She turned slowly to face him, she already knew who it was.

"Glad you're happy to see me," he teased her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly. The last thing she wanted, was to have to deal with him right now.

"To congratulate you," he answered, like her question was really stupid.

"How do you...?" Regina hadn't told him yet.

"The question is, what I don't know?" he replied, making Regina roll her eyes.

"I won't ask again! What do you want?" she repeated, her patience running low.

"Me?" he asked, raising his brows and she couldn't help but sigh. "No, no, not me, dearie. You."

"I'm in no mood for this." she said, heading toward the door, muttering an 'I have everything I wished.'

"Is it?" Regina stopped dead in her tracks when he talked again. "Are you sure nothing is missing?" she turned to him one more time, frowning at his words. "This pregnancy is such a blessing."

She widened her eyes, seeing him pace the room, leaving her more angry. "What do you know about this?"

"Now we're talking." Rumple stopped to look at her, giving her one of his smirks.

"Tell me!" she demanded, half-shouting.

"Careful, dearie. Think of the baby." she heard him provoke and she took a deep breath, calming herself.

"What do you know?"

"And what do you have that I can possibly want?" he asked back, taking a few steps forward, approaching her.

In that moment, Belle stepped into the room, frowning to see both there. "Rumple, what are you doing?" she asked, gasping at the last words, when Regina put a hand into the girl's chest and grabbed her heart, pulling it out. The red and shining heart of the young girl was now in Regina's hand.

"Oh, look," Regina said, lifting her hand so he could see better the heart. "I have something you want," she continued softly, upsetting Rumple even more.

"Return that-"

"Talk," she interrupted him. "You talk and I return the heart. Simple." It was her time to give him a smirk. He was serious, furious with that twist. He was about to start talking when Regina interrupted him again. "Wait, wait." She brought the heart near to her mouth, her eyes never leaving his. "Bring me Robin." she demanded to the heart and Belle took a few steps leaving the room.

"Don't give me a reason to make you suffer," Rumple threatened her through clenched teeth.

She laughed at his words, staring at him. "I found the Dark One's weakness. A girl. Who would've thought."

"Regina, are you he-" Their talk was interrupted by Robin, who entered into the room and stopped his words when he saw who was with her. "What's he doing here? What happened?" Robin hadn't even noticed the heart in her hand. He was totally focused on the man in front of him.

"He has something to tell us," Regina answered, her eyes locked on Rumple too. Robin frowned, his gaze switching between the man and Regina, and then he saw it. He saw the red heart glowing in her hand.

"Regina," Robin said, looking at her, before his eyes stopped on Belle, her body frozen at the door, just staring at them like she was hypnotized. "No, Regina." He approached her, with his hands on her shoulders. "You're not like that. Give her back the heart."

"Listen to your thief, dearie," Rumple said, his tone leaving her more nervous.

"Shut up," she replied, hearing a 'Regina' from Robin, an attempt to make her change her mind. "We have a deal."

"And I always keep my word," Gold stated, looking at them two.

"Good."

"I thought a smart woman like you would figure this out," he teased, one more time.

"My patience is running out," she warned him with a serious face, as she put her hand with the heart in his line of sight and squeezed it a little. She felt Robin's hand on her shoulder, like he was asking her to stop, but she hadn't caused any damage, it was just to frighten Rumple.

"Alright, alright," Gold said, trying to not sound scared. But he was. She knew he was. "Do you remember the last thing you said, before you took the potion?" he asked, just receiving a frown from her, so he continued " _It does if it-_ "

" _Hurts you more._ " Regina interrupted him, completing the quote. "Yeah, I know that," she dismissed, annoyed. "What I don't know is, why it is so important and why I haven't heard any information coming out of that mouth."

"If you want me to talk, you'll learn to not interrupt, dearie," Rumple threatened, testing her limits, and she knew he was crossing the line. But she doesn't say anything. She waited for him to continue, her eyes never leaving his. "Much better. Anyway, the important thing here is to whom you said that to. Cora." Her mother's name came out of his mouth like a ghost, haunting her thoughts. "The beloved mother." She could pick out the irony in his last words, but she had been pulled away from her thoughts, when he continued. "You connected the potion to her, because your fears were all about her. You didn't want a child because Cora could take the throne behind the baby." He stopped his speech, seeing she was thoughtful. It was true, she just had drank the potion because of her mother. It was all because of her. But she wouldn't show any weakness, so she lifted her head, locking her eyes with his.

"And how do you know that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's not a lie, is it?" he asked back, seeing her roll her eyes. No, it wasn't a lie, so she didn't say anything else, just waited for him to continue. "But there is no Cora anymore, and I think I don't have to say that if she's dead..."

"...the potion broke," she completed, with a hypnotized gaze stuck on the ground. She never thought the main reason was her mother.

"I held up my end, now it's your turn." Rumple's words pushed her away from her thoughts and she saw him stretch an arm so she could hand him the heart. But she held it near to her and took a few steps toward the young girl, placing her hand in front of Belle's chest and pushing the heart into it. The girl gasped, soon she felt that piece returning to her body, and then she was frowning at everyone, confused.

"What happened?" Belle asked, trying to understand the situation.

"We have to go," Rumple replied, grabbing her arm and making their way to the door, glancing at Regina one last time.

"Regina." Robin rushed toward her, placing himself in front of her, when he saw that she wasn't saying nothing. "Are you alright?"

It seemed like she was in shock, looking at the ground, almost without blinking, probably trying to take in all the information. "I'm fine," she answered, her gaze never leaving the floor.

"This is why I didn't want him here."

"I told you I could deal with him," she replied, now looking at Robin.

"You dealt with him, and a heart was out of a chest tonight." he sighed. "This could have gone bad."

"Don't you trust me?" she asked, a little hurt. "Do you think I would hurt Belle? I just needed something to make him talk."

"See? Now we're arguing because of him."

"We're not arguing," she replied, closing the distance between them.

"Good, because I don't want to," he said, tucking a hair behind her ear. "I don't want to talk more about this."

"Alright. You know, I have another thing to talk about..." Seeing that he was waiting for her to keep going, she continued, "A daughter in law?!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, but it's not me who has to tell you about that."

"Tell me what?" she rushed to ask, seeing him smile. "Robin..."

"I'm sure Henry will tell you when he thinks it's worth it."

"What's worth it?" she asked, frowning. "Robin, what happened?" But he was just smiling, annoying her even more. "Now you have secrets? My son will replace me and he doesn't even tell me."

"Replace you?" Henry asked from the door, catching both of their attention. Robin and Regina turned to him, and she approached her son, leaving Robin behind watching the scene. "Mom, that is impossible." She stroked his cheek with her thumb, smiling to her little prince, whom she realized, was not so little anymore. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not with jealousy," she spat out, and Henry just laughed when he saw Robin nodding with his head, behind her. "What?" she asked, turning to look at him too. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Robin said, making her roll her eyes, but with a smile.

"C'mon, tell me," she begged, turning to Henry again, a small pout forming on her lips.

"About what?" he asked and she realized that he didn't know what Robin and her were talking about. She hadn't talked to him about Paige, and she remembered that was Robin who had mentioned that to her.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked, seeing him frown. "Paige."

"How do you know about her?" he asked, then looking at Robin, who was now looking everywhere but them. "No, she's not," Henry answered. "And I would prefer if you didn't speak about me behind my back."

"We wasn't. I was just asking," she clarified, not wanting to bother him more. "You two are so close."

"Alright, as you want," he dismissed. "Now it's my turn. Why did Gold and Belle leave without saying a word?" he changed the subject as fast as he could.

"They probably had to go, honey," she answered. She wouldn't talk about the potion with him. That subject was closed. "C'mon, we should be with the other guests." She placed an arm around his waist as they made their way downstairs with Robin just behind. "And our talk about Paige hasn't finished yet."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, here it is a new chapter beta-ed by Sparkles21 :) Thank you for all the follows/faves and reviews, you really make me want to continue this story. Hope you like it and let me know what you thought.**

Chapter 12

Weeks had passed and Regina's belly began to show. Roland was starting to realize it was real, he would have a brother or a sister, and his behaviour changed from day to day, some days better than others, so Robin and Regina never knew what they could rely on. And this night was no exception. The little boy was now asleep in his bedroom, but it hadn't been easy for Robin to put him to sleep, at one point he had been running out of ideas to lull him, but now they could relax.

Robin and Regina were in their bedroom trying to enjoy their little time together. They needed to take advantage of their time alone, especially before the baby arrives. They were sure once the baby is born, all their time would be used up taking care of their family, so Robin doesn't hold back and when he had the opportunity he crashed his lips on hers in a sweet kiss, that in seconds, turned to one full of passion. His tongue slipping along her lower lip, asking to meet hers. He had missed her so much, missed these moments when they could be alone, enjoying each other's company, and Regina couldn't feel more relaxed than in her man's arms. She had missed him too, and she assured he knew that, placing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He needed to catch his breath, but, apparently, she didn't. She was holding him tightly against her and he was only able to pull away a little, enough to speak against her lips.

"Regina," he whispered, breathing hard and getting a hum in response while she stole one quick peck from him. "You're going to kill me this way. I can't breathe." She heard him say, as she let her arms fall from his neck to his shoulders so she could trail kisses from his mouth to his neck.

"Breath, then." She was smirking at him before she placed a small bite on the skin of his bare shoulder. His hand came to her chin to make her look straight into his eyes. Her hazel eyes meet his blue ones and they stared at each other for a while. Each gaze expressing more love than the other. He leaned to kiss her again, just for a sec before he started placing open mouth kisses on her neck, feeling her shiver in his arms. She let out a soft moan, followed by his name and how he had missed hearing his name coming out of her mouth. He couldn't help but smile and she continued, but this time, she was calling him, asking him to stop.

"Robin, wait." He heard one more time before he sat straight, looking at her.

"What? Did I hurt you?" He was not used to making out with a pregnant woman, already with a big belly, and everything related to their baby worried him.

"Give me your hand," she said, reaching for it. He was confused, but he let her guide his hand to the top of her stomach, placing it there. "Can you feel that?" A smile was forming on her lips.

He felt it... he was feeling little bumps against his hand and his lips parted, looking at her. "Is that...?"

"The baby is moving," she said, her eyes shining because of the little tears on her lashes.

Robin gave her a smile, stretching out an arm so she could lean against him and they stayed like that, their hands on her belly, just feeling their child. "Mommy and daddy will see you tomorrow baby," Robin whispered, breaking the silence and making Regina giggle. She looked up to him, muttering a 'Yes, we will' before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What do you think? Boy or girl?" she asked, moving her hand on her belly and switching her gaze back to her stomach.

"I have no idea. Boy?"

"Boy? Don't you have pity for me?" she joked, seeing him watching as she was caressing their baby.

"We're not that bad." he fooled around and she glanced at him with a look of disbelief. "Girl, then?" he said, intimidated by her gaze and she couldn't help but laugh.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that he or she is our baby," she replied, smiling at him.

"And boy or girl, we'll figure out tomorrow," he completed, placing a small chaste kiss to her lips.

"I was thinking," she broke the kiss, snuggling against his warm skin. "If Roland wants to, maybe it would be good if he came with us to the appointment," she continued, thinking of the little boy. "Might help him to accept the baby."

He didn't say anything and she looked at him to see he was smiling, touched by her concern with his son. "You make me love you ever more." She returned the smile and he continued as she set her head on his chest again. "It's a good idea, and I'm sure he will end up accepting the idea of a baby. I'll talk to him tomorrow." He felt her nod and he moved to sit straight as she grumbled to have to leave his embrace. "Do you have anything else to say?" he asked, making her brows knit together as she looked at him and shook her head no. "Good." He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her for a kiss.

"Actually," she said between his heated kisses and he sighed, releasing her lips to stare at her.

"What?" he asked, seeing her laugh. "We have all night."

"I'm just teasing you. Come here." She pulled him by his collar, crashing her lips into his and she promised she wouldn't stop him again.

#

"Mommy, why do you have to go to the doctor? Are you sick?" Roland asked as the three roamed the corridors of the hospital, heading toward the ultrasound room. Roland had accepted their suggestion of going with them to the appointment, though he wasn't sure why they had to go, but his other option was staying with Mary Margaret (since Emma was not available), and the little kid had no doubts, he would go with them. He thought it was better to see his brother or sister than changing Neal's diapers all day.

"No, honey," she answered him, whilst Robin opened the door to let them get into the room. "We'll see the baby."

"Why? Is the baby sick?" Roland was not understanding why someone needed to go to a doctor if there was nothing wrong.

"No. Today we'll find out if you'll have a brother or a sister," Robin explained, sitting on the chair beside Regina, who was laying on the hospital bed, and pulling his son to sit him on his lap. "Which would you prefer?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, considering the options. "No, I know!" he said, all of a sudden, shaking in his father's lap. "A boy, because he can play with me."

"Why can't a girl play with you?" Robin asked, taking advantage of his enthusiasm.

"Because I don't want to play with girl things," he answered, but Robin didn't have time to replay because he heard a 'good morning' come from the door, the three turned their head to see Dr. Whale entering into the room.

"It appears we have a new visitor today." Dr Whale noticed, approaching the little boy and shaking hands, doing the same with his parents. "Are you excited to see the baby?" he asked him, whilst the boy watched him turning on the machines.

"How can you see him?" Roland asked, wondering how they would see the baby if he was inside Regina's belly.

"I'll show you." Whale winked at him and then turned to Regina, "Ready?" he asked, seeing her nod and pulling the hem of her shirt up to reveal her stomach so Dr. Whale could pour the gel onto her belly. "How're you doing?" he asked, as he placed the wand on her stomach under the curious gaze of Roland.

"Good, no more nausea." She was staring at the screen, waiting for some images to started to appear. She was so anxious to see their baby and even more to know what it would be. "Oh, and I felt the baby move last night," she added, switching her gaze to Robin, who was smiling at her.

"That's good. It usually happens by this time of the pregnancy," Whale explained, making a sign to Roland for him to look at the screen, since an image started to appear. "Does the baby move too much?" he asked Regina, seeing her smile when Roland let escape a 'wow' from his lips.

She shrugged answering Whale's question. "I just felt little kicks, it was the first time."

"Right, don't worry if the baby isn't always moving," he explained while Robin and his son were completely focused on the screen in front of them. "Sometimes, when a baby starts to move, mothers become worried when they don't move for a time, but generally it's nothing," he continued while Regina nodded without interrupting him, to let him know she was listening. "You just have to worry if there's a big decrease in the baby's movements. If that happens, I need you to inform me right away, okay?"

"Sure." Regina started to feel a bit anxious. She had all the care in the world with the baby, but she couldn't help in feel nervous.

"Great, now let's just focus on something more cheerful," Dr. Whale said trying to lighten the mood. "Who's ready to know if it's a boy or girl?" he asked all of them, but mainly focused on Roland.

"Me!" The little boy answered excited, making Robin and Regina smile at the thought of Roland being more used to the idea of the baby.

"Let's see then," Whale replied, moving the wand. Regina was about 20 weeks pregnant and at that stage they could clearly spot a head in the image that was appearing on the screen. They were able to see, but they were not certain if Roland could understand, so Regina could hear Robin explaining to his son that the grey and white wave in the image was his brother or sister's head.

"The baby's really moving." Whale pointed out as they saw the image shake because of the baby kicking. "I'm sure you're feeling this."

"Yes, I am," Regina replied, giggling. It was incredible that she could feel and see the baby's movements at the same time.

"Okay, so we have..." Whale was clicking on the buttons to change the image, and Regina could swear that she couldn't see anything in the middle of the waves. "... a little girl!" he announced, seeing Regina's eyes starting to shine at the thought of their princess in her arms for the first time. "Congratulations," he said, handing Regina some tissues so she could clean herself and then walked out of the room and headed towards the other room to print the pictures.

"A little girl..." Robin muttered, with Roland in his arms, as he stood up and approached Regina. "You'll have a sister, little man, are you happy?" he asked his son, with a huge smile, seeing him nod.

"I'll need your help, honey," Regina said, standing up too and caressing his cheek. "I'll need a strong man to protect her, can you do that for me?" she grabbed his little hand, bringging it to her belly. He felt a kick and he widened his eyes and parted his lips as he nodded, making Robin and Regina giggle. "Thank you."

"I can feel her, daddy." Roland turned to Robin as he smiled to him, Robin replying with an 'I know' before he leaned forward to kiss Regina.

"I couldn't be happier," he said before they heard the door open to reveal Whale with the pictures in one hand.

"A special one for the brother." Whale winked and approached the little boy to hand him two pictures. "The other is for Henry, can you give that to him?" he asked Roland with a smile, thanking him after he nodded. "And another for the parents," Whale said, giving the other photo to Regina.

"Thank you very much."

"Alright, take care," Whale said, shaking hands with them before they made their way to the car. The next step was to tell Henry. They knew he would love his sister, and Regina already could imagine her son being all protective over her.

#

"It's what you expected?" she asked her son, who was clearly not paying attention to her words. He was completely focused on his phone. Regina glanced at Robin and raised her eyebrows before her gaze focused on Henry one more time. "Henry!" she called him, raising her voice and making the young boy jump in his seat.

"What?" he asked, confused, his gaze switching between his mom and Robin.

"Explain to me again, why are you playing with your phone at the table," she scolded him, placing the fork and knife on the plate to stare at him. "We're having dinner." But she didn't get any response from her son. "Henry, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Mom, I was thinking," he said, after he checked his phone one last time and placed it on the table. "I have work to finish with Paige, so-" and the boy didn't even notice that Regina was now just staring at him, her meal long forgotten in the plate in front of her. Robin shifted in his seat, knowing what was to come, but he couldn't help smile. Regina had been spending all her time begging him to tell her something about her son and Paige, and maybe this was the moment when Henry would let her know something.

"Henry and Paige are always doing the kissy thing at school," Roland interrupted the other boy, making Robin clear his throat and mutter a 'Roland' to call his attention.

"Really?" Regina raised her eyebrows at the youngest boy's comment, looking at Henry while he was too focused on glancing at his little brother.

"Shut up, Roland," Henry spat out, hearing a scold coming from his mother as she called his name, frowning at his behaviour.

"Son, we don't mess in other people's business, right?" Robin addressed his son, in an attempt to end the subject.

"But it's true!"

"Eat your food," Robin demanded, his eyes widened as he placed his fork and knife on the plate.

"I finished, papa."

"So can you help me bring the dessert?" Robin asked, as he stood up and grabbed the two plates, carrying them into the kitchen, leaving Regina and Henry alone at the table.

"You don't need to be jealous, you know that," Henry said breaking the silence, looking at his mom, but her eyes were on the glass in front of her.

"I am not, I already said that," she replied, taking a sip from her drink.

"So why are you bitter?" He was being as upfront with her as possible, and she finally let her gaze meet his.

Was that really what he thought? That she was upset with the situation? "Honey..." She stood up so she could pull her chair closer to his. "I'm not bitter." And she saw him give her a look that said that he wasn't believing her words, and to be honest, she wasn't really believing them either. Could it be possible? Was she bitter with him because she was with jealousy? "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't know how to deal with that."

"Imagine when we marry." He couldn't help but laugh as he watched his mothers eyes widen and letting out a 'what?' before him assuring her that he was joking.

Robin was about to enter the room again, but he saw the two laughing and he couldn't interrupt their moment. So he stood there, watching them with a loving gaze like he knew she did so many times with him and his son.

"My son will not get married before me," she joked, and Robin's gaze stopped at her hand. Her third finger on her left hand free from any jewellery, and he couldn't help but imagine how she would look like with that gem. A simple ring that would change the way he looked at her, she would be his fiancé, his wife.

His thoughts were interrupted by Henry's question to Regina, and he saw the boy giving him a quick glance when he noticed Robin at the door. "Mom, would you say yes if Robin asked you?" He saw her straighten her back, her gaze switching to where Robin's had been a few seconds ago, her finger. She thought of Daniel, when she had asked him to marry her and how their story had ended and she frowned. She never thought of the possibility of marrying again, her idea of marriage had been haunted by her mother's actions in the past, and nor when she was with Robin she had thought of that. "Mom?" her thoughts were interrupted by Henry's voice, trying to get a response from her, and Robin was shaking at the door, the idea of marriage getting more and more real in his head.  
She pushed her thoughts away, her gaze focused on Henry again as she answered her son. "We'd have to think about that." He looked behind her, to Robin, who was turning his back too leave them alone again. Henry thought in to follow him, but Robin wouldn't want Regina to know he was listening to them, so he remained in his seat, hearing his mother as she began to talk again. "I'm gonna tell you something." His eyes didn't leave her while she continued, "When I met Tink, she told me about a soul mate. She used pixie dust to find him, and guess who he was."

"Robin?" He tried, seeing his mother nod with a smile on her lips. "But... what happened? You didn't know him for so long."

"I know, this is where I am getting at." She saw him frown, so she continued, "I never got to talk to him. I never entered into that tavern to have my chance, and look where it took me: casting curses on innocent people," she simplified. Henry knew she had been the evil queen, it wasn't necessary to remind him of that.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, trying to relate to the subject of marriage to know why she didn't want to marry. But it was not about her, it was about him.

"I'm just trying to tell you that you shouldn't lose your opportunity if you really like this girl," she explained, winking at him, hearing a 'thank you, mom' before he leaned forward to hug her.

Their moment was interrupted by Roland, who ran into the room, his eyes wide opened in fear and he grabbed Regina as she pulled him to sit on her lap. "Mommy, where's papa?"

 **I have to tell you that the final for this chapter was completely unexpected, I had this idea when I was writting the final version. My first drafts of this chapter were different, but I thought the story needed something more and not just the domestic scenes. I hope you liked and don't forget to leave a review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, here it is a new chapter. I did my best to not take too long to update, and Sparkles21 beta-ed this in one day, so thanks to her :) I hope you like it.**

Chapter 13

"Mommy!" Roland ran into the room, heading toward them, making Henry leave Regina's embrace as both of them turned to look at the little boy.

"What it is, sweetheart?" she asked, pulling him to sit on her lap and he wrapped his arms around Regina's neck, leaning to place his head in the crook of her neck, the best he could since her belly wasn't helping with that task.

"Where's papa?" His eyes were widening in fear, now staring at her.

She brought her hand to his brown curls, comforting him while she answered his question with another. "Wasn't he with you in the kitchen?" Her tone was soft, trying to soothe him without really realising the reason of his concern, unlike Henry, who was replaying over and over again in his mind the last thing Robin had heard before he walked away. They saw Roland shake his head no and Henry felt disappointed to know that he really had left the house, he still believed that he was there, so he tried one more time.

"Did you check the bedroom?" But, once again, the boy shook his head, muttering an 'he's not' against the skin of Regina's neck.

"Well, then I guess we have to go look for him." She smiled, placing him again on the ground so she could stand up and walk towards the stairs with the two boys on her side. They searched everywhere, Regina always with Roland in one hand, whilst Henry was running all over the place, getting into every room.

Regina's heartbeat was increasing every time she opened a door and he wasn't there, but where he could have gone at that hour, let alone without telling her? All the situation was getting too strange and Regina stopped at a window, staring at the backyard of their house to check if, for some reason, he was there. He wasn't, and she went downstairs again to get her phone to dial his number. She was interrupted by Henry, who entered the room a few minutes after her, and she turned to look at him, but she noticed he was struggling with himself to decide if he should or not tell his mother what Robin had heard. He had planned to talk to him before Regina, but he wasn't there and he didn't know how he could help his mum if he didn't tell her, so he had decided that he would let her know what had happened, praying that it would help.

"I may actually know something about Robin." Henry saw his mother's eyes wide in hope and she waited for him to continue, but he glanced at Roland, who was holding onto Regina's leg, to let her know he'd rather talk with her alone.

"Honey," She looked down at him, with her motherly and kind gaze, doing her best to convince him to go to his bedroom, but he had a little pout on his lips when Regina continued "go put on your pyjamas, I'll be right there, okay?" She smiled and the little boy nodded, heading upstairs and leaving them two alone. She approached Henry, pulling him to sit beside her on the couch and she didn't release his hand, praying he knew where Robin was.

"Mom, I should have told you sooner," he started and she stared at him, her brows knit together as she replied to him.

"Tell me what, sweetheart?"

"Robin, I saw him when he left the kitchen," Henry answered and Regina squeezed his hand, encouraging him to keep going and, at the same time, gathering strength for herself. "He stopped at the door when he saw we were talking and then..." his eyes left Regina's to stare at the floor as he was remembering exactly everything they had talked. "... Then I asked you that stupid question."

"Henry..." she tried to interrupt, noticing he was blaming himself. It wasn't really his fault, he had just asked a question that she thought she had been stupid enough to answer like she didn't like to marry Robin. Now she didn't have to worry about that, most likely was he didn't think about that too soon and she cursed herself for that.

"... I should have told you he was there. I'm sorry." Regina heard him finish and she pulled him into a hug, caressing his hair. She leaned back to look straight into his eyes, but she never broke the contact with him as her hands cupped his face, her thumb caressed his cheek.

"It's not your fault. Do you hear me? It's not." She rubbed her nose with his, giving him a kiss on his forehead and she stood up, pulling her son. "And now, I want you to go to sleep. You need to rest."

They made their way upstairs, their hands just leaving each other when Henry walked to his room and Regina went to meet Roland in his. She lay on his bed beside the little boy to lull him asleep, as once in a while she had listened to him whining, calling for his daddy and she had caressed his back until both of them fell into a deep sleep, just like the boy in the other room.

#

The house was quiet, everyone was asleep. It was two in the morning when Regina has begun to move under her sleep and she felt a hand on her shoulder like it was soothing her. She knew that touch, that tender and comforting touch that kept her warm on the coolest nights when she was nestled against him, so she turned to confirm who it was. Blue eyes met brown ones and she jumped on the bed, seating herself.

"Robin?!" she called, weirded out and looking around her, but there was no sign of him, just a half-awake little boy lying beside her and calling his father. "Shh... I'm here, baby, it's me. Go back to sleep," she lulled him until she feel Roland giving up and fall heavy on his sleep again. She stood up, as quietly as possible to not disturb the child and she pulled the sheets over him, to then, go towards her eldest son's room to check on him.

That evening had been an odd night for all of them. She hadn't understood yet what had really happened, but all she could do was wait until she could talk to Robin. Maybe he was already at home. Maybe he was now sleeping in their bed. Her heart began to pump harder in her chest at the thought. It was her last hope, it was middle of the night and if he wasn't there, probably he wasn't back still that evening.

Henry was peacefully asleep in his bed and, at least he'd managed to set the guilt aside to get a good night of sleep. She chose not to get into his room, so there would be no chance to wake her son. She just peeked through the door to be sure Henry was okay, and after she confirmed that, she headed toward her room to finally know if she was right. If Robin was there.

She was begging he was. Sleeping or waiting for her, she didn't really care, all she wanted was that he were at home with her, with their family. Regina stopped in front of the half-open door, taking a deep breath before she slowly push the door and look at an unmade bed. He wasn't there and her heart tightened. She truly believed he was. She never thought he could stay out all night, not without her. She approached the empty bed, the sheets all coiled over it exactly like they had left it that morning, and she couldn't stop the tear that rolled by her cheek. She was tired. All she needed was him there with her, so she could sleep snuggled against his warm body and feel his comforting kisses on her head like he used to do before she fall asleep. But that wouldn't happen tonight, and the feeling of lie down alone was awful.

Regina laid down and tried to close her eyes, but, besides the lack of his warm, she could feel their baby girl moving without a stop, like she could feel her father wasn't there with them, and Regina brought one hand to her belly, caressing it and whispering at the same time.

"I know, I miss him too. But you have to let me sleep, baby. Mama's really tired," she begged and it seemed it had worked a little, because their little girl had stopped the sharp movements. Despite her baby has complied her request, Regina knew she wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully, not without Robin on her side, and she confirmed that when her alarm went off at 7:00 a.m., and she grumbled, still with her eyes closed, feeling like she had fallen asleep just minutes ago.

She had awakened so often that night to check if he was there, and it was the same in the morning, he really hadn't spent the night at home. She sat straight in the bed, gathering strengths to get up, when she heard the door opening to reveal a figure of a sleepy boy, who was now walking toward her, but stopping at the edge of the bed. "Morning, mom," Henry greeted her, rubbing his hazel eyes from sleep.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She stretched out an arm for him to grab her hand and sit beside her as she placed an arm around his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Why are you up so early? I was going to wake you and Roland after I take a shower."

"Where's Robin?" She heard him ask and she couldn't stop a sigh from coming out of her mouth.

"He... He had to leave early for work this morning." She leaned back to look at him, knowing she couldn't trick her son, but wasn't no need to make him suffer even more, so she wasn't surprised when Henry replied her with another question.

"Mom, he didn't come home last night, did he?"

"He... Look, we've to hurry so I can drop you and Roland off at school." She changed the subject, thinking about what she would tell the boys if she couldn't talk to Robin that day.

After she left the boys, she would go to the station to talk to him, it was the place that she was certain he would be. They had to hurry so she could make sure she wouldn't miss the opportunity to find him once he arrived at the station. "Can you wake Roland and help him get ready for me?" she asked, thanking him after he nodded, and headed to the bathroom to get into the shower while Henry made his way to Roland's room to do what his mother asked him.

#

She parked the car near to the station, after she drop the boys off at school. The ride had been painful for all of them, with Roland asking for his father and Regina telling him the same she had told to Henry (that he needed to leave for work early that morning). Besides, she could feel Henry blaming himself for all that mess and she cursed herself for not be able to soothe his guilt.

She stepped out of the car, walked into the station, praying he was there so she could finally talk to him. She was received by the blonde woman who left her desk to approach her with a nice smile on her lips. "Good morning, Regina," she greeted her friend, receiving another 'good morning' from the brunette, before Emma continue, "Didn't expect you here, today. Is everything okay with Robin?" Regina felt her breath get caught in her throat. Was she really that transparent? She didn't like that everyone knew what she was feeling, so she shifted a little, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear when she heard Emma again, "I mean, he hasn't arrived yet. Is he sick or something?" Oh, so it was that.

"No." she answered the blonde, seeing her eyebrows rise in incomprehension. "In fact, I was hoping I could find him here."

"Sorry, he isn't here yet, but then... was he not at home?"

"Do you think I'd be here looking for him if he was there?" Regina replied annoyed, her patience running low for not know where the man she loved was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it wasn't you. I'm just..." She searched for the best thing to say at the moment. She didn't want to have to tell everything to Emma, but she knew she couldn't hide nothing from her. "... worried," she ended up by saying.

"Regina, there's something more." Emma noticed and the brunette couldn't help but roll her eyes at the right thought. "Tell me... What happened to Robin?"

"Emma..." Regina sighed, emotionally tired from the lack of sleep and all the situation. "I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"Are you sure? Because I'm a sheriff and finding people is my job," she replied, making Regina draw a small smile, but shaking her head at the same time.

"Can you just tell him I was here if you talk to him?" Regina asked, heading toward the exit after Emma nod.

#

The chilled air of the morning hit her when she went outside and she enjoyed the sensation as she walked toward the car. She was about to open the car door when she saw a silhouette approaching the entrance of the station and she had no doubts. Robin. She ran, the best she could, to reach him, and she wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug as her eyes fell closed just enjoying the sensation of being near to him again.

"I was so worried," she muttered, almost inaudible, but she knew he had heard her because he placed his hand on her lower back, though she didn't fell a hug from him, he was so distant. She leaned back to look at him, but he was staring off into the distance, and she let her gaze fall to the floor as she was thinking how she should start that conversation. "I'm sorry," she opted to say, waiting for a reply from him, though it doesn't come, but she felt his gaze switching to her, so she continued, "I know what you heard..." She looked at him and, finally, their eyes locked and she saw them filled with pain, pain she had inflicted on him. "... I need to explain-"

"I should go to work," he interrupted, passing by her and heading toward the station she had left minutes ago.

"I missed you," she quietly said, before he could be too far and he stopped in his tracks, turning to face her when he heard her again, "We missed you," she placed her hand on her belly, watching as his gaze switched to it and she couldn't help but draw a small smile when she continued, "She kept me up all night. She just didn't stop." but her smile dropped when she remembered the reason. "I think she felt you weren't there," He was getting close to her, with his hands in his jacket's pockets so he wouldn't break and wrap his arms around her. "Will you sleep back at home tonight?" She heard him sigh and she proceeded, knowing how she could reach him, "If not for me, do it for the kids. Henry is blaming himself for this," He was just a step from her and she continued, her eyes never leaving his. "And Roland... I think you can imagine how many times he asked for you," He placed a hand on her belly, thinking of their kids. He knew she was right, and he was a responsible father, who wouldn't let his kids get hurt from this.

"I can pick them up from school today," She nodded, grateful for his worry. "And about Henry, I'll talk to him," he assured her, taking a step forward to close the distance between them. She could feel his breath on her lips and it took all her willpower not to grab him and crash her lips into his, but she waited until he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Not what she was expecting, but better than the distance she felt when she had hugged him, so she didn't say anything, just saw him take a step back, one more time, to talk to her, "I should go to work now," and then he turned away, walking to the station, and she stood watching him until his figure disappears when he stepped into the building.

 **So, a little angst in this chapter, but OQ is always so cute :') Just let me know what you thought and if you have any idea tell me, maybe I can include it in the story. Thanks for the reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, new chapter! Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. I hope you like this one :)  
Beta-ed by Sparkles21, thank you :) **

Chapter 14

The house was awfully quiet that afternoon without the kids around to brighten the place up. Regina was in the kitchen, working through the paperwork she had brought from the office, though she wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing. In fact, she wasn't doing anything at all, she was just staring at the papers as her mind was stuck on a certain thief. So, when she heard the sounds of someone unlocking the door, followed by a crack of the door opening, she instantly stood up, grasping the cup of tea she had prepared for herself in one hand, and leaving the kitchen to meet the boys in the foyer.

"Hi, mom." Henry was the first to enter, kissing her cheek before preparing himself to go upstairs to his room.

"Don't you want to eat something?" Regina interrupted his pace, just to see him shake his head and let her know that they had already had a snack. She frowned, looking at her son until he disappears at the top of the stairs and until she heard a familiar sound of footsteps. She turned immediately, seeing Robin walking into the house carrying Roland in his arms, as well as the little boy's backpack, and stopping when he saw Regina approaching them to help him with a smile on her lips.

"Hi, mommy." Roland's sweet voice was the first to reach her ears, and she saw the little boy approach her with something in his hands, as soon as his father placed him on the floor. "I've something for you."

"A surprise for me?" she asked him, kneeling before him to be at the same level as the boy.

"It's a drawing I made in school," he replied, handing her the sheet so she could see it. Her heart just melted at the sight in front of her. In the drawing there were four people, each name written above the stick characters Roland had drew. She could see Henry at one end, followed by Roland, who was holding Robin's hand beside him, and on the other side of his father was Regina, with something next to her that she couldn't quite tell what it was. "The teacher asked us to draw our family. This is me, with papa and Henry," He pointed to the respective stick characters with his little index finger, "and this is you and the baby," Roland explained, making Regina's eyes shine because of tears that were forming in them. He had drawn the baby. Despite he was still reluctant about that subject, he had included the baby in his drawing of their family, and she wasn't even born.

Regina looked at Robin who was watching them, curious with her reaction to the drawing. Roland had already shown him his work in the car and he knew that she would love it. She was delighted looking again at the piece of paper in her hand, and then her gaze shifted to the little boy in front of her as she addressed him. "It's beautiful, honey. I love it." She leaned towards him, placing a kiss on his cheek before she stood up, her eyes never leaving the boy in the process. "I have an idea," she started, placing her hand with the paper on her belly. "since this is the first drawing of our new family, I thought I could frame it and hang it on the wall of the living room so everyone can see it. What do you think?"

"Yes! Can I help you?" Roland replied with enthusiasm, but being cut off by his father who approached them, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"No, I'll help Regina. It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to be drilling through the walls." He winked at the little boy, seeing Roland pouting his lips while Regina was staring at Robin with a small smile on her lips.

"But it's a huge help if you take this to your room," she said, handing Roland his backpack as he nodded and placed it on his back to go upstairs. Regina followed Robin into the living room, the drawing and the mug with her tea in her hands, and she approached the coffee table, placing both things on it as she headed towards a drawer where she knew she had a frame for the drawing in.

The silence between them was awful as she sat beside him on the couch, and she was glad that it had been him to break it. "I hope you don't mind, I thought you weren't home yet, so I took them to Granny's." His words caused her to frown, and her hand fell on the top of his as her thumb was drawing circles over his skin.

"Robin, you know I don't mind when you take them anywhere. Why should it be different this time?" she stretched an arm to grab her mug, taking a sip from her drink, the hot water causing a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. "They're your sons too."

"I took advantage and talked to Henry." he replied, with his eyes fixed on their hands between them.

"And how did it go?" Regina asked, curiously.

...

 _"How were that pancakes?" Robin jutted his chin toward the boys' plates when he saw Roland swallowing the last bite of food in his mouth.  
_

 _"Delicious!" The little boy instantly responded, shifting to sit on his knees, while Henry was just staring at the food, sticking a fork in it.  
_

 _"It seems Henry doesn't share your opinion," Robin addressed his son, but his eyes were focused on the other boy who didn't show any reaction at the comment._

 _"Can I eat his pancakes then?" Roland made his best puppy eyes, staring at his father with his pout on his lips to try to get a positive response from him, but it just made Robin chuckle with that picture.  
_

 _"Nice try my boy, but no. Henry is still finishing." Roland sat down again, crossing his little arms in front of his chest in signal of displeasure. "But," Robin continued, seeing his son lifting his big brown eyes from the table to him, "you can do me a huge favour. Can you give this money to Ruby to pay the check?"  
_

 _Roland loved Ruby and he always wanted to give her the money, like the big boys did, so Robin knew that it would be a good distraction for him. In seconds the little boy stood up from his seat, stopping beside Robin to ask him to give him the cash so he could meet Ruby at the counter.  
_

 _"So, looking at our plates, I think we both need to talk," Robin addressed Henry after he checked if Roland was with Ruby, and finally, the boy lifted his eyes from his food to glimpse at Robin's plate (equally full). "Alright, I start," Robin continued, seeing that the boy wouldn't say anything. He shifted in his seat, placing his hands on the table and clearing his throat. "I want you to know that it's not your fault what me and your mother are going through."_

 _"You're already cheating," Henry muttered, making Robin frown at the boy's words and replying with a confused 'why?'  
_

 _"Because you're talking about me and not about you," Henry answered him, looking at his blue eyes.  
_

 _"That's because I'm the adult and my kids are my main concern," Robin stood up, moving to sit beside Henry. "and you're struggling with something that is not your fault. This subject would come up, sooner or later, it just happened to be in a conversation between you and your mom." He noticed Henry was considering that option. He was just a kid, and he shouldn't have to worry about their problems. "Besides, you saved me from making a fool of myself," Robin added to lighten the mood. But it still hurt him and that didn't escape to Henry.  
_

 _"I'm sure my mom would love to marry you." The boy tapped Robin on his shoulder, giving him a little smile of encouragement while he placed one of his hands on top of Henry's and returned the smile. "I know what she said, but you heard what she told me before that," Henry continued, looking straight into Robin's eyes. "She won't let me marry before she gets married herself, so you better start thinking about it," he bantered Robin, seeing a frown on his expression, but a chuckle leaving his lips. "What do you say? Operation penguin?"  
_

 _"Penguin? That doesn't even make sense." Robin played with the boy, laughing now that he was more secure. What really helped to make Henry feel better was the feeling that he was helping the others. Robin could notice, and he wasn't capable of pulling him down, but he knew that it wasn't the right time to think about marriage. "Maybe soon, but not right now," he continued, seeing Henry shrugging with a piece of pancake in his mouth as he was finishing his meal._

 _..._

"I think it went quite well," Robin answered Regina, after he told her the whole conversation. He couldn't help but put a small smile on his lips as he remembered the operation Henry had created.

"Thank you for having spoken with him," she returned him the smile, her eyes shining at the sight of the man she loved smiling again at her. "He's pretty attached to you."

"Just like Roland is to you," Robin replied, making her heart melt at the thought of the little boy.

"I know, but Henry is at that stage when he needs a male figure in his life, and I couldn't ask for a better one for him than you." She squeezed his hand that was below hers and he stared at her eyes, seeing her brown orbs filled with passion. "I'm glad we're all so close," she couldn't help but look at their hands, still enlaced between them. He hadn't left her grip, it was a good sign. "Are you staying for dinner?" She didn't want to have to ask. She wanted the answer to be obvious like, of course he would stay for dinner, this was his house as well. But after last night, she wasn't sure how he was feeling and she didn't want to push him, so she chose to ask.

"Sure." was just his reply, but it was enough for her, so she leaned forward in her seat with a smile on her face as she placed a kiss on his temple and grabbed Roland's drawing, turning it to him.

"He drew the baby, do you know what this means?" she asked, her voice was filled with hope, and she knew he was thinking the same as her. "He's starting to accept her," she didn't even notice that her hand fell on her belly, caressing their little girl.

"And now we just have a problem." His words made her smile vanish, the hope in her eyes replaced with concern, but she didn't interrupt him as he continued,

"Look at the drawing, don't you feel like something is missing?" she turned the sheet to her again, looking at the stick characters drawn by the little boy, and everything seemed perfect in her eyes, what was missing to him? "Henry, Roland, Robin..." he started to point to each one of them in the drawing, seeing she wouldn't get there, "... Regina, and..." he stopped, looking at her and waiting for her to continue, but as he imagined, nothing came out of her mouth and she just whispered something, almost to herself. But he had heard her words, he knew she had already got there. "Yes, a name," he confirmed her words, shifting to approach her so both could see the drawing, and pointing to the words above the stick characters. "For some reason, each one of us has his name above the head, and the poor girl doesn't," he finished, making Regina giggle at his observation.

"I think we have time to think about that," she said, reminding both of them that she was just in the middle of the pregnancy.

"I know, but we can start to have some ideas," he replied, while she started to place the drawing in the frame.

"I'm open to suggestions," she handed him the frame with the drawing inside. "And I promise I'm going to think about that too." Robin stood up, nodding while he made his way to get the hammer to hang the frame on the wall.

#

The kids were sleeping, the dishes from the dinner were clean, and Regina could be on the couch just relaxing from the messy day she had been through. She had started the day without Robin, but she had managed to find him and talk to him early that morning. Now, she was lying on the couch, waiting to know if it would be another night like the before, without Robin by her side. She'd been replaying their talk before the dinner in her mind, and it seemed like everything was getting fine between them, but then at dinner, the good mood of before had vanished and had been replaced by the awkward silence between them. Now, Robin had been upstairs for the past thirty minutes trying to put Roland to sleep. The sound of footsteps on the stairs started to get more and more clear as it was approaching the living room. She knew it was him, and she sat straight without standing up from her seat when Robin stopped at the door.

"The boys are both asleep," he whispered, looking at Regina's lovely frame. She was covered with one of his old t-shirts that looked adorable over her round belly. "I...I'll be going." He turned to the foyer without a second glimpse at her, it was too painful for both of them, and he had already reached the door handle when he felt her hand on his bicep, asking for him to look at her.

"Where are you staying?" It was just her question, her voice thick from the emotion, and her eyes stared into his deep blue ones when he turned to face her.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm staying at Granny's," he answered her, an attempt to calm her worries. All his feelings worked for him to not leave her alone that night again. "I need to go, I left my things there." It was a stupid excuse he had found, more to convince himself than exactly her.

"Go get it and come home," she begged, trying to make him see that she wanted him with her. She wanted him home.

"I already paid a second night the-"

"I don't care about the money, Robin," she interrupted him. He could see a tear rolling down her cheek and he didn't even realise that his hands had cupped her face, his thumb wiping the sadness off of her beautiful features. "Stay here."

He was shaking, she could feel by his palms in her face, and she barely could breathe with the anticipation to see what he would do. The door was half-open behind him, the cool air touching her bare legs, and the idea that he could simply turn his backs on her and walk away was taking up her thoughts. She just waited, waited until the distance between them was nothing more than an inch, and his head tilted down to take her lips in his.  
It seemed like forever since they had kissed like that, it was not a hot or eager kiss, it was tender, sweet, and he was kissing her so smoothly, like he was afraid of hurting her more than he already had. His lips slide over hers, showing all the love they felt for each other.

 **So, what you thought? :)  
We had angst, fluff, and the starting point for the name of the baby. I'm still thinking about that, if you have an idea feel free to write it in reviews. Thank you for the reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, I'm finally back with the chapter 15 and I know I'm very late, and the chapter is not even beta-ed so you don't have to wait any longer, but when I have the chapter corrected I'm gonna replace it. (The chapter would be the same it will just have the mistakes corrected). I'm very late with this chapter because my computer decided to delete my drafts when I had already written half of it and I had to start all over again.**  
 **Well, I hope it's better than my first version and I hope you like. Thanks for the reading and all the reviews and follows, you guys are the best! And the good news is that I have the next chapter almost ready, I'm hoping that it won't take too long before I can update. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 15

She was standing in the foyer, just staring at the white wooden door since Robin had shut it behind him when he left. Again. He was really hurt to consider spending another night away from home. But he had kissed her. Kissed her with all his heart and then, turned back and walked away from her again. Why?

A tear fell down from her cheek at the thought of another night of sleep without him beside her. Why had he left? Why they couldn't freeze the time and make that kiss last forever? She wouldn't let him spend another night without her. No, she refused to think about that. She refused to think that he _wanted_ that.  
As an instinct, her hand reached the door handle and, for a second, she considered going after him, but she knew she couldn't. She was alone with the kids, and of course she wouldn't leave them, but she needed to talk with Robin, not talk seemed like she was giving up on him and she wasn't. She would never give up on her true love, her soul mate.

She needed to calm down, think about her options before she did anything she would regret. So she took a deep breath, returning to the living room to grab her phone and dial Emma's number. That's it, it wouldn't pass that day.

"Emma! I'm so glad you picked up. I need to ask you a favor."

#

Regina was already dressed with a pants, that she had put with Robin's t-shirt, and she was pacing the room, one of her hands scratching her forehead while she was glimpsing over and over again at the clock. Why was she taking so long? What could had happened?

Her eyes fell on the frame on the wall in front of her, and a sudden feeling of peacefulness overcame her. Her heart soothed just by the sight of Roland's drawing and the corners of her lips started to tilt up a bit with the little boy's idea of their family. They were a happy family, she was now part of Roland's like Robin was part of Henry's. But she was brought back to their reality now, the reality that Robin wasn't with her at that moment. The calmness was quickly replaced by the sadness, and her shy smile vanished, just as a tear was about to leave her eyes, but was cut short by the sound of the doorbell that reached her ears.

She walked through the foyer, keeping as quiet as possible to not wake none of the boys, and she opened the door, seeing Emma standing there with her red leather jacket and her hands in the pockets of her black jeans.

"What's up?" her voice echoed in Regina's ears and she started to feel nervous about that idea. What if it'd only make the things worse? Regina pushed the door wide and gave a few steps back so the blonde could walk completely into the house, and the brunette heard her friend's voice one more time, "Is everything alright?" Emma asked as she walked through the foyer, passing by Regina in the process.

Regina's breath got caught in her throat when she heard her friend's insinuation that something wasn't right. She was right, but the last thing Regina wanted was talking about that right now with her. So she cleaned her throat, trying to cover her sadness the best she could, "Sure, thanks for coming and staying with the kids."

"There's no problem at all, but next time you and Robin want a night of passion for yourselves just drop them in my house." Regina could detect a smirk on Emma's lips and she was praying for her cheeks not be red. She really wished it was that, but the reality was a bit different. Certainly Emma had already noticed that something was going on between the couple. She had seen Regina that morning looking for Robin, and the brunette was sure that as soon he entered into the station she had pepper him with questions. So, most likely was Emma being having this conversation to get something from Regina, but she wouldn't crumble so easily, so she played along with her.

"Right, today was a bit of a sudden, but thank you anyway." Emma frowned at Regina's reply. She was distant and she didn't even have replied with her usual sarcastic retorts, and that made Emma remember that morning. Regina was looking for Robin and then, when he had arrived at the station, he was very silent, with his eyes on the floor all the time. Something was going on between that two, but none of them seemed to want to talk about that issue.

"This is a good thing for both of you." Emma tilted her head, a small smile appearing on her lips, as her hazel eyes met Regina's, until the brunette shift her gaze to the floor at the next words of her friend, "Robin was so down this morning." Regina knew that. They were both down, without knowing how to deal with the distance that came up between them. She wanted to clear everything with him, wanted to have him back fully in her life and not just share a kiss to have him walk away from her again the second after. Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma's voice, one more time, making Regina lift her face to reveal a single tear, that she hadn't been able to stop. "Regina, you can talk if you want..."

She remained staring at Emma, her mind taking her away from that room as she cleaned the wetness on her cheek and reached for the jacket on the couch, putting it on around her body and returning to the foyer to open the front door and address Emma one last time, "I need to talk, but not with you."

#

The night was cold, but Regina was feeling comfortable on her black long coat. She was climbing the few steps to the porch where she could read 'Granny's bed & breakfast' on the sign dangling over her head. She didn't even notice the ride to that big white and grey house, as her mind was lost in what would happen as soon as she walked into that inn.

The image of the stars in the clear sky was just helping to keep her mind busy, as she was remembering the night she got pregnant, and the moment she had been outside with Robin, watching that same starry sky and planning a camping trip with the boys. The situation that they were now couldn't be more different, and despite she didn't like to camp, she was wishing she could be doing right that with them and not where she was now, standing on the porch, wondering if her presence there would help, or would just turn the whole situation with Robin worse.

Taking a last deep breath, she closed her eyes when her hands reached the door handle, and, slowly, she pushed to finally open the door.

With the ring of the bell echoing through the residence, she was faced with that familiar small lobby, the faint lighting making her eyes move through the room, till they stopped at the old woman behind the wooden desk, with her granddaughter next to her. They were staring at her, Ruby with her arms crossed in front of her chest, and a brow raised at her, a presumptuous look covering her features, in contrast to her grandma, who was wearing a warm smile, typical of a grandmother.

Regina's lips came together when the brunette cleared her throat, and she walked toward the desk, approaching the two women and hesitating before let the words come out of her mouth, "Hi, I was looking for Robin."

A silence befell them and wasn't with surprise that they heard Regina's request. She wondered if Robin had informed them about the possibility for her to show up, or worse, she was questing herself if he had asked the two women to not be disturbed by her. The thought of that two possibilities was too painful, and she bowed her head to cover her sadness, her eyes setting on the book underneath Granny's hands, and the next words reaching her ears were just helping to increase her anguish.

"Of course she is..." Ruby muttered almost to herself, but her statement ripped through Regina, letting her know for sure that Robin had told them something about her. Otherwise, why was Ruby making that comment?

"Ruby!" Granny immediately turned to her granddaughter, scolding her, and making Regina's gaze switch between the both women, as the gray-haired woman continued her reprimand, "You should know when to shut up. You can go upstairs now."

Regina was staring at them, watching the argument between grandma and granddaughter, at the same time she was picturing how it would be if Cora was alive, how it would be her relationship with her children. She knew it was something impossible, that she could never have gotten pregnant, and probably she would never have met Robin or even adopted Henry.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Granny's voice, drawing Regina's attention for her, after the young girl disappears at the top of the stairs, "Now, where were we?" Regina was about to repeat her request, a new wave of hope taking hold of her, but she was interrupted one more time, by the same old woman, "Oh, Robin, yes he's here."

Regina's heart clenched at that words, she knew he was there, he had let her know that, but for some reason she was nervous to talk to him, she was afraid of making the whole situation worse. She watched Granny place her glasses back on the tip of her nose as she was flipping through the sheets of the... _guestbook?_ Regina thought. Probably. She narrowed her eyes and her teeth captured her bottom lip on an unconscious gesture as she was trying to figure out the scribbles written on the paper. She couldn't understand a word, even worse when she was seeing upside down.

Her doubts become clear when Granny grabbed the phone beside her, letting her know what she was doing at the same time a number was appearing on the screen of the device in her hand, "Let me just call his room so he can meet you in the common room."

"It's not necessary." The words were out of Regina's mouth before she had been able to stop them, and the old woman in front of her gave her a puzzled look at the same time the number on the screen had been erased with the push of her finger on one of the buttons. "I mean... I would prefer if I could meet him upstairs."

She knew what Granny was thinking when Regina could spot a smirk on the gray-haired woman's lips, but wasn't nothing like that, she wished, but it wasn't. The truth was that she needed to talk to him and she would not have that conversation in a common room of an inn. Her gaze fell on the open book placed on the table, one more time, and she hoped her cheeks were not so red like she was feeling. The old woman's gaze on her was not helping at all, and Regina felt a huge need of explaining herself, so her lips parted and her eyes met the green ones of Granny as she began to speak, "I need to speak with him alone..."

"Of course, honey!" the woman shook her head like she had just woken up from a trance, and with a bright smile she assured her, "It's not of my business. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you explain yourself." She reached for her, placing a hand on Regina's back as she led her through the stairs, gesturing to let her know which was Robin's room.

Regina remained standing in front of his door, looking back till she sees the old woman get back to the hall and disappear at the stairs, leaving her in that dusky corridor, alone with her thoughts and a wooden surface separating her from the man she loved. She took a deep breath, her knuckles softly rubbing on the lumber of the door, until she brings her hand back to knock a few times. She could hear him. She could hear his footsteps in the room, getting more and more clear as he was approaching the door between them. And then he opened it, his features that have been covered with a mix of confusion and curiosity to see who was knocking at his door at that late hour, had been able to lighten a bit when he saw who really was.

"Regina?" his voice kept quiet, just a bit louder than a whisper, and completely inadequate to his level of surprise, but they were in a hallway with several doors on both sides, and if they didn't want everybody to know about their issues, they would want to remain talking that way.

"Can I come in?" she asked, and he didn't have to answer as she saw him taking a few steps back, opening the door wide to let her in before he close the wooden surface behind them.

She slowly walked through the room, letting her jacket fall from her shoulders when she reached the window-seat and settled against the cushions, placing the purse next to her, her fingers playing with the strap to try to hide her worry. But she couldn't hide anything from him and he noticed her concern, knowing exactly from where that came from. So he was approaching her, passing by the bed to sit on the edge closest from her, and she turned to the window, avoiding his pleading blue eyes, knowing he was asking to hear something from her.

"Robin, I can't go on like this." Her words caused his jaw to slightly drop and his eyes once blue, were now stained in red as a result of the tears forming in his orbs. Her gaze found him, again, and she saw his reaction at her statement, realizing what he had gathered from that, and quickly she clarified, "I'm here so we can talk." He shifted in his seat, releasing a breath of relief, while his palms stopped on his lap and she couldn't help but bring one of her hands to caress his. "I would never give up on you. I just want to fix everything so we can move on."

"I want that too." His faint voice reached her ears, and she felt surprised to notice how vulnerable he seemed, since it has been him who had gotten away from her. She had never shut him out, she had actually begged for him to stay with her. It had been him to choose to spend a second night in Granny's bed & breakfast, and it was thanks to her that they were talking at that moment, trying to straighten things out.

"So why wouldn't you let me explain everything when I tried?" she was upset, sad because he didn't want to hear her when she attempted to tell her reasons, but she never let go of his hand, feeling his thumb caressing her palm.

His eyes fell on their joined hands on his lap, and he knew she was right, knew he should have listened her explanation the first time she tried to talk to him, and maybe they weren't having this conversation right now. They could be happy in their home, with their two boys, and the whole mess with Henry could have been avoided. "I know, you're right. This is all my fault."

"Robin, I didn't come here to blame anyone. I'm here because I want both of us to have an opportunity to explain his point." she tightened her grip in his hand, in an attempt to comfort him, and his eyes met hers, at the same time he was nodding his head. "Good," she breathed out, trying to lighten the mood, "who's first?"

"Please," he wanted to hear her, he wouldn't make the same mistake again. And then he heard her mutter an _'Alright'_ before she got up, and her hand leave his to straighten her pants, letting Robin know she was as restless as him.

She was pacing the room, making Robin follow her movements with his head, and he didn't rush her, knowing she was preparing herself. And she really was, she was thinking what to tell him first, wondering if she should just get straight to the point or tell him the whole story. She knew it would be hard, but was probably the best option. So she cleared her throat and, without stopping her steps, she started, "I was engaged once," her eyes were on the floor ahead of her, and she had just started her speech, but Robin already could tell it would be a sensitive subject for both of them. He couldn't avoid when the green-eyed monster has started to bite, even if he knew he was the current man in Regina's life (and if it was up to him, he would be her last), and he had to make an effort to keep his head clear from the images of Regina getting married to another man. He pushed his thoughts away with a shake of his head, his focus returning to Regina as he believed she was telling him those things for a reason. "Two times, actually." She corrected her statement and remained with her gaze away from him, unlike Robin, who couldn't take his eyes off her as he was listening to her carefully.

She stopped when she felt her knees bumping against the window-seat, but she didn't sit this time, she remained standing in front of the window, looking at the view of the empty street as she continued, "Leopold proposed to me for saving his daughter," Robin's jaw clenched at the thought of the man, old enough to be her father, marrying with such a young Regina. "and my mother didn't give me a choice and accepted." Especially against her will.

He didn't know what to say to her, thinking how miserable she must have felt in that marriage. He started to understand her fears, her uncertainties about marry again, but her voice reached his ears one more time, letting him know there was still more to come.

"By that time I was seeing Daniel, and the idea of marrying another person was insufferable. So I met him at the stables, begging him to run away and marry me." She was still facing the window, and Robin couldn't see her face, but her voice, changed from the emotion, and a sniff that he had been able to notice, it'd give him hints to know how she was feeling.

He stood up from his seat on the bed, and he couldn't help when his hand went up to her bicep, and his palm laid there, in a comforting way, to let her know he would support her, always.

She turned at his touch, finally facing him, and as he saw a tear escaping from her eyes, his thumb brushed her cheek, clearing her features from all the sadness he was able. She melted at his gesture, and she placed her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around his middle, at the same time he returned the embrace. His hands reached for her, one stopping on her lower back, as the other cupped the back of her head, keeping her as close as possible to him, due to her growing belly.

They remained like that for a moment, until her tears stop their fall to her cheeks, and the sounds of her sniff cease. She tilted her head to look at him, and he placed a kiss on her forehead right before she starts her speech again, "I never got the chance to marry and have a life with him."

Her eyes were searching for comfort in his, and he knew she wanted him to intervene, he knew she needed to share this with him. This was no longer just about the possibility of a wedding between them. This was about Regina healing her wounds properly, and for that, she needed to talk.

So he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and gently replied, "What happened?"

"My mother killed him the night we were about to run away." her words were muffled against his neck, as she had laid her head in the crook of his neck and his fingers were brushing her silky hair, but they were very clear to Robin, and his eyes closed when he felt her new tears against his skin.

"I'm so sorry, love." his words came out of his mouth in a whisper, and all he wanted to be able to do was take all the pain away from her. He would give everything to have the 'power' to erase all the sadness and pain completely from her life. He just wanted her to be happy.

Her voice echoed through the room, one more time, her words taken him by surprise when it reached his ears, "I can't lose you too."

His breath got caught in his throat at that thought. Was something it has been completely out of his mind since the moment they had started to be so close, but he cursed himself, knowing that part of her insecurity came from his 'tantrums' of the last day, and he wouldn't let that idea haunt her, "Shh, I'm here."

His thumb caressed her cheek, and both of his hands cupped her face when her head lifted from his shoulder and her eyes met his blue ones filled with love for her. "I'm not going anywhere, Regina. You'll never lose me."

His head tilted down a bit, letting be her to close the distance remaining between them, and their eyes fell closed when their lips met, enjoying the sweetness of the kiss they were sharing. His lips captured her bottom lip before they broke apart, and he rested his forehead against hers after he drops another kiss on her cheek.

"As you can see, my references of marriage are not a fairy-tale dream as everybody's else." She remembered the main point of their conversation, but she said that with a shy smile, an attempt to lighten the mood.

But Robin's eyes shifted to the floor, and his lips tilted down a bit as he remembered how he has overreacted when he heard her talking with Henry, "I'm sorry if I pushed you and let you down with my actions."

Now was her turn to bring her hands to his face and caress his cheeks as she replied to him, "You didn't know my reasons, it's only fair that you might've been upset."

His eyes met hers, one more time, and he was so thankful to have a woman like her in his life, such a compassionate and kind woman. But he hadn't been upset with her. He had been hurt, yes, but never upset, and he had to make sure she knew that. His hands covered hers in his face and he brought one of them to his lips, kissing her knuckles before he talks to her, "I can't be mad at you, I was being foolish. But know I respect your decisions, as I should have let you know even before you tell me all this." Her lips captured his in a quick peck before he starts to feel her body trembling against his, this time for a good reason. She was giggling against his lips and he couldn't help but lean back a little so he could see her, muttering a, "What?" at the same time a smile began to form on his lips too.

"I have to admit that was adorable to see you throwing these tantrums just like Roland does. And you still complain about him..." she teased him, making his smile widen, and his teeth catch the tip of his tongue in it. He was adorable, and that smile with those wrinkles around his blue eyes was the death of her.

He raised his eyebrows, and his hands were once again wrapped around her waist when he replied to her, "Oh, really? I'm glad you found that charming." In a matter of seconds, one of his arms was holding her under her knees, while the other remained on her back, lifting her so he could carry her to the bed.

"Robin..." she warned, her eyes widening, but the smile never left her features, and she couldn't help but bring her lips to his again, when he placed her so gently, fit for her pregnant condition, over the mattress.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back between kisses, bringing one of her hands to rest above his heart, and slightly push him. They broke the kiss, and Robin got back on his knees while Regina got out of the bed to get rid of her pants. "but you know what I want right now?"

She was a tease, and Robin was staring at her, his stomach fluttering in anticipation when she was walking toward him, and his teeth captured his bottom lip before his reply leaves his mouth, "Whatever you want.

She chuckled as her hands reached for the sheets and pulled it back, making Robin move back a little, giving room for her to lie down beside him. And she did exactly that, but she covered herself with the sheets again, getting a puzzled look from him. She grabbed his hand, intertwining her finger with his, at the same time she answered his doubts, "I want you to hold me, hold _us_ , all night." She corrected, shifting her gaze to her belly with a smile, and placing her free hand there whilst she continued, "Last night was enough for us to sleep without you."

"Everything for my girls." A warm smile appeared on his face, before he places a kiss on her forehead, and leaves the bed to strip down to his boxers. She melted at his touch when he climbed back into the bed with her, and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, at the same time his arm wrapped her. She had missed this, the warmth of his body around her, and there they were his kisses on the top of her head, to comfort her and lull her to sleep. "Good night, love."

It only took a couple of minutes before her body relax into a deserved sleep, after last night, and the sound of her deep breathing reached his ears, allowing him to fall asleep immediately after her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys. As promised, here I am with the new chapter and, if you noticed, I had to change the rating of the story for obvious reasons, that you'll see when you read this chapter. I hope you like it, and I always have to thank you for the follows/favorites and reviews, because everytime I see a new one I get inspired to write the following chapter faster to don't keep you waiting. :)  
Thank you for the reading!  
Beta-ed by Sparkles21**

Chapter 16

Her eyes are still closed, but she could feel the brightness of the daylight cutting through her lids. It was quite effective for the time of the day they usually wake up, and a groan left Regina's lips at the thought of having to leave that bed and the man beside her to go to the office for another day of work. How was it morning already? A groan left her lips again, but was quickly replaced by a humming when Regina felt a warm breath, and a soft pair of lips making their way up her neck. His mouth was right beneath her jaw, trailing sweet kisses on that area until he reached behind her ear. Her eyes slowly opened to see the man she loved waking her up the best way.

"Good morning, my love," he said softly, keeping his voice down and giving her the time to become aware of her surroundings and remember where they had spent the night. Her sight was becoming more focused, Robin's features filling her view, and she returned the smile he was giving her, glancing at the clock on the nightstand seconds later.

Her expression changed completely, her eyes widened and her lips parted at the same time. She pushed herself up to sit on the bed, her gaze met Robin's and she wondered how he could be so relaxed when they should have been at work more than two hours ago. "11AM?! Why didn't you wake me?!"

He shrugged without letting his smile fade away, something that just made her more nervous because if he didn't need to work, she sure did. And the kids... Oh, god, the kids. They needed to go to school. Her and Robin needed to get back home to pick them up and drop them off. They should have gone back home the night before, this wasn't planned.

She sighed as she shoved the sheets off her, and she was about to leave the bed when she felt a grip on her arm, his hand kept her in the same spot. "Just relax."  
They didn't have time for this, they needed to hurry. But his voice was serene, his blue eyes making her loose up for a second before her voice echo through the room and his hand left her arm. "Robin, are you kidding me?! Did you check the time?!" She was pacing the room, walking around the bed and he couldn't stop the smile on his lips as he was trying to interrupt her, calling her name, but she wouldn't stop, "I need to go to work, and the kids..."

"Regina."

"What?!" After he tried to call her a dozen of times, she finally stopped and turned to listen to him. Standing in front of Robin, she questioned him with her big brown eyes.

Finally she would let him explain, and he was excited to see what would be her reaction when the words left his mouth. "I talked to Emma."

They were wrapped in a silence as their eyes were locked on each other, and he didn't know how to read her quietness. Didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad one. At least she had been able to calm down, but her brows met in confusion as she gave him a puzzled look, muttering, "You what?"

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea.

"Emma texted me saying she would drive the boys to school and I could take the day off," he explained, settling himself against the headboard where he was before he moved to stop Regina. He noticed the change of the tension on her shoulders when he had informed her about the boys being in school, and she had managed to relax a little, knowing that at least the kids were where they should be. "So I took the day off to spend it with you."

His words caused the corners of her lips to start to tilt up, the possibility of spending the day with Robin (instead of being cooped up in the office the rest of the afternoon) sounded really pleasant. But she knew she needed to get to the office, especially because of all the work she had left undone these last few days. "Robin..."

"Come here," he stretched out an arm as she walked to the other side of the bed, climbing it to sit beside him, and he wrapped his arms around her, making it harder for her to decline his offer.

She settled herself against him, and her head rested on his shoulder at the same time her hand stopped on his bare chest, scratching so lightly on his skin while she was gathering strength to tell him no, they couldn't spend the day in this laziness. "I need to work." Her voice was a low whisper, as if she didn't want anyone to hear what she was saying. As if she didn't want herself to listen to her own words.

His hand was rubbing up and down her upper arm, and his nose was buried in her hair, muffling half of his next word until he turned his face, placing his cheek on the top of her head. "You know you can take the day off." She sighed, yes, it was true, she could have the day off, but she had so much work to be done. Robin continued, making it impossible for Regina to say no again. "Besides, I had a great idea to fill up our day." Her head tilted up a bit so she could look at him, and she arched a brow, asking for him to tell her his 'great idea'. A big smile appeared on his features, as he continued his speech. "I thought the boys would like it if we went to pick them up together, since Emma dropped them in school today." She nodded, thinking that it was actually a good idea, especially for Henry, this way he could see that everything was back to normal. "And," his hand moved from her arm to her stomach, it stopped there and he caressed it which increased Regina's curiosity for his next words. "Before picking them up, and now that we know what is in store for us, we could start looking for baby stuff."

"Baby stuff?" she repeated to tease him while a smile began to appear on her lips too.

"Yes, you know: furniture, decorations, clothes." She was delighted with his idea, loving how he had planned their day around their children, and how an amazing father he was. "So, what do you think?"

"I love the idea." She closed the distance between them, her lips capturing his on a gentle kiss before they broke apart enough for Robin to speak, _'is that a yes?'_ against her mouth.

She leaned back to look at him, leaving his embrace to sit next to him, and he thought she was about to decline his offer, even after he have told her his idea. But her next words have given him back his hope, and he leaned forward expectantly, listening to what she was asking, "On one condition, I have to stop at home first." He was nodding, not really knowing the reason for her request, but she wanted to and it wouldn't hurt. "I need to change clothes since I didn't bring anything for today."

"Of course," he replied, leaning forward to close the distance between them one more time, before he was stopped by her finger against his lips.

"I have one more question." He remained staring at her, knowing she knew he was waiting for her to ask what she wanted, and his breath got caught in his throat when her hand came to rest on his shoulder and she squeezed it a little. "I love our family, and I really would do anything for our children, but will we have time for us in your plan?"

She was biting her lower lip, and her hand was moving on the crook of his neck, giving him a massage, and the simple task of thinking was becoming a difficult one for Robin. His adorable smile (with his teeth biting the tip of his tongue) formed on his face, and he barely had time to answer her before she crashed her lips on his.

"I'm in no hurry to leave this room," he answered.

His hand cupped her face, at the same time his thumb was caressing her cheek, keeping her close to him. His lips were sliding over hers so smoothly, and he was trapping her bottom lip between his, pulling it slightly with his teeth before his tongue traced the seam of them. A moan left her when she opened her mouth for him and his tongue met hers, deepening the kiss, and she mentally thought to herself that she would have to thank Emma later on.

How could she have thought of saying no to this? She was glad to have accepted this day with Robin. It was getting hard to have some time alone with him, and when the baby arrived it would be even more difficult for them. So she allowed herself to relax, not thinking about work, and just melting into his touch when his hand left her cheek to glide down her side, stopping on her hip and giving it a squeeze. He eased them back until his back was against the headboard, and he settled himself beside her, threading his hand under the tee that was covering her body to trail the same path on her side. His hand was now on her ribs, continuing its way up and up, until he reached her breast, cupping it in his palm and eliciting a groan of approval from her.

But he held back at her reaction, and his hand stopped its movements with the fear that he hurt her in some way. "Did I hurt you?" He knew she could be more sensitive due to the pregnancy, and he wanted to be on the safe side.

She shook her head, assuring him that no, he would never hurt her, and as a proof of her words, one of her legs left its spot to wrap around his waist, bringing him closer to her. She could feel his hardness between them, through the fabric of their underwear, and she tightened her grip around him, letting him know what he was able to do to her. His breath became heavier at her gesture and his hands went down again, gripping the hem of her tee, at the same time as the words tried to leave his mouth, "As much as I love seeing you in my shirts... this one is just getting in the way right now."

Just before he removed the tee off of her body, she moved and climbed on top of his lap and straddled him. A grin began to form on her mouth, and the piece of fabric that was once covering her body was now resting on the floor beside the bed. The sight of her was amazing, and he placed his hands on her inner thighs, moving them forward, dangerously approaching to where she really needed his touch in that moment. Tilting her head down, her lips captured his in another kiss that quickly became a hungry one, her hands were buried in his light brown hair and his tongue teased hers when she parted her lips to welcoming him.

His hand had completed it's path and was now trapped between their bodies, touching the edge of her underwear which caused a moan to leave her mouth, but was muffled by his, urging him to move forward. She was already wet for him, he could feel, and a smile formed on his lips, turning the kiss more sweet and tender. Pulling her garments aside, his fingers were finally where she needed them to be. Flickering his digits over her clit, soft whimpers left her mouth which made them brake the kiss so Regina could let her head fall back and enjoy the sensation.

Both were enjoying their moment, Robin loved to pleasure her the best he could, and to hear her whimpering and moan had it's effects on him as well. "God, Regina..."

She was rocking onto his hand while whimpering, and he could tell she was enjoying the way his digits worked inside of her, which is why Robin gave her a puzzled look when one of her hands left his hair to come down between them, grabbing his wrist and halting his movements. "I want you inside of me." She had brought her head by the side of his, and she was whispering the words right into his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine in anticipation.

He removed his hand from between her legs, and she wondered if that had really been the best idea since she was already missing his touch. But he entwined his finger with hers as soon as she released his wrist, bringing her hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles, and she really loved how he could be so sweet and sexy at the same time. But something she liked to do was tease him, so it was no surprise to Robin when her hand fell to his boxers, at the same time her low voice reached his ears, earning a gasp from him, "Get rid of this."

She rose up slightly on her knees, it was enough so that moments later their underwear was resting next to her tee on the floor, and without nothing more to separate them she sank onto him, but only half way before she was rising again. His blue eyes were dark from desire, and the grip of his hands on her hips tightened as he tried to thrust upward to be completely inside her. "So impatient," she scolded him before she let her head fall on Robin's shoulder when, (on her next thrust) she felt him fill her completely, making both of them groan and their breaths become heavier. Her arms tightened around his neck and she began her movements slowly, muffling her soft whimpers on his bare skin, at the same time Robin placed his lips against her ear, nibbling at her earlobe before he moved his lips behind it to kiss her skin there.

"Robin..." He knew that it was her sensitive spot and he just couldn't resist when his lips were so close from it like they were now. But he loved to watch her too, look deep into her eyes when he was inside her, so his voice was softly in her ear when he asked her, "Look at me."

And so she did, her head slowly rose from his shoulder until her brown eyes were locked in his blue ones, and his firm hands never let go of her hips, guiding her to him. After a moment spent staring at one another, Robin brushed his lips with hers, pecking them one last time before his mouth moved lower to her neck, feeling her swallow hard when she kissed and sucked at her pulse point. Her nails dug into his shoulder, causing Robin to let out a low groan against her skin as her fingers continued along the curve of his neck, leaving a red trail which just vanished when her fingers buried in his hair.

Her cry was getting louder when she brought him closer, and god, he would be the death of her. She should be concerned (but she wasn't) about how she would explain to their kids the mark she was sure he was leaving on her neck. But she couldn't think of anything else at that moment and her pace increased, thrusting down on him harder, and sending jolts of pleasure through her that made her shut her eyes closed.

He gasped, leaving her neck to let his head fall back against the headboard, and biting his own lip, one of his arms wrapped around her waist at the same time his other hand was once again between their bodies, rubbing her clit and eliciting louder moans from her. It was just what was missing and she was so close to her orgasm now, trembling in his arms as his hips came up to meet her, pushing him more deeply into her whilst her lips met his once more, drinking in her screams when her whole body tightened around him and she finally let go of everything. It only took a couple more thrusts for him to follow her with a groan of his own, and she collapsed against his chest as his arms encircled her body, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

It didn't take long until she was leaving his lap and settling herself beside him on the bed. Her previous position was getting uncomfortable due to her growing belly, but she was perfectly happy laying right next him with her head resting on his chest.

A silence befell them, the only sound in the room coming from their heavy breaths, and they remained staring at the ceiling, his hand caressing her arm until she felt him chuckle underneath her, and her head tilted up to look at him without any word needed for him to know she was asking why he was laughing. "I can't stop thinking that we just made love in front of our daughter."

She couldn't help but giggle at his thought, and after he placed a kiss on her forehead she replied, "I wouldn't say in front, but... kind of."

A wide smile formed on his face before she raised her head to capture his lips on hers in a tender kiss, and when they soon pulled away, his smile remained on his features when he addressed her, "Still willing for a shower?"

"How could I refuse?" In minutes, the bed was empty, their clothes were still on the floor, and from the bathroom it was possible to hear the sound of the water coming out of the shower as they washed one another, getting ready for their day.

#

"Regina, last night was one thing, but I believe no one is still sleeping at this time of the day. You don't have to keep your voice down," Robin said, while he put the key in the lock, turning it a few times to lock the door. He knew she wasn't keeping her voice down because of that, but he loved to tease her. "Besides, if there's still someone in the other rooms, I think they've already heard us for a while. The queen standing next to me has a hard time keeping quiet." He winked at her, earning a _'Robin!'_ from her, before he leaned against Regina to steal a quick peck from her.

"Good morning." Their kiss was interrupted by Ruby's voice, as the young woman was leaving one of the other rooms, looking at them with a smirk on her face, causing the redness on Regina's cheeks to grow.

"Good morning, Ruby." Robin greeted her with a sincere happy smile, given the fact he had solved everything with Regina and his day had just begun in the best way.

"I'll wait in the car while you deliver the key." Regina turned to him as soon as the other brunette disappeared on the stairs. "I was already embarrassed for having asked Granny to meet you in the room, not to mention we should've returned home."

"Don't be silly, we'll just deliver her the key and I'm going to give her a little more money to pay your half," Robin replied, intertwining his fingers with hers and placing the bag with their clothes on his shoulder.

The sound of their footsteps echoed through the lobby as they walk down the stairs. She was lovely dressed in one of his shirts tucked in her pants, and with the sleeves carefully turned upwards to cover its length, at the same time she was carrying her jacket on her arm. They stopped in front of Granny's desk, green eyes studying the couple standing there, and the grey-haired woman greeted them with a _'good morning'_ and a warm smile, while Robin placed the key on the wooden surface between them, greeting the old woman as well.

"I hope you spent a restful night," Granny said, grabbing the key and placing it back on the key chain beside her.

"We did, thank you," Robin replied, releasing Regina's hand to wrap his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her hip and pulling her closer to him.

She realised she hadn't said anything to the woman in front of them yet, so, putting a smile on her lips Regina addressed her, "I'm sorry we haven't paid my half yet, it wasn't planned. But Robin is going to give you the money now." Regina turned to face him, seeing him sifting through the bag, looking for his wallet at the same time he let out an _'Oh, right'_ , letting her know he would forget if it wasn't for her.

"Oh, no, it's not necessary," The old woman insisted, making Robin stop his movements when he was about to hand her the money. "Robin already paid for the room." Without giving them a chance to protest, the grey-haired woman addressed them one more time, "Can I get you breakfast?" she glanced at the clock, striking noon, and then looking back at the couple, she rectified, "Maybe brunch?"

"No, we're fine, thank you anyway," Regina instantly answered, not wanting to cause more damage to Granny's business.

"Are you sure?" Robin was looking to Regina's belly, silently reminding her she was pregnant, that she needed to eat, and all the other things that caused Regina to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I can perfectly go home and eat something there," she assured, and Robin didn't insist, knowing she was stubborn and that anything he say would only end up with her having her way. So they thanked Granny one more time and when they were about to walk out the door, Granny's voice reached their ears once more, "Congratulations on the new baby."

#

They stopped at home first. Regina changed into her own clothes (something more comfortable since they were spending the day going from place to place), while Robin had cooked their lunch, one of his quick recipes of pasta salad to fill their stomachs and get them ready for the day ahead.

They chose to begin with the baby's room, so they headed to the baby store and went straight to the paint section so they could pick which color they would paint the bedroom. Robin wanted to paint the walls pink, decorating the whole nursery fit for a real princess, but Regina had other ideas and said that their little girl's first room should be lighter and neutral, without excessive painting on the walls. And both of them found a consensus, agreeing that they could change the painting later when their daughter could choose the color too. The color was eventually chosen and the paint was bought, as well as the painting brushes.

They made their way to the furniture section, and Regina was glad to see that the same store would have everything they needed since she was sure they would have had to spend the rest of their time at the baby store before they've to pick up the boys.

They were completely wrong if they thought they could buy everything in one day, apparently, the clothes and the other baby stuff would have to wait for another time, for today they could only focus on the furniture and the little things that would help to fill the baby's room. They were thinking of buying a new crib, but when they began to walk down the aisles of the baby store, full with all the type of things they realised they needed to buy, they had settled that the old Henry's crib would do just fine.

They spent the next few hours looking at stuff and agreeing and disagreeing if they needed a certain item, or if they should just get it at a later time.

"Do you think we've gone overboard?" Robin asked, looking at the pile of boxes next to them on the checkout counter.

They didn't need a crib, but they definitely needed: a dresser, a changing table, a rocker with an ottoman (Regina insisted on that, claiming that Robin would thank her when he had to stay in their princess room lulling her to sleep), a nightstand, a table lamp, a nightlight, a mobile to go over the crib, and Regina even let Robin buy a bedding set and a rug that was the color pink like he wanted.

"I don't think so, we need all this," she reasoned, answering him with a smile and getting one in return.

"We definitely need to have all this delivered then," Robin replied, leaning into her and pressing his lips to hers softly, smiling through their kiss and just enjoying the moment they were sharing.

 **Thoughts? :)  
Let me just defend myself and say that it was the first time I tried to write a s'mores scene, but I think that for the first time it's not bad, right? :P Well, just tell me what you thought about the chapter.  
I'll give you a little spoiler... I think two or three chapters more and we have the OQ princess out here with her parents ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Here's the new chapter. I know it took a while, but I promised you I would write the conversation between Snow and Regina and guess what's in this chapter? ;)**

 **A huge thank you to Sparkles21, who is beta-ing my story and she is doing an awesome job correcting the currents chapters and the first ones at the same time :)**

 **I hope you liked and tell me what you thought**

Chapter 17

"Guys, c'mon, hurry up! Mary Margaret is waiting for us." Robin's voice echoed through the big house as he was already at the front door, staring at the empty hall in front of him. There was no sign of the boys or even Regina, and he started to think they were doing it on purpose to mess with him. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked into the living room, letting himself fall on the cushions of the couch, and if he let his eyes close for just a little, he didn't notice. The baby, apparently, liked to keep its parents awake at night, and the little girl inside Regina's belly always chose the night to make herself present, messing with Regina's sleep. And if Regina couldn't sleep, Robin would always keep her company, snuggling with her until she'd be able to fall asleep again or just be lying with her in his arms, watching her TV shows until both of them let the sleep take care of them. And now they needed to go to the Charming's house, and the only thing Robin wanted was to spend the rest of the afternoon on the couch in his own home with Regina and the boys. But he couldn't, and it didn't take long until he heard hurried steps coming from the kitchen and stop beside him in the living room.

"I'm ready, papa." The adorable voice of his son reached his ears, making Robin smile, though he was still very much in his sleep state.

"Great, little man. You're the firs-" Robin's words were cut off as soon as the man opened his eyes to look at his toddler, and he was faced with his son's shirt all covered with the chocolate from the cake he was eating, but he couldn't help himself when a laugh left his mouth, "What a mess, Roland."

"What?" the little boy asked, trying to look at his own shirt, whilst Robin leaned forward, grabbing the napkin on Roland's hand to clean his son's cheeks. At the same time, Henry was leaving the kitchen, passing by the living room door, but stopping in his tracks when he heard Robin's voice calling for him.

"Henry, please, do me a favor." The boy turned around, placing himself against the door frame, waiting for Robin to continue, "Can you help Roland to get clean and put on a new shirt? And please, don't make a mess on you too," he added when he saw the boy eating a piece of the same chocolate cake. "I have to check on your mother."

"No problem," Henry replied, taking a bite on the snack in his hand and making a sign for Roland to follow him. "C'mon, Ro."

Following the boys upstairs, Robin headed to his bedroom, as Henry disappeared with Roland to the little boy's room. His hands reached for the door handle, opening it very gently, wondering if Regina could have fallen asleep. Peeking inside, Robin noticed Regina seated on the edge of the bed, with her back to him and trying to put on her high-heeled shoes. He heard her sigh, thinking that she was probably so excited for their afternoon as he was, but then she stood up, just for a few seconds until she sat down again, taking off her shoes and throwing them to the floor.

"Regina," he called softly, making her jump in her seat despite his effort to not startle her. She didn't notice his presence, and just when his voice echoed through the room she turned to the door to see him already approaching her. "Still having pains?" She was already on the third trimester of the pregnancy, and with her belly pretty big she have been uncomfortable the whole morning. Whale had talked to them, and had explained the different pains that pregnant women could sense, but he also had said that they couldn't do a lot about her leg cramps. Still, Robin had tried to help her the best he could, always offering to massage her muscles.

"Just my legs and my back," she complained, rubbing her upper legs with her palms.

He kneeled in front of her, grabbing her hands in his, so tenderly, and she noticed he was completely focused on them, his eyes never leaving her fingers until he brought her left hand to his lips. Caressing her knuckles, he lingered longer on a specific finger, placing soft and delicate kisses on her ring finger, and with a deep breath, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax and just enjoy his caresses, without letting her fears ruin their moment.

Her free hand stopped on his cheek to caress his skin, and she smiled when she felt his beard tickling the palm of her hand. And when she was really starting to relax into his touch, he guided her hand so smoothly onto her belly, and she could sense that their baby girl inside was so relaxed as her.

"Better?" his voice reached her ears, remembering her from the discomfort she had been feeling the whole morning, something she wasn't feeling so much anymore. She opened her eyes, smiling to him and making him smile back, pleased to see that his action had an effect on her. Still, her well-being was the most important, so Robin continued, "We don't have to go if you're not feeling well."

"I'm feeling so much better now," she replied, caressing her belly without letting her smile fade away, at the same time her free hand grabbed his, pulling him to sit beside her on the bed and resting her head on his shoulder. The pains were still there, but Robin's cuddles were enough to make her forget about that. "It's just uncomfortable, that's all."

She felt him nod above her hair, as he had placed his cheek against the top of her head, and both their gazes were locked on their hands, staring at his thumb caressing her skin. It was with a groan of protest from her that Robin moved to lean forward, making Regina straighten herself while he let go of her hand to grab her shoes, and with an arched brow, something he had learned from her, he addressed her, "I'm sure these don't help."

Running his finger through the heel of her shoes, he earned a chuckle from her. Getting up on his feet he walked towards the closet, choosing another pair of shoes, one which wasn't that high. He ended up picking a pair of black boots, with a wider and more comfortable heel. He returned to her, seeing her eyebrows knit together with the sight of the shoes in his hands, but before she could say something, he stated, "It's perfect." He kneeled in front of her one more time, opening the zipper on the side of the boot and letting the shoe slide to Regina's feet. "See? Perfect."

"Remember me to not let you dress Roland, or even this little one, again," she teased him, stretching out her free arm so he could help her to get on her feet.  
Robin and Regina were heading down the stairs when she glanced at her watch, and turning on her feet, she called for the boys. "Henry, Roland, I want you two down here in two minutes."

"Mom mode activated," he teased as she was passing by him, reaching for the jacket on the hanger.

Grabbing the coat for her, he helped her put it on as she replied to him in the same playful way. "If we want to get there before tomorrow, yes."

She passed by him, one more time, making her way to the mirror and fixing the hair with her fingers until she turned to Robin again, to see him looking at her from bottom to top, and when his eyes locked with hers, a shiver run down her spine at his voice. "Sexy mom mode activated."

"Yes, I'm sure the right word to describe me with this big belly is sexy," she bantered, an attempt to change the mood. The kids were about to coming downstairs, and the last thing she needed was getting turned on before they heading to Snow's place.

But Robin began to move towards her slowly, showing off his sexy, but unfortunately dressed body, and his legs and...

 _Pull yourself together, Regina!_ She tried, she really tried, and the breath got caught in her throat, but when she noticed, her lips were already between his, and a moan, caused by the surprise, left her. It took all her willpower to bring a hand to his chest and push him back. What if the kids came running down the stairs at this moment? They weren't doing anything wrong, but...

"I'm starting to like more and more the idea of staying at home with you." Robin's voice was low, just for her to hear, and she couldn't stop it when his lips were on hers again and her mouth opened to welcome him, his tongue battle against hers. Their breaths were mingled together, and they didn't notice when the sound of footsteps filled the room, as the boys were heading down the stairs, stopping in their tracks when they saw their parents.

"Eww, gross!" Roland was the one who protested, hiding his face in Henry's arm, at the same time Regina pushed Robin away from her, a little more harshly than she intended, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Her eyes never met the kids, and she turned to grab her purse, placing it on her shoulder before she heard Henry addressing her, "You don't need to be ashamed, mom."

She was sure his comment was just helping her to get more and more red in the cheeks, and she could hear Robin giggling beside her. She didn't waste time so she threw a glance at him, making him stop right away. She cleared her throat, pulling herself back together, and with the best bossy look that she could give them at that moment, she addressed all of them, "Let's go, we're already late."

#

They could hear the sound of the doorbell on the other side of the wooden surface, together with the sound of footsteps and Snow's voice mumbling some baby words to whom they knew only could be Neal. She opened the door, and they were received by a very excited face, greeting all of them, before Regina leaned forward and took the baby from Snow's arms.

"Look at him!" Regina said, looking at the baby boy in her arms, but addressing his mother, "He won't stop growing!" At the same time, Roland reached for Regina's arm, pulling her hand down to hold it, and she placed Neal on her hip with her free arm, gripping Roland's hand back. She exchanged a knowing look with Robin before she caressed his son's hand, and she walked into the house with Robin and Henry just behind.

"Do you want to play with Neal?" she asked Roland, seeing him nod with a smile and settling on the floor against the couch, alongside the baby play mat. She placed the toddler over the rug full of toys, and when she turned back she saw David walking down the stairs, greeting all of them with a wave. Henry had sat on the floor too, on the other side of the play mat, and Robin had remained standing, talking with David, while Regina and Snow settled themselves on the couch near the children.

"So, how's everything going?" Snow asked, placing a hand on Regina's belly. She knew at that stage Regina had a lot of things going through her mind and, probably many doubts or questions as the date for the birth got closer.

"Good, just some leg cramps and back pains, but nothing I can't handle," she replied with a smile, but there was one thing that literally was keeping her up at night, and maybe she'd be lucky to find a solution if she told Snow. "I think the worst is that she moves too much at night and it's keeping me from sleep."

"That happened to me as well, I used to get up and go to the kitchen and make some tea or something warm to help me relax." Regina pondered her suggestion, wondering that maybe that could actually work. She was nodding, pleased with the idea and thinking that she would try out tonight if she wasn't able to sleep, but then Snow's voice reached her ears, mixed with giggles, "I hope you remember how it was with Henry. They're far more restless out here."

Regina couldn't help but glance at the woman beside her. She was already concerned with the fact that she wouldn't be able to sleep soon after the baby was born, and that's why she'd be glad if she could get her full sleep at this stage, and Snow wasn't helping at all.

"I mean... I'm sure she'll be very quiet and let you sleep most of the night," Snow dismissed with a wave of her hand, an attempt to change her previous idea, and just earning a giggle from Regina. She liked that, though she wasn't recognized as the Evil Queen anymore, she still would have some effect on people, and the woman beside her gave her a puzzled look, but didn't question, just choosing to change the subject instead, "What about him?" she asked, jutting her chin to Roland, who was really entertained with a toy car to notice their talk. "How's he taking it?"

"Good, much better actually," Regina answered, looking at the little boy at her feet with a smile, and with a gesture of a mother she brought her hand to his curls, pulling it away from his brown eyes. "I don't know if I already told you, but he drew a picture of our family and he included the baby. I'm sure it's a good sign."

A warm smile formed on Snow's lips, at the same time the brunette nodded and winked at Regina before addressing the little boy, drawing his attention. "Roland, I'm gonna make the baby's bottle for Neal, can you watch him?" The boy nodded excitedly and Snow got up from her seat, gesturing to Regina for her to follow her to the kitchen, before addressing Roland one more time, "Alright, just keep an eye on him while I make it," she asked, knowing that David was right next to them if they needed anything.

Snow and Regina walked towards the kitchen, leaving the two little boys playing with Henry on the floor, under the watchful eyes of the two fathers, who were talking a little behind them.

Opening the cabinet door, Snow grabbed two kettles and filled one of them with water for the baby's bottle, and the other with milk for making some hot cocoa for them. "I really think he's more accustomed to the baby idea." Snow leaned against the counter, crossing her arms above her chest and addressing Regina, who had sat on one of the stools while they waited for the water to boil.

"Yeah, and I'm more than happy to have another girl in the house," she replied with a smile, picturing how their routines would change when the baby girl inside Regina's belly was outside with them. And then she looked back to the boys, seeing Henry now sitting with Neal on his lap, and Roland playing with him with one of the stuffed animals. She turned to Snow who was staring at her with her knowing look, practically asking what she was thinking. "Though I don't know how to be mother of a girl." The woman in front of Regina turned to grab both kettles, as she was pouring the water into the baby's bottle a tight-lipped smile formed on her lips, one of Snow's smiles that made Regina scoff at her and roll her eyes at the same time Snow was putting some cocoa powder and sugar in the two mugs placed in front of her.

"You know what could help?" Snow turned to Regina, grabbing the scoop provided to pour the milk powder into the bottle, and the look with the smile she was giving Regina wasn't any reassuring. "You could go with me to Ashley's baby classes." Snow didn't give any opportunity for Regina to protest as she was stepping out of the kitchen and approaching the boys, handing the bottle to Henry after she shook it carefully to dissolve the powder completely.

But Regina didn't keep quiet, and before the other brunette could reach the kitchen again she stated, "I'm definitely not going to that baby reunion."

Snow was already expecting that answer, and walking back behind the counter once more she poured the milk into the mugs, at the same time she addressed Regina, one more time. "Well, I would help you, but I didn't get the chance to gain some experience in that field." Regina's eyes fell to the cup in front of her when she heard Snow's words, and without saying anything she just grabbed the spoon beside the mug to stirred the mixture. "Oh, Regina, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Snow's words were interrupted by Regina, and her thoughts brought her back to the time she was about to cast the first curse, and when the Charmings had to send Emma to another land to save her. A shiver ran through Regina's body at the thought of losing her child, and with a low voice and a hand that she unconsciously placed on her belly she continued, "I can't imagine what I would do if someone or... something keep me away from my daughter." Her head was tilted down but Snow could spot a tear that was falling down her cheek. Just as Robin, who had already felt something wasn't right and was ready to intervene if it wasn't the sign Snow had made with her hand to stop him in his tracks. He remained staring at the two women, seeing Snow nod to tell him everything was fine, but he couldn't take his eyes off Regina, and he barely could hear her next words when Snow approached her. "I'm sorry."

Taking the seat beside her, Snow placed her hand on Regina's back, leaving them with their backs to the rest of the room, and Robin wondered if he should stop trying to listen to their talk and just let them have the conversation they should have had in a while. Reticent, Robin turned to David again, resuming their talk since he wasn't able to hear the two women in the kitchen from there.

With her hand on Regina's back, Snow realised that was her time to talk, and taking a deep breath she addressed the brunette, "Regina, it was a long time ago, and things were not that simple. I hurt you, you hurt me, but what matters now is that we have Emma back in our lives and you changed. You're a better person now." A small smile formed on Regina's features, and her eyes were still shining from the little tears, but none of them fell down her face. She wrapped her hands around the mug, taking a sip from the hot drink and allowing the warm sensation to calm her. "We're very different from what we used to be," Snow continued, pulling her mug closer. "and I really have to apologize for being that selfish and childish little girl back then."

A genuine chuckle left Regina, because yes, Snow really could be annoying when she wanted, and without having to think about that, Regina took Snow's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze at the same time the words left her mouth, "You know, if the conditions were different and if I wasn't so young, I wouldn't have minded raising you."

Snow knew what it took for Regina to say that, she knew it was really difficult for her and that their relationship was doomed from the beginning, due to the condition of her marriage with her father, and as a child she didn't understand that, but now she did, and seeing where they were now, was amazing. Snow could feel tears prickle at the back of her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry, especially when she spotted a small figure walking towards her and Regina. She was able to address Regina before the little boy stopped beside them. "Your family loves you."

And then, their hands left each other and Roland's voice reached their ears. "Neal's finished." He had the empty baby bottle in one hand, but his task of giving back the container was immediately forgotten when he saw Regina and Snow looking at him with their watery eyes. "Are you crying?"

They couldn't help but chuckle at each other and Snow gestured with her hand, pulling Roland to sit on her lap beside Regina, who with a shake of her head assured him that no, they were fine. She placed a kiss on the little boy's forehead, grabbing her mug in front of her and handing it to him, "Hot cocoa?" Just like she had anticipated, the little boy nodded excitedly, wrapping both his little hands around the cup and bringing it to his mouth, taking a long sip from the warm drink.

Their talk lasted for the rest of the afternoon, with Regina and Snow joining the men's conversation as well. It was only when Neal started getting grouchy due to being sleepy that Regina and Robin decided that was time to go home.

"C'mon, Roland. We have to let Neal get some sleep." Robin never thought they would have to convince his son to leave the baby, but he was loving playing with him. They'd been calling the boy for almost half an hour, but what really surprised both Regina and Robin was the next words that came out of Roland's mouth, "Papa, when will my sister be born?"

A silence befell them while Robin locked eyes with Regina, and Snow and David shift their gazes to the couple. But Roland was still waiting for an answer, his eyes switching between his father and Regina, and with a smile forming on his features, Robin caressed his son's brown hair and answered him, "Soon, my boy."

But he was a four-year-old and his attention was quickly drawn to something else, "Gina," his arms were stretched at her, asking her to pick him up and she couldn't resist him. Before Robin could say something, she was already holding him in her arms, placing the little boy on her hip.

"Regina..." Robin began.

"It's okay Robin, Whale said it was fine as long as I don't have any pains," she assured him, giving him a smile and stretching out a hand towards him. "But give me the car keys so I can put this little boy in his seat."

And there was nothing more he could do but give her what she asked, and leave the Charming's house after her.

 **So, what you thought? :)**

 **I want to thank you for all the favorites/follows and for all the reviews, they make me very happy!**

 **A happy new year for all of you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, new chapter :) I'm sorry it took so long and it's not beta-ed so you didn't have to wait even more so, sorry about the mistakes.  
**

 **Thank you for all the faves/follows and reviews!**

 **And before you start I just want to explain that it will appear _'H & P'_ and _'R & R'_ dividing the scenes so _'H & P'_ means _'Henry & Paige'_ and _'R & R'_ means _'Robin & Regina'_. You'd figure it out eventually, but this way you already now, I hope it's not confused.**

 **Thanks for the reading and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 18

Finally it was Saturday, and the best part is that Regina didn't have work to do or didn't have to bring any kind of paperwork to home. She was now nearing the end of the pregnancy, with a month ahead, but compared to the eight months she had carried that child, was nothing. So she had made quite an effort to get the work done and on time for when the baby was born, and for the following months, and now she could be lying on the couch, watching a movie, with her head placed on Robin's thighs. In fact, she should be cooking the dinner, but Robin was very persuasive, convincing her that, since the boys wouldn't be having dinner with them, they could just be lazy and order something for them later. Roland was with Mary Margaret, who had insisted she'd take him so the little boy could play with Neal and Regina and Robin could have a dinner for them before the baby was born, and Henry was in his room preparing to leave.

The room was dark, the only source of light provided by the table lamp beside the couch, and that, together with Robin's hand caressing her hair, it was just helping Regina's eyes getting heavy as time went by. She was getting more and more tired with the process of the pregnancy, and her belly was becoming a weight hard to carry, so their evenings were now spent in a laziness, with Robin coddling her until she falls asleep.

With the utmost care, his hand slid from her hip, over her body, stopping on her belly and caressing their baby in it. He was almost sure Regina was already asleep, so he kept his caress gentle, trying his best to not wake her, but, lately, he couldn't keep his hands off her belly. Through his touch, he could feel that their baby girl wasn't as tranquil as her mother, moving under his palm.

"Shh... We're here." He never stopped his caresses as he addressed their daughter with his sweet and calm voice, "Will you let your mama sleep today?" but she wouldn't stop, Robin could feel she was full of energy that day, and he couldn't help but giggle softly, trying to not move too much to not disturb Regina on his lap, as he addressed the baby girl, one more time, "I can see you'll be a tiny rebel as your mother."

"Or a free spirit as her father." Regina's voice reached his ears until she slowly turned her head to face him, and her smile was welcomed with one of his.

"How long have you been listening to us?" he asked, chuckling at the same time, and removing a lock of hair from her face.

"Long enough to realise how much I love to listen you talking with our daughter." And before she could return to a sitting position, he leaned toward her and his lips brushed over hers so smoothly, giving her just a quick peck before he straighten himself too.

"I thought you were sleeping,"

"Mom," Robin's words were interrupted by another voice coming from the entry, and the gazes of the couple sitting on the couch immediately shifted to her eldest son standing at the door. "I'm ready." Henry could see the two adults, especially his mother, watching him with their curious eyes, and he tucked his hands in his black jeans pockets, waiting for one of them to say something, but she just stood up and walked toward him. Raising a hand, she laid it on his cheek as her thumb was moving back and forward, caressing his skin, and her gaze was totally focused on him, but Henry's sight was searching behind her, looking at Robin with his eyebrows together in confusion before he let his eyes lock with his mother's, "Is everything okay?"

She tilted her head to the side as a smile grew on her features. He was so handsome, so grown up, and Regina recognized he wasn't a child anymore when she remembered where he would.

"Yes, everything's fine." She assured him, fixing his wool sports jacket and his t-shirt underneath it. He was beautiful and the rolled-up sleeves gave the jacket, that once could be considered dressy, a casual look. "I was just thinking how handsome you look."

"Thanks, that's a good thing coming from a woman," he replied with a smile, "my mom, but..."

A laugh left her lips at his thought, "Well, I'm still a woman." She reasoned, the giggles still leaving them both until ceasing. "Don't be nervous, you two have been friends for ages."

"Yeah, that's the problem." Henry sighed, assuming the reason for his nervousness. "If she was a girl I just met... But she's my friend. I don't want the things to get awkward."

Regina was about to say something, but her lips closed as fast as it parted, and she was just staring at her son, remembering how many times she had pictured this moment in her head when he was as little as Roland, how many times she wondered how she would react when he went on his first date. "You'll do just fine." She finally managed to say.

"Sorry, allow me to interrupt," Robin was walking toward them, stopping beside Regina and noticing the curious gaze they were throwing at him, but he turned to her, and although he knew she wouldn't understand, he stated, "I'm going to tell him." Like he thought, her brows knit together in confusion, but he didn't give her an opportunity to ask. "Your mother made the first move."

They were wrapped in silence and Regina remained to stare at the man next to her, questioning where he was going with that. Henry was just staring at them too, his eyes switching between his mother and Robin until soft giggles begin to leave him, "What?"

"Yes, she pulled me and kissed me." He continued, earning a chuckle from the boy in front of him and a _'Robin!'_ from Regina. "What? It was just a kiss, he's old enough to know," he defended himself as she rolled her eyes. "and I'm just trying to say that Paige can surprise you. Your mom did." He addressed Henry, but his gaze shifted to Regina at his last words, receiving a shy small from her.

"Tell me the rest-"

"Didn't you have a place to go?" Regina interrupted Henry, moving to place a hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm sure this story can wait for another time."

She noticed the complicit gaze between the two men, and it warmed her heart seeing her son so close to Robin. She reached for the boy, hugging Henry and muttering a "Good luck" on his ear, before he leaves her embrace so Robin could kiss her cheek, and then both her men were walking out of the house.

#

The ride to the restaurant was silent, with Henry focused on the road as well as Robin, who would glance briefly at the young boy seated beside him. He was staring out the window or just watching the road in front of them, without returning the looks Robin was throwing him, and just when they arrived, Robin risked and broke the silence, "So, here we are."

"Yeah," Henry replied, finally turning to face his stepfather when Robin stopped the car.

They were surrounded by the silence, one more time, until Robin turns to grab something from the back seat, handing it to the young boy beside him.

"What is this?" Henry was frowning at the object, but he held it in his hand, shifting his gaze back to the man giving it to him.

"How _'what is this'_?" Robin replied, surprised by Henry's question, "It's a rose."

"I know, but-"

"Do I have to remember everything?" Robin's reply came in a slight cocky manner and with a grin, nothing fitting for the kind man he was. "Trust me, she'll love it."

But Henry knew he was trying to lighten the mood, help him to relax, and he was right, how he had thought to go for a first date with empty-hands? So he returned the smile, thanking him.

"Everything will work out, didn't you guys already dating?" Robin asked, seeing the boy bobbing his head in signal of _'sort of'_. "Well, she already proved she likes you." He assured him with a wink, bringing back the memory of their 'near-kiss' on the night Regina announced she was pregnant. After a short silence, Robin continued, "Well, I have to get dinner for me and your mother, did you mind if I go inside?"

"No," Henry answered, checking the watch in his wrist. "I think she's not here yet, and I appreciate the company."

"Alright, let's go then." Robin said before they step out of the car and go to the restaurant.

They sat at the counter, Robin with the packed dinner in front of him and a glass of vermouth in his hand, and they talked for about twenty minutes before Robin takes a long sip to finish his drink and stand up, squeezing the boy's shoulder to let him know who was about to join him.

"You got this," he addressed the boy, drawing a smile from him.

Henry remained in his seat, with his back to where his stepfather had come across to the girl, and he could hear a _'Hi, Paige'_ from the man, before the muffled sound of the door closing.

He could feel her gaze on him, and he knew she was standing there, probably waiting for him to join her, so he took a deep breath, grabbing the flower on the counter, and turning to face her.

He was not prepared at all for what he was faced with.

Her small figure was covered with a knee-length dress, with a belt around her waist, separating the white short sleeved shirt from the black skirt.

She was walking in his direction, with her wide smile, and he realized he had frozen in his spot right after he turned to her. Forcing himself to say something, he slightly shook his head, hearing a small giggle from her when she stopped in front of him, and, at the same time, they simply greeted each other with a "Hi."

A laugh left them both until her eyes shift for his hand, holding the red rose, and, still a little disoriented from their moment before, he followed her eyes, letting an _'Oh'_ escape from his lips, at the same time he handed her the flower, "It's for you."

She tilted her head, a wide smile forming on her lips, and she held his offer in her hand, bringing it to her nose and thanking him, "It's very pretty."

He silently thanked Robin for his idea, but he didn't know how to reply to her, so, before they could be wrapped in an awkward silence, he stretched out an arm, saying they should ask for a table.

.

R & R

.

Hearing the sound of the keys on the front door, Regina stood up to head toward the foyer, fooling herself and saying he might need some help with the bags, but she was just a mother and she couldn't avoid her care of her older son.

Robin knew exactly what she wanted as soon as he saw her standing there, and a smile formed on his features as he made his way toward the kitchen to drop the bag.

Her eyes were following his every movement, and before he starts to place everything on the counter for them, he turned to face her, seeing her eyes almost begging for him to say something.

"He was fine." He assured her, approaching her. "Nervous, which is normal, but fine."

"I wish I had gone with you." She muttered, with a bit of guilt in her voice. "I wanted to be there for him."

"Regina, he knows you need to get all rest as you can. And he went on a date, he's not getting married." He reasoned, making her giggle at her own overreaction. "Besides, he has the best adviser with him."

"What did you do?" she asked, her smile widening at the thought of that two up to something.

"First," he began, reaching behind him to grab a rose, just like the one he had given to Henry, and hand it to her.

A chuckle left her as she hold the flower in her hand, not at all surprised that he had brought her something in addition to the dinner, and she realized they already knew each other very well after all that time together, but they remained so passionate as the first time.

"Thank you," she wrapped her arm around his neck, bringing him closer, his lips closer, as she captured them in a tender and leisurely kiss before she takes a step back to look at him. "I love you."

"And did you love the flower?" he asked, smirking, hearing her giggling again and answering him with an _'I did'_ , before he was talking to her again, "I thought Paige would appreciate too, so I gave one to Henry."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at his gesture, thinking she couldn't have a best man in her life, who cared so much about her son as her.

"I bet she did." She smiled, caressing his cheek with her thumb, and then moving away to put the flower in a vase. "Now we should eat before the food gets cold."

.

H & P

.

They were walked to a table, near of the window, by a waitress, who left them after he placed the two menus on each side of the wooden surface, and Henry took the chance to walk to her side, grabbing the chair and pulling it out for her to sit.

"Thank you." She was looking around them, absorbing their surroundings, and when her eyes were back to Henry's, she could see his shy smile as he watched her. "It's good to go somewhere else to eat than Granny's. This place is really nice."

"I'm glad you liked." His eyes were locked on hers until she grabbed the menu and shift her gaze to it, making Henry do the same.

"Yeah, I always run into someone I know there."

"I know, me too." He instantly replied, and then adding a bit more shy, "And I wouldn't want that to happen today." Her eyes were back to his, one more time, and he studied in his mind what he had just said, widening his eyes when he realized, "I mean, not that I don't want to be seen with you, I just-"

"Henry, I got it." She giggled, putting down the menu. "I didn't want anybody to interrupt or watch us, either."

She was able to lighten the mood and he was glad for that, so he returned the smile, completely focused on her until the waitress come back to place their order. They realized they still haven't chosen, and seconds before the man approach them, each one glanced at the menu, trying to choose a plate.

"Have you chosen already?" They heard the waitress beside them, and Henry changed a look with Paige, wondering if she was thinking the same as him.

He didn't know most of the items on the menu, and he didn't want to choose something he might not like, so, as ridiculous as it could be, with all that variety, he addressed the man, "Steak and fries?"

At least he succeeded in making her laugh.

"Same for me." She said, sharing a smile with the boy in front of her, and then, after the order was placed, the waitress is off to the counter to grab their drinks, and the silence befell them, one more time, until her voice reached his ears, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied, but she waited until the waitress, who had showed up seconds before, serving their cokes, was walking away from their table again.

"Is this a date?" she asked, making Henry stop halfway his sip and place the glass on the table before he cleared his throat to answer her.

"I'd like to think so." His answer was as honest as possible, and his eyes never left hers during the seconds, that felt like forever, until she replied to him:

"Me too."

Henry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and grabbing his glass again, he lifted it to toast, making her hold hers as well, "To our first date?", he said, half asking, and she smiled, nodding and clinking before they sip.

.

R & R

.

She was watching him doing the dishes, his toned arms drying the plates and the glasses from their dinner, and she was smiling helplessly. She had promised him she wouldn't do anything, that she would just stay there and watch him, but she couldn't avoid when she walked toward him, her hand caressing his lower back, at the same time she placed a kiss on his bicep, letting her hand slide into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Regina..." he warned, his eyes never leaving the glass in his hand when he heard a groan of disappointment coming from her.

She reached for the two plates piled up beside him, and holding them in her hands, she put them in the cupboard, whilst Robin put the glasses. With his hands already free of any dishes, and the kitchen clean and neat, he stopped behind her, wrapping his arms around her belly and kissing her neck.

"I can't tease, but you can?" she asked, intertwining her fingers with his and tilting her head to the side to give him more room.

"I have a surprise for you." He was whispering right in her ear, making shivers run down her spine, and she gave him a puzzled look when his arms left her, his grip just remaining on her hand whilst he led them upstairs.

"Ready?" he asked, covering her eyes with one of his hands without giving her the opportunity to answer. His free hand reached for a key in his pocket, putting it in the lock and turned it to unlock the door in front of them.

"Oh, I was wondering why this door was locked," she teased, an attempt to get something from him, but not even a word came out of his mouth as he guided her into the room, turning on the light on the process. "Well, I guess I'm gonna find out."

He uncovered her eyes, giving them the time to adjust to the dim light of the area, and when she actually managed to have a vision of the whole space, her jaw slightly dropped in surprise and amazement at the sight of the new nursery.

"Robin..." she took a few steps forward, passing by the changing table, already tidied up with the little pink baskets, one filled with some products and diapers, and the other with some toys, and they even had already some towels folded and ready to use. She glanced back at him, standing at the door, arms crossed above his chest and that smile able to make her week at her knees. His deep blue pools, surrounded by the wrinkles of his expression, were looking back at her, encouraging her to continue to explore the new room, so her gaze shift to the dresser, with the drawers closed, but she could imagine it couldn't be too full since they just had time to buy the essential, some sleepers and onesies in addition to the presents of their friends. She approached the crib, turning on the mobile with the little bears over it, and she looked up to see the image of stars projected on the ceiling. It was so comforting. She could totally sleep there with their daughter. And then her hand fell to the crib, roaming lazily over the panel, and memories of Henry when he was a baby came to her mind. She remembered like it was yesterday when she read stories or just be there, beside him, to lull him to sleep. And now she would be able to live it all again, with Robin by her side. She failed to hold the tears forming in her eyes, and two of them escaped through her lashes, sliding down her cheeks. It was more that she could ask for, too much emotion to handle, but she had Robin to share it all with her. A gentle warmth was spreading through her body as he placed a hand on her lower back, offering comfort, while her eyes were back on the small bed in front of them, the mattress already covered with the pink bedding set chosen by Robin, and a little teddy bear in one of the corners, just like Roland had at the foot of his bed. It appears that Robin would have a princess room for his daughter as he wanted. Despite the room wasn't all pink, more in a shade of beige actually, she could spot the little pink details also on the rug and on the curtains. She intertwined her fingers with his, taking a few steps forward to approach the nightstand and the rocker beside it, and before she knew it, Robin had sat on the chair, pulling her with him so she could be sitting in one of his legs, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," her words were muffled by his skin as she placed a soft kiss on his pulse point, his hand caressing her hair before stopping on her belly to feel their child.

"You don't have to thank me." He replied, making her raise her head to stare at him, her eyes glistening with the small tears, and her hand moved to his jaw as her lips covered his in gratitude for his gesture. "It's for the three of us."

She nodded, her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against his, as they were wrapped in a comforting silence.

"She already loves her room." Regina's voice reached his ears, placing her hand over his on her belly, and smiling when they felt their girl moving inside.

"She's been like that all day?" his hand was stroking back and forth, soothing their child or just cuddling Regina, she wasn't sure which one.

"Yes," she answered him. The baby was so full of energy that day, moving without a stop. "but now she just wants to thank her daddy, right sweetheart?" Regina addressed the little girl, getting a smile from Robin, who always loved to hear her talk with their daughter.

"As much I'd like to take the credit, I didn't do this all by myself." He said, making Regina look at him with a puzzled look, asking who else had helped him to surprise her. "Let me see, the Charmings, Emma, Killian and even the two big brothers of this little girl."

"Henry and Roland?" she was smiling, but the surprise was visible on her features. How she didn't notice anything? She really hadn't any clue about what they were preparing. "How did you have the time to do all that?"

"Well, you were quite insistent on leaving for work through most of the day." He remembered her. She was determined to catch up on work, and not leave anything behind. "We have made good use of that time."

"It was because my insistence that I can be here now with you, and not in my office." She reasoned, letting her fingers play with the top buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, before I forget, the bags for the hospital are next to the dresser," He added, earning a giggle from Regina, who was delighted with his efficiency and care. "I would prefer if you give it a look to see if nothing is missing and if you need anything else-"

He was silenced by her lips in his, kind and lazily, and when they break apart is with their eyes on each other and soft breaths, until Regina is whispering, assuring him, "It'll be fine. You're more prepared than me."

"Are you nervous? With the birth?" he asked, trying to know if he could help somehow. Since he couldn't do much but be supportive, he would do that job in the best way.

As he was expecting, she nodded, lowering her gaze to their joined hands, and Robin knew it was hard for her admitting her weaknesses. Not that it was a weakness, it was only normal to fear the birth, and that's what Robin wanted her to know.

"Regina, it's okay to be scared," his hand stopped on her chin, lifting her face so his eyes could meet hers. "but I'll be with you every second. And I believe she'll be nice to you." He winked, shifting his gaze to her belly and addressing their child, "Won't you, honey?"

"She will." She parroted, placing her head back on his shoulder and allowing herself to relish in the security he conveyed, with his strong, but kind arms around her. She imagined that was the feel their daughter would sense when he would help her get to sleep, and she thanked for having Robin as the father of this little girl.

She yawned as her warm breath was tickling Robin's skin, and he knew she was starting to drift off to sleep, but he would have to wake her minutes later so that she went to bed and, to tell the truth, Robin had one more thing to talk to her.

"Regina," he gently called her, hearing her humming sleepily without raising her head, and he promised to himself he would just talk to her about this thing and then would put her in bed so she could rest. "I was wondering if you already thought about a name."

With that, he accomplished to have her looking at him, and if he didn't know her any better, he would say her smile was giving him some tips that she already had thought of a few.

She thought for a few seconds, but when she started, she was telling him names without a stop, "... Sophia, Anna, Amelia, Chloe, Eva..."

"Alright, we have a few," he joked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I really don't know," she began, earning a laugh from Robin. _Yeah, she really didn't have any ideas_. "I guess I have to look at her little face to decide."

"I get it." He smiled, knowing that he thought the same way.

"Do you want to share your ideas?" she asked, but she was interrupted by the sound of the notifications of his phone, buzzing in his jeans pocket underneath her thigh.

"I have a few favorites," he answered, tucking his hand in his pocket and making her shift so he could reach his phone. "but I'm in the same boat as you, I want to look at her first." he continued, typing the button to open the message.

"Who is it?" she asked curiously, when she saw the smile on his face. But her curiosity just lasted until he snaked his arm around her, so she could settle against him again, and she looked down to his hand, reading the message on the screen:

 _Hey,  
I'm ready to go home.  
The dinner was perfect ;)  
I'll wait for you by the front door.  
-Henry.  
_

" _'The dinner was perfect *wink*_?" she giggled, turning to Robin, at the same time he put the phone back in his pocket, this time on the other side to not disturb her. But she stood up seconds later, pulling him with her to the middle of the room, and stopping in front of him with their fingers intertwined, she joked, "He'll have to explain me some things."

Smiling helplessly, he took a step forward, lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her before he kneels in front of her and pulls up the hem of her pajama top to uncover her round belly.

"I loved this little time with you and your mother, but now I have to pick up your brother so mommy can question him as she wants to," he addressed their girl, earning a laugh from Regina. But he hadn't finished, and with her wide smile, she continued to listen to him, "but know when your time comes, will be me who will stay awake to see if my princess is returned in one piece."

"Don't you think it's a little soon?" she giggled, caressing his hair and drawing his attention to her.

"I'm just warning her, I'm really good with an arrow and bow." He replied, shifting his gaze back to her belly and failing in the attempt to look serious.

"Go get my son." She teased him, hearing him whisper an _'I love you'_ and _'Take care of your mother for me'_ to her belly before he stood up to steal another quick peck from her.

"I love you too,"

And then he was walking toward the door, hearing her talk to their child one last time, "Your daddy is crazy, sweetheart, don't listen to him."

"I heard that."

.  
H & P

.

The phone was quickly tucked into the pocket of Henry's jeans after he had sent the message to Robin, the bill has been paid, and in minutes the two teens were outside the restaurant, sitting on the steps by the door.

"Did you enjoy the dinner?" he asked, because, as the gentleman he was, he was really concerned to know if she was having fun.

"Yes, I really loved the evening." She assured him, making him release a small breath of relief, nothing she could notice. "Thank you, I was very happy when I saw your note."

The conversation flowed whilst they waited for their parents, but they were outside and she was just with her dress, without any jacket to protect her against the cold, her small frame trembling beside him.

His gaze fell to her lips, pale from the cold, and he stood up, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her shoulders, and she instantly relaxed under the warm sensation spreading across her back.

"Thank you," she murmured when he sat back next to her, closer this time, with their shoulders brushing against one another, and he reached for his phone, one more time, connecting the earphones and handing her one of them.

"Do you want...?"

She nodded, her smile drawing his attention whilst she put the earphones on her ear, and gazing back at the device in his hand, he chosen the song, typing the play button so _'Only You from Yazoo'_ could start playing.

They just let themselves enjoy the song until her phone was buzzing on her purse, and he paused the music so she could answer the call. He watched her as she would replying the person at the other end with _'Yes, I'm ready'_ and _'Okay, I'll be waiting'_ , and then she was getting up, putting the phone back in her little bag and addressing Henry, "My father is arriving."

"Oh, okay." He replied, standing up too, not really knowing what he should do next.

She grabbed the coat wrapped around her, placing it back on his shoulders and before he knew, she was closing the space between them, her lips covering his for a second, and then she took a step back to look at him.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her cheeks turning slightly red, and Henry didn't have time to reply as he heard the sound of the car door closing when she entered, and Robin's voice echoing in his ears, calling for him from their vehicle.

#

"I see that my rose helped." Robin pointed, getting out of the car, now parked in front of the bushes surrounding their house. He was followed by the young boy, tracking behind him by the red-brick path, and giggling at his stepfather's remark.

"Yes, we decided to give it a chance and see where it goes." Henry replied, earning a small pat on his shoulder and a _'Well done, boy'_ from the man beside him.

"Get ready to give a full report to the boss," Robin winked, finishing turning his key in the lock, and when he pushed the door open, they were received with nothing more than a silence as he closed the door behind them. "I think you're safe for tonight." He addressed the boy again, smiling at the thought of Regina already sleeping in their bed. "Go to sleep, I'm sure you're tired, too. "

Henry nodded, making his way upstairs with Robin behind, and parting ways when the boy entered his room.

Robin opened the door as gently as he could, peeking inside, but was not welcomed as he expected. The light of the bedside lamp was on, and Regina was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard.

"Hi, still awake?" he asked, entering completely into the room and closing the door behind him. "I thought you were already asleep, I told Henry to go to bed."

"Robin," she called, placing a hand on her belly and stretching out the other arm for him. In seconds, he had grabbed her hand, sitting beside her, and his cheerful expression was quickly replaced by worry and anxiety. "I'm scared."

"Why? What happened?" he tried to remain calm for her, her voice low but clear from any fear, but inside he was as frightened as her.

"I... I still feel these grips, this... pains," she answered, tightening her grasp on Robin's hand.

"Regina, are you having... contractions?" the last word left Robin's mouth in a lower tone, weaker but surprised.

"I didn't want to use that word. Robin, it can't be," she replied scared, turning her head to look at him, and he could see how fragile she was, trying to deny he might have reason and blaming herself if something happened to their baby. "It's too soon."

"Stay calm, they can be fake right?" he said, an attempt to soothe not only her but himself too. She was about 36 weeks, and they were not expecting their daughter before, at least, 38 weeks, and be nervous would not help at all. "How long have you been like this?"

"You left, and a few minutes later I came to the bedro-" she was interrupted by the same pain, sharper than before, making her close her eyes and grit her teeth, at the same time she took a deep breath and Robin placed his free hand on her back. "I came to the bedroom and this started... but I think it's getting worst."

"You've been feeling that for a while... It's better if we go see Whale." Robin said, with his heart racing a mile a minute in his chest. She nodded, releasing his hand so he could get up and put on his jacket. He walked toward the door, turning to her to address her one more time, "I have to tell Henry, can you wait for me just a minute?" she wasn't looking at him, she was focused on her belly and he waited, but when, in a sudden, her eyes widened, he knew something wasn't right, "Regina..."

"Robin," she turned to look at him, more scared than she already was, "I think my water broke."

 **So, thoughts? I like to know ;)**

 **Just one thing I wanted to point out, I used your suggestions for Regina's thoughts about the baby's name, I hope it's okay :) If you liked one in particular just leave on the reviews, I'm still trying to decide.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and I'll do my best to update quickly!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, ready to meet the new member of the family? ;)**

 **I hope this chapter was close to reality, I'm not a mother and I've never experienced a birth so... I hope it's good anyway. Thanks for the reading!**

 **(It's not beta-ed)**

Chapter 19.

It feels different that day.

That same waiting room, with the white walls and the cold marble floor, just seemed less inviting that night. He was thinking about the day he'd been there with Regina, waiting to know what was wrong with her, which turn out to be a pregnancy. And was thinking about her appointments, and when they found that they were having a girl and they couldn't be happier.

And today he was just nervous. Of course Robin was looking forward to meeting his little girl, but he could wait more time if that meant that nothing wrong could happen. With the baby or with Regina.

He was completely focused on the floor, the noise around him gone really unnoticed by Robin, but he was sure he recognized that voice, that female voice calling for him.

"Robin!" the blonde quickly approached him, her breathing awfully hard from the run to get there as fast as possible. She saw her son seated beside his stepfather and reached for him, hugging him with one arm and placing the other on Robin's shoulder.

"Emma!" Robin immediately stood up, giving his friend a quick hug before he gives a step back to talk to her, "Thank you for coming up so quickly."

"No problem, how is Regina?" she asked, hoping he already knew something. They were there for about fifteen minutes, but Robin had remained in the waiting room with Henry, not wanting to leave the boy alone till Emma gets there.

"She was taken inside-"

"So what are you doing here? Go!" she interrupted in a more playful tone, but still in a serious way, in just an attempt to cheer him a little, "I'll see if this kid gets some sleep."

It was late, half-past midnight when Robin checked the clock on the wall, but he could hear the boy protesting, saying he wanted to wait there in case his mother or Robin needed something, and then Emma's voice explaining that the birth could take hours and that he needed to rest to be there early in the morning.

But then Robin decided to interrupt, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder and addressing the young boy, "I promise you'll be the first to know when she's born. And I think your mother would be much more comfortable knowing you are resting."

With that, Henry nodded, hugging his stepfather one last time before he lets Robin made his way to the corridor in front of them, and the young boy and his mother headed toward the exit, trying to go through a night without any sleep.

He rushed into the hallway, full of doors on each side, but he didn't really know where to go. He had no idea which room was Regina's, and _God! Where were the nurses in this hospital?_

"Mr. Locksley?" his hurried steps were interrupted by a female's voice coming from behind him, and he immediately turned to face her, taking a few steps forward to approach the brunette.

"Yes, it's me."

"Mrs. Mills just started the active stage of labor," the midwife informed him, glancing at the sheets that she was carrying in her hands. "She's being observed."

"Can I be with her?" he asked instantly, receiving a warm smile and a nod from the woman standing in front of him.

"Of course. I was just heading there, care to join me?"

They quickly made their way down the hall, towards the room where Regina was, and the first to enter was the woman, greeting her with a smile and asking how she was doing, "I found someone desperate to find this room."

Regina didn't have time to react before Robin was beside her, brushing the hair out of her eyes and placing a tender kiss on her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"With pains-" she just had time to answer briefly before being assaulted by another contraction. She shut her eyes, trying to breathe through the pain, and Robin glanced scared at the midwife standing on the other side of the bed.

"She's having contractions about every three or four minutes," she informed, making Robin look back at Regina and whisper how great she was doing before addressing the woman again,

"What can I do?"

"Help her to relax and keep her hydrated," she answered, placing a water bottle and a glass on the table beside the bed, after checking her level of dilatation. "She's halfway there."

"Did you hear? We'll meet our daughter soon," he encouraged her, keeping his caresses on her face and trying to follow the midwife's instructions. But 'soon' was relative when three hours later Regina was about 8cm dilated, feeling shaky and cold.

"I can't carry on, Robin. I can't do this," she cried, breathless, between contractions.

"Of course you can, my love. You're doing great," he reassured her, kissing her temple and smiling as he addressed her one more time, "Can you picture her in your arms?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and focusing on her breath until she heard the midwife's voice announcing she could require pain relief.

"Yes, I want to!" Regina almost shouted, and, following the instructions very carefully, Robin helped her to sit with her legs out of the bed, sitting himself beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to help her to remain still.

"The pain should get better now with the epidural," the woman explained, telling Regina to find a comfortable position to get through the last efforts until she was fully dilated and ready to bring her baby to the world. But she didn't want to leave Robin's arms, she felt more comfortable and warm under Robin's embrace, so she ended leaned against the pillows, the way she was before, but with Robin beside her, holding her against his side.

"I love you, you know that," he buried his nose in her hair, comforting her as she was assaulted by longer contractions.

...

Regina just couldn't believe when she heard Dr. Whale entering the room.

"I was informed we're about to bring another citizen to this world," the male voice reached their ears, and Regina would have breathed in relief if she wasn't so focused on just being able to breathe through all that pain. She was fully dilated by that time, and Whale had been called to complete the birth, "Here's what we'll do," he explained them the delivery process, at the same time Regina left Robin's embrace to try to find a comfortable position, "I want you to push when you feel a contraction, all right?" he addressed Regina, who nodded as soon as she was settled against the pillows, "All right, let's do this."

"Our baby is almost here," Robin reminded her, holding her hand and wiping the tears away from her cheeks. She was all sweaty, her perspiration running down her skin, but he couldn't love her more than at that moment. She was having their baby, the product of their true love, but seeing her there in pain without being able to do anything was killing him.

He could feel her shaking under his touch, her voice trembling when she addressed him, "Robin, I'm scared."

"I know you can do this, my love. I'm right here with you," he assured her, lightly squeezing her hand, and he could have sworn he had spotted a faint, but a smile on her lips before Whale interrupt them,

"Regina, you would have to push on this next contraction. Take a deep breath and when-" his words were interrupted by her growl as she leaned forward, gripping Robin's hand tight, and pushed for a few seconds before she falls back on the bed, trying to catch her breath, "Good, that was a good one."

"Good! Look at me," Robin said, breathing with her when she locked her eyes with his. She was beginning to recover her breath, but both knew it wouldn't last long until another contraction hit her.

"Ready for a second round?" they heard Whale, and Regina looked to the ceiling, taking a deep breath before her head was leaning forward again, her hand holding Robin's while she pushed for a few seconds more before she lets herself fall against the pillows again.

"Great! I'll have the head in the next one," Whale announced, whilst Regina was focused on Robin, one more time, who was helping her with breathing exercises.

"You're doing an amazing job, honey," he praised her, at the same time one of the nurses was cleaning the sweat on her hairline.

She was breathless, tired from all the process, and even more exhausted for being middle of the night and for being without sleep for almost one day.

"Regina, I know we have no right to ask you anything else," Whale started, drawing the couple's attention to his words, "but if you were able to gather your energy and concentration for the next one, I promise you'll have your daughter with you on the next two contractions. Can you do that?"

She exchanged a look with Robin beside her, who slightly nodded and whispered an _'I believe you'_ after he leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek, and before she knew, she was leaning forward again, with Robin holding her neck, and her scream filled the room, making Robin wince at the sight of her in pain. Their clasped hands were shaking from her effort and she was freezing cold in contrast with his warm skin. Whale kept encouraging her that she could handle it, that she was almost there, and it seemed like forever until she was collapsing on the bed, one more time, more breathless than ever.

"Amazing! The head is out," Whale informed them, earning a wide smile from Robin. But Regina couldn't react, she was too much exhausted for shaping a smile, and she just wanted to have her daughter in her arms, "You'll have her on the next one."

"We'll have her on the next one," Robin parroted to Regina, caressing her hair and hearing her moan,

"Let's get this over with."

She wanted her child, wanted her so bad just like she wanted to put an end to that horrible pain. So she grabbed Robin's hand firmly, placing her free hand on the back of her knee, and once she had gathered her last strengths, she let her loud scream rip through the walls, hearing Robin and Whale's encouragement on the back of her mind while she focused on bringing her baby to the world. She was sobbing, yelling, but with a final push the sound of their daughter's cry echoed through their ears, together with Whale's voice announcing the time of birth, _5:37 in the morning_ , and Robin didn't hold himself when his lips covered hers in a warm kiss and muttered against her mouth, "You did it, my love. I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she replied breathlessly, crying and laughing at the same time, whilst her hand landed on his jaw, leading him to kiss her again until they were interrupted by Whale's voice.

"Mom and dad, I think there's somebody here who wants to meet you," the blond doctor addressed them, and Robin stepped back to make room for the baby be placed onto Regina's abdomen.

There was nothing like touching her daughter for the first time. The skin-to-skin contact was the start of their bond, and she couldn't wait until Robin could feel that too. She looked so healthy even though it was a premature birth, and both of them couldn't stop smiling at the sight of their little girl.

The baby was dried and covered with a blanket, and was placed a cap to keep her head warm while Regina tried to whisper to her daughter, who was crying at the top of her lungs, in an attempt to soothe her, "Shh, honey... I'm here."

The cord had already been cut, but Whale informed them that the baby needed to be closely observed to ensure that she was doing well, and Regina couldn't stop it when a sad expression settled on her features, even knowing that it was for her daughter good.

"I'm not gonna take her from you," Whale explained, when he realized the reason for her sadness, "I should be able to do these assessments while you're holding her."

That left Regina happier for sure. Being able to hold her daughter while she was being observed, but the ceaseless cry was worrying her. _How could such a little thing make so much noise?_

"Why she doesn't stop crying?" Regina asked concerned, giving her soft pats on her back through the fabric of the blanket when she placed her against her chest.

"I guess she's a cry baby," Whale replied, stepping back, as soon as he finished his tasks, so Robin could approach them, "As far as I can tell, she's a healthy baby. She may be small, but she's very strong," a proud smile crossed Regina's features at the doctor's words. They had conceived a perfect little girl, who wouldn't give them a break, by the look of it.

"I'll give you a moment, but then I'll have to take her to measure her. I promise it only takes a few minutes," Whale continued, receiving a nod from both parents before he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"She's beautiful, love," Robin said, staring at his daughter, and he couldn't be more delighted with the way her eyes and nose scrunched with the cry, just like Regina did when she was angry, "She has your temper."

A giggle left Regina as she stared at the little girl whimpering in her arms, and after place a kiss on her head covered with the cute cap, she addressed her, "What's going on with you, sweetie? Do you want daddy?"

She made a signal for Robin to pick her up, and once she was comfortably lying in his arms, Regina watched as he was pacing the room, rocking their baby and talking to her at the same time.

"Hi, baby. I'm so happy to finally meet you," he cooed, under the watchful gaze of Regina, who was focused on them, delighted with the sight of the man she loved, holding their daughter for the first time, "You're so beautiful, just like your mother," he praised, exchanging a look with Regina when they noticed that the baby girl was starting to calm down. Her eyes were still closed, but fully relaxed now, and her round nose didn't have any wrinkles, now that she had stopped crying. She was perfect, and Robin brought one finger to her cheek, stroking lightly her skin as she began smacking her lips, "Maybe she is hungry?" he suggested, placing the baby back on Regina's arms.

"If she's like her mother, she just loves being in her daddy's arms," Regina replied, winking at Robin, who had sat beside her. And then, addressing her daughter, "Daddy's arms are pretty good, right, honey?"

"Come here," he wrapped an arm around Regina, and she instantly leaned into his touch, placing her head on his shoulder after he gives a soft kiss on their little girl's forehead and buries his nose in Regina's hair, "I love you," he murmured, seeing her lean back to look at him and kiss him deeply until he broke the kiss just for a second to talk against her lips, "both of you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Whale cleared his throat, stopping at the foot of Regina's bed while the couple broke the kiss to look at the doctor, "Can I take her? As I said, just for a few minutes."

Regina nodded, handing the baby to him and laying against Robin's chest with her arms around him, now that she wasn't holding their child.

"Are you tired?" Robin asked when Whale left the room, and he glanced at the watch on his wrist, when he saw that the woman in his arms had closed her eyes as soon as she had placed her head above his heart. Almost six in the morning, they hadn't slept a minute and if he was tired, he couldn't imagine Regina. The birth was emotionally and physically draining and he could see she was exhausted, she desperately needed to sleep, "Do you want me to watch her so you can sleep a little?"

But she didn't answer, she had fallen asleep in seconds and he wouldn't wake her, he would let her sleep even if it was just for a few minutes before Whale returns with their daughter.

...

"Here I'm to return the- Oh, sorry," Whale stopped in his tracks when he saw the couple begin to wake. Robin had fallen asleep too. Not that they were sound asleep, but their eyes were extremely heavy, begging for some more sleep than... 15 minutes, Robin realized when he checked his watch again, "Do you want me to take her to the nursery so you can rest a little?"

It was a really tempting offer, but Regina didn't want to give up on any amount of time to be with her daughter, so she shook her head, asking the results of the measurements while he placed the little girl back on her arms.

"Alright, but I'll tell you what, I'm gonna inform you about the results and if you are willing to, you'll try breastfeeding, and then I'll take her to the nursery because you really need to rest, Regina," Whale replied very seriously. She looked like she was about to pass out, and the last thing they wanted was any complication to Regina. She nodded, knowing that, in that condition, she wouldn't be able to take care of her daughter, and she needed to take advantage of the time she still have before being morning and all the visits started to show up, "Alright, so she weighs 6 pounds and she's 19 inches," Whale continued, looking at the papers in his hands to confirm the numbers, "She's doing fine."

Regina turned to face Robin, the dark circles around her eyes showed how tired she was and how bad she needed her sleep, but her smile was proud, pleased to see her little girl doing so well.

"What do you say?" her attention shifted back to the doctor beside Robin, "Do you feel capable of trying breastfeeding?"

She looked at her child, nestled in her arms, and she was so peaceful, didn't even look the same baby from earlier. She didn't seem hungry at all, instead, she looked like she wanted to sleep. But if it was to try to feed her, who was Regina to deny that.

She grabbed the baby cloth with the little bunnies, placing it near of her chin, in case she spills the food, and positioned her daughter correctly against her breast.

"All right, honey, let's see if we can do this," Regina whispered, trying to help her to latch on to the nipple, and as expected, the baby had a few troubles in staying there before she started suckling correctly, "There you go," she smiled, first for her daughter, and then for Robin, who was watching them attentively.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Regina, knowing that breastfeed could be really painful, even more when she never had nursed a baby before. But she was doing pretty good, _both_ were doing pretty good, and he couldn't be prouder of his girls.

"A bit sore, but she's very gentle," she assured, caressing the baby's cheek with her finger. They remained watching her for a few minutes before Regina turned to Robin and Whale, addressing them, "She stopped,"

"She fell asleep," Robin replied with a smile, seeing his little princess sleeping in her mother's arms, "She's so beautiful."

"She needs to burp," she said, hearing a _'Can I?'_ from Robin, and she handed her to him, composing herself while Robin placed her carefully over his shoulder to not wake the sleeping baby in the process.

"I have to say it's very clear that you're not parents for the first time," Whale pointed when he saw how good they worked together, and how easily Robin was helping the baby to burp. He had already been through that with Roland, and it just took a few minutes before the girl was burping on her father's arms.

"Now she just needs to rest," Robin smiled, pacing the room to rock his daughter, but she was already sound asleep and who really needed to rest in that moment, was the woman lying on the bed, constantly yawning.

"Just like her mother," Whale added, holding the baby in his arms and addressing the couple, "She'll be in the nursery. I'll bring her back whenever you want, but I really advise you to rest, both of you. Has been a very long night."

He was right, but before that, Regina really needed a bath. So Whale informed that he would ask for a nurse to bring her some towels and then she could fall asleep, her well-deserved sleep, for a few hours before the sun starts to come out, setting the beginning of the first day of their child's life.

 **Thoughts?**

 **I'm counting that it won't be long before I can update :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, I promised you it wouldn't take long to update so here it is the new chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, I love reading all of them, and for the follows/faves.**

 **Here it goes, I hope you like the name for the baby girl! :)**

Chapter 20.

The sound of the door opening was enough to push Regina away from her sleep, as her maternal instinct was fully developed now. She was told that, after giving birth, mothers tended to be on alert, waking at the slightest little sound that can be a threat to her babies.

She was feeling a comforting warmth around her middle, keeping her against an even warmer surface, that she immediately recognized as Robin's chest.

They had fallen asleep on the hospital bed, minutes after Whale has taken the baby to the nursery so they could rest, and Robin was spooning up behind Regina, holding her against him so they could both fit on the narrow bed.

He had been reticent to sleep with her, afraid to hurt her, but after a couple of minutes of begging from Regina, who claimed that he wouldn't hurt her and she wanted to sleep near him, Robin was pulling back the blankets, lying beside her and falling asleep so easily, just like the woman in his arms.

She was comfortable, despite the limited space, and her silky pajama was back on her body, helping ensure that her eyes would not open without a fight.

Robin's deep breathing immediately changed from the moment he felt Regina starting to move under his embrace. His eyes tried to open, but the daylight was too bright, coming through the window and heading straight to Robin's lids.

His conscience was gradually returning back to him as he rubbed his eyes so his vision wasn't so blurred when he checked his watch, pointing 8:00 a.m. A two-hour nap. Not bad, it was the best they would get since the baby needed to eat every two hours.

He yawned, standing up and leaving the comfort of the bed, as his daughter's cries began to fill his ears. Regina had sat straight against the pillows, a little more awake when she heard the nurse addressing them, at the same time she was placing the little girl back in her mother's arms, "I hope you managed to get some rest because this hungry baby needs to be fed."

"I won't say I couldn't use a little bit more of sleep, but I'm happy to have this princess back," she replied, smiling at the baby she was holding, and rocking the little girl to calm her, "I know, sweetie, you're right. We need to take care of that hungry."

She continued to soothe her daughter while Robin composed the pillows behind Regina, so she could be comfortably positioned during breastfeeding. She repeated the moves that were explained to her the first time she nursed, and after Regina help the baby to find her nipple, the little girl amazed her by suckling correctly and staying there most of the time.

"She's getting pretty good at this," she addressed Robin with a smile, receiving other in return, worthy of a proud daddy.

"I can see that," he replied, squeezing Regina's shoulder before he sat down on the chair beside the bed to watch them. He just couldn't wait to introduce their new bundle of joy to everybody, especially to her older brothers. He knew Henry would immediately get into his big brother role, protecting her from everything, just like he has done with Roland since the beginning, and Roland... he was really curious to see what would it be his son's reaction, especially since his question at Snow's house. See all three of them together for the first time would be a very special moment, and Robin was looking forward to bring his girls home so all of them could be a united family, even more than they already were.

"When might they be allowed to go home?" the words were out of Robin's mouth before he could stop them, and he wondered if he has sounded too eager since Regina only had given birth a few hours ago.

A giggle left Regina's lips, and Robin knew the nurse was used to anxious fathers when she gave him a sympathetic smile, suitable for an attendant with some years of experience, "I can't answer that for sure, because that's not up to me, but I can say that, at least, she has to stay here overnight."

"Of course, thank you," he replied, shifting his gaze back to mother and daughter on the bed beside him. She had to spend the night there. What would he do? He always knew she would have to stay at the hospital for a few days, but now he was struggling to leave them there or spend the night and leave the boys with Emma or Mary Margaret again. He would have to talk to Regina about that.

"I had the opportunity to give her a sponge bath while she was in the nursery, but she still needs a pediatric exam. I thought you would like to be present," his thoughts were interrupted by the nurse's voice addressing them, and he turned to Regina, seeing her nod before the woman continues, "Plus, there's a person out there to see you, but I'll let you feed her and dress her first, and then you call me, okay?"

They both agreed, and the nurse stepped out of the room, leaving them alone to complete their tasks as parents.

Regina was still trying to process all the information when Robin addressed her, with a puzzled look, "Somebody to talk to us?" she just shrugged slightly, to not disturb the baby in her arms, showing she knew as much as him.

"Who might be?" he continued, drawing her attention completely to him since the little girl was doing a good job on her task.

"I have no idea," she admitted, looking back to their daughter and cleaning her lips from the milk when the baby finished her meal. She composed herself before place the toddler over her shoulder and lightly tap her back to help her burp.

Robin found himself watching them, their mother-daughter bond was growing right before his eyes, and he couldn't help notice the way she was holding her against her chest, her heartbeat lulling their baby.

"... Robin," he realized Regina was calling him, perhaps even for some time now, and he quickly shook his head, focusing completely on her as she began to talk to him, with some giggles through the middle, "Do you want to dress her?"

"I'd love to," he quickly answered, his gaze stopping on the bag with their baby clothes and needs, so he pushed himself up off the chair and picked up the bag, placing the item on Regina's bed.

"Robin, come here," he felt her hand grabbing his arm, pulling him beside her, and he didn't have time to say anything as he just stared at their daughter, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Robin cooed, his little girl's light-colored orbs were looking right at her mother, and Regina didn't stop smiling, even when her gaze left the baby girl to look at Robin, who was now addressing her, "She looks so comfortable in your arms, do we really have to get her out of the blanket?"

A giggle left Regina as her eyes were back on her baby, wrapped in her pink blanket and curled up in her mother's embrace, "I already can see her convince you to let her do anything she wants, every time she'll look at you with this sweet eyes."

His reply came in a gesture, his lips parting, pretending he was outraged, but it didn't take long before both of them were giggling under the watchful gaze of their daughter, who was fully awake like she was trying to understand her parents' conversation.

"She needs to get dressed, and besides," she interrupted, picking the little girl and turning her to herself so she could be facing her, "she wants her daddy to hold her, right, honey?"

She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before Robin pick her in his arms and place her above the blanket on the bed. As soon as the warmth of her mother left her, a soft crying began and was quickly replaced by a more fierce one when Robin started to put a sleepwear on her.

"I know, it's your mother's fault" he addressed the crying baby, winking at Regina, and wrapping his daughter back in the blanket when he finished his task. "It's okay," he shushed her, placing her against his chest and rocking her until her cries soften.

"It's okay," he shushed her, placing her against his chest and rocking her until her cries soften.

"Well done, daddy" Regina praised, seeing her daughter completely relaxed in her father's arms, so she reached beside her bed to grab the button she used to call the nurse, "Can I?" she asked Robin, before she click the button, and a couple of minutes later, the nurse was appearing with a man in a suit, gesturing for him to enter, and leaving the room the moment after.

"Good morning," the tall man greeted them, receiving another greeting in return from the couple in front of him, but he could notice the way they had looked at him. They were wondering who he was, and why he was there. "Oh, I'm sorry, I believe I should introduce myself," the man stated politely, approaching them two and stretching out a hand, first for Regina, and then for Robin to shake while he continued, "John Rolfe, from the registry office."

Realization took over Regina's features when she heard the man's words. Her confused look was replaced by a friendly smile as she introduced herself, "Regina Mills."

"Robin Locksley," Robin quickly followed her, gesturing to the chair near him, "please."

"Oh, thank you, it is not necessary," the man dispensed, remaining standing at the foot of Regina's bed, "I'm sure you could use it more than me" he stated, looking at Robin, who was still holding the little girl.

"Thank you," Robin replied gently, taking the seat beside him and watching as the man was going through his black suitcase, perfectly matching his dark grey suit. He was really properly dressed, the only thing drawing Robin's attention was the long brown hair, tied in a ponytail.

"Well," the man began, taking some papers out of the suitcase, "I was wondering if this little girl already has a name?"

A couple of looks were exchanged by the couple as Robin would shifting his gaze between Regina and the baby in his arms. He knew Regina was still thinking about which name they should give to their daughter, and they hadn't quite gotten to it yet.

"To be honest, we're still in the process of figuring that out" Robin's voice echoed through the room, earning a soft giggle from the man in front of him.

"It's just natural," the man stated comprehensive, but was quickly interrupted by Regina's voice, shifting the attention of both men to her.

"Actually," she began, receiving a puzzled look from Robin, that immediately changed to a smile when he heard her next words, "we chose to accept daddy's suggestion for her name."

He started to recall some of the names they had discussed, until he stops in a particular one, one it was him who suggested.

"Are you sure?" he asked, placing one of his hands above Regina's. He didn't want her to choose that name just because it had been him to propose.

"I couldn't be more certain," she assured him, offering him a genuine smile to show him that she really loved the name.

"In that case, this leads me to a question," the man interrupted, making the couple look away from each other to stare at him, "Are you married?"

That subject was really chasing Regina.

Her eyes searched for Robin's, who gave her a kind smile, making sure she knew he respected her decision. Her gaze turned to the man, still waiting for an answer, one more time.

"No, we're not," Robin was sure he could spot a touch of sadness in her voice, and his hand gently squeezed hers, silently comforting her, "but he has the right to have his details on the form," her voice came more harshly than she intended.

"Of course," the man replied politely, understanding that that subject was a tough one. Gazing back to the papers in his hands, he handed one of them to Regina, "You just need to sign that together."

She nodded, scanning the information they needed to complete so they could register their daughter. She filled out the questions on the form with Robin's help: place and date of birth; parents' names; dates of parents' birth... Until they stopped at the most important,

"Name," Robin stated, exchanging a look and a smile with the woman beside him.

She completed the form, handing the paper, now signed for both of them, to the man, and watching him putting it back in his suitcase and complete the process.

"I believe it's everything, have a good day," the man said his goodbye, closing the door behind him when he left.

"That's it," Robin broke the silence, laying the fully awake little girl in her mother's arms and settling himself beside Regina, "She's part of the clan now."

They shared a giggle as Regina placed the baby against her legs, facing her parents, "Welcome to the family, Hailey."

Their tender moment was interrupted by the sound of Robin's phone ringing. He shifted in his seat, reaching for the device on his left pocket and staring at the name on the screen, "Speaking of family..."

"Good morning, Emma" he greeted pleasantly, his voice without a single evidence of tiredness, in contrast with his eyes with dark circles under them, "You're early."

"I'm on my way to the hospital with two really excited men," she replied with her low tone, her voice when she hadn't been able to finish her sleep, being muffled by the cheerful conversation happening beside her.

"I see," Robin stated, amused by the thought of the boys waking Emma to go see his sister.

"I just wanted to warn you to prepare the kid for what she's about to meet," she teased, and Robin almost could picture Emma glancing at the boys as she talked, "6 Am, Robin. Henry woke me up at six in the morning."

He laughed in response to her complaint, his eyes drifting towards Regina, who was watching him with an unreadable expression, "Alright, we'll see you soon," he said, placing the phone back in his pocket and approaching mother and daughter.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked, making it easier for Robin to pick the now sleepy little girl in his arms.

"Emma's on her way over here. Apparently, Henry and Roland are ready to meet their sister since 6 Am," his voice was gentle, as well as his movements to place the baby comfortable on her hospital bassinet, giving her a kiss on her forehead before he went back to Regina and settled himself beside her, "I guess we have about... 10 minutes before this room being stormed with visits," he joked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

His fingers slid down her jaw, as his thumb was caressing her cheek, that gesture making her lean against his palm. She smiled up at him, completely relaxed under his touch, and he tilted his head down towards her, capturing her lips in his.

The kiss was gentle at first, Robin making good use of the little time they now had, between changing diapers and being checked by the nurses. Her hand rose to stop on top of his, intertwining her fingers with his and drawing them down, placing their joined hands on her lap as she angled her head to the side, deepening the kiss. They took their time exploring each other's mouths, with his free hand moving to the back of her head, playing with her black hair as she placed hers upon his shoulder for balance.

At the time they broke the kiss, their foreheads rested against each other and his hands rose to her cheeks, caressing her skin as he whispered, "Am I being selfish if I say that I want to stay here with you tonight?"

"What about the kids?" she asked gently, leaning back so her gaze could meet his. She wanted him to stay too, he could see in her eyes, but they were parents and they would always put their sons' needs first.

"You're right," he replied, knowing that it was at that moment that they needed to give full attention to the boys. He looked at the clock on the wall after he glanced at the baby girl sleeping beside them, to make sure she was comfortable, and wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders as he continued, "They'll be here soon. In a mood for some cuddles?"

A smile formed on her features as she leaned against him, feeling his breath on the top of her head and relaxing under his soothing touch.

#

"Papa!" Roland's cheerful voice echoed through the room as the little boy ran towards his father, causing Regina to adjust her position against the pillow when Robin stood up to catch his boy.

"My little man," he greeted, picking up Roland in his arms and hugging him tightly, "Where's Henry?" he asked, shifting his gaze to the door to see the boy walking in, breathless, and stopping at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him," Henry said, approaching his mother and hugging her, at the same time he addressed her, "How are you, mom?"

"Roland, what did I say about the hospital the last time we were here?" Robin scolded lightly, not wanting to ruin the moment, but knowing he needed to call him attention.

"We don't run nor yell in the hospital," the little boy parroted bored.

"Good boy," Robin gave him a kiss on the cheek before ease him to the bed, placing his son beside Regina, "Now, do you want to greet Regina?" he asked, seeing the boy wrapping his little arms around her neck.

"How is my little prince?" she asked, brushing his hair out of his brown eyes.

Their talk was quickly interrupted by Henry's words, as soon as the young boy stopped beside Robin and turned to see his little sister starting to move on her sleep, "She's so beautiful."

"I want to see her, daddy!" Roland's impatience increased at any second, and he stretched his arms up, asking for Robin to pick him up.

He approached the bassinet with Roland in his hip, at the same time Regina stood from the bed, stopping beside Henry and wrapping her arm around his waist. She looked at the younger boy, now quieter when he saw the baby in front of him, and she noticed that his excitement had been replaced with shyness. _Maybe he didn't know how to react?_ she thought _._

"What is it, sweetheart?" she tried, seeing the little boy placing his head in the crook of Robin's neck and looking attentively to his sister. After a few seconds waiting for an answer that wouldn't come, the couple decided that it was better not to push him, he would end up reacting when he was ready.

"Henry, you know you can pick her up, right?" Robin joked, turning to the young boy and placing his free hand on his shoulder when he saw he was staring at the baby.

A genuine smile appeared on the boy's features as he looked to his mother, seeking for permission, "Can I, mom?"

"Of course, honey" she replied immediately, leaning forward so she could take her daughter in her arms, "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't."

He shrugged, watching the way his mother was holding the baby in her arms, "She seemed comfortable in her bed."

"She'll be comfortable with you holding her too," she smiled, handing him the little girl and helping him to settle her in his arms while he sat on the chair.

"Hi, sis" he cooed, talking to the little girl under the loving gaze of his family, "We've been looking forward to meeting you."

He looked at his mom, who smiled to see their first interaction, encouraging him, and his gaze returned to the baby in his arms, "You know, Roland was very excited too," he continued, without looking at the younger boy, who had lifted his head from his father's shoulder and was watching them with a curious gaze, "I guess he's just shy."

Robin placed his son back on the ground to see what would be his reaction, and without realizing, he intertwined his fingers with Regina's, seeking for comfort and showing he was more nervous than he expected.

"What do you say, Ro?" Henry addressed him, encouraging him, but without pushing him, "Do you want to meet our sister?" They all watched as the little boy slowly approached his brother and sister, stopping in front of Henry. "She's kinda cute, right?" the older boy continued, earning a smile from Roland, that revealed his adorable dimples.

Regina needed to thank Henry later, she mentally noted.

"She's so tiny," the little boy commented, then turning to his parents to address them, "Will she open her eyes?"

 _He was showing interest,_ Robin thought. So he released Regina's hand, walking toward the two boys and crouching beside Roland.

"She's still waking up," he explained, caressing his son's back, "But I'm sure she wants to meet you too."

"Papa, what's her name?" the little boy asked curiously, his eyes shifting between his father and Regina, waiting for one of them to give him an answer. Henry was waiting too, curious to hear the name they had chosen for the new member of the family.

"Hailey," Robin stated proudly, "Her name is Hailey. Do you like it?"

Both boys nodded, Roland's brown curls shaking with the movement. They watched as the little boy made his way toward the door, approaching his small bag and taking something from inside. Regina immediately recognized the stuffed animal. It was the flying monkey that she had saved him from, and since the moment she had given it to the boy, it had become his favorite toy and he carried it everywhere with him.

"Can I give her my monkey when she wakes up?" Roland asked shyly, stopping beside Regina, who smiled at him in response.

"Of course you can, honey" she answered, touched by the thought of Roland want to give his most special toy to his sister. But she wanted to make sure he was okay with that, she wouldn't want to see him sad, "Are you sure you won't miss him?"

She saw the way he looked at the toy, and his arms wrapped around the stuffed animal, holding it against his chest.

"She can borrow it until she gets home," he decided, placing the animal on the bed and looking around him before his gaze stopped on Regina one more time, "She doesn't have any toy here."

She smiled at his concern, and pulling him to sit on her lap, she addressed him, "That's very sweet of you, Roland" she praised, giving him a kiss on his temple, "I promise I'll ask daddy to bring her teddy bear and tomorrow you have your monkey back" she exchanged a look with Robin for a second, making sure he was listening.

"That's right, bud" he assured him, earning a genuine smile from his son.

After all the initial enthusiasm, and after Roland is tucked beside Regina on the bed, the little boy was able to fall asleep under her embrace, the effects of an early start of the day starting to show. Henry was still holding his sister, lulling her in his arms, their quiet moment being interrupted by a nurse, who entered the room with a tray in her hands.

"I'm sorry if it took a long time," the nurse apologized, lowering her voice when she noticed the little boy beside Regina. She placed the tray on its proper place beside the bed while Regina was trying to find a comfortable position to eat her breakfast, without disturb the sleeping boy next to her. "You have a beautiful family," the nurse praised before she walked towards the door and leave them alone again.

As she sipped her tea, Robin approached the bed and pulled the blanket at Roland's feet over him. Now that he didn't have Regina's arms around him to keep him warm, he would start to get cold, and the last thing they needed was an ill little boy.

"I think I need to grab something to eat too," he addressed Regina, causing her to hum and nod in a middle of a sip, "I should be back with Emma. Are you sure you can handle them?" he wanted to make sure she would be fine, alone with the kids. But Roland was asleep and Henry was doing a great job with his little sister so he was more secure about leave for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sure, go" she assured him, giving him a quick peck and watching as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

#

"Emma," he called when he spotted her sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, slowly sipping her coffee and allowing the warm drink to help her with her tiredness. "Good morning," he quipped, slowing his pace when he was almost reaching her.

She stood up, greeting him back with a little less enthusiasm, and swallowing what was left of the coffee before throwing the empty cup in the trash.

"Did the boys find the room?" she asked, uncertain if she should have left the kids search for their parents alone, but she was so tired, in need of a coffee, and that way, she could give them a family moment.

"They are with Regina. I came to eat something and now I was on my way back to them," he explained, gesturing for her to follow him, "Care to join me?"

They made their way down the hall, with Emma walking beside Robin, who was leading the way to Regina's room.

"Busy morning?" he teased, making conversation while they walked.

He heard Emma sigh, but he knew she wasn't really upset with the boys, "Henry woke me at 6 Am. I'm guessing he didn't sleep properly," she said, earning a giggle from Robin beside her, "He begged me to get Roland, but were six in the morning! My mom would kill me if I had shown up at that hour. So, I had to kill time, but I was unable to go back to sleep. Guess what? At 8 Am I was at her door to pick up your kid."

Robin couldn't stop the smile as he led them to a smaller hall, with doors on one side, "I'm sorry, Emma."

"You should," she joked, remaining in her spot until Robin opened a door and walked in.

The room was quiet. Roland was still asleep, covered with the blanket, and the baby was back in Regina's arms as the woman chatted, animated, with her son.

"So, how were the first minutes alone with three kids?" Robin teased, walking toward Regina and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Peaceful. We had a diaper to change, but nothing we can't handle, right?" she looked at her son, whose smile became shyer as she continued, "Henry was just telling me about his date yesterday, we hadn't even had the chance to talk."

"Oh, the interrogation" Robin shared his sympathy for the boy, teasing Regina before he was interrupted by Emma at the door.

"A date?" the blonde asked, receiving a dull _'mom...'_ from her son. "Alright, I know, we talk at home" she replied, seeing the boy rolling his eyes from the corner of her eye, and she couldn't help but smile while she walked towards Regina. "How are you?" she asked, gasping at the sight of the little girl in Regina's arms, "So pretty."

Adjusting the hold on her, Regina handed her to Emma, who gladly accepted the little girl in her arms.

"She looks like you," she pointed, referring to Regina, who raised her brows at the blonde woman, wondering how she could see that in a baby who had just born a couple of hours ago, "I'm serious, look at her lips," Regina stared at the baby's mouth. _Maybe she was right?_ "But she'll definitely have her father's dimples."

That, Regina could believe, and to tell the truth, she really hoped. It was one of the things she loved in Robin, together with his beautiful blue eyes.

"I hope so," she confessed, shifting her gaze to Robin as a warm smile formed on her features.

"And I hope she'll be as her mother," he smiled back, causing Emma to contort her face.

"Guys, get a room!" the blonde woman teased, earning a laugh from the couple in front of her.

With all the laugh and talk in the room, Regina started to feel the little boy beside her move. He yawned, at the same time he pushed himself to kneel next to her. He was still half-asleep when he crawled to sit on her lap, placing his head on her shoulder and rubbing his brown eyes that remained closed.

"Hi, my little prince" she cooed gently, keeping her voice low as she talked against the top of his head, "Are you waking up?"

He didn't answer or move, instead, his eyes flickered open, just to show he'd had enough of sleep for now.

At that moment, the nurse slowly opened the door, peeking inside through its opening to see the full room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was thinking if it's a good time to call the doctor for her pediatric exam?" the nurse questioned, a bit of guilt present in her voice for interrupting the visits, but she was just following orders after all.

"Actually, we were just leaving" the blonde replied, handing back the baby girl to her father and walking towards the door, collecting Henry and Roland's bags in her way, "I'm going to put this in the car. Meet me in the lobby, okay?" she addressed Henry, receiving a nod in return before she say her goodbye and leave the room, together with the nurse.

"She gave me no time to ask, but..." a puzzled look appeared on Regina's features as she started to talk, not knowing exactly who she was addressing, "Why did Emma take your bags?"

"We thought you'd want us to stay with her tonight," it was Henry who answered her, leaving his spot on the chair and approaching his mother lying on the bed.

"Emma said you have to stay here, so we'd stay with her," Roland explained, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I have, but-" she began, grateful that Emma has spoken with the boys.

"And daddy has to stay with you, right?" the little boy interrupted, warming both his parents' heart with his words.

"Roland," she replied, making him lift his head from her shoulder to gaze in her eyes, "I'd love to stay here with daddy, but only if you're really okay with that," first the toy, then his father, it could seem irrelevant, but she knew it was a big deal for him. "otherwise, he stays with you."

She saw he was considering her offer, but he ended up shaking his head and hugging her tenderly as he addressed her, "I don't want you to stay here alone. I love you, mommy."

Robin didn't know what to say or do that isn't staying in his spot and just watch how Roland had grown so much attached to Regina. It warmed his heart seeing her wrapping her arms around the boys and whispering how much she loved them before they say their goodbye to Robin and leave the room to meet Emma.

He tucked their daughter back in her bassinet as they wait for the doctor, and sat in the chair between his two girls, intertwining his fingers with Regina's.

Her free hand brushed on the stuffed animal that Hailey had borrowed from her younger brother and she grabbed the toy, breaking the silence with her words, "the monkey," she giggled, handing it to Robin so he could place the toy on the bassinet, at baby's feet. "Roland is making a great effort," she commented.

"I know, I'm proud of him" Robin stated, his eyes shining just at the thought of his little boy, "proud of them two, actually. Henry is being a great help and an amazing older brother for both of them."

"We raised them well," she shrugged, her smile widening until she leaned forward capturing his lips in hers.

 **I know, I didn't use any of the other names :P**

 **I knew I wanted her name to begin with H to match Henry. My first thought was Hope, and will always be my favorite, but there are so many fics with that name, so Hailey came up and I thought it was cute, I hope you like it.**

 **Anyway, thoughts? :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey :) I'm glad you liked the name and the chapter in general.**

 **Fans of domesticity this chapter and the next are for you, I'm just finishing the last details, I'm sure I'll update on the next days, and then on the other chapter you'll have a surprise. I can't wait for you to read that one :) :)**

Chapter 21

"Robin, where's her pacifier?!" the tired voice of Regina Mills echoed through the house, as she tried to soothe the crying little girl in her arms, at the same time she was searching for her last best hope to calm her daughter.

They had brought the baby home about three weeks ago, and Regina had thought that the first week would be the worst, but she couldn't be more wrong. With all the tiredness accumulated from the past two weeks and the short of routines, she was more broken than ever.  
The day they had brought little Hailey home was one of their happiest ones and, surprisingly, a really quiet one. Regina has been released from the hospital early in the morning, after 48 hours after giving birth, and she wasn't surprised to see that the boys were there to follow their mother and sister home.

She settled her daughter in the baby car seat, tightening the security system around her small frame and covering her with the pink blanket to keep her warm in the first time she'd be in touch with the outside world. She placed the seat between Henry and Roland on the bed, so the big brothers could keep an eye on their little sister while their mother finished packing hers and the little girl's things. Robin had remained downstairs, taking care of everything they needed to return home, and had asked the boys to help Regina until he was done and ready to meet them in the room.

"Mommy, where do I put her teddy bear?" Roland asked, grabbing the stuffed animal beside him on the bed with his free hand, as the other was gripping tightly his monkey.

Just like Regina had promised, Robin had made a quick trip home the day before, to take a shower and collect some things they needed, including the small teddy bear so they could return the monkey to its owner.

"Just put it beside her on the seat, honey" she replied, looking around to make sure nothing was missing, "I think we're ready," she smiled at her three kids, placing her hands on her hips in a proud gesture. The sight of the three of them next to each other, and so quiet, was something she wanted to record in her mind forever. Henry was grabbed to his phone, as always, texting Paige with a dopey grin on his face while Roland was bragging because his baby sister was grabbing his finger and didn't seem to want to release him, which made Regina smile even more at the sight of her family. Even the little girl seemed comfortable when was surrounded by her brothers, and Regina was happily surprised to see that she had been able to pack everything without having to soothe any cries.

A soft knock on the door pushed her away from her thoughts as the smiley face of Robin Locksley filled her view.

His blue eyes stopped at the same scene she was admiring seconds before he had opened the door, and his dimples never disappeared when he addressed them, "Are you ready?" the happiness was clear in his voice as he entered the room and joined his family.

Regina nodded in equal joy, seeing the man she loved, the father of her little girl, grab the seat by its handle and place his son on his hip with his free arm. _He looks so sexy holding his kids,_ she thought, smiling to herself while she wrapped an arm around Henry's waist so all of them could make their way home.

Their ride back home had been calm, with Hailey and Regina falling asleep despite the short distance between their house and the hospital. Henry had given his back seat to his mother, so she could be near the baby in case something was needed, and had joined Robin on the front seats. Their first day at home seemed to go very quick. They haven't had any visitors, which Regina was grateful so that way she could rest between taking care of the kids and do the regular housework, and the couple had seemed to have found a way of sharing the tasks. Robin had been in charge of cooking the meals for all of them and had helped Regina to keep the house in order, asking the kids to keep their rooms clean, to prevent unnecessary efforts until they were able to find a new routine. The boys had been impeccable and the casual tantrums before bed had been avoided, Roland even had let his father help him at bath time, earning a few more minutes of play with his toys in the bathtub.

With Hailey already tucked in her crib, Regina turned on the baby monitor, glancing at the clock to see that she had put the little girl asleep, just in time to go check on Roland and read him his bedtime story.

She gently knocked on the door of the little boy's bedroom and peeked inside, seeing him choosing a book from his shelf while Robin was lying on top of the covers with his back to her. She wasn't even sure he had noticed her if it wasn't the excited yell of his son, calling for his mommy.

"Hi, my little prince" she crouched to receive him in her arms, giving him a kiss in his temple before rising up again and grab his hand.

She was trying her best to not lift weights, and truth be told, Roland was getting heavier each day. His cute pout and his big brown puppy eyes make it difficult for her not to give in, but Robin was always there to help her, picking him up instead of her. This time, though, the little boy seemed content in just having her there beside him.

"Will you read me a story?" he asked, pulling her further into his room and releasing her hand when she sat down on the bed beside Robin, who in the meantime had moved to make room for her.

"If you want to," she smiled, seeing the boy nodding enthusiastically and return to the shelf to finally pick the book for their reading.

She didn't notice the way Robin was looking at her, the way his eyes were shining at the sight of her, the way he admired her for giving part of her time, when she could be resting, to read to his son.

"Thank you," he whispered genuinely, causing her to look at him confused, but with the same love in her eyes she had every time she looked at him. Their eyes were locked on each other and she was about to ask him the reason for his thanks when they felt the small body of their child climbing into the bed and get settled between his parents.

"Papa, can you stay here with us?" the sweet voice of his son caught his attention, making him shift his gaze to the little boy, who placed the book on his legs so all of them could see it.

"Of course, my boy" he answered, to Roland's great joy to have both, Regina and Robin, reading him his bedtime story.

They read the story together, earning a lot of laughs from the little boy every time the couple changed their voices to get into the character. It was fun, but half an hour later the boy was still fully awake, joking with his parents, and it didn't seem easy to convince him that now he needed to sleep.

"Alright, little monkey, time for bed" Robin took the lead, standing up and helping him to get under the covers. He adjusted the blankets and the sheets around his tiny body, placing a kiss on his forehead and switching on the night light while Regina kissed him goodnight too.

They were very surprised when they were able to leave the room without having to wait until the boy was asleep. He'd never fallen asleep alone, he always needed one of them to stay with him until he was deep asleep. Robin felt the first evidence that his son was growing, right before his eyes. He wasn't a baby anymore, he no longer needed their help to everything. Robin's heart cringed at that thought and he gripped Regina's hand, grabbing it tightly as soon as they walked out of the room. His gesture made her stop in her tracks and turn to him, realizing immediately what was going on in his head. Without any word, she placed her free hand on his beard and gave him a tender kiss before she asked him to check on Hailey, something he was more than willing to do, while she'd see Henry, reminding him that, they would always grow up, but they would always need to have their parents around as well.

She made her way to her son's bedroom, at the same time Robin went to see their daughter like she had asked, but she instantly stopped at his door when she heard his voice, talking to someone.

"Yeah, she's fine," he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her as he listened and replied to the person on the other line. Regina didn't want to intrude, but he had the door open a crack and she was walking down the hallway, so it wasn't like she was trying to spy on him, right?

"You've to come to see her," he continued, pausing so the other person could speak. He was talking about Hailey, for sure, so Regina couldn't avoid and took a few steps forward, trying to remain outside of his sight. "Alright, goodnight."

He would hang up, so was better if she backed away from the door before he could turn and spot her, but his next words made her stop her movements and listen intently, "I love you too."

She knew he now had a girlfriend, but she never thought she would listen to him saying 'I love you' to another person besides her or Emma. At least, not so soon.

He placed the phone on the bedside table, and she was brought back to reality by the sound of it, and by the rustle of the sheets as the boy tried to get under the covers. He settled against his pillow, opening his book at the page marked with the bookmark, and getting back to his readings.

She smiled at the familiar situation. He has always done that, picking a book and read for a few moments before bedtime. It was something she always had tried to encourage, but it didn't take much since the boy had developed the taste for books all by himself.

She slowly opened his door, forcing herself to give him her usual motherly smile instead of the knowing grin she was trying so hard to fight. He just glanced at her, briefly, his eyes returning to the page while she walked towards him, knowing she was there to say him good night. But she sat down beside him, cupping his cheeks in her hands, which caused him to put his book down and look at her.

"Is everything alright?" he felt the need to ask because, usually she said good nights, would give him a kiss and walk away. At most, she tucked him into bed and adjusted the covers around him, but now she was staring at him with her loving gaze and he was not sure what he should do.

"Yes," she assured him, staring at him a little longer before she reached forward to kiss his forehead, "I just wanted to say goodnight."

He nodded, focusing his attention back on his book after he wished her goodnight too. She was leaving, she swears that she thought of leaving without any other word, but she sat back beside him, seconds after she had stood up from the bed, drawing his attention back to her. But he didn't say anything, he just waited, this time, knowing that she wanted to say something.

"Were you talking to someone?" she finally asked, trying to sound just curious and not as if she had been listening. But he knew her better, and he really believed that she wouldn't spy on him, but that question had to come from somewhere.

So he just raised his brow, mimicking his mother's gesture, and answering her with another question, "Were you listening?"

"No," she instantly replied, and she wanted to believe that it was true. It just happened that she was just walking by and then she heard him. She could have walked away, but he was finishing so what would be the point? She groaned inside her head. Who does she think she was kidding? Of course, she had been listening, and she was really starting to feel bad about it, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's okay, I was just inviting Paige to meet Hailey," he explained, not upset at all by her confession, "If it's okay with you."

"Of course!" she assured him, her smile quickly reappearing on her features as she addressed him, "It's a great idea."

"Cool, can I finish this chapter before bed?" he asked, changing the subject of their conversation.

"Yes, but remember," she began, her motherly strict voice back, "you've school tomorrow, the day off was just today."

She had allowed the boys to skip school that day so they could walk her back home and spend the day as a family, but that couldn't last, despite the wish of all of them. Luckily, Robin had two more weeks off to be with her and help her to set to a new routine.

"Mom," she was already at the door when she heard her son calling for her. She stopped and turned, her tender smile encouraging him to continue as he put the book down again to focus entirely on her, "I love you."

"I love you too, my prince" she replied, gesturing a kiss in his direction and closing the door behind her when she left.

She made her way down the hall, heading to her bedroom, her heart completely full with his words of affection. She couldn't stop smiling and she decided that she could share his love with two more women.

#

Robin was already tucked in bed by the time she arrived in the bedroom. He was sitting against the headboard, the pillows on his back to make him more comfortable, and he was watching one of his TV shows that she didn't like so much.

She settled beside him, glad she was already in her pajama and ready for bed, and his arm automatically lifted to wrap her in his embrace.

Her head settled against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat echoing in her head, and was welcoming, cozy.

He was totally focused on his show, but she didn't really like it, so she amused herself by letting her fingers skim along the bare skin of his chest, soft under her touch.

She could try and focus on the show, but she remembered something she wanted to ask him, and she felt a bit of guilt when she broke the silence and drawn his attention to her, "Are you okay?"

He replied to her with a puzzled look, trying to figure out why she was asking him that, but he failed to come to any conclusion, so he just asked her back, "Why?"

"I was thinking about Roland," she answered and he could see where that was heading. She thought he might wanted to talk about the moment he had, right after they leave the little boy's room, and she was the best person to listen since she was going through more or less the same with Henry.

"It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing," he assured her, placing his hand over hers on his chest. His smile seemed genuine enough to let him have his way, so she allowed him to focus back on his show.

His attention was back on the TV, but not fully this time, as his fingers were playing with hers, and, "It feels good to be home," that time was he who broke the silence, not looking at her, but not focusing on the show either, "with you, the boys, Hailey."

She wasn't sure if he was waiting for an answer, probably not, he was just expressing in words what she felt too for being back home with their family, but then he continued, taking her by surprise when he repeated his words from earlier, "Thank you," now was her time to look confused, but before she could ask, he elaborated, "for accepting us in your life."

She giggled, adjusting her position to stare at him, not sure what she could say at his sudden need of thanking her, but he was serious, staring back at her, an unreadable expression on his features.

"I'm sorry," she told him, knowing he wasn't hurt, more confused, actually, by her reaction, but she felt it she should say it, despite the smile remained there, "Robin, are you serious?"

"Regina, I'm very serious,"

She didn't move from her spot, her chin remained over his chest, and her fingers continued to play with his when she addressed him softly, "You know there's nothing to thank me for. We're a family and, I hope you don't mind me saying this, and I'm not trying to take Marian's place, but I see Roland as my son and I love to take care of him. I couldn't be more grateful to have found you both."

He should say something, but he was speechless, just staring at her beautiful dark eyes that he was so in love with. He already knew all that, and that was the reason he felt so needed to thank her, but now he didn't know what to say. In fact, he didn't need to, because when he remained silent, she spoke for him, "Will you going to kiss me or-"

In a matter of seconds, his lips were pressed on hers and she sighed gently as he captured her lower lip between his. It didn't take long until she was moving her tongue across his lip, asking him to open for her, and who was Robin to disobey?

His lips parted and his head tilted to welcome her in his mouth, deepening the kiss, and that position was not so comfortable anymore. He shifted both their bodies, settling her head against the pillows so he could be half on top of her and, at that moment, the majority of his weight was on his elbow, but he didn't care, not when her tongue continued to battle against his and her nails were scratching lightly his entire back until her hand stop further down and squeeze his arse.

His mouth left hers, tracing a path of sweet kisses across her jaw, neck, collarbone and back up to suck behind her ear, and he couldn't avoid the smile when she let out a moan.

"Shh, kids" he reminded her, but he was doing on purpose, whispering in her ear and teasing her sensitive spot with that wicked smile of him.

So she raised her hand to grasp his chin, making him look at her, she was blurry due to the closeness, but good, that way he could hear her when she muttered to him, "Stop that, then."

A soft chuckle left his lips before he gave her a quick peck, and then he was back on her neck, sucking at her pulse point while his hand found its way under her shirt and was sliding across her side.

"I miss you," she breathed, turning her head to give him more room and hooking her fingers through the side of his boxers.

But then he slowed down, his hand gripping her wrist to halt her movements, and he was just leaving soft kisses on her skin while the doctor's words were replaying in his mind, saying that they should wait until the six-week appointment after the birth to have sex. He honestly missed her too, but if they needed to wait, so it was.

"Regina, I'm pretty sure we shouldn't be doing this."

They shouldn't. He was right. But she didn't seem to care about that as his words just causing her to wrap her arm around his neck to keep him from moving away from her.

"We're not having sex," she explained, smiling before he raised his head to claim her mouth one more time.

They were completely lost in their kiss, tongues teasing and hands exploring, when the sound of a crying filled the room, making them stop and listen attentively.

"She seems to agree with you," Robin teased, sitting straight and preparing to leave the bed when he felt her hand on his bicep.

"I go," she replied, grinning at him and glancing at his middle before whispering, "You may want to take a cold shower," and then she was leaving, winking at him before she closed the door behind her, and now he'll definitely need to accept her suggestion.

#

The first day gave rise now to the third week, and has Robin dropping and picking the boys at school, and Regina spending the day at home, taking care of their daughter.

She missed work. Missed her tasks that not include changing diapers and feed the baby girl (not that she didn't love taking care of Hailey, of course, she did, but she hated being stuck in the house without nothing more to do, without goals).

So Regina was on the little girl's bedroom, swinging back and forth in the rocking chair and humming the song from the mobile, that was playing without a stop and had been able to get stuck in her head. She was trying to stop Hailey's crying and, the most difficult, trying to put her to sleep, but with the lights lowered to the minimum and all that quiet environment, Regina was pretty sure that she would be able to fall asleep before her daughter. She sighed at the evidence that her baby was starting to get more difficult to put asleep. She tried everything, she placed her in the crib (which made her cry immediately), she rubbed her back, she walked with her, until she finally sat on that chair, stroking lightly the baby's dark hair. But still, she wasn't asleep and she was crying even more and louder.

"I'm begging you, Hailey, please, stop" Regina was exhausted, frustrated after half an hour of failed attempts to calm her daughter. Robin had tried to help, but she had claimed that she needed peace, with no one around to distract her, and so she had ended in the bedroom, but without result.

Regina stood up, placing her crying daughter against her chest and patting her back as she headed toward the stairs, "Robin, where's her pacifier?!" she sounded tired and upset, her quick steps were now approaching him in the kitchen and she stopped at the door, watching him as he finished cleaning the dishes, "she has at least three, why I can't find any of them?"

He turned to look at her, setting aside the dish towel and closing the distance between them as he replied to her, "Did you check on the crib?"

"I just got her from there," she explained, but he made his way upstairs anyway and she had to follow him, continuing her words, "I changed her, I nursed her, I put her to burp and when I was placing her in the crib... she was crying again," she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and when she finally opened them, Robin had the pacifier in his hand, offering it to the baby girl, which calmed her right away.

Regina didn't know if she should be glad or not. She had made Robin interrupt his tasks just because she was upset and couldn't find the only thing that could calm her daughter.

She sighed, allowing Robin to hold the baby and enjoying the moment of silence before she addressed him, "I'm sorry, I'm so exhausted" she breathed, letting her hands fall to the panel of the crib in a frustrated gesture.

It saddened him to see her like this, seeing her wanted to do all that by herself and then ending overburned.

He wanted to reach her, comforting her, but he really didn't know if it was the best. She needed space, he realized, some time alone, but then she was approaching him, stretching out her arms and addressing him, "Give her to me, she might be able to fall asleep now."

Robin almost scoffed. She really didn't see she was burdening herself, so, this time, he wouldn't allow that.

He shook his head, earning an outraged look, but he didn't give in, "No, Regina. This time, will be Hailey to help her mother get to sleep."

"Robin, don't play, she needs me," she replied, bringing one hand to rub her forehead.

"And you need to relax-"

"I don't need to relax!" she snapped, her temper getting the better of her, despite her efforts to remain calm, "I need to take care of my daughter! And once she's asleep, I'm going to get some work done because what I really need is clear my head."

Both stopped arguing for a moment. Robin knew that work helped her to distract, but he was also sure that was not what she needed at that moment, she needed to rest, relax, clear her head like she said, but not filling it with more worries, so he took a deep breath, suggesting, "How about this, I have to pick up Roland and I can bring her with me, you know how the car rides helps to soothe her," she managed a smile with that, because, yes, it was true, Hailey always falls asleep in the car, and Regina was already more convinced when he continued, "and you have some time for herself, try to sleep or, take a bath, whatever helps you to relax."

She considered his offer for a minute, thinking what she could do with her time, and yes, she had a few options and she could really use some time alone.

He didn't push her, he just remained quiet and waiting for her answer, and despite he knew that could be good for her, he didn't want to force her and be the cause of more frustration. So he waited, rocking his, now a lot calmer, daughter in his arms.

He didn't have to wait longer until Regina was closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist and nodding in agreement, knowing he was just trying to help.

He adjusted their daughter in his arm, freeing the other to hold Regina against him too, as he nuzzled into her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He wanted to show her he was on her side and was definitely not his intention to upset her or trying to run her life for her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, and Robin tightened his grip around her to ensure her that it was okay. Everyone has their moments.

They lingered for a moment, with Robin rubbing her back with his palm, until she pulled back, offering a faint but genuine smile before she walked towards the baby's closet and pulling out a cap to put on her baby.

"Now you're ready to go with daddy," she kissed her daughter's cheek before kissed Robin too, and anyone couldn't blame her if she stayed at the front door, watching as he strapped the baby seat in the car and made their way to the school, the car was already out of sight when she closed the door behind her.

 **I forgot to say, I read all your reviews and I'm happy to have been able to put a smile on your face, your compliments just make my day :)**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**New chapter! It's not beta-ed so I'm sure it has a few mistakes, I'm sorry for that, but I hope you like it anyway. :)**  
 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows/faves and for the reading!**

Chapter 22.

The door closed behind her, leaving Regina on an empty house and without any idea of how she could fill her time alone. Robin had suggested a bath and yes, it would be relaxing, but she had already taken a shower, and she was dressed and, to be honest, she didn't feel like searching for anything else to wear, so the bath wouldn't help. She would end up give in to work, she knew it. It was something she needed to get done and the sooner the better. But then she heard Robin's voice in her head, claiming she shouldn't have wasted her time with work, that that time was for her to fill with something she liked or helped her to relax. He was right and he had taken Hailey with him to offer her some time alone and she wouldn't waste it. Definitely, she could sleep, but, again, it wasn't like she just wanted to spend her time sleeping or taking care of her daughter, no, she wanted to kill her time with something she enjoyed doing and that she hadn't so much time to it anymore. And then occurred to her, she could bake, make her apple pie that kids liked so much. It was something she liked, she didn't need to think too much to do it and it would definitely help her to relax. It was done, it would be definitely that, and if she was fast enough, she even could surprise the boys when they got home. So Regina put a smile on her face, mentally checking if she had all the ingredients needed and moving towards the kitchen.

Impeccably clean, she noticed as soon as she entered further into the compartment. She focused on preheating the oven, gather the ingredients and follow all the steps of the recipe, and while the dessert was baking, she wiped the counter to leave the place as clean as Robin had left it.

It didn't take long until the oven beeped to let her know her pie was ready, perfect and golden on top.

She got the dessert out of the oven and left it to cool, glancing at the clock to see that Robin should be there with the kids by then. Her face automatically changed from a smile to a frown, but no, she wouldn't overthink. Robin was trying to help her and, probably, he was taking a walk with the kids to give her more time, and she wouldn't deny that that time alone had helped her. A lot, really, but now the pie was done and she was back to the beginning. What she could do now? The options were the same, but this time she scowled when she felt the smell in her clothes, it smelled a bit of the food she had been cooking and since she had time, she could use a bath.

She presented herself with a bubble bath, something she didn't have so much time to do anymore, but it was lucky enough to have moments like that one to provide it. She stripped out of her smelly clothes, putting it directly in the hamper, and got into the bathtub, dipping her body into the hot water and closing her eyes for a moment. It was heaven. The silence, the comfort, she could stay there forever.

Robin arrived home while she was still upstairs, but she could hear him talking to Roland and then his footsteps as he walked towards what appeared to be Hailey's room.

He was knocking on her bathroom's door in less than a few minutes, peeking his head inside and smiling at the sight in front of him, "I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm behaving," she teased, knowing he was glad to see she was enjoying her time, "I made an apple pie. Is on the counter in the kitchen, feel free to try it."

"I'm afraid Roland have already found out," he joked, closing the door behind him and moving forward to kneel down beside the tub, "I gave him a piece, I hope it's okay."

"More than okay, if I can stay here a little longer," she smirked, closing her eyes one more time and tilting her head back until it was comfortably settled against the edge of the bathtub.

"How was with the kids?" she asked, her eyes remaining closed, just enjoying the warmth provided by the water surrounding her.

"Great," he replied, and she could spot an amused tone in his voice as he continued, "Roland was thrilled to have Hailey picking him up at school and wanted to introduce her to all his friends," he smiled, hearing her giggle at the little boy's reaction, "But I took control of the situation," he quipped, earning an _'I'm sure you did'_ from the woman in front of him.

For a moment it was silence, his eyes wandering through her skin, admiring her body, which was recovering quite well from the birth. She was beautiful, an amazing woman, and he wondered how he had so lucky to find her and have the opportunity to love her.

"I can hear you thinking," she interrupted his thoughts, making him shake his head slightly and focus again on her face. Her eyes were still closed, but she knew him too well by now to sense something was in his head.

"I was just thinking how incredible you look," he praised, his eyes back on her stomach that simply had a bump at that point, "your belly is nearly in place."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, locking with his for a second before stopping on her belly, together with one of her hands, "It's true, but there's still work to be done."

"I think you're perfect just the way you are," he whispered, leaning closer to her ear and causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"You've just won an all-expense-paid trip to this tub," she winked at him as he stood up and bit his lower lip to cease his giggles.

"As much as I'd love to," he began, smiling at the way she was pouting, "someone has to watch the kids. Maybe we can make up for this later?" now was his time to wink at her, hanging her towel on the hooks before he left the bathroom.

...

Regina was determined to make him keep his word. It was late now, not for them, but Roland and Hailey were long put to bed, so Regina immediately wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, kissing him breathless as his body pressed hers down into the mattress.

Three weeks.

Three bloody weeks until they could have properly sex. In the meantime, the kissing and the touching would have to do.

She moved gently beneath him, enough to wrap her legs around his hips and have his hardness pressed against the seam of her pajama bottoms, and thank god he slept in boxers because she wouldn't handle another layer of fabrics between them. She released a satisfied moan when he ground against her, immediately muffled by his mouth on hers, because they needed to be quiet if they didn't want to wake any of the kids. But Regina was so glad to be able to feel Robin again, not the way she wanted, but that was definitely a start and she knew it would be hard to not cry out through her pleasure.

"Are you alright?" his husky voice reached his ears as he broke the kiss to make sure she didn't feel any pain.

"Believe me, I'm fine," she smirked, grinding against him and guiding his hand through her side until it reached the side of her pants, "Can we just get rid of this?"

She had her puppy eyes, begging him to free her of that restriction and it wasn't like they were naked so, what harm would it do?

He claimed her lips one more time, groaning when she welcomed him in her mouth, and his hands grabbed the silk fabric to remove it from her legs, leaving her in just her panties. The cool air was well received by Regina, but it only took a second until the skin of her leg was once again hot upon him, as she urged him harder against her.

His mouth left hers to find her jaw line, kissing its way up until it stopped on where she really liked him, and Regina was already groaning in anticipation of his lips behind her ear. He placed a soft kiss there before he was sucking angrily that area, making her hide her face on his shoulder to stifle her moans.

He knew he should leave that space if he didn't want to end with more bite marks on his shoulder, causing by the nibbles she decided to offer him in return. He traced the path to her neck with his tongue, making her almost sigh in relief to could breathe again since she wouldn't hold on anymore if he hadn't left that area. She would make the noises he loved to hear her do, but she would end all the fun because she would wake the kids. So she was glad he was back to a safer place.

He was sucking again at her pulse point, in a more tender way this time, but enough to make her tilt her head to give him more room as her hands were holding him tightly against her. She was breathing hard, muttering what appeared to be his name when he grounded a little harder against her, and his lips stopped sucking to just roam her skin towards her collarbone, causing Robin to shift slightly to lift one hand, and unbutton the top button of her shirt to give him more room.

His free hand slid immediately under her shirt, caressing her side, from her hip to the side of her breast, and he failed to hold a groan when he felt her smooth skin under his touch. But he needed to remember that she was breastfeeding, so she was sensitive and he may be needed to be more gentle. His hand stopped at his thought, to mutual displeasure, but Robin made up for it with an earnest grind against her.

"Oh my-" she breathed out, burying her nails deeper into his flesh and arching her back to urge him to move that frozen hand, "You can touch me. I'll stop you if I need to," she assured him, realizing the reason for his sudden stopping.

He nodded, leaving a soft kiss where her shoulder meets the neck, before he pressed his lips back to hers, seeking her tongue, and melting when her hands disappeared in his hair to keep him close. He was finally moving his hand, the other resting beside her head to bear his weight, and he traced the line of her breast with his thumb, earning a moan of encouragement from her and causing the grip of her leg around him to tightening, leading him in a slow rhythm against her. They would take their time, they couldn't do much more anyway.

He continued to rock against her, sending shivers through her as he gently cupped her breast in his palm, and he was hard, she was wet, she could definitely have him inside of her, the simple thought made her groan, but no, they couldn't, they should wait and when they finally had the green light, she wanted to have him all to herself, she wanted to be in a place where they could let go of everything without the concern of wake the kids, sleeping in the next room.

He shifted one more time to make it room for him to unbutton half of her shirt, enough to have him broke the kiss to suck at the newly exposed skin. When he was already satisfied and she was humming in pleasure, he stopped and lined with her again, giving her a quick peck before he stared at her, looking so greedy as her. And then the grip of his hand on her breast tightened as he pushed harder against her, causing her to let out a louder moan than she should. The need to be quiet was one more help to get them more turned on, so Regina took that moment that he was staring at her to mutter what appeared to be a _'switch'_ , but he was not sure because her voice was faint and he was completely focused on her eyes. His doubt became immediately clear when she pushed him back, causing him to lie on his back as she moved to straddle him. Fine by him, it would make it easier for him to finish to unbutton her shirt and let it slide from her shoulders.

The shirt was quickly tossed somewhere on the floor, his hands caressing the skin of her exposed back, at the same time hers drifted through his toned chest. He gasped when she started to rock against him again, ducking her head down to claim his lips once more, more passionately this time. His hands roamed her side, traveling her skin from her hips to her belly, applying some pressure to make her sit up so he could have more room, but she shook her head, causing him to frown until she explained,

"My turn," she whispered in his ear, and he had time to give her a kiss in her temple before she moved her mouth to his jaw, kissing lightly his skin and enjoying the sensation his beard caused against her lips.

Her lips slid down, her tongue leaving a moist path in his neck before flicking around his Adam's apple, and she could feeling him swallow, which made her smile before keep going down to stop on his shoulder. His bitten shoulder that she had marked earlier. She traced the marks with her finger, following her touch with soft kisses, being gently, but so sexy at the same time.

His hands stopped on her thighs, squeezing gently, and she knew what he was asking. She had stopped her movements against him when she focused all her attention on his shoulder, captivated by what she'd done to him without noticing. She replied with a smile, hearing him groan when she started to ride him again, and she let her head fall back, just enjoying the sensation and the moans she was getting from him from seeing her like that. His noises that at a point started to be mixed with the sound of a knocking on the door.

"Mommy?"

She froze, widening her eyes in panic and leaving Robin's lap in seconds. The door wasn't even locked, but thank god they had managed to teach the kids to knock before entering.

She covered her bare chest with the sheet as quickly as she could, gesturing at Robin to let him know her shirt was still on the floor on his side of the bed. He immediately reached for his, placed where, thankfully, he always used to leave it, at his feet on the bed. She put on his white t-shirt, just in time to hear the door spring open and the voice of his son filling the room.

"Papa?"

"Yes, my boy?" she noticed Robin clear his throat before replying to his son, probably making sure his voice was sounding normal and not husky from their last activities.

She was decent, at least she was not naked anymore, but she was still in her panties and she would prefer if she was in her pants in case she needed to leave the bed. So she tried to search for her pajama bottoms, sighing in relief when she found that the fabric was where she could reach easily. She dressed it back, her movements to pull the pants up under the covers drawing the boy's attention, but he was still sleepy so he didn't give much importance.

"I'm not feeling well," Roland complained, whining and sniffing while he climbed into the bed, crawling into Regina's lap when she asked him to approach her. She raised her hand to his forehead, noticing that his skin was warm under her touch.

"I don't like this," she muttered, her concern growing when she confirmed her suspicions, placing her lips against his forehead, "he's burning up," she informed Robin, asking him to get the kids' medicine, together with the thermometer.

He smiled at his son, caressing his flushed cheek as he murmured, "You have the worst timing son," he joked, earning a giggle from Regina and just a confused _'hun?'_ from his son.

Robin left the bedroom, grabbing the medicine and the thermometer from one of the cupboards in the kitchen, and returning to give them to Regina, who immediately handled the situation, convincing Roland that he needed to take the medicine and that he could even sleep with them if he was a good boy. She managed to convince him with that, and once the medicine has been taken, she helped him to get under the covers, both parents kissing him goodnight, before Robin turn off the light and all of them cuddle together for what, apparently, would be a busy night.

#

They managed to get through the night, Robin always offered to check on Hailey when she cried, so Regina could be watching Roland, but when was the time to feed the baby girl, well, he couldn't do too much about it.

The couple had agreed that if Roland wasn't better by the morning, they'd take his son to the doctor to make sure it was nothing more than a cold, and they would keep an eye on him, ensuring that nobody else in that house would get ill.

Regina woke to the sound of different voices, making her frown in confusion before she even opened her eyes to see that her patient through the night was now giggling and having a good time with his cartoons.

She smiled at the view, the little boy was no longer so flushed, his temperature seemed gone back to normal, but as the concerned mother she was, she checked his forehead to make sure.

The gesture startled him a little, he didn't notice Regina was awake, but as soon he locked eyes with her, he greeted her with his usual excited _'mommy!'_ and a bear hug, making her giggle and hold him back for a couple of seconds before she straightened herself against the headboard.

"Looks like someone is feeling much better," she said, a part of her finding his sudden change a little bit strange, but she was happy to have her boy back.

"I'm hungry,"

"Alright, I was thinking in some pancakes, what do you think?" she asked, already knowing the answer before Roland's little celebration at her offer. "Come here, we'll let daddy sleep for a bit longer," she got out of the bed, picking up the boy and placing him on her hip to grab the baby monitor in case Hailey cried.

They made their way to the kitchen, Regina placed Roland on one of the stools, together with the device in her hands that she put on the table in front of the boy.

She was sifting together the flour with the baking powder when she heard the little boy calling for her, grabbing the baby monitor in his hands and frowning when he saw the little lights changing from green to red.

"Mommy, what is this?" he asked, handing her the device when she stopped beside him.

"The lights change when there's some noise," she explained, frowning and staring at the object in her hand, as she tried to understand the source of the noise. It wasn't a crying, so it wasn't the baby girl, but she couldn't understand what was it. It sounded like some kind of glitch. She would get pissed if that was getting broken, it had barely been used. She sighed, placing it back on the table and preparing to go check her daughter when a voice and some words could be heard.

"It's papa!" Roland announced excited, happy that he was starting to understand the device.

"Yeah, daddy's talking to Hailey," she smiled, stopping to hear them for a moment before she get back to her tasks. Her daughter was in good hands.

She continued her recipe, adding the milk and the eggs, before being interrupted, one more time, by the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen, and the sleepy voice that she heard earlier, greeting them with a _'good morning'_.

She turned at his voice, her smile widening at the sight in front of her, "Look who's here," she teased when she saw Robin approaching his son, holding their baby girl in his arms.

"How's my little man?" he asked, placing a kiss on Roland's forehead, the place chosen purposely to see if there was any sign of temperature.

"He's fine, back to his old self, right, sweetie?" Regina replied, winking at the boy, and leaving the stove for a couple of seconds to greet her family.

She finished the food, bringing the pancakes to the table, together with the honey and the chocolate (after much insistence of the little boy), while Robin placed Hailey on her bouncy seat to join his son and Regina for their breakfast.

They ate together, and the joy to have the family reunited at breakfast was clear on Regina's features, it was only missing Henry. Henry. Regina remembered the night Henry had asked her to invite Paige to meet his new sister, but they hadn't really spoken about it anymore, but she really thought a good idea so maybe she could use that to surprise him.

"I would like to hear your opinion on something," Regina began, bringing her fork with a piece of the pancake to her mouth, at the same time Robin looked at her without saying anything, but clearly asking for her to elaborate, "I was thinking about inviting Paige over for dinner tonight," she continued as soon as the piece of food was long gone in her stomach. She needed to set the example for Roland and not speak with a full mouth.

"It's a good idea, mommy," Roland said after he took a sip of his milk to make the rest of the pancake in his mouth disappear more quickly. At least he was trying, but didn't stop Robin from scolding him mildly, saying that he should eat slowly and that Regina would wait until he finish, to hear his opinion.

She thanked her son for his support before turned to Robin to explain her doubts, "What do you think? He'll like it or will think I'm minding in his business?"

Robin answered with a smile of his own, placing a hand above hers on the table and squeezed it lightly as he replied, "I think you're the best mom in the world."

"Can I go to my room?" Roland interrupted their moment, his glass of milk already empty just like the plate in front of him that, a few minutes ago, still had some pieces of pancakes to be eaten.

"Wash up before touching something," Regina glanced at his hands, covered with chocolate, and smiled when she saw the little boy running out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. She stood up, carrying the dishes to the sink and turning to Robin as she addressed him, "He's fine."

They didn't know the reason for his sudden fever, but now he was alright, and the couple had discussed the possibility of being something that his body had developed to get attention. They would, for sure, be more alert.

#

Henry and Roland were in the living room, playing their favorite video game while Regina and Robin were in the kitchen, Robin trying to follow Regina's directions to make the dinner. She was holding their daughter after the baby girl's meal, pacing the room to keep her calm and, luckily, to be able to place her back on her seat without much fight.

They were distracted by the sound of the doorbell, causing Regina to smile at Robin and raise her voice to call her son, "Henry, can you open it, please? I'm busy."

He left his seat on the couch, pausing the game and making Roland grumble about the interruption, as he made his way to the door, opening it just enough to see who it was.

"Paige!" he let her in, receiving her in his arms when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He closed the door behind her once she released him, grabbing her hands as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Dinner," she giggled, seeing his confused expression for not knowing anything, "Your mom invited me to to surprise you, and so I could finally meet your sister."

"Come on," he couldn't stop smiling as he made their way towards the kitchen, keeping one of his hands gripped to hers.

"Oh, hi, Paige," Regina greeted when she saw them walking into the room.

"Hi, Mrs. Mills," they all greeted each other before Henry and Paige stopped beside his mother so the young girl could see the baby.

"This is Hailey," he introduced, seeing how Paige's smile widened when she stared at his sister.

"I wish I could have a baby brother or sister," she admitted, caressing the baby's cheek with her finger.

"Would you like to hold her?" Regina asked, handing her daughter to the girl when she nodded. The brunette smiled, walking towards Robin, who was still over the stove, to help him now that she wasn't holding her daughter.

Henry and Paige played and talked with his sister the whole time while Regina was cooking the dinner, and they only handed her back to Robin when the brunette announced that they had about ten minutes before the dinner was ready.

Henry grabbed the girl's hand one more time, leading her out of the kitchen until they stop in their tracks when they heard Regina's voice.

"I can hear everything," she warned, and luckily she was with her back to them, cause she couldn't stop her smile at the silence that befell them.

"I can hear everything too, mom" Henry replied, making her glance at Robin with her cheeks with a shade of red as her son disappeared from her view.

"Henry Daniel Mills!"

The use of his full name was never a good sign for him, but Henry laughted anyway as he replied to her, "I'm kidding, mom. We're in the living room if you need us."

The dinner went off without a problem, and has the whole family in the living room, watching a movie as they waited for Jefferson to pick up his daughter.

Roland was seated on the floor against the couch, his favorite spot to be completely in front of the tv, and had beside him Hailey's bouncy seat, where the baby girl was sleeping soundly despite all the noises coming from the movie. Henry was seated on the couch, his arm stretching along Paige's shoulders and they had their hands intertwined, as his thumb caressed her skin, to Regina's surprise to see them so comfortable under her watchful gaze. She was seated on the other end of the couch, her head resting against Robin's chest until the phone of the young girl rang and Henry announced that he'll walk her to the door, leaving Regina far away from the movie.

He walked back into the room a few minutes later, curling up against his mother, who quickly wrapped her free arm around him and kissed the top of his head, as she heard him whisper, "Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you too my prince," she replied affectionately, glad she had raised such a sweet and tender boy.

 **So, next chapter... surprise, surprise :P**  
 **Just let me know what you thought of this one and it would also be fun to know if you have any ideas what it might be the surprise on the next one, leave it on the reviews :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi, thank you for all the reviews! They help me a lot when it comes to write the next chapter. So, about this one, we went forward in time and the surprise will be revealed, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 23.

Regina opened the closet door of her daughter's room, grabbing the pink bag from inside and placing it on the chair beside the crib. She stared at the sleeping girl in it, smiling at the peaceful scene in front of her and placing her hand on her baby's cheek. Just as she thought, the temperature in the middle of summer was insufferable, leaving the rooms in the house too warm, but not warm enough to have the air conditioning cooling her baby girl's room. Regina didn't know how to control the temperature anymore. She sighed, pulling the cover above the sheet back until it was just covering the girl's legs, and mentally noting to pack cooler clothes with just something warm to go over.

She gathered her baby's needs, including a couple of diapers extra that she knew it was a little too much, but that she ended up packing anyway, just to be sure.

"What is all this for?" Robin's voice reached her ears when he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, peeking over her shoulder to see the bag full of baby products, "I'm sure she just uses one at a time," he joked, grabbing the two pacifiers in the bag and glancing at his daughter, who had already one in her mouth, "It's just one night, love," he turned Regina in his arms, making her look at him so he could offer her the comfort he knew she needed.

"I know, I just..." she sighed, caressing his biceps with her palms and shifting her gaze to her baby girl in the crib, and then to Robin in front of her, "It's the first time I'll leave her with someone," she explained, her fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt, drawing her attention to it and seeming a good excuse to not look into his eyes, "What if she needs us?"

"She'll be fine," he assured her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and adding to ease her worry, "but we can pick the kids after dinner if you want."

She was struggling inside. She wanted to have this evening with Robin, the first time alone after five months after delivery, and she wanted to make the most of it, but her maternal instinct was making it difficult for her. Why was so hard to leave her with Mary Margaret, knowing she was also a mother and even after Robin's offer to pick them after dinner? It was just a night, or a dinner if she'd prefer, so she took a deep breath, nodding slowly and offering him a genuine smile before she turned to close the bag, placing it the strap over her shoulder and gently picking up the baby girl in her arms, "Meet you there?"

#

He sat down at the table indicated by the waitress, his seat purposely chosen so he was facing the door, being able to see her when she walked in. They had agreed that Regina would leave the kids in Charmings' house, so Henry's grandparents could watch them through the night while the couple enjoyed a night just for them, at Robin's request since Regina had been hesitant about the idea of leaving her daughter for a whole night. But she had agreed they deserved a moment just for them so, after much insistence from Robin and a little help from Henry, she finally gave up and accepted the offer. They would meet at the restaurant, so Robin was looking at the menu, once in a while glancing at the door in front of him, and he'd just ordered a bottle of wine, the rest would be ordered when she was there with him.

Just as his eyes were about to leave the glass door one more time, he spotted her beautiful figure walking into the room, looking around, probably searching for him, and offering him a wide smile when she spotted him three tables ahead of her.

He stood up from his seat, his eyes wandering her body while she walked towards him, noticing she wasn't wearing the same clothes as she left home.

"Like what you see?" she teased, leaning forward to kiss his lips before she sat on her chair, waiting for him to do the same, "You didn't believe I'd come to a date without dress it up a little, did you?"

He forced his jaw back to its place as he sat back in his seat, giggling at the same time his hand intertwined with hers above the table, "You know you're stunning in every way," he was being honest, she didn't need to dress up to make him fall in love with her every time he looked at her eyes, but that red dress, completely formed to her body, and her black high-heeled shoes, that helped to stand out her toned legs, were helping a lot.

"So, how was with Hailey? Was she okay?" he asked, changing the subject for a safer one, if she didn't want him to forget that was a table between them, and that they were at a restaurant full of costumers.

His question made her smile, giving her the certainty that she wasn't the only one reticent about the idea of leaving their 5-months-old for the first time, he was as much a doting father as her, was a mother, "She was. Better than me," she winked, watching as he poured them two glasses of wine, "but let's not talk about the kids right now," she continued, causing him to frown and ask what she wanted to talk about then, "What have you planned for us tonight?" she asked, leaning back in her chair and placing her napkin over her thighs.

"Well, I thought we could dinner," he began, watching as she sipped her drink and hummed once in a while, not sure if she was just letting him know she was listening or if she was trying to tease him, because was working, "and we could walk down the pier, I don't remember the last time we walked alone, as a couple," he continued, hearing a _'that's true'_ from her as she grabbed the menu to choose her meal, "and that's it."

"That's it?" she asked, making him giggle when she lifted her eyes from the paper and raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's it," he parroted, "the rest is up to you. I want you to feel comfortable on our first night off," he smirked, earning a push on his shoulder and a _'don't make fun of me'_ from her. They both laughed, really happy to have their time together, until Robin's laughter cease and a more serious expression take care of his features, "No, really, I don't want to push you. You are a great mother and you know what's the best for our kids, and if you think it's not good for Hailey to be away from us, then I totally agree."

Her hand raised to his cheek, his thumb drawing lazy patterns on his skin, and why did he have to say those things? He was just making her fall in love for him more and more. She raised her glass in a toast, offering his words from earlier, "To our first night off," and took a sip, their eyes never leaving each other in the process.

#

Robin guided them through the pier, his hand always holding hers as they walked along the wooden floor, stopping once in a while to steal some kisses and look at the stars, more visible without the lights coming from the houses and the street lamps. They talked, laughed, enjoyed their time together and surprised themselves to have more topic of conversation besides the one about their kids. Regina had been able to relax, trusting completely in Mary Margaret to take care of their baby, but Robin has conceded a break in their moment to make a phone call and check if something was needed. It wasn't. The brunette had informed them that Roland had fallen asleep with his sister about half an hour ago, and Henry was curled up on the couch with his book, so they didn't need to worry and she wasn't expecting them before morning. That seemed to have Regina more relaxed.

They resumed their walk after the call, silently this time and with a totally different Robin. He seemed distant after the phone call. His hand trembled against hers, he didn't talk, his eyes were focused on the floor ahead of them, and Regina wondered what had changed over the past few minutes. The night was still beautiful, warm, without any cloud in the sky, and she was more open to having the night to them, which should make him happy. He breathed in deeply, putting his free hand in his jacket pocket and continuing to walk without a single word or more stops to kisses under the stars.

"Let's sit down," she asked, after a moment, leading them to a wooden bench and taking the opportunity to try to understand what had happened. She cupped his face in her palms, looking him in the eyes and locking their lips together. She captured his upper lip, tracing it with her tongue, but he didn't return the kiss, so she pulled away, frowning in confusion, "What happened?"

He shook his head, looking deeply into her eyes and grabbing one of her hands on his face, pulling her closer to him as he crashed his lips into hers. He moved fast, letting his tongue into her mouth as soon as she welcomed him in, and holding her against him with his hand on the back of her neck. It was strange, one moment he was distant, the other all of him was there for her, kissing her like he was about to take her right there, in the middle of the street.

"Robin," she mumbled the second he let go of her mouth, but his lips were back on hers nor a second later, tracing a path to her neck and sucking at her pulse point, "Robin, I'm loving, but you are crazy if you think we'll do this here," she tried to talk to him, biting her lower lip when he sucked harder, and bringing her hand to his chin to stop him, "Robin, are you crazy?" she scolded him midly when he finally stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I..." he wanted to explain what had happened, but the truth was nor even him knew it. He stared at the dark vastness in front of them, thinking what he could say that could be a good reason for his reverie, "This is not how I was hoping things to go. I don't want to lose you."

"You didn't tell me you were planning to have me in the middle of the dock," she teased, earning a smile from him, and she waited, waited to see if he would say something, but he didn't, so she brought her hand to his cheek once more, comforting him with her thumb as she asked, "What things were you talking about, Robin? Are you trying to tell me something?"

The moment grew intense between them, he ran his palms down her arms, stopping on her hands to grip both of them and pulling her with him to a standing position.

Her eyes widened and the tears prickled the back of them when she saw him getting down on one knee, "Robin..."

"Regina, please, let me finish this. I'm about to pass out here," he begged, earning a giggle from her at his desperation. She squeezed his hands, trying to soothe him, but she was nervous too and his voice trembled when he began, "I know we talked about this, I know your reasons and I totally respect them, but I wouldn't be able to live knowing I didn't fight to help you to get through your demons. We are a family already, we live together, we have children, we have a beautiful baby girl together, and probably a marriage was not something that would change much for us, but could change for you. I love you and I want to do this for you, to provide you better memories and offer you the day of your dreams," he let go of one of her hands, placing his palm against the fabric of his jacket pocket to feel the tiny box that was inside, and he saw how she started to cry, tears running down her cheeks, making her skin glow beneath the moonlight. She didn't bother to try to wipe it away, as the second he pulled out the blue velvet box, her tears began to flow without a stop while she continued to hear him, "So, that being said," he smiled, taking another deep breath and opening the ring case to reveal the white gold jewel, with little white diamonds surrounding the center stone, which has a light shade of red in the middle, making her gasp and cover her mouth at the sight of his choice, "Regina Mills, would you continue to make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Her breath got caught in her throat. That was it. That was the moment she feared but have been waiting for at the same time. He was waiting for her response, she could see the anxiety in his eyes, the apprehension. He was not sure about his choice of asking her to marry him that night, she could tell, but was done and she needed to give him an answer. It was not fair to him and she felt bad about it, but all she could think about was the moment she and Daniel got engaged, the moment he slipped the ring on her finger, their eyes locked together and when they sealed their commitment with a kiss. They really loved each other, they would be happy, until everything has been taken from her by her mother, in the worst possible way. She couldn't let that happen again, she would protect Robin.

"Regina..." her thoughts were interrupted by his voice, his vulnerable and frail voice, trying to get something from her without pushing her or rushing her, at the same time he tried to mask his fear of seeing her like that, scared and with the tears streaming down her face even more than before, if that was possible.

"Robin," she sniffed, starting before he could say something else, "I don't want to lose you too," she replied to his earlier statement, trying to control the tears in her eyes, "So..." she took a deep breath. She needed to do this, so she brought her hand to her face, finally wiping the tears from her cheeks with her palm, and shook her head quickly to push away her thoughts, because she needed to do what she wanted, and not let her fears prevent her from living her dream. She knew he was her soul mate, she loved him, he loved her, and she wanted to be able to celebrate their love. With a last deep breath, and contrary to what her tricky brain was telling her to do, she followed her heart and smiled at him as she answered his question, "Yes. Yes, Robin, I want to marry you!"

She almost could hear her mother, _love is weakness, Regina_ , but if that was true, she already has many weaknesses and could certainly have one more. She has the care of her friends, the love of her three kids, the most important thing in her life, and has all that with the man in front of her. She wouldn't give up on that because of her fear, and she was certain all of that things just give her more strength.

The tears continued to fall from her eyes, happy tears this time, that were mixed with her giggle when she saw Robin still kneeling in front of her, probably noticing she was lost in her thoughts. He was not certain what he should do, but her smile brought one to his face as well, inciting him to rise to his feet to place the ring on her finger. The feeling of the cold metal traveling through her skin brought back the moment with Daniel, not a bad memory this time, but one that gave her the certainty that the love she shared with Robin was as strong as the one she shared with the boy in her youth. She would finally have the happy ending he always wished her to have, and would always remember her stable boy in it.

"I'm finally happy," she whispered to herself, but knowing exactly who she was addressing. She needed to assure Daniel she would be happy with this new phase in her life before she focus the proper attention on the man in front of her.

"Hum?" Robin asked, noticing she had murmured something, but he hasn't been able to understand. She shook his head, smiling and making sure she was there now just for him, that that moment was just for the two of them.

They locked their eyes together, his apprehension has now replaced with all the love he felt for her, as well as her fears that had disappeared to make room for certainty, that now was the right time for them to take that step. She could feel his warm hand holding hers as his fingers remained around the ring, now fully placed where it should be, on her ring finger. Her hands left his hold, raising to stop on his cheeks as her thumb slowly traced patterns on his skin, at the same time their lips approached from each other, claiming one another in a passionate kiss. They belong together. He involved her in his embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her close to him as their kiss deepened, tongues battling in their mouths when she granted him access. They lingered for a moment, not caring if the people walking by them would stare. All they cared about was each other.

"I love you," Robin whispered, the moment they broke the kiss, bringing their foreheads together and intertwining his fingers with hers on his face. He liked that feeling. The sensation of the engagement ring against his skin every time they held hands. He wouldn't lie, he thought it would be hard, for both of them. She could have gotten upset, thinking he was pushing her, and if she had said no, he would have been devastated. He would understand, but wouldn't be able to fail to be saddened. But he was glad to have taken the chance. She had accepted and now they would be happier than ever before, if that was possible.

"I'm sorry if I implied that I didn't want to marry you," her voice reached his ears, probably thinking the same as him, but he needed to assure her that he never thought that that was the motive. He knew her reasons and he never doubted her love for him. So he began to shake his head, keeping her hands on his face as he placed a soft kiss in her thumb, and preparing to interrupt, but she didn't let him. She rubbed their noses together, closing her eyes as she continued, "Thank you for not giving up on this."

"I would never give up on you," he assured, releasing a breath and a giggle, and making her open her eyes to stare at him as he continued, "but thank you for saying yes," they laughed together, their hands never leaving each other as they collected their things from the bench and made their way home through the empty pier, getting back to their stops for kisses under the stars.

#

They managed to reach the porch of their house.

Regina was battling to find the lock and open the front door between all the kisses Robin was leaving on her neck and his seeking hands over her dress. The street was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the tinkle of the keys in her hand, together with the nearly imperceptible sound of Robin's breath against her neck.

"Would you stop?" she giggled, trying to overcome the difficulty of opening a door with such distraction.

She managed to be successful with her task, tossing the keys on the table when she walked through the door frame and turning on her heels to grab his jacket to pull him with her into the house. Her lips crashed into his, fiercely, as the love and tenderness of the moment of the proposal have now been replaced by the passion and the desire for each other.

With a swift move, Robin turned them so she had her back to the door, making her stepping back until she was pressed against the surface and had shut the door behind her. The movement and the feeling of him against her had her moaning into his mouth, their tongues exploring each other again and again, never leaving one another when he pulled her with him off the door. They stumbled across the foyer, her purse and coat falling from her shoulders to land on the wooden floor, and she already had her hands under his jacket, making the fabric slide through his arms to end up next to her things.

She tried to balance herself at the same time her hands moved frantically to unbutton his shirt, button after button, until by the time they reach the stairs, he was bare to the waist. Her hands slid through his chest, her eyes following her own movements as her new ring left a cooler path in his skin in contrast with her warm hands. She saw that chest every night, and slept with her arms around him to feel his warmth, and always woke up to that same image, but that moment was making her remember the first time they had been together, in her vault. She smiled at the thought. It was a happy moment, just haven't happened under the best of circumstances. They thought Marian was back, so he was still married and, at that time, everything felt wrong and that couldn't happen between them.

His hands ran across her back, leaving her shoulders to continue down and stop right above her rear, keeping her against him as he addressed her, "What are you thinking?"

Her smile widened. He knew her too well, he had learned to read her face, her silence, and she couldn't hide anything from him, "Just... about our first time."

"That was the best... sleep I've had in a very long time," he teased her with his statement from that morning, making them share a laugh at his choice of words.

But then her smile vanished, and before he could ask something, because she knew he would, she explained, "I just wished it could have happened under better circumstances."

"I know," he agreed, taking a deep breath and letting his gaze drop to the floor, and she saw that all the pain of that situation was returning to ruin their night if she didn't stop it. That night was very special and she just wanted to remember it with good memories.

"But," she began, playing with her fingers in his chest and making him look back at her with an interested look on his face, "this will be our first time as a couple about to be married, and I think we can make it up for the other one."

She raised an eyebrow, but her defiant look didn't last very long. In a few seconds, Robin closed the gap that still remained between them, claiming her mouth one more time. She hummed in response, reaching down to grab her shoes, but she never broke their contact. Instead, she brought him with her, deepening the kiss while she pulled the shoes out of her feet and tossed them somewhere in the foyer. She really didn't care where, she just wanted to feel the cold floor, hoping that would help to ease the pain of walking in that heels all night. _Beauty is pain_ , everyone knew but, in this case, Robin couldn't disagree more. He loved to see her real height, being able to wrap her in his arms and feel like he was protecting her from everything because she fit in his embrace perfectly. So when she get rid of that heels, he smiled into their kiss, leaning down and putting an arm under her knees and the other around her back, so he could pick her up and carry her upstairs. The thought of him carrying her like that after their wedding raced through his mind, and he quickly started to imagine how amazing that day would be and how she would look beautiful in a wedding dress.

He was about to get lost in his thoughts, lost in the image of her and her white dress, but he was brought back to the reality when one of her hands buried in his hair, the other securing herself on his shoulder while her mouth fell on his neck, sucking and nibbling enough to have him battling to walking up the stairs and, then, to leading them through the hallway of the rooms.

"Here," she gasped, making him stop in his tracks and repeat her request to make sure he had heard her right.

She nodded greedily in response. They always do that in the room, and now they had the whole house to themselves, so she wanted to make the most of it.

She pulled him against her one more time, so fiercely it made her stumble back, her back hitting the wall behind her as she captured his lips for just a couple of seconds before his mouth was on her neck, tasting all of her and making her moan his name.

He loved to hear her. He smirked against her skin, teasing her with his teeth and squeezing her hips before he got down on his knees in front of her. Her breath got caught in her throat in anticipation and she let her head fall back against the wall when she felt his hands skimming along the side of her bare thighs, pulling her dress up to her stomach to reveal her lace underwear.

He looked up at her. She was biting her bottom lip, knowing how he loved to see her in lace, and she was proud of herself of having remembered to change not only her outfit for that night.

She winked at him, making him groan and hooking her fingers through the side of her panties, immediately pulling it down and off her body. She was completely exposed to him, but he would take his time, they had the entire night after all.

His mouth started on her thighs, kissing and nibbling her flesh, his fingertips slowly sailing through the side of her leg.

She was already panting as his lips moved up across her hips, and his hands brought her leg to rest on his shoulder before his lips traveled to where she really craved.

She took a gasp of air when his tongue brushed her clit, as he licked and lapped her center, and making her tightening the grip of her leg around him. He would be the death of her, the way he continued his ministrations without letting her hands, that were now traveling through his light brown hair, distract him from his task. She was completely able of making him moan too, but his tongue never stopped its pace and that just helped to pleasure her more and more.

 _"Robin..."_

She let her head fall back and her eyes refused to open when he quickened his pace, making her cry out louder, as he drew circles with his tongue and his hands stopped on her bottom to squeeze it in his grasp.

She hissed in pleasure, pushing her hips further against him and begging for more when he took her between his lips, sucking and kissing, at the same time one of his hands left her rear to push two fingers inside her, thrusting easily and earning a louder moan from her.

"This feels good?" he looked up at her, his husky voice making her hum before she managed a weak _'yes...'_ in return.

He grinned with satisfaction, his fingers moving inside her when he leaned forward to take her in his mouth again, making her whimper and clench around his fingers when he found her g-spot.

"Right there," she purred while he kept pushing and working with his mouth, focusing on the noises he was making her do.

She was moaning and crying out his name, tripping over her words when she reached her peak, her thigh clenching even more around him until he feels her trembling through her climax, helping her to ride the last of her orgasm before he halt his movements and remove his fingers from her wetness.

She was still trying to catch her breath when he stood up in front of her, but it didn't take long for her to throw her arms around his neck, taking his mouth in hers and taste herself when her tongue found his.

He moved his hands to her thighs, picking her up effortlessly and allowing her legs to wrap around his waist, keeping her against him and making it easier for him to complete the path to their room.

He wanted to be inside her. Watching her come with his name on her lips had been a hard thing to bear and he was now trapped uncomfortably in his underwear.

When they finally reached the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed with her, breaking the kiss to look deeply into her eyes, and for a few seconds they just remained like that, staring and smiling at each other while his palms caressed her back over the fabric of her dress.

"Are you happy?" he whispered, intertwining his fingers with her, at the same time his free hand kept holding her body by the waist.

She immediately understood his question when her gaze stopped on their joined hands, his fingertips playing with her new ring, "I am," she smiled, leaving a quick peck on his jaw, "I never thought I would use one of those, again. But it's definitely worth it if you'll treat me the way you treated me in the hall," she winked, biting on her lower lip.

"I promise you there is more to come," he flipped them until she had her back on the mattress and he was on top of her, earning her beautiful laugh he loved so much.

"I want to see how we'll take off this dress now," she teased, making him look down between them, where her dress was risen up to her stomach, its zipper still buttoned on her back.

With a swift move, Robin was back on his feet, pulling Regina against him and latching his lips onto hers, at the same time one of his hands reached behind her back to bring her zipper down. In seconds, her red dress was falling at her feet, leaving her in just her black bra, her panties long forgotten in the hallway.

"Much better," she smirked, leaving his lips just enough to whisper against them.

They kissed gentler this time, unhurriedly and graciously as her hands found the button of his pants, undoing it and finally pulling them down, together with his boxers, to meet her dress on the floor.

She made their way towards the bed, stopping when her knees hit the edge of the mattress so he could finish unclasping her bra, dragging the straps over her arms and remove the fabric of her body.

"I-" he began, being interrupted by her movement when she left herself fall to the mattress, pulling him down with her.

"I know," she completed, knowing what he was about to say. She brought her hand to cup his face, smirking when she continued, "I can feel your love against my thigh."

He giggled, giving her a quick peck before he buried his head in the crook of her neck, nibbling her skin and making her start to moan at his touch. His hand roamed through her side, from her hip to her breast, cupping it in her palm while his lips moved lower to her shoulder, collarbone, chest...

She hummed when he placed gentle kisses on her sternum, moving to the side to tease the skin of her breast, as her hands traveled through his hair, keeping him close to her.

The sensation of his warm mouth on her skin was incredible, but she knew what she wanted and she couldn't take it anymore. She opened her legs, wrapping them around him and flipping them over, taking him by surprise when she held his arms on either side of his head.

"I want you, Robin" a shiver ran through his whole body as he stared at her eyes, dark with the desire of having him inside her. With their eyes locked together, she slowly pushed down, feeling him slipping into her and watching how hard he was biting his lower lip at the sensation.

She moaned loudly, still sensitive from his ministrations on the hall, and she released his hands, allowing him to grasp her hips so he could guide her through her thrusts, pecking his lips before she start her movements slowly against him.

"Regina..." his breath was heavy, watching as she moved back and forth above him, and following her movements with his own, both moaning in pleasure.

He loved to have her in control, watching as she let her head fall back when she released sounds of pleasure, but she had said she wanted him, wanted him to seduce her, love her, and above all, he wanted to make love to her, make love to his fiancée.

With a smile on his face at the thought, Robin flipped them again until he was on top, capturing her lips and pushing until he fills her completely this time. She moaned his name, without being able to continue their kiss, but Robin wasn't worried at all. He wanted to see her this time. He hasn't been able to watch her while they were in the hall, so he would see every expression of her this time.

He stared at her eyes as he pulled out slowly, invading her again seconds later, with their eyes still locked on each other. She was able to stare at him as he moved in and out in a lazy rhythm, but he quicken his pace, much to Regina's joy, and her eyes shuttered closed, unable to remain open to look at him.

God, he felt so good, she couldn't think about anything as he continued his movements inside her, hearing her moans getting louder and feeling the grip of her legs around him tightening and pressing him more against her.

"Deeper," she managed in her husky voice, digging her nails into his shoulders and tilting her hips up to meet more of him.

She was so beautiful and felt so good around him, and he wanted to give her exactly what she needed. In his next thrust, he pushed harder into her, hitting that right spot inside her that made her whimper and twist beneath him, causing him to groan just with the sight of her.

He continued his pace, hitting that spot in each of his thrusts, fulfilling her request when she begged him to _'Don't stop'_.

"I won't," he assured her, pumping hard into her and remaining true to his word, watching the way her lips parted with each moan or cry coming from her mouth, the sweat glowing on her face, and the way her eyes tried to open to look at him, but closed immediately when he filled her again.

The sight of her was driving him insane, bringing him close to his peak, but he would wait for her, he wanted them to come together.

"I'm close..." it was like she could read his thoughts. They already knew each other so well and they were completely in sync, hips moving in the same rhythm, breaths mingling together and lips caressing each other's, now that she had urged him down to capture his lips. They rested their foreheads together, her lips brushing his as she tried to form words, "Faster."

He did as he was told, his movements growing more hectic, earning him a few more cries until she was clenching around him, gripping his shoulder and trembling, and moaning with him when he came with her, emptying himself into her and slowing his pace until he stopped completely and collapsed above her.

They remained joined for a moment, trying to catch their breaths until Robin capture her lips in a delicate kiss and slip out of her to lie down on her side.

"You're incredible," he whispered in her ear, wrapping an arm around her belly and placing an affectionate kiss on her temple.

She turned her head to look at him, their noses bumping due to their closeness, but she wouldn't want it any other way. They stared at each other's eyes for a while, both glowing with happiness, as her hand caressed his arm around her, when she began to feel shivers through her sweaty body. The bedroom was not cold, in fact, it was even warm, but her body was sweaty and the air started to seem cold against her skin.

"Come here, let's keep you warm," he pulled her with him off the bed, just for them to settle back against the pillows, but this time under the covers. He stretched out an arm for her to lean against his chest, and she did exactly that, her legs tangled with each other while his hand around her back kept her against him.

"It's beautiful," she broke the silence, her hot breath against his pecs as the words left her mouth. His fingers roamed trough the skin of her hip while his eyes closed for a few seconds just enjoying the sensation of having her there in his arms.

"That you are," he smiled, causing her to roll her eyes at his response with a smile of her own.

"The ring," she explained, lifting her hand placed on his chest and making him open his eyes so both of them could look at the jewel on her finger, "It's really pretty."

He smiled, a proud smile for having been able to choose the perfect ring to offer her, "You needed something to match your beauty."  
She stared at him for a couple of seconds, the love she felt for him very clear in her eyes as she leaned back, taking him by surprise when she patted his shoulder, "That was so lame!" she quipped, seeing how his wrinkles around his eyes formed when his smile widened.

"At least I managed to win you with the ring," he teased back, pulling her into his embrace one more time and placing a kiss on the top of her head, "You'll kill me with your wedding dress. You'll look so beautiful... walking down the aisle to meet your prince charming..." he rambled on, unaware of her brow that had raised amused with his last words, "... and the moment I'll be able to carry you to our house as my wife, and rip off the dress of your perfect body-"

"Incredible," she interrupted, leaving his arms one more time, "You're such a man! I'm right here in front of you, naked, and you're already dreaming about how you'll remove my dress on our wedding day," she joked, without being able to stop the smile that was forming on her features, "What if I get too tired, and really not in the mood for your plans?"

"In that case," he shifted, causing her to lie down on her back again, as he settled half of his weight on top of her, resting the other half on his arm, "I'll have to take the chance while you're here," he smiled, staring at her as he removed a lock of hair from her eyes before Robin leaned down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and bringing back the desire for each other that they felt just a couple of minutes ago.

They made the evening for them, making love and worshiping one another the whole night, but nothing else mattered when that would be the first night they would spend together as a couple about to be married.

 **Well, I'm excited to read your thoughts :P**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! Here's the new chapter, in this one we went forward in time again.  
This story is coming to its end... :( Anyway, this is not the final chapter yet, and is still more to come, so I want to thank to everyone who continues to read this story and leave reviews, it means a lot and its a huge help. Just to finish, I just want to say that I'm already thinking in a new story, an au, but later I will let you know if I'll keep this idea, for now, enjoy the new chapter and thanks for the reading!**

Chapter 24.

December was a busy month.

Their daily routine of working and taking care of the children was something Robin and Regina were used to it by now, but that final month of the year was always a frenzy to the family.

Putting up the Christmas tree, bringing back the ornaments to decorate the house, planning the Christmas dinner for their family and friends, deciding which present they would give to each of their kids (their suggestions were a huge help), and beyond all that, having time to be with the children, Regina was glad that Mary Margaret had offered to host the Christmas Eve dinner that year. They had Roland's birthday to plan too, and now with a 9-months-old, Regina would sure appreciate any help she could get.

But one thing at a time.

The day of Roland's birthday was first, and every year they focused on that before they start with the frenzy of the holidays. Regina wanted his party to be special for him, make it up for the last year in which they had just a little party in their house, result of her tiredness from the pregnancy.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked, holding both his daughter's hands to help her stand and walk towards her mother when Regina approached them. Since Hailey had started to crawl, it had become more difficult to hold her. The little girl just wanted to explore everything around her, leaving the couple more attentive, especially when she tried to pull herself up on anything to take a few steps.

"I am, we just have to stop by Granny's first so I can leave the cake there," the brunette explained, handing the white box in her arm to Robin so she could pick up her daughter, already holding herself to Regina's legs.

She reached for her bag and the clothes on the hook, and they made their way to the front door, locking it behind them before Regina placed their daughter on her chair, as the two parents took their places on the front seats of the car. Roland and Henry were still at school, which gave the couple enough time to prepare the party of their younger son the next day.

They drove to Granny's dinner first, like Regina had asked, with Robin placing his hand on Regina's thigh every now and then, and she returned the gesture with soft caresses, her fingers stroking his skin.

"It's been four months and we haven't discussed anything about it yet," Robin's words reached her ears, making her look down to their joined hands on her lap, figuring immediately what he was talking about, "At least, nothing that can help us to make some plans for the wedding."

He was right, he had proposed, they had shared the news with everybody (the kids had been delighted), but after that, and because Robin didn't want to pressure her, they haven't spoken about it anymore.

"I know," she sighed, releasing his hand so he could place it back on the steering wheel, and she immediately missed his warmth, "I'm sorry. It's just too much goin' on, and right now is not the best time to discuss that either."

He frowned, quickly glancing at his fiancée seated next to him before his eyes focused on the road one more time, "Why not?" he simply asked, his voice didn't show any anger or sadness, it was just curiosity to know her reason. It wasn't like they couldn't talk about it without making a final decision. He just wanted to talk, share ideas.

"Because," she stopped her speech as soon as she shifted in her seat to look at him, noticing he was serious about his question, "Because December is a crazy month. We have Roland's birthday, Christmas, New Year's... I don't need to add a wedding to this when we can totally start planning it next month with calmer."

"I know in theory that seems to much, but," he argued, keeping his voice calm to just trying to make her see his point of view, "Roland's party is more than ready, and about Christmas... Mary Margaret offered to host the dinner right? We just have to decorate the house and do some shopping, nothing more."

"If you think it's so easy, why don't you do it by yourself?" she spat, more harshly than she intended.

"Regina, I was just-"

"Trying to help, I know!" she interrupted him, looking out the window for a second just so she wouldn't have to face him when he parked the car and turned in his seat to stare at her, "Everyone wants to help, but, honestly, putting more things in my head to think about, it's not helping," she sighed, leaving the car in complete silence when she finished her words.

Hailey had fallen asleep in her seat, as always, and the couple stood in silence for a few seconds, just watching the people walking down the street, before Robin started to say, "I would say, I was just making a comment," he spoke softly, bringing his hand slowly back to hers. She didn't flinch at his touch, so he continued, taking a chance and intertwining their fingers, "I didn't want to push you, I'm sorry," he said, releasing her hand and reaching for the white box at her feet, "It's better if we take this cake inside so Granny can put it in the fridge."

He opened his door, getting out of the car without another word from her, and walking towards the building, Regina's eyes following his entire path until he disappeared behind the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts and a sleeping baby girl in the back seat. She sighed, glancing behind to her daughter and allowing her peaceful expression to soothe her too. Robin was right, it wasn't like they had too much to plan, but her perfectionism sometimes disturbed her more than helped. She wanted to be able to relax, she needed to calm down if she didn't want to go crazy.

Robin went back to the car, minutes later, after having thanked the old woman one more time for allowing them to have the party in her establishment. The last thing Regina needed was a messy house and they really wanted everybody there for their little boy.

"Robin..." she began, as soon as he was back in his seat, trying to apologize for her attitude earlier. She was stressed, he could notice, but he wasn't sure if she was telling him all the truth for her tension. There was something she wasn't telling him, he knew.

"You don't need to say anything," he interrupted, silencing her, "I understand," if it wasn't all the truth, at least, he would try not to fill her head with more worries, and would try to help her the best he could.

"You don't," she managed to say, a lot calmer now and shifting on her spot to look at him. He wasn't looking at her, but she continued, anyway, "It's the work, the kids, the holidays and festivities, and now the wedding..."

"Are you sorry for accepting my proposal?" he asked, trying to understand if that was a possibility for her sudden nervousness. Maybe she had reconsidered and decided that it wasn't a good idea, or it wasn't the right time for them.

"What? No! Of course not," she assured him, afraid he was thinking otherwise, "I really want to marry you, Robin. And I promise you, the wedding would be the first thing we will plan when this month is over," she continued, and he nodded, because, what he could do if she didn't want to talk to him?

"Now, do you want to do some shopping?" he was preparing to start the car, but was interrupted by Regina, when she placed her hand on his arm to cease his movements. He wasn't expecting that kiss. She kissed him dearly, slowly, like she was apologizing, and he gladly returned her gesture to let her know they were okay. They made their way to a few shops to buy some last-minute things for the party and the present they would give to their son, which wasn't difficult to choose, since the boy already had made his list for Christmas, the advantage of having his birthday in December. Regina even had made good use of that time and did what her older son had asked: look for a present he could give to Paige. She wouldn't buy anything without Henry, but she was more than happy to gather ideas for her son.

#

The family was in a hurry that Saturday morning. Between keeping Roland clean during the lunch and pack the baby's things for the rest of the afternoon, Regina barely had time to get herself ready. Of course, she was dressed and looking nice, but she liked her time to pamper and make herself look pretty.

"Roland, I don't want you on the floor, can you please, at least, sit on the mat?" Regina said as she walked down the foyer, noticing the boy lying on the ground as he played with his little sister.

She stopped in front of the mirror, mentally thanking Robin when she saw him place his son over the mat and approach her as she finished to apply her makeup. She turned to face him, secretly asking for an opinion about her look, because she loved to hear him say, like he always did, that she was 'lovely'.

"Lovely as always," he complimented, earning a smirk from her and a small kiss before she pushed him back, claiming he would ruin her lipstick.

The whole family had been able to gather themselves together at the front door after fifteen minutes of final touches, and they were finally heading towards Granny's to meet their family and friends.

The ride had been noisy, with an enthusiastic Roland making questions to know who would be at his party or if his parents possibly knew the presents he would receive, always ending with the same response: _'You have to be patient, Roland.'_

In other words, a very excited ride.

They approached the entrance of Granny's diner, Regina and Robin walking side by side with their youngest boy in the middle, gripping his parents' hands as Henry followed right behind them, holding his little sister.

The couple exchanged a look between them the moment Regina raised her hand to open the door, allowing them to walk into the room together.

"Happy Birthday!"

Roland's grip on his parents' hands tightened as soon as all the people in the room shouted to surprise him. He was startled at first, but when he began to recognise the faces around him, his smile widened and he looked between his father and Regina, not really knowing what he should do.

"Happy birthday, Roland" Paige's sweet voice reached his ears, as soon as the girl stopped in front of them, kneeling to hug the little boy before doing the same with the rest of the family. She stopped when she reached Henry, uncertain how she should greet her boyfriend in front of his parents, but he turned to face his mother, handing her the baby girl and waiting for her to pick his sister so he could have his arms free to hug Paige as well.  
The girl almost sighed with relief, glad that Henry had taken the lead of the situation. She was about to leave his embrace, her arms falling from his neck, but the boy's grip around her waist remained, closing the distance between them and greeting her properly with a quick kiss.

It happened so fast Regina didn't even had time to react to the new reality. She was happy for her son, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to witness their displays of affection.

Her attention was quickly drawn to Emma, who approached the family, ruffling the little boy's hair as she addressed Roland, "Happy birthday, kid."

Henry and a very flushed Paige were already in the middle of the crowd of people when Regina glanced to the place where they were a few seconds before, and a smile appeared on her face at seeing her son so happy. Her youngest boy glowed with happiness too, running and playing with other kids as soon as he spotted a couple of his friends from school, and Hailey was already being spoiled by the Charmings, since Mary Margaret had taken her from Regina's arms right after she greeted Roland and the little boy disappeared from their side.

"We're doing a great job, right?" Regina addressed Robin when the couple was left alone at the entrance. He frowned at first, not really knowing if she was talking about the party, but then he saw her eyes scanning the room, watching one more time how their kids were enjoying their time, and his doubts soon became clear, "They are happy."

"They are," he agreed, bringing her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "And you are?"

"I am," she smiled, closing the distance between them and capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

They lingered for a moment, but they quickly were dragged into the middle of the room by their friends, taking separate ways when Robin was taken to the 'male side' and Regina remained with Tink and Emma at the counter. She thanked one more time to the old woman, apologizing to Ruby, who knew that all that mess would fall on her to clean the day after. The afternoon was over in no time, and after the cake was cut and the presents were delivered, the guests started to leave, leaving the couple with three kids and a pile of gifts to take home.

#

"Mommy, can we put up the Christmas tree?" Roland asked hopefully, as soon as they stepped into the house.  
Robin was carrying the larger presents while Henry brought in his hands the smaller packages, remaining Regina to carry a sleeping baby girl in her arms. They were all tired from their day, everyone except the little boy, who always seemed to have the energy to last his whole birthday day.

"I am the sheriff, mom, I'm in charge," he showed her the badge on his shirt, something Emma had brought from the station and had offered him in his party. _Great, just great_. Regina would kill her friend, and next would kill Robin, who had authorized that gift.

"Honey, don't you want to play with your new things?" Regina tried, just wanting to relax on the couch, taking advantage that her daughter was sleeping, "We can decorate the house tomorrow."

"No, I said today," he argued, crossing his arms in front of his chest to show he wasn't willing to give up on his idea.

"Roland," Robin warned, not liking the way his son was starting behaving, "If you're going to behave this way, I'll take that away as quickly as you received it," Robin was serious, Regina could see, so she made her way upstairs to place Hailey in her crib, leaving Robin to take care of the situation with his son.

"But, papa, it's my birthday," Roland continued in a more respectful tone and Robin picked him up in his arms when the boy approached him, seeing the way his son studied the badge on his shirt, "and I'm the sheriff," Robin couldn't stop the giggle. He was a child and he wasn't even misbehaving, he was just taking his task very seriously.

"I know, my boy," Robin replied, caressing his cheek with his fingers as he continued, "but I think you'll have to share that job with mommy. Mommy is the sheriff of this house," he explained, earning a giggle from both boys in the room, Henry a few steps behind them, still waiting to know where he should put Roland's gifts.

"But can we put up the tree today?" the little boy tried one more time, but was interrupted by Henry, who called his name to get his attention.

"Roland, I have one more present for you," he began, seeing how the look in his brother's eyes changed at his words, "but you have to help me to put this in your room," Henry negotiated, helped by his stepfather, who let the little boy know that he and Regina also had a gift for him.

"But first you need to help Henry, and I'll get mommy," Robin continued, watching as his son nodded enthusiastically, "We'll find you in the living room."

...

"So, who's the first?" Regina asked from her seat next to Robin, wanting to know if Henry wanted to be the first to give his present since it had been him who had come up with the idea.

"You," the boy quickly answered, making Roland turn to face his parents and the large package on the floor in front of them.

"Alright, here's" she smiled, pushing the box closer to Roland so he could unwrap his gift. It was a razor scooter, one he had already asked his parents the year before, but they had agreed to wait another year to offer him, claiming he was too young and could get hurt. That concern didn't disappear and inside the same package was a helmet, made to fit in his little head.

"My scooter!" he jumped to hug both his parents, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetie" she smiled, grabbing the helmet, "but this has to be always on your head, and you're forbidden to use that inside the house, and you've to be always accomp-"

"I know, mummy," he interrupted her, giggling at her worries and placing another kiss on her cheek as he sat on her lap.

"Let's see Henry's?" she asked, also curious to see what her son had been planning.

The boy handed the package to his brother, waiting to see his reaction to the gift inside. He ripped it open, and the eyes of the little boy widened with enthusiasm, scanning the box back and forth.

"A lego train? Like yours?" he asked excited, leaving his mother's lap to sit beside his older brother.

"No," he simply said, watching the confused look on the little boy's face before he explained, "This one has a remote control. You can piece the rails together the way you want, and then drive it through the whole house,"

"Oh, god..." Regina let he face fall to her hands, already imagining her walk into the house and trip over one of the pieces. They shared a laugh, and Roland wrapped his arms around his brother thanking him for his present.

"I didn't even know you liked trains so much," Robin addressed his son, surprised to see that Henry knew Roland so well.

"It's something between us, right, Ro?" Henry winked at him, making Robin and Regina exchange a look between them before father and son made their way upstairs to put the gifts in the little boy's room, leaving Regina and Henry on the couch.

"That was really sweet, honey," she praised, caressing her son's hair as she shifted to be closer to him.

"He's a good kid," he shrugged. They had got really close and Regina was very happy to see that they treated each other as real brothers.  
Sounds of footsteps began to become louder as Roland and Robin returned to the living room, and the younger boy crawled into Regina's lap, placing his head on her shoulder as he tried, one more time, very gently, "Mom, I really want to put up the Christmas tree."

She smiled, she couldn't help it, so she glanced up at Robin to check his opinion, but he just shrugged, letting her know that it was fine by him.

Was Henry to break the silence, drawing the attentions to him as he started, "We also put up the tree on his birthday last year," he pointed out, trying to help out his brother with his request, "We could make it a tradition."

It would be a very tiring tradition, but would be fun, and would make Roland's birthday even more special to him. Like she expected, the little boy was already bouncing with enthusiasm and was pleading with his puppy eyes, making it impossible to say no.

"I guess we could," she agreed carefully, causing Roland to erupt in cheers, "But we have to eat something first, which should give us time until your sister wakes up, and then we can start with the decorations."

Regina was right. She cooked them a simple meal since everyone was pretty full with the food they had eaten at the party, and it was just in time for the younger member of the family to wake up and join the festivities. It would be the first year they would celebrate Christmas with the baby and, even though the girl couldn't help too much with the decorations, the whole family wanted to include her in their evening.

"No, no, no, Hailey, you can't put this in your mouth," Regina rushed to pick up her daughter, who had reached the box with the decorations and had grabbed one of the tree ornaments. The boys had already placed the tree on one of the corners in the living room and she approached it, helping her daughter to hang the ornament in one of the branches, "There you go," she smiled, but the baby girl didn't seem so happy as her mother, since she had lost her 'toy'.

"You're getting danger, aren't you?" Robin joked, holding his daughter in his arms so Regina could help the boys with their tasks.

They put the lights first, which didn't seem to win the boys' attention when they began to notice all the knots on the cable, leaving that job to their parents, while the boys decided to choose which color they would use on the decorations that year. The year before they had used the red ones, so that year they chosen to go with the silver decorations, separating the boxes to make it easier for them when they started to put the ornaments on the tree. They completed the tree with the little balls and the stars, leaving the bigger one to put on the top.

Regina reached for it on the box, her eyes shifting between the two boys and the baby girl in Robin's arms, and how she was supposed to decide which of them should put the star? With three kids, well, two, because the little girl couldn't do it yet, she couldn't decide without bothering one of them.

Robin seemed to understand her struggle and, in an attempt to help her, he placed his daughter back on the floor, approaching his fiancée as he addressed the boys, "What do you say if it was mommy to put the star on the top this year?"

The boys giggled at the thought of Regina be picked up to put the ornament, but they appeared really excited to help their mom with the task, so they nodded enthusiastically at Robin's suggestion.

"Me?" she asked, raising her brows as she stared at Robin, and then, at the star on her hands, "I guess I can-"

"Come here," Robin interrupted, startling her when he held her up below her bottom and approached the tree. It was tall and she still couldn't reach the top despite all the effort. The highest branches, yes, but not the very top.

"I still can't reach it,"

"No, Hailey!" their attention was quickly drawn to their youngest son, rushing to the side of his little sister, who was happily tossing the ornaments they haven't used out of the box.

"This will require a bit more help," Robin said, almost to himself, adjusting Regina in his arms when he turned to watch his younger kids, "Roland, can you hold your sister for a second?" he asked, seeing his son grab the girl's hand, stopping her from spreading more decorations over the floor, "Henry, I'll need a little help over here," Robin continued, pushing Regina a little higher and asking the boy to help her to balance. With Robin keeping her at a good height, and with Henry holding her to keep her steady, she managed to place the star at the top, giving it a second look. It was perfect.

"Are you heavier?" Robin quipped, placing Regina back on the floor and earning a tap on his shoulder, together with a _'shut up,'_ from his fiancée.

She turned and reached for her daughter, holding her on her hip, as Robin did the same with his son, stretching out an arm to hold Henry against him too, the whole family admiring their job.

"Happy Birthday, Roland" Henry smiled, looking at his brother as he replied with a shake of his head.

"No, Henry" he said, leaving all of them confused and with a puzzled look on their faces, "It's Christmas now."

 **I hope you liked and leave a review :P**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, guys, we reached the penultimate chapter, which means the next one will be the last, but don't think you'll miss moments of this story (especially after this chapter and you'll understand when you read it), because I'll write a one-shot with what I've left to show you and with what you'd like to see (it's better if I explain this on the next one).**

 **For now, just enjoy the Christmas magic on the Mills-Locksley family ;) I hope you like it.**

Chapter 25.

Christmas Eve had the family running around the house to get ready for the dinner in Charmings' house. Mary Margaret had offered to host it, so everyone in the house was trying to look their best for the special evening.

Henry and Roland were locked in the older boy's room, dressing themselves for the festivities, while Regina and Robin were in their room, trying to get ready at the same time they tried to put the outfit on Hailey as well. It was not easy to dress a baby when all she wanted was go to the floor and play with her toys, but Regina's bracelets were always a good idea when they needed to distract her.

They managed to put the red dress in her tiny body, with a little black bow around her waist that perfectly matched her dark hair. She was so adorable, staring at her parents with her big blue eyes, inherited from her father. Regina wasn't the kind of person, who liked her family to have matching clothes, and that was proven by her burgundy dress, but their outfits were really on point that night. She would put her black coat with the dress, and thank god she had chosen a dress that would look good with her tights because it was pretty cold that night.

She finished putting on her boots, walking across the room to sit in front of her vanity and finish her makeup. She was almost done, she just needed to put the final touches, and she saw through the mirror the way Robin was looking at her. He was ready since Regina had started to fix her hair, and he could say he didn't know what could take so long since she was just wearing her hair down. It was flawless as ever, falling over her shoulders in impeccable curls.

"Can you tell mommy she is perfect and that we need to go?" Robin addressed their daughter in his arms, earning a smile from the brunette as she saw how the baby girl was really attentive to her father's words. They had noticed that, most of the time, Hailey actually focused her attention when they talked to her and she even used to babble and gurgle as a reaction to their voices. She felt proud of her little girl, she was growing really fast.

"I'm ready," Regina left her seat, approaching father and daughter to place a kiss on her baby's cheek, and wiping with her thumb what remained of her lipstick in her daughter's skin, "Do you want me to carry her?" she asked Robin, trying to make it up for the time he'd been holding the baby and waiting for her.

"No, we wouldn't want to ruin the outfit that took two hours to create," he teased her with his smirk, receiving a roll of eyes as he adjusted the hold on the toddler in his arms, "Shall we meet the boys downstairs?"

They made their way to the living room, where the boys were already ready and waiting, Henry was playing with his phone, the whole room in complete silence as his brother slept beside him on the couch. Wait... Roland was asleep? Regina really didn't think she'd taken so much time, but Robin didn't fail and threw her a look that clearly said _'I told you'_.

"He said he would sleep now so he couldn't miss Santa this year," Henry shrugged, interrupting his mother's thoughts, his eyes never leaving the screen of his phone, while the couple exchanged a look between them.

So it was that. Roland wanted to sleep so he could keep awake at night and see Santa. The boy was smart and that would definitely make his parents' life more difficult when the bedtime arrived.

Regina smiled, walking towards their younger boy and removing the hair from his face as she whispered his name softly, in an attempt to wake him. He shifted a little, rubbing his eyes, and Regina knew he couldn't have been sleeping for very long since he and Henry had been dressing too. She waited until he sit straight, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head against her belly to find a support. He was such an actor.

"Roland, I know you can't be that sleepy," she laughed, helping him to get on his feet as he remained against her, difficulting her task of straightening his shirt that had been wrinkled from his previous position on the couch, "Let's go?" she asked the rest of the family, making their way to the car, Roland just releasing his mother to dress his jacket on the foyer.

#

The door of Charmings' house swung open to reveal the family at the entrance, waiting to start with the festivities. Regina was beaming. At least two years ago, she would appear alone anywhere she went, and now she had hers and Robin's family always with her, and she even had been able to have a baby with him. She couldn't be happier, but she was. They would spend Christmas all together and that was something she wouldn't trade for anything. She just missed her father, even her mother. She couldn't help but imagine Henry growing up with his grandparents, or how Roland would like to play with her father, or the moment they would introduce Hailey...

"Regina?" Robin interrupted her thoughts, placing his hand on her bicep to make her move and enter the house. They had been the last ones to arrive, Emma and Hook were already there, but with three kids what they were expecting?

The place was beautifully decorated, with the table already set for all of them, with two special seats, one for Mary Margaret's baby and another for Hailey. It could be seen different ornaments around the rest of the house, lots of tinsel and even a mistletoe hanging at the bottom of the stairs, and the Christmas tree was placed near the window with all the-

"Presents!" Roland shouted from where he was standing next to Regina, releasing her hand to run further into the house.

"Roland-" Robin tried, but was too late, and the little boy was already approaching the tree, but being caught by Emma, who was sitting on the couch and had wrapped an arm around his waist to stop him in his tracks. They knew he wouldn't touch anything, especially because it was Mary Margaret's presents, but he was curious and if they could distract him, was less an issue they would have to face through the night.

Roland's giggles filled the room, putting a smile on everyone's face, as Emma scooped him up to sit him on her lap. She was telling him something that couldn't be heard from the entrance, so Robin shifted his attention back to Mary Margaret, who had moved to close the door behind them. Henry had begun to walk toward the couch as well, to greet his mother and Hook, and after a few seconds, David appeared from the stairs, with Neal in his arms, to also welcome the new guests.

The house smelled amazing, of the traditional turkey and potatoes on the Christmas dinner, and on the table were several plates with cookies and baked breads. One more thing for them to be attentive if they wanted Roland and Neal to eat the dinner.

"It seems you've been busy," Regina noticed, addressing the other brunette after her bag and coat were securely placed on the hooks by the door.

"Everything's almost ready," Mary Margaret agreed, watching as her son ran to the table as soon as his father placed him on the floor.

"Mommy, cookie!" the boy asked, stretching his arm up, but without reach the food, and earning a giggle from both women. Mary Margaret gestured for Regina to follow her, as she made her way towards the table to hand one cookie to her son, who had happily left their side to join Roland near the couch.

"I have the dinner, but I was hoping you could make your pie for dessert," the brunette asked, not wanting to give her work to do, but knowing everyone loved her recipe.

"Of course," Regina immediately agreed, raising a brow when she saw Roland steal a cookie from the plate on the wooden surface. He stopped immediately, but of course if Neal was eating one, Roland would want one as well, so Regina couldn't really scold him, "Just one, little boy," she joked, watching as he grabbed the biscuit, returning to his spot on the couch a lot happier.

"Just give me a second to gather the ingredients for you," Mary Margaret said, taking her place behind the counter in the kitchen, and leaving the brunette with Robin and her daughter.

"Something was bothering you when we arrived," Robin didn't waste time, lowering his voice so only she could listen to him, and showing he had noticed her thinking.

"No," she sighed, smiling at him to assure everything was fine, "I was just thinking about my parents. It's hard this time of the year, but I'm okay," she raised her hand to her daughter's face, stroking her cheek as if the baby could understand and she needed to ensure she was fine.

"I would have liked to meet them," Robin offered, earning a scoff from his fiancée, who quickly realised he was being serious about what he had just said.

"My father, yes, but my mother..." she began, pausing before she could say anything else. Cora could have turned her life into a nightmare, but she was her mother, and was dead, and it was still hard for Regina to talk about her mother that way. She would be devasted if Henry talked about her like that because of her old times, so she just said, "It would be hard."

"I bet I could win her with my charm," he quipped, making her roll her eyes and laugh at his cockiness. He was always capable of amusing her in every situation, one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"I bet you could. Now," she replied, picking her daughter from his arms and walking towards the couch, where everyone was, to place the baby on the floor, near her brother and Neal, "I need to help Mary Margaret, can you watch her?"

Yes, he would watch Hailey, but before, he caught Regina on her way to the kitchen, pulling her with him to the bottom of the stairs and earning a confused look from her. His arms were keeping her against him, and he made her signal with his eyes so she looked above them, making her immediately realise what he was doing when she saw the mistletoe over their heads.

"You planned all this, don't you?" she quipped, leaning forward to peck his lips in slow kisses until a smile formed on her lips and made them pull away. They didn't use to be so lame, not in front of other people, but Regina was extremely happy and Robin was more than pleased to make that happiness last until he could.

She finally joined Mary Margaret in the kitchen, finishing her pie just in time for dinner, and the whole family joined at the table to eat the feast. It was delicious, and quickly the food disappeared from the table to make room for the board games, that seemed to entertain everyone in the house except Hailey, who was far too young to be part of the game and was more interested in crawling all over the house under the watchful gaze of her mother.

"Oh no, that would be an awful idea," Regina rushed to pick up her daughter, who was about to pull herself up on the Christmas tree, earning a whining of protest from the baby, "This can hurt you, sweetie. And we don't want to destroy Mary Margaret's tree," she tried to calm the little girl, but without effect until Regina offer her what she knew would make her stop. She put the pacifier in her mouth, holding her daughter against her chest, which calmed her right away, "You want to sleep, don't you? Come on, let's see what daddy is up to."

Regina joined her family at the table, sitting beside Robin, who gave them a smile when he noticed his daughter almost falling asleep in her mother's lap.

"Eggnog?" he offered her his mug, but she shook her head, claiming she'd prefer hot cocoa like the kids. Mary Margaret was quick to attending her request, and a few minutes later, a mug filled with the hot drink was placed in front of her on the table. She continued to watch them playing their game, and by the time they finished, she had a sleeping baby in her arms, Neal was sleeping on the couch too, and Roland was clearly fighting to have his eyes open.

"I think the Christmas is over for today," Regina said, earning a protest from Roland when Robin picked him up to prepare to leave the house. They said their goodbyes, and as the couple was anticipating, Henry was the only one to reach home with his eyes open. Roland has been already deep asleep by the time Robin carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in, and when Robin met Regina in the hallway, she informed him that the older boy was already in his bedroom too.

"How about we fill the kids' stockings with the gifts, and then we go to our room, because I have a present for you?" she teased, wrapping her arms around Robin's neck and lowering her voice so there wasn't a chance for Henry to listen. Before he could respond, her lips had covered his in a soft kiss, and he had just time to hum against her mouth to let her know he totally agreed with her idea.

They parted a few seconds later, focusing on what they needed to do: gather the gifts and put them near the stockings. Regina was in charge of getting the packages, that were hidden somewhere in the house, while Robin left to pick a gift that would be shared by the older brothers. They had been a huge help and had received Hailey so well, that the parents had agreed in surprise them that year. They met in the living room a few minutes later and started to organize the space, placing the largest box with Henry and Roland's names between their two stockings before each of their personal gifts went to the front, as well as Hailey's. The rest of the presents were carefully placed under the tree by Robin, while Regina disappeared to the kitchen to gather the milk and cookies that Roland had insisted on leaving on the coffee table for Santa.

"We make a good team," he offered, wrapping his arms around her waist, while both of them admired their job. The room was beautiful, totally in the Christmas spirit with all the lights, decorations, and now, the presents.

"Yes, we make, and I believe I promised you something," she was biting her bottom lip, turning in his arms to face him before she left his embrace to grab his hand and lead him upstairs. Robin couldn't handle it, she was a tease, and as soon as they reached their bedroom, she let him have her trapped between him and the door, his whole body pressed against hers as they kissed. They lingered for a moment, their kiss turning more heated as time went by, until Regina pushed him backwards, leaving him with a confused look on his face when she made her way toward the vanity.

He just watched, waiting to see what she had been planning as she opened the drawer and pulled something from inside.

"Oh, so there's actually a present," he quipped, accepting the package in her hand, but not before he raised an eyebrow at her in question, "What's this?"

"Open," she shrugged, seeing the puzzled look on his face as he started to tear the paper to reveal his gift. His puzzled look remained when he turned the fabric in his hand, the little onesie was now facing Regina, who was waiting for him to say something at her offer, "This doesn't fit Hailey anymore, love," he laughed at her roll of eyes, but before he could say something else, she handed him a card, staring at his eyes while he read the words on the paper.

 _Your present would be unwrapped July 2015...  
Until then, Merry Christmas from our growing family  
\- Regina, Henry, Roland, Hailey & New Baby Mills-Locksley_

His eyes widened, his lips parted, and Regina was starting to feel nervous. It had been completely unexpected, and she wasn't sure if she should say something or just let him absorb the news. She chose for the second, knowing how she had reacted when she discovered as well. She had needed time to get used to it too, so she just waited until he was ready to say something.

His words didn't come, and instead, his arms wrapped around her waist in a hug, and she felt the fabric on her shoulder damp from the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Did you really believe I was offering you clothes for Hailey?" she giggled, hugging him back and burying her hand in his hair in signal of comfort before he leaned back, just the suffice to look at her eyes.

"I thought it was one of her first onesies for us to keep," he explained, causing Regina to laugh, but really appreciating his idea, "How?" he managed to say, more a breath than really a word, but she understood completely what he wanted to know.

"I know we agreed Hailey would be the last," she began, wiping the tears off his cheeks, like he always did to her, "but I totally forgot to have my contraceptive implant after the pregnancy," she explained, seeing how he remained silent, not sure if it was a good thing, "I mean, I remembered, but then I didn't scheduled an appointment and-" her words were cut off by Robin, who silenced her with a passionate kiss, caressing her back until she was giggling against his mouth, making them pull away, "I'm going to take a chance and say you are happy," she smiled, subtly asking if he was ready for that twist.

"I am, especially for you," he surprised her with his reply, his hands moving to find her still toned stomach like he was searching for a signal that that was real. They would have another child, together.

"For me?" she parroted, interrupting his thoughts about their future family.

"Yes, about a year, you thought you couldn't have babies... look at you now," his smile was wide, and his hands never left their spot on her belly, "We can't get distracted," he teased, placing a kiss on her forehead and enveloping her in a hug.

"No, we can't, and this baby will really be the last," she said, mentally reminding herself that she couldn't forget to take measures this time. Not that she wasn't happy about the baby, of course she was, but four kids? It seemed a lot of trouble.

"When did you find out?" Robin asked, feeling her arms wrap around his waist. He understood she wanted to surprise him on Christmas, but he couldn't stop wondering if maybe he had already missed an appointment, and he didn't want to think that was true.

"The day before Roland's birthday," she informed him, and the silence befell them, as he was probably remembering that day, searching for some evidence, but she had been really good to keep the surprise. The only thing it had caught his attention was how she had tried so hard to delay the wedding's arrangements, because she had _'too much to think about'_ , but now he understood completely.

"Was that the reason you didn't want to talk about the wedding?" he asked, his hands slowly caressing her back, "because I understand if you want to wait, now."

"No, I mean, I would like to have the baby at the ceremony," she smiled, already imagining the whole family together, "as well as my toned belly," she giggled, leaning back and rubbing her stomach, knowing how that would change just in a few weeks, "But I promised you we would start planning it next month, and I intend to keep my promise."

"We can start to see some things," he agreed, holding her more against him to rub his nose against hers.

"The baby should be born in July... what about a September wedding?" she asked. It could be the perfect scenario, not too warm, not too cold, the leaves with all that colors on the ground around them...

"As you wish, milady" he smiled, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to their bed. Their lips were locked one more time, tongues battling when she opened her mouth to welcoming him in a lingered kiss, that lasted a large part of their night.

 **I know it was a small chapter, but the next one will be much longer, that I can assure.**

 **Talking about the baby... some of you had asked for twins and I didn't use that, but then I had the idea for Regina's surprise on Christmas and since then, nobody could take this out of my head, it was too sweet to throw away so, one more baby :P**

 **I hope you liked and tell me what you thought :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

The room was dark, the chill air went unnoticed by the couple on the bed, laying under the covers to stay warm on that winter morning, which was extremely silent for Christmas. Where was the enthusiastic awakening from his son, the jumps on the bed to wake his parents, the run through the hallway... They had a little boy, wasn't that supposed to be happening?

But then he heard. He heard small footsteps, climbing the stairs and pacing the rooms' corridor, that just could belong to Roland. He had been in the living room, probably checking if Santa hadn't forgotten him, and Robin smiled at the thought of his son finding the presents near the stockings. He knew that sight was magical for all the children, and he couldn't stop imaging how it would be when Hailey, and even the new baby, were able to join their brother.

"Your son woke up," Robin teased, eyes still closed, but he could hear Regina stifle a giggle and murmur something similar to _'he was your son first'_ , letting him know she had heard his words before she moved on her side of the bed... Wait. Her side of the bed? He wasn't feeling her back against his chest like every other morning, she seemed to be too distant from him on the bed... That couldn't do. Rolling to his side, Robin stretched out an arm to embrace Regina and try to pull her closer to him, but what he felt wasn't her.

He heard her sigh at the feeling of the little body against her chest, warm and comforting when she shifted just a little so her forehead was touching her daughter's temple, putting and arm around her to pulling her more into her embrace and placing her hand on Robin's. Right, he almost forgot. They had brought Hailey to their bed during the night, due to the fourth failed attempt on leaving her in her crib. They had given up, allowing their daughter to sleep in the middle of them, besides, it was Christmas.

He tried to fall back asleep, trying to take advantage of all the minutes to rest, knowing that, sooner or later, Roland wouldn't be able to continue to entertain himself, since they had a Christmas tree full of presents downstairs. They would be woken up to start the Christmas day, but till then, he would enjoy the laziness, in his bed, with his two girls.

It didn't take long, ten minutes at most, until a small body start to climb through Robin's side of the bed, his little hands supporting his weight on his father's ribs when he leaned to see what was occupying his spot between his parents.

"Papa," Roland whispered, attentive to Hailey's presence. He tried to keep his voice down to not wake his little sister, receiving a hum from his father, who had removed one of his arms out of the covers, the chill of the morning immediately making itself feel when he wrapped his arm around his son to keep him from falling, "Papa, it's Christmas, and Santa came!" he was still whispering, but his enthusiasm was clear despite his low voice, "Can I wake mama?"

Yawning and stretching, Robin made his son giggle at his lazy state, releasing his grip on Roland's waist to grab his phone on the nightstand, pressing one of the buttons and forcing his heavy eyes to open to check the time. 7 Am?! How long had this boy been awake?

"It's too early, little man," he replied, turning his back to mother and daughter and raising the covers so Roland could lay beside him, "Try to sleep a little more," Robin was begging for him to accept. He didn't want to wake the whole family so early, and they wouldn't open the presents without them, so there wasn't really much more they could do. Robin's eyes were already closing when he felt Roland lean into him, and his arms immediately wrapped around his small frame to keep him from falling off the bed. That felt good. All of them sleeping together in a Christmas morning, and Robin almost wound up getting off the bed to get Henry.

He didn't have to. They lasted until 8 Am, Roland sleeping in his father's embrace while Hailey was comfortably installed in Regina's arms, and they could hear the door creak open, the silhouette of their older boy entering the room. Hailey was starting to wake too, her little arms hitting Regina as she moved, making her mother shift and leave behind her deep sleep. They couldn't ask for more time, it was Christmas and their kids were excited to start the day, so who were they to argue?

"Why is everybody here?" Henry's tired voice reached their ears as he approached his mother's side of the bed, surprising them to see the older boy already up. Regina frowned at first, confusing with his question, until she made herself sit straight against the headboard, careful to not hurt the baby beside her, and glancing at Robin to see that Roland was there too, his brown curls shaking when he started to move.

"Good morning," she managed, putting her palms over her eyes for a second, and gesturing to her older son to sit on her other side, "Had a good night of sleep?"

"Can we open the presents?" Roland ignored her question, already climbing into his father's lap when Robin sat straight too, at the same time Regina picked her daughter to let her wake in her lap and move to the middle of the bed to make room for Henry. The bed was now completely full with them five, six if she count with the life growing inside her belly, and it felt so good, have her family growing so quickly. She thought about the right moment to tell about the new pregnancy to the kids, the last thing she wanted was a repeat of the last time, when Henry discovered it by himself and Roland wasn't too happy about the idea, that was her biggest fear again, but she believed this time would be different, they would make everything right, plan everything to its uttermost detail... but now was Christmas and that day was for them.

"I heard someone downstairs, this morning. I guess Santa was almost late this year, any longer and you wouldn't have any presents," Robin teased, adjusting Roland in his lap without success, since seconds later the boy was already on his knees again, facing his father and making him look at him.

"No, papa, that was me," Roland giggled, his big brown eyes shining with the excitement of that day and, probably, with the earlier sight of the pile of gifts downstairs, "Santa left us a ton of gifts! Even mom has one this year."

"I have?" Regina questioned confused, frowning when she glanced at Robin, to just receive a smirk in response. What that man had been planning this time? She never knew when would be his next surprise, she just hoped it was something she could open in front of the kids.

"You have, mommy, can we go now?" Roland rushed to say, jumping on his father's legs, and, of course, the peace from earlier when the boy had come to their bed was long gone.

"Yes, we can," Regina giggled, fixing his brown curls, tousled from his recent sleep, "but first, I'll need some help to make breakfast," she continued, earning a groan of disappointment from the younger boy, that she quickly managed to change for a happy cheer when she added, "How about... snowman and reindeer pancakes? You love to build them, right?"

She didn't need an answer. The boy quickly left the bed, running downstairs in his flannel footed pajama, almost slipping along the way and causing Robin to call his name and say that he didn't need to run, that 'the presents wouldn't run away'. Hailey had one of that PJ's too, baby blue and with a snowflake pattern, whilst Roland's was green with many Santas all over it. Henry had one red striped, his eyes still sleepy and the hair totally messy when he stood up.

"I can watch them," Henry stretched out his arms toward the baby girl, who happily hold her brother's hands to pull herself up, but was immediately picked up and placed on the boy's hip when he began to walk towards the door, just stopping to address the couple one last time, "We'll wait for you in the kitchen."

The door closed behind their two children, leaving the couple for a moment alone on that busy day that was Christmas. Robin's hand immediately ran across her hips, wrapping his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him until he was able to place his chin on her shoulder and give her a good morning kiss on her temple.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear, his eyes closing with the sound of her giggle and her scent when he buried his nose in her hair. He loved to wake like that, "Seriously, do you know my struggle to sleep without you in my arms?"

She leaned into his embrace, smiling and closing her eyes, "So you went to get Roland."

"He woke up too early, and I asked him to sleep a little more," he chuckled.

Silence befell them as they just enjoyed that moment, Regina's head placed on his shoulder, eyes closed and she almost allowed his touch to help her to get back to sleep. God, she was so tired. But they needed to get out of the bed, meet their kids downstairs and start the day.

But Robin's hand was slowly massaging her abdomen, his fingertips drawing patterns on her stomach... and then he stopped. His palm settled in her belly, warm and comforting over her flannel shirt, and her eyes fluttered open to see him staring at her body.

"What?" she questioned at his sudden pause, placing her hand over his on her stomach and watch as his blue eyes were really focused on her.

"We'll have another baby."

"We will," she nodded, touched by the fact he wanted to make sure that was true. She moved her hand to lay beside his, not really feeling any bump since she was probably two months pregnant, but now she knew the sensation, and even without any exams from the hospital to confirm, and just with a test from the pharmacy, she knew their family would grow, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, my love," he replied, reducing the distance between them and closing their eyes when their lips met in a delicate kiss, "and to my new boy, or girl," he smiled, breaking the kiss and moving his hand on her belly to greet the newest member of the Mills-Locksley family.

#

They finally left the bed after much struggle, walking hand in hand towards the kitchen where the kids were already waiting for them. Roland was seated at the table with his little hands supporting his chin, his position clearly telling them he was tired of waiting, even more when he had a pile of gifts in the living room, ready for being opened. Henry was watching their sister, who was seated in her high chair, laughing every time she threw what appeared to be her pacifier to the floor and Henry needed to pick it up, giving it back to her and pretending he scolded the baby just for her to do the same seconds later.

"No, baby. It's not funny," it was Regina who picked the pacifier this time, walking towards the sink and washing it, but without return it to her, causing an angry cry to echo through the room, "No cries, Hailey, you can't throw this to the floor," Regina said, placing one of her toys in front of her to replace the pacifier. At least, she wouldn't put that in her mouth and she needed to keep her busy while she was making the breakfast.

"I can play with her, mommy," Roland said, jumping from his chair and occupying what was once Henry's seat in front of the high chair. Regina caressed his brown curls as she walked towards the counter, smiling at the younger boy's gesture and focusing on gather all the ingredients needed.

Henry stood beside his mother, willing to help with anything she needed, starting with slicing the bacon and put it in a frying pan, while Robin moved to clean and set the table for them.

She promised them pancakes, the classic ones for them so they could make their own reindeer and snowmen with the different ingredients, and banana pancakes for Hailey, a new baby recipe that she promised she would try.

The mixtures were already frying in a pan, the bacon was draining on the paper towels, and the table was perfectly set with different fruits and toppings. Hailey's pancakes were the first to be ready, since it couldn't cook too much, and Regina put the little pieces on one of the plastic plates, knowing that after the meal, the dish would end up as a toy in her daughter's hands.

"Here," Regina smiled, putting the food in front of the baby, who quickly dropped the toy with she was playing to grab the pieces of pancake and shove them into her mouth.

Their own pancakes didn't take long too, and after Robin served the four glasses of milk (white milk, because the pancakes with all the topping would be sugar enough), her three boys were already in their seats, waiting for the large plate with their breakfast to be placed in the center of the table. They were perfect. Golden and seeming delicious.

Robin was fast to fill all their plates: one for Roland, two for Regina (a larger one for the reindeer's head and a smaller for its nose), and three pieces of different sizes for Henry and Robin, who chose to build the snowman. The bacon was the reindeer's antlers and the snowmen's scarf, while the other ingredients were used to make the several details.

It was fun and with all the excitement to open the presents, the whole family was quick to finish their meal, walking together towards the living room without worrying about how messy they had left the kitchen.

#

"So, you want to open Santa's first?" Regina asked, sitting on the couch with Hailey and watching with amusement how Roland seemed so lost among the pile of gifts.

The room was warm in contrast to the cold outside, Robin had lighted up the fireplace to heat the house, and the little lights from the tree kept lighten the place just like they had done through the whole night. They never turned down the Christmas lights, at least during the Christmas night, and the family was more than happy to prove Roland right when he said that Santa needed, at least, a dim light. They never spared the 'cookies and milk tradition' too. They always left a glass of milk and some cookies on the coffee table for Santa, and every year Robin was more than willing to make it disappear to keep that magic for his son.

Roland finally gave up on the attempt of choosing the first gift, so Robin took the lead as his son sat beside Regina and Henry on the couch.

"Alright, so... I guess if this one is near Henry's stocking then it's for him," Robin handed the older boy the package, pretending he had no idea which one was for each of them, let alone what was inside, "... and this is yours, Roland," he gave it to the boy before he picked Hailey's one and move to sit on the couch's arm, beside Regina and the baby.

Henry had already opened his, a 3D puzzle of several famous buildings, and he was already scanning the instructions when Roland shook his arm to call his attention to his gift, Roland's eyes shining at the sight of the box in his hands.

"Henry, now we can play!" the little boy said enthusiastic, staring at the pair of walkie-talkies without noticing the wink Regina throw at Robin. The couple knew he would love it, Regina had caught him a few times trying to play with Hailey's monitor, without success since just one of the sides could be heard.

She failed to stop a giggle, but her attention was quickly drawn to the baby in her lap, reminding her that she had also a present to open.

"Now you, honey," she placed her daughter next to the box, holding her by the waist so she wouldn't fall, at the same time they helped her to unwrap her present. It was a walker, one for her to push and help her to give the first steps, and it was the right time since Hailey was always pulling herself up on things and walking when she hold someone's hands, "She's so grown up," Regina smiled, feeling Robin squeeze her shoulder before he stood up to grab one more package.

"I think Santa believes mommy deserves a present as well," Robin handed her the gift, glancing at the baby to make sure she was now safely seated on the floor, entertaining herself with the wrapping paper, "Be careful, love. It's heavy," he warned when Regina grabbed the package, arching a brow at the heaviness of the present. It wasn't in a box, and its shape was uneven, making her think about a sculpture or something similar. She tore the paper away, revealing a jar with a beautiful design of an arrown and an apple etched in the glass, but it was none of those things to call her attention. The vase was filled with chocolates, making not only her, but her sons widen his eyes at the sight in front of them, 'the chocolate heaven in her hands' like Henry had called it.

"I'm already 20 pounds heavier just by looking at this," she laughed, standing up to place the jar on the table, her footsteps mixed with smaller ones when Roland decided to follow her. She knew what he wanted, so when his hand reached for hers to bring her back to the stockings, she smiled, stopping in front of the larger package and waiting for Robin to join her.

"This one is not from Santa," Robin began, winking at Henry, because they knew Santa wasn't so real for him anymore, so he wasn't much surprised, "We agreed that, since both of you have been such great brothers, we would help Hailey to choose her first present for you," Robin explained, until he let Regina pull him aside, leaving the boys with his task of revealing their sister's offer.

"About my present... what this Santa's helper can offer you in return?" she arched her brow suggestively, whispering so there was no chance for the kids to listen to her.

"You already repaid me with the most important gift of all," he answered her quietly, causing her expression to change completely from utterly sexy to deeply in love in a matter of seconds when she understood he was referring to their family, now changing with her new pregnancy, and both had to fight the urge of placing their hands on her belly, despite the boys were totally focused on their task.

"Thank you, Hailey!" their screams of enthusiasm immediately made the couple turn to face their boys, already seated around their sister to thank her for their new foosball table. Both gave her a kiss on her cheek, and Regina had to step in and 'save' her daughter when Roland wrapped his arms around her, making the baby look for her mother with her eyes, like she was trying to ask why her funny play with the wrapping paper had been interrupted by her two enthusiastic brothers.

"Alright, she got it," Regina laughed, picking the little girl and informing them that they still had many presents to exchange, including the ones from their parents. They surprised the older boy with the smart watch he wanted, one that was compatible with his phone and alerted him every time he received a call or a notification. Roland had received an arrow and bow, and a promise that his father would teach him in the near future if he promised he wouldn't play with it inside the house, and Hailey had now a rocking horse, since Regina's love for horses had stepped in the way and she had claimed the baby needed her own horse until she could learn to ride in a real one.

The couple had also given them the presents left from the rest of the family: books, games, toys, clothes, and particularly for Hailey some stuffed animals, that would fill her crib even more than it was already. Emma and the Charmings had left a gift for the couple too, one that immediately brought tears to Regina's eyes when they opened the box, revealing two crystal glasses, one where they could read _'Future Mrs. Locksley_ ' etched in the glass, and the other where was written ' _Lucky Mr. Locksley_ '.

"Indeed, I am," he muttered in her ear, kissing her temple and holding her close to him. It was a relief to know she wasn't so frightened about their wedding anymore, that she even wanted to start planning it without even knowing for sure when the baby would be born. He could say without any doubt he was definitely the luckiest man on Earth.

"Can we give mommy our present for her?" Roland's voice reached their ears, making Regina wipe away her tears and remember she also had a present with their kids for Robin.

"Yes, my boy, we can," Robin agreed, smiling and receiving Hailey in his arms, who never let go of her stuffed monkey since they had opened Emma's present for the girl. It wasn't Roland's flying monkey that Emma knew she loved so much, but she tried to offer her one similar and they had the feeling it would become special for her.

Henry returned seconds later with the package for his mother, all of them watching attentively as she ripped it open, her lips curving into a smile at the sight in front of her. A personal timeline poster where it were marked their important dates, such as when she adopted Henry, or when she met Robin and Roland, and, of course, when Hailey was born and Robin proposed to her. It was beautiful and she immediately looked around them to find the perfect place to hang it.

"Thank you, sweethearts," she pulled Henry and Roland for a hug, kissing each one's foreheads before she pick Hailey to give her a kiss too, releasing Robin's arms so he could pull her into his embrace and whisper in her ear, _'We will complete it until next Christmas.'_ It was true, the baby would be born and they would marry with the whole family there.

They continued their route through the presents, Roland and Henry much less interested now that they had already opened theirs, so after the kids offered Robin their 'I love daddy' frame with a whole lot of pictures of all of them and after they escaped to their rooms to try their new things, the couple was left in the living room with a busy Hailey, who entertained herself with her new toys, letting her parents exchange their gifts for each other.

Hers was inside an envelope together with a card, a gift card, she realized, for her (and his) favorite lingerie shop, and she immediately blushed at the thought that she could've open that in front of the boys if their patience wasn't so scarce, for the first time she was glad for that. She pulled the other object from inside, revealing a charm bracelet, that made her jaw drop when she understood that each charm represented each of them. She wore it immediately, thanking him with repetitive kisses before it was her time to present him.

His present was a leather wallet, brown and with the familiar words 'You can't steal something that's been given to you' stitched on the bottom, making him giggle at the choice of the quote.

"I love you," he whispered, noses touching and breaths mingling, due to their closeness, ' _I love you too'_ she offered back, closing the distance and ending their Christmas morning with a passionate kiss.

#

"I don't know Emma..." Regina spoke to the phone, seeing the way Henry was waiting for their conversation to end, his head tilting to the side as he studied his mother, "Yes, he talked to me," she sighed, turning her back to his curious and pleading eyes, that didn't let her think straight, "Why don't you come over?" and then silence... Emma was talking, but he couldn't figure out the words, "Fine," Regina sighed, seeing how a wide smile formed on her son's lips, who was trying to control himself until he have an answer from his mother.

"Can I go?" he asked excited as soon as she hung up the phone.

"You can," she nodded, watching his little celebration for being able to go to the party at Granny's on that New Year's Eve, "I don't understand why so much enthusiasm about leaving your mother alone on such a special night," she teased, wrapping her arms around his waist when he pulled her into a hug.

"You won't be alone. _I_ would be alone if I stayed here," he replied, making her lean back to look at him, a puzzled look on her face, asking him to elaborate, "You know it's true. Roland and Hailey will fall asleep before midnight and you and Robin will be flirting all night, leaving me to be a third wheel."

That was... true, she realized, without admitting he could be right. He was old enough to go to New Year's Eve parties, and she could totally allow that night to be special for him, besides, Emma (and almost the whole town) would be there so,

"Why don't you come?" he interrupted her thoughts, surprising her by inviting his mother to a party where he would be with his friends and his girlfriend. As if one mother there wouldn't be enough.

"It's okay, honey, you know I don't like that parties," it saddened her to think she wouldn't celebrate the midnight with her son, but he was growing up and she wouldn't be with him every time, so it was better if she started to get used to it, "But, I'm a mother, and mothers set rules for this kind of things," she smiled, watching as he rolled his eyes and tried to say something like _'My other mom will be there,'_ but she continued, "I know Emma will be there and that's probably the main reason for some rules, she can be worse than teenagers," she quipped, smiling when she managed to earn a laugh from her son, but that also showed he knew that was true, "If you want to drink, toast, whatever, you can, but don't overdo it, Henry, you want to remember your first New Year's party with your friends," he nodded, knowing she was right and the last thing he wanted was to lose his mother's trust in him, "and if you need something you just have to call me, and please don't let Emma out of sight because I need to know you have ride home," she made him laugh again, wrapping her arms around him in another hug as she added, "I trust you."

"I know, mom. Thank you."

#

They made pizza, simple and delicious, since it would be just the four of them for the evening. Henry was upstairs getting dressed, black trousers and a sweater with a flannel shirt underneath, and he just left his room when his phone rang, announcing Emma was outside in her yellow bug, waiting for him.

"Do you want to eat something before you go?" Regina asked from her seat on the couch when she spotted him in the hallway, her arm wrapped around Roland, who was leaned against her, watching the movie playing on the tv in front of them.

"I'm good," he answered, stepping into the living room to say goodbye before the front door closed behind him. He had informed them he would eat at the party, since Granny would cook different varieties of food to serve throughout the night, so he needed to have his stomach empty to be able to try everything.

"You are strangely calm..." Robin broke the silence, lifting a brow and staring at her from his spot on the floor next to their daughter, "What did you do?"

She chuckled at his assumption. Why did she have to have done something?

"Nothing," she assured, but he saw the way her grip around Roland tightened, as if she needed to make sure no one else would leave that house that night. Leaving the baby with her toys, he stood up, walking toward the couch and stopping behind her to place his hands on her shoulders as she shrugged and added, "I think I already knew that, sooner or later, we wouldn't be able to have all the kids with us on New Year's Eve."

He knew she wasn't worried about Henry, she fully trusted her son, she was just emotional about the fact he was growing up, and he had an idea about what could be causing that.

"Regina, I think you shouldn't make a big deal about it, it's not that bad," he squeezed her shoulders, leaning forward until his lips brushed her ear, so his whisper just could be heard by the woman in front of him, "We both know this is pregnancy talking, it's making you all emotional," she looked up at him, brown eyes meeting blue ones. Maybe he was right... He could see in her eyes she was giving in, he had a point and she knew it, "I think we should go to dinner."

Roland immediately lifted his head from Regina's chest at that, brown curls tingling her nose with the movement, making her giggle and pull him back to place a kiss on that tousled hair. He needed a haircut, she mentally noted, standing up and picking him in her arms like she hadn't done for a long time. Maybe not for a long time, but time enough to make her miss that little arms around her neck, his head placed on her shoulder, making his breath tickling her skin. She missed Henry like this, small enough to be in her arms, but then she remembered it was her who now could fit in his embrace, and the smile on her face never disappeared from her lips during their whole way to the kitchen.

...

She glanced at the clock on the wall, twenty minutes to midnight and Regina could hear Robin doing the dishes in the kitchen, since the rest of the evening had been spent in the living room with their kids, playing games and watching movies, all Roland's attempts to remain awake until the beginning of the new year. He didn't make it, to the surprise of neither of his parents, who had aimed for that hour for the two kids being sound asleep in the living room.

Regina adjusted Roland so he could stay comfortably laying on the couch, instead the painful position he was before, seated against the arm of the sofa, with his head tilted back without any support. She removed the curls from his eyes, placing a kiss on his forehead and covering him with a blanket, just before doing the same to Hailey, sleeping in her bouncy seat.

"Happy New Year, my angels," she whispered, turning off the TV and lowering the lights, so the only sources in the room would be the fireplace and the table lamp on the side of the couch.

She met Robin in the kitchen a few seconds later, standing by the sink with his back to her, wiping the now impeccable cleaned plates with the dishtowel.

"The kids fell asleep-" Regina stopped abruptly when she entered the room, looking around to see everything all neat and clean, the only thing missing was the dishes he was drying to put back in the cupboard, where she usually kept them, "Wow, look at this place. How did you do this in ten minutes?" she raised her brow, earning a chuckle from him when he interrupted his task to look at the woman beside him.

"Were you saying?" he smiled, pecking her lips before he wiped his hands on the cloth and focused his attention fully on her. The dishes could wait.

"Kitchen aside, I was just saying the kids fell asleep," she repeated, noticing the way his posture changed, the way he started to look at her, and his voice was everything but innocent when he addressed her,

"And that means?"

"Can you stop?" she chuckled when he took a step towards her, placing a hand on his shoulder and moving it like she was trying to fix his shirt, "Henry was right," she said, seeing how a puzzled look took over his face. Right, he didn't know about their talk, "He said Roland and Hailey would fall asleep, and then we'd be flirting all night," she explained, making him laugh and wrap his arms around her waist.

"The lad is smart," he smiled, his lips brushing the skin of her jaw until she leaned back to stare at him, causing him to do the same.

"Robin, we can't have sex all the time," she was serious, at least, her face was serious, but Robin couldn't wipe the smile on his lips, amused by the fact she had become so concerned about that, all of a sudden, "We're not some horny teenagers."

"What's so bad about our need to be together?" he questioned, more seriously now, just to try to understand what was her point. She didn't answer, like he was expecting, because he knew it wasn't her idea. She was afraid of letting the others see through her, see the way she felt about other people, and when Henry had brought that topic she had probably felt she was allowing the others to see the same. He was certain the problem wasn't with Henry, the boy surely wasn't even talking about their intimacy, so the main issue there was certainly her fear, "We've both been through a lot... why can't we just have some happiness now?"

She leaned forward, slowly pecking his lips, "You're right, we should be able to have our happy ending," she smiled, brushing their noses together until the sound of her phone ringing echoed through the room, making them lean back so she could take the call, a worried look appearing on her face when she saw who was calling, "Henry? Is everything okay?"

"Mom! I wanted to share the countdown with you," he was almost screaming, the noise on the other side of the line making it almost impossible for them to hear each other, though she could definitely hear better than him, but that didn't stop him from calling his mother at two minutes to midnight just to be sure she could welcome the new year with him. A tear escaped from her eyes when she explained what was happening to Robin, who said she should put him on the speaker so both could hear the countdown. She did just that, placing the phone on the counter and rushing to the fridge to grab the bottle of champagne, as well as one glass for Robin, handing him both things so he could pour the drink for himself and insisting he should welcome the new year with the traditional drink, even knowing she couldn't toast with him. The champagne was ready, so Robin placed the bottle and the glass on the counter behind Regina, pulling her into his arms again in no time, the two of them and her son ready to celebrate the new year when they heard the boy announce the beginning of the countdown.

"10 seconds!"

She stared deeply into Robin's eyes, to the ocean blue he shared with their daughter, the baby they thought was a miracle, and now in less than a year they would be parents again. Her hand felt to her belly unconsciously, and she leaned her forehead against Robin's, closing her eyes and listening Henry's excited voice counting the seconds.

"Seven,"

Robin's eyes were closed too, nose brushing with Regina's, and his hands moved to stop on her hips, lifting her off the ground and sitting her on the counter as his lips found hers in a smooth kiss. Their last one of the year.

"Five,"

"I love you," the couple muttered at the same time, making them share a giggle on the last seconds of the countdown, Robin reaching behind Regina to grab the glass with the champagne, at the same time she grabbed her phone and brought it near to her mouth to complete the countdown with her son, "Three, two, one,"

"Happy New Year, mom!"

"Happy New Year, sweetheart!"

Robin was staring at his fiancée with the biggest smile on his face. He was so glad to see her like this, so happy and with a family who adored her so much, Henry was such a great kid, just like their other children were just because they had Regina, she was the best mother for them.

She locked her eyes with his, her smile widening when he whispered, "Happy New Year, my love," and so he lifted the glass in his hand, sipping his drink before he handed it to her, earning a confused look from the woman in front of him. He was always the one to say she couldn't drink, when she was pregnant with Hailey he had always stopped her from drinking alcohol, even when the doctor said one sip wouldn't hurt... what got into him? Was he testing her? "I'm trying not to be so dull."

The look on her face instantly changed with his words. The puzzled look gave rise to a smiley face, filled with her love for him and realization when she understood he was trying to relax and not bother her so much, but who said he bothered her? She liked when he showed concern for her and the baby's well-being, he was being the great father he was and she certainly could do the same.

She reached for the glass in his hand, noticing how he was trying so hard to not take it back from her when he forced his palms on the counter, his hands holding the edge to not steal the object in her hand. But then she placed the glass back on the counter, wrapping her arms around his neck and shaking her head with that smile on her face. Now he was confused... didn't she want to toast?

"I like when you are dull," she quipped, bringing him closer to her when she enveloped his waist with her legs, "Happy New Year, Robin," and capturing his lips between hers in a lingered kiss, happy screams and cheers on the background to welcome the new year of their life together.

THE END

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter. Like I said, I'm writing a one-shot to finish this story, I'm going to try my best to post it as soon as possible, so don't forget to check it out ;)**

 **I want to thank everybody who followed this story and left reviews, they helped me a lot! Thank you so much! Just let me think what you thought about this one and if you think I forget to show you something, besides the wedding and the baby (that would be definitely included on the one-shot ;) ).**

 **Thanks one more time for being a part of this.**


End file.
